I love
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: 36. I love that she is the gear that pushes him forward. Short stories inspired from the reasons why I love Ichigo and Rukia together. Pairing: Ichigo and Rukia. Rating will change based on the chapter.
1. how careful Rukia is with his heart

**Disclaimer**: Bleach does not belong to me. It belongs to Kubo Tite.

**Author's Note**: Long story short, after getting into a fight over whether Ichigo and Rukia should be together versus Ichigo and Orihime, I ended up writing a list of why I love Ichigo and Rukia together; why they are my OTP. So far I have 65 points, meaning there will be 65 chapters. (In retrospect, it's kind of scary that I could come up with 65 points easily). Each point inspires me to write something, whether it's alternate universe (AU), Ichigo and Rukia together romantically, etc. (Different scenarios basically.)

Enjoy reading! If there's a point you want to add, please do so in the review. And also review even if you don't have a point, because I really love them and it really does motivate me to write more. Thanks!

* * *

**I love**

1. I love how Rukia is careful with his heart.

-

_Ichigo: You're not going to ask anything…_

_Rukia: If I ask, will you answer? It's your problem. A deep, deep problem. I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of your heart without it getting dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk…talk to me. Until that time, I'll wait."_

_Chapter 20._

_http: // www. onemanga. com/Bleach/20/10/_

-

"So this is…this is what it feels like…?" she murmured. Her words weren't exactly a question, but more like an observation she needed to share with him.

"What feels like?" he asked.

Rukia rubbed her eye with the back of her hand, blinking the sleep out and welcoming the sudden warmth gathering in her heart. Soft yellow bands of light filtered through his blinds, kissing the white curve of her shoulder and the strong bicep of his arm. Her chin slid over his chest as she inhaled the scent of musk and scotch and him.

Ichigo.

She smiled slowly, her breasts fully pressed against him when she held onto him tighter. "The feeling," she started, sucking a breath in, "the feeling of waking up in the arms of the man you love."

She felt him smile, even though she couldn't see him. And she knew he was staring down at her with that lustful intensity as they lay naked in his bed. The cotton linens were warm and wrinkled, tousled and messy. Clothes were scattered on the floor. She recalled that the previous night was remarkable but _this _– the morning after – brought another wave of pleasure that both of them failed to see coming.

"What does it feel like?"

Her shoulder shrugged a bit as she moved her ear pressed against his chest. She could hear his heart beat like a song - _Da dum, da dum – _its rhythm strong, beating…and singing. And then suddenly, his heart was speaking to her.

_What do __**you**__ really feel?_

"I feel safe."

His hazel eyes were still fixed on her, she felt. It slightly unnerved her, only because she wanted to know what was running through his head.

_Is that all you feel?_

"I feel protected."

His arm that she was lying on, as they were front to front, curved around her more tightly.

_His heart asked, "Don't you always feel safe with me?"_

Rukia breathed out loudly. "I feel at peace. I feel loved."

Silence came, although his heart was still beating – _da dum_ – and speaking.

_Thank you._

It was nice to lay together without a care in the world. Just two people. Two hearts. Two souls. Peace wasn't so common in their lives.

"What are you thinking?" Rukia finally asked. Her voice was kind, trusting, and quiet, as if it was a secret made for just the two of them.

His fingers continued to stroke her back with the utter gentleness that reminded her of the way she touches silk. His legs, entangled with hers, shifted so he could twist her fully on top of his body. Blue and brown eyes found each other, and grinning faces could be seen in the reflection of their irises.

"I was thinking that I agree with you." His pink tongue glided over his dry bottom lip, before returning in his mouth. "It feels really…nice."

"Warm," she added.

"Mm."

"Warm everywhere. Especially here." She kissed the skin over his heart.

_Da dum._

He blinked a few times before his expression changed to smugness. "I think that's called…" he paused, searching for the right word, "happiness."

_Da dum._

Her mouth curved up in a smirk, one to match his. The clock on his nightstand read 7:38 am. They had the whole day together.

_Da dum._

She closed her eyes, her limbs relaxed and perfectly melded with his. "Yeah… happiness."

_Da dum._

Rukia didn't feel like getting out of bed, or out of his arms.


	2. that Kubo made them to match each other

**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. The only thing I gain from writing this is personal satisfaction that I can come up with 65 points for Ichigo and Rukia to be together.

**Author's Note**: Wow! I'm so grateful for the great responses so far!! And someone even suggested another point for me! Yataa! Maybe by the end, reviewers can offer me more points that I can reach 100! Wouldn't that be awesome!

Enjoy reading! If there's a point you want to add, please do so in the review. And also review even if you don't have a point, because I really love them and it really does motivate me to write more. Thanks!

Also if there are grammar mistakes, I'd love if you point it out. I'm not perfect, and I'm beta-less on this story (any volunteers?).

One more thing, **I** **swear** I wrote this chapter before the calendar cover came out! Cross my heart! And yes, they do look so good in it that it complements this chapter well!

**Setting**: Post-Piece by Piece – where Ichigo and Rukia are Soul Society's most famous couple. You'll probably appreciate this chapter more if you read Piece by Piece, by me.

**Rating**: T

* * *

**I love**

2. I love that Kubo made them to match each other.

-

"…After that, to match Rukia's design I changed Ichigo's character design. Like Rukia had black hair so it's best if Ichigo didn't have black hair."

http:// bleachasylum. com /showpost. php?p=164252&postcount=157

Special thanks to the translator~

-

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"

Rukia frowned at him, pulling the towel closer to her body. The sun was beginning to rise, bleeding the sky orange and pink before blending to a cool grey-blue. The water in front of them rippled as it rolled up and down the shore. The yellow sunshine kissed its surface sparingly in square blocks. Despite the beautiful landscape, it was cold and early for the two shinigami.

Rukia sighed. "Because the Shinigami Women's Association is making their yearly calendar and they want us in it." She paused and then added with a small smile, "It'd be nice to have a picture without Captain Kenpachi's hair in the shot." Rukia was referring to Vice Captain Yachiru's previous attempts, which frankly were far from successful.

Lazy eyes followed the flow of water on the sand before retreating to the body like a beast. "Yeah, but on the beach?"

Rukia shrugged. "You alone in the calendar will boost sales but you, _almost_ _naked_, well… you get the idea."

Ichigo tugged on the towel around her. "You're almost naked too."

She rolled her eyes at him. "They knew I wouldn't like you…displayed like _this_, like eye-candy." She had paused, contemplating if she should reveal her slight possessiveness over him and his body but had decided he would be flattered by it.

His mouth curved into one of _those_ cocky grins and smoothly he threw an arm over her shoulder. "We could have just said no to the whole thing."

"They begged and pleaded, and convinced me that it will look really, really, _really_ good." A soft sigh left her pink lips as she bowed her head against his chest.

Then they heard a 'click' sound.

_Click!_

"What, you think we were wrong?!" Matsumoto's voice came from in front of them. Her golden hair glowed more angelically with the rising sun, also making her look more superior to her usual flakey personality. Three other shinigami took their places beside her. Nemu held the camera. Nanao held a clipboard. And Kiyone had the light.

"_All_ of you guys are here?!" Ichigo pointed out, with a finger raised.

"Of course. This is the most important shoot!" Kiyone answered. It was clear that they were all on a mission.

"You guys are the most famous couple in Soul Society after all," Nanao added carefully. "And you two look great together."

"You're just saying that because you want us to this," Ichigo hotly accused.

Nanao pushed her glasses up her nose and a glint of light reflected off the left lens. "No, you two match. She's short, you're tall. She has ivory skin, you're tanned. She has blue eyes, you have brown. She has dark hair, you have bright orange hair."

Both Rukia and Ichigo blinked at her. "How is _that_ matching? We're opposites."

Nanao glanced over at Nemu, who responded for her. "Even I can see what is appealing about the two of you. In colour theory, complementary colours are pair of colours that are opposite, like blue and orange, or purple and yellow, and they are very aesthetically pleasing. Because complementary colours contrast they activate the center versus opponent process of the retinal ganglion cells in the center of the eye."

Everyone stared at her for a long moment, trying to wrap their head around what she just said.

Kiyone cleared her throat. "See, there's even a scientific explanation why you two look good together."

Rukia and Ichigo glanced over at each other. The once shinigami substitute (because now he was a Captain!) mumbled something about how that's not how exactly the eye works, but appreciated Nemu's attempt to persuade him.

"So get those towels off!" Matsumoto suddenly exclaimed. "Up, up, up! We want the sunrise shot!" The four women scurried around them, ripping off towels, pushing them towards the water's edge and setting up the lighting appropriately.

"Wha-wait, what do you want us to do?" Ichigo rubbed the goose bumps on his arms. "You want… _sexy_ shots, don't you?" He inhaled deeply, not sure how comfortable he or Rukia were about this.

Matsumoto grinned at them. It was obvious that this was her idea. "Of course. We'll raise even _more_ money!"

Ichigo looked down at his wife beside him. She was frowning but she did look pretty good in her black bikini. It was plain but it contrasted against her pale skin so nicely… _Oh_, that's what they meant about this whole contrast and matching business. "Okay but it can't be too uh, inappropriate, because I don't want Byakuya to kill me."

Matsumoto's pretty lips smirked at them as Rukia whipped her head in his direction. He was really going along with this? "Sure thing Captain."

"Ichigo…" Rukia's eyes met his in some understanding. Then slowly, those violet eyes drifted downwards to his solid chest and sculpted abs. Oh yes, he did look good, especially with the way his green and brown trunks hung low on his waist. She swallowed too hard that he noticed. In response, Ichigo grinned at her.

_Click_!

Then their moment was broken.

"Do that thing you two always do," Nanao ordered, reading from her clipboard.

"What thing?" Rukia asked, glad that her eyes able to move away from her husband.

"You know, that _look_…" Kiyone started, "that you two always have for each other."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "We don't know what you're talking about."

Matsumoto face-palmed. "Nanao, I told you they wouldn't know. Just get to the next point."

Nanao nodded, scratching lines furiously on her paper. "Okay, what would you two be doing if we weren't here?"

"Uh, I guess swim?" Rukia answered. "We _are_ at a beach."

Kiyone digressed. "No, we can't take shots of that. The water will cover their bodies."

"Next point," Matsumoto announced.

"It says, 'Matsumoto direct the two idiots'" Nanao replied.

Both Ichigo and Rukia resented that insult. "Hey! We're not idiots!" Of course, their outcry went unheeded as the four Shinigami women quickly discussed some points.

Finally, Matsumoto pointed to Ichigo. "You lie on the ground." Then her crystal eyes set on Rukia. "And you, crawl over him."

"Byakuya will kill us," Ichigo started and then corrected, "Well, he'll definitely kill me."

She waved a hand of dismissal at him. "No he wouldn't. Rukia will protect you. Just do it." The look Matsumoto made was definitely dangerous and serious enough to make Ichigo comply.

Besides, it all seemed pretty harmless… _And photos can always be deleted and destroyed, _he thought.

Ichigo sighed. He sat on the ground with legs stretched out before him. His muscled arms supported his weight behind him. The water lapped over his skin slowly before retreating into the ocean.

He looked like a male model alright.

"How can you just _do_ that?" Rukia asked with her hands set on her hips.

He shrugged at her, his mouth morphing into another small grin. "You _are_ going to be covering most of my body."

"Kurosaki-san!" Matsuomoto suddenly yelled. All four women marched up to them with a sweltering determination burning in their eyes. "On him! Now!"

"Ehh?!" Rukia panicked, only because they all looked scary staring at her like that, scary enough that she'll do what they ask for. "Okay! Calm down." She half-rolled her eyes at them before looking down at her husband. Taking in a deep breath, Rukia went down to her hands and knees and followed through to what they asked. She crawled over his legs and stopped when each knee was planted on either side of his hip. When the water rolled over her skin, she slightly jumped at the coldness. "It's kind of strange to do this…with them watching."

He nodded, his head slightly turned towards the other shinigami. "I agree."

_Click_!

"Oh my, that was pretty good," Kiyone exclaimed, looking over Nemu's shoulder. The image resolved on Nemu's screen almost immediately after the shot.

"Rukia, look at us and Ichigo, you look at her," Matsumoto ordered.

The famous couple complied and Kiyone, Nanao and Nemu seemed pleased. "I like the way Kurosaki-san's hair falls over her shoulder," Nanao noted.

Kiyone added, "I like the way the Kurosaki-kun smiles at her. You know… that manly kind of smile. Kind of mischievous but confident."

All four women agreed but Matsumoto wasn't completely satisfied. "Okay, we want you to turn so your back is almost completely against the sunrise. Rukia move along with him and turn your head to see us. Captain, look at us too."  
When the couple changed positions, Nemu snapped away with the camera. Everyone gasped at how incredible they looked. The pink-orange sky and rolling waves were only an accent to the two figures in the shot. Ichigo's face was the epitome of masculinity as his hazel eyes smoldered of passion. Rukia perky bum was the cute end of the sexy curve her back. The look she threw at them over her shoulder spoke of mystery, ardor, and pride. Then she almost fell but Ichigo caught her in his arms.

_Click_!

"Stay still!" Matsumoto yelled. Her grin stretched ear to ear as Nemu kept clicking. One shot was of Rukia's body completely melded against his, arms over his neck and legs straddling onto him. Next, her mouth lingered above his, her breath teasing over his lips. Then, he stole a kiss before flipping her around onto the wet sand. Soon, they somehow ended up into a fight but Matsumoto kept smiling and Nemu kept taking pictures.

All in all, the photo shoot turned out to be a success. Rukia and Ichigo cooperated pretty well, better than expected actually. Though they did fight two separate times, the famous couple took direction well and complained little. The only problem was a lot of the pictures came out really well.

"Nemu, you're really good at this…" Matsumoto murmured.

"I'm not sure if it's all Nemu's doing."

"Well, this is harder than I thought…"

"Yeah a lot of these pictures are really good."

How could they decide on one?

"This one is my favourite." Kiyone laughed, holding the photo of Ichigo and Rukia recovering from one of their arguments. Their faces were softened incredibly as they stood facing each other. Certain parts of their limbs were dirtied with sand but with the sun in between them, Ichigo had reached a hand to cup her face, to apologize, and she smiled affectionately at him knowing that she was right.

"This is mine," Nanao said next. Ichigo sat in the sand with his back against her front. Since she was slightly above him, they knew she was on her knees, hugging him from behind. With one arm over his shoulder and one arm around his side, a hand palmed the skin over his heart. The look they wore did not tell the story of sugary, fluffy love but of passion, pride and of the heart. Even a slice of arrogance could be seen in their eyes and smiles. When Nanao cropped the shot, so it was just the two of them, the photo seemed even more powerful.

Nemu pointed to the photo beside that. This picture was interesting because they both displayed their awesome power with their zanpakutou in hand. Rukia was able to freeze a trail of ice into the ocean, and she stood at the end of the path as if waiting for Ichigo to reach her. She pointed her blade at him but upwards to the heavens, as if challenging him to a fight. Since they thought it would be strange if they were only in beach attire, the famous couple loosely wore their shinigami robes opened. This gave the possibility to show skin when the wind danced with their clothes. Ichigo stood in the middle of the path with his sword pointing down, and when he raised his reaitsu, the water began to move more forcefully. Some water rose up with a weird twist, moving around them like a monster. The most beautiful part was that light refracted through some water beads, giving the photo an extra ethereal glow.

Matsumoto sighed then and pointed to her favourite. One of Rukia's hands gripped onto her ivory sword that was stuck into the sand. The other was lost in tangerine hair. Her knees were slightly spread apart, also set in the sand, and her face tilted towards the camera. Matsumoto knew Rukia was really looking at her during that time of the shot, before getting distracted by the rolling water up her thighs. Her face and body were licked in patches of sand from fighting with her husband earlier, but that made the picture even better.

Ichigo also sat on his knees behind Rukia, one arm curved around her slim body and one hand protectively set on her lower stomach. He moved her damp hair to one side, leaving her neck exposed for his lips. On the sand beside him rested his black sword, which seem to tell the tale that he'll do anything for her – even refusing to fight.

"I like how her chest rose when he kissed her." Matsumoto smiled. The anxious look on Rukia's face seemed to suggest that this was the first time Ichigo has kissed her there, _like_ _that_. Though, to be fair, this was the first time the famous couple ever displayed so much affection at once in front of any of them. "Who knew they'd be so good at this?"

Nanao nodded, her glasses reflecting light. "Well, like we said, they do match." This was a very good idea indeed but to choose one picture...

"We can make a whole calendar dedicated to them!" Matsumoto cried out, obviously excited at her next great idea.

Everyone immediately agreed. Of course certain sultry shots had to be omitted but nonetheless, sales were never better!

-

So this chapter also lends some more ideas why I love them together (ie. Him refusing to fight Ulquorria in the HM arc kekeke) but whatevs, I couldn't help it! And **please** **review**. Of course there are **benefits**: more chapters (I actually do write more after I read reviews!), quicker updates (didn't I start this story less than a week ago?) and of course my eternal appreciation.


	3. Ichigo's sexy cape & sexy rescue success

**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Not me.

**Author's Note**: So with all the great responses, I couldn't help but make a speedy update. (See I told you reviews are great!) Thank you reviewers!

Enjoy reading! If there's a point you want to add, please do so in the review. Also if you find a mistake, let me know. I'm beta-less and unfortunately not perfect. Thanks!

**Setting**: Post-Bleach? Well Bleach storyline-ish.

**Rating**: T

* * *

**I love**

3. I love Ichigo's flowing, sexy cape and the way he looks at her, smirking. I love the way he holds her close to his side and how she looks up at with awe and admiration. I love how this moment is so beautifully drawn so readers can appreciate how epic this rescue was. Heroic. Beautiful. Sexy. It sure beats throwing someone over your shoulder, and after commenting on their weight, the supposed hero gets hit in the balls. Funny but not beautiful, heroic, sexy.

-

She never thought of another man like this… _so_ much.

Sexy.

Rukia was sure she was using the term right. She even looked for its definition in _two_ dictionaries.

Meriam-Webster OnLine described sexy as:

**1: **sexually suggestive or stimulating**:** erotic  
**2: **generally attractive or interesting**:** appealing a sexy stock

On the freedictionary dot com she found:

**1.** provoking or intended to provoke sexual interest _a sexy dress,__a sexy book_

**2.** feeling sexual interest; aroused

**3. **interesting, exciting, or trendy _a sexy project, __a sexy new car_

Yes, she felt aroused near him. Yes, she felt excited by him. And yes, she was attracted to him.

He was definitely different from the rest. It was obvious when she compared him to the important men in her life.

The first was her brother. Byakuya was very good looking. Handsome. She knew that but she would never call him sexy. Even when she saw how most shinigami women looked and responded to her brother, it would be just wrong. Byakuya did have beautiful hair, a pretty face and a confident, powerful grace, but no, not sexy. He was _handsome, beautiful_ nii-sama.

Her own Captain was pretty too. He also had nice silver hair. Once, she touched his hair as the wind passed, drifting those silver locks in her direction. Surprisingly, it was really soft that Rukia had smiled upon contact. So yes, Captain Ukitake was good looking, but she regarded him a father figure and felt no _interest_ or _arousal_ for him. Not sexy.

Her best friend, Renji, wasn't bad looking either. His tattoos gave him a certain charm and he did have a muscular, toned body but she had never thought to call him sexy. And that term never had crossed her mind until now, only because she was trying to make comparisons. She too felt no special arousal for her friend and she just couldn't call him _that_ – sexy.

Now Kaien…he was attractive. He had a terrific smile and a wonderful presence, but maybe she never had ever thought to call him sexy because of their relationship. They were friends but she held a high respect for him, initially from the mentor-student bond. She had never thought of it as more, nor felt _interested_ in a married man.

Then there was Ichigo. He was her friend, like Kaien and Renji, but a different kind of friend. Like Kaien, he would yell at her. Like Renji, he'd do anything to save her. But unlike anyone else, he bares all trust to her. He bares his emotions, his passion and...well…

At times, a certain feeling would gather in her gut when he looked at her because, she now figured, he _was_ sexy. He had to be _attracting_ her in some way to make her feel what she did.

A sudden nervousness when he was close to her.

An uneasy hotness she felt in her face and hands.

A heavy flutter in the crevices of her stomach.

"Oi, are you listening to me?" a voice called out to her.

Rukia blinked a few times. Ichigo walked over to her, pressed a finger under her chin and pushed up to close her mouth. She half-scowled at the smug look he wore.

"I guess not," he answered himself, and then suddenly looked around the room. "Did you see where my jacket went?"

Rukia nodded and opened his closet. "Your dad said to leave it here in case something happened to it." After handing the substitute shinigami the coat, she continued to watch him, unaware of the small smile playing on her lips.

He looked good. Really good. She hadn't seen many people in suits before but with the little experience she had, she knew Ichigo looked great as the quick palpitations of her heart suggested. His suit was solid black, single-breasted with two vents. The jacket was styled notch lapel, informal according to Ishida, but that matched Ichigo's personality well. Underneath, the young man donned a white buttoned-up shirt and a black tie. It was simple but effective.

_Sexy_, her mind echoed.

There were other instances where he looked _really_ good as well. Two particular moments stood out. The first applied to the many times he spent in that bankai outfit. The rippling black coat demanded attention, screaming to the world that he was a warrior to be reckoned with. The fact that she was well aware of the split near the waist, exposing skin and muscle, made her realize that yes, maybe she was paying too much attention to him. Or perhaps she was just really close to him in proximity… Surely, anyone else would notice this.

The other time was when Ichigo rescued her. She remembered how heroic he looked in that cape. How awesome, and proud, and strong he appeared, especially with the flames of the bird illuminating him as if he was some sort of god. She would and will forever remember _that_ Ichigo. And every time she did, Rukia felt some sort of happiness. It had to be because this was the scene where he had saved her.

But right now, looking at him in the suit, and being reminded of the bankai coat and the flowing cape, she wasn't so sure if that was the only reason anymore.

"Is there something on my face?"

"What?"

Ichigo smirked at her. "You were staring."

In response, she rolled her eyes at him. "I zoned out. I just happened to be looking in this direction." With her hand, she made a chopping motion to make clear of where her eyes were following.

"Whatever." He didn't sound like he believed her.

Rukia jumped out of the closet. "Are you planning on bringing a girl home tonight?"

Immediately, Ichigo's face went red. "What?! What kind of question is that?"

"You're eighteen and this is your graduation. Shouldn't you be doing these things? You _are_ a teenager." She purposefully made a confused look and added emphasis on his age, just to infuriate him further.

He pointed a finger at her. "Shut up! You're graduating too. You should go and get dressed." His face carried that lively expression that she was used to seeing whenever they fought. Then his shoulders suddenly sagged as he stomped over to her. With two strong hand planted on her shoulders, Ichigo kissed her hard on her mouth. First, the kiss was easy to resist but very quickly his roughness caved away to a slow gentleness and rhythm that she was already familiar with.

When he released her, Ichigo wore a smile akin to the one he had when he rescued her. "I thought I already told you why I don't bring girls home. I have a woman right here."

With his confidence peaking, Rukia felt her legs turn to mush. When his lips touched hers once again, all she could do was hang onto his sexy suit jacket. Images of flowing capes and jagged coats flashed in her mind once more as she returned the kiss.

-

* * *

So how many of us swooned when Ichigo saved Rukia? I did. And I did again when I re-read it. The chapter is also partly inspired by this one picture of Ichigo in a suit… and I swooned again.

**Preview of next chapter**: I love how they say each other's name.

"_Ichigo_…"

Ee-chee-go. His name was three syllables. Slow on the first step, her tongue then tapped the palate to create the emphasis on the second. Rukia knew he enjoyed when she said his name; from yelling at him to whispering his name, in every octave, in every range. Ichigo had told her this after she chickened out in revealing her reasons.

_When you whimper my name – it sounds like you need me, want me._

_When you yell my name – it sounds like I'm in your heart._

_And wordlessly, he added, the way you say my name, it's like you love me_

**End of excerpt.**

And yes, it's an AU. It's gooood, I promise!

**Question**: When Ichigo says Rukia's name, doesn't it sound a lot like Ru-gee-ah than Ru-kee-ah? Or a combination of both?

Anyways, please review! They really do make me write more! No joke!


	4. how they say each other's names

**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite owns Bleach. I could only pwn his characters in the video games.

**Author's Note**: Wow! Thank you reviewers! You guys completely blown me away, again! When my heart swells up with love like that, I did write more chapters. Enjoy this one! I sure did… hehehehe!

Any mistakes? Let me know. I'll fix it. I'm not perfect.

**Setting**: AU. Rukia is the Director Operator for her brother's rich company and Ichigo is just a normal construction worker, contracted by the Kuchiki Empire. I was going to write this for 'Blue Blood' but I didn't have a chance to do it since I barely finished the first chapter (and basically scrapped the idea).

I also kind of address another reason why I love them together – sometimes it's hard to separate reasons but I'll address it again later on.

**Rating**: T, I think. You tell me.

-

* * *

**I love**

4. I love how they say each other's names

-

The frown set on Rukia's face was a Kuchiki trademark. Her cold demeanor, icy eyes and the crossed arms were natural by now. After three years as the Director Operator in the Kuchiki Empire, she had to be able to mask her emotions and think level-headed under any circumstance. While negotiating, showing fear, anger and/or passion was like showing weakness. The controlled, distant way of speaking coupled with the haughty, frosty looks made people call her a bitch, but she really wasn't. All she was…was a Kuchiki. A Kuchiki with pride and power.

"You're late," she started. Rukia stood up from her white chair as he entered the room. Almost everything in the room was white – the curtains draped over the seven foot windows; the fur rug in front of the ivory-marbled fireplace; the plush, leather couch that still looked new after two years; and of course, her glossy-finished, office desk. All of the white furniture and fixtures made her stand out in the room since her hair and suit were ebony black. It also made her skin glow but really, the contrast was a tactic of intimidation.

"Got held up in traffic," her guest said. He was a construction worker who always drudged in some kind of dirt in her office. Even though she berated him the first few times regarding this mud issue, she learned to hold back her tongue after she saw what he and his men could do.

Rukia made a half eye roll at him. Today, his jeans were only grass-stained with a few splotches of dried concrete; it seemed like she didn't need the cleaners called in after their meeting. "Right." Her fingers tapped her desk to some sort of rhythm – _tap-tap-tap-pause_ – as if unsure what to say next. "I wanted to tell you that you did a good job."

Orange eyebrows rose, indicating for her to continue.

"I spoke to my brother. We would like for you to continue with the second floor," she paused, and then addressed who he was utter certainty, "Ichigo."

At the mention of his name, he flashed a half-smile at her. In their first meeting, they had established first names were better. He never really addressed authority figures with extra respect. It just wasn't his style; people were just people after all. "Well, thanks. Didn't I tell you you'd be happy, Rukia?"

For a very short minute, she could only blink at his arrogance but soon what visible distain she had for him faded and a small smirk emerged on her lips. "Yes, you did." Rukia watched as he took another few steps closer to her, now only a few steps from her desk. "I have the contract ready if you want to sign it now."

"Yeah I will. Let me read it first." Ichigo dismissed the cold gaze she reserved for him because in a matter of moments he would melt the ice that hid the true Rukia. Then his concrete-stained boots made soft thumping noises as he walked around the desk to stand beside her, without asking and without worrying about invading her personal space.

And Rukia didn't say anything about that. She simply flipped the folder opened and pointed at the wad of paper. She even watched in silence as his eyes speed read page after page, signing his initials where appropriate. After several minutes, she asked, "Are you actually reading all of it?"

He flashed her another smile. It reeked confidence. "Yeah."

Rukia nodded, watching him finish. He was an attractive man she decided a long time ago, which made her fight harder to put up this Kuchiki act. The things they've done… the things she allowed herself to do… Thinking about those _things_ made her overly nervous and strangely happy.

But the problem was he simply didn't belong in her world. And she didn't belong in his.

"Rukia…" He broke her from her thoughts and she met his gaze before looking down at the contract. From the scribbled signature decorated on the dotted line, she knew he was done.

Rukia opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her, "Do you know what I want to do to you right now?"

Icy violet met smoldering hazel. She turned to fully face him now, and even though they were arms length away, she could feel his warmth. Or was that excitement crawling under her skin?

"No, I do not," Rukia answered evenly.

He glanced back at the door, the door he locked after entering. And then he looked to the contract before giving his attention to her white desk. Prime and proper she was, the desk had no pictures, no messy papers, but neat stacks at the edge of her desk. He rubbed a hand on his grubby jean as if to alleviate some sort of itch.

He smiled, and he said, "_Rukia_…"

Ru-kee-ah. Her name was three syllables. His tongue rolled at the first step and sometimes the tip of his tongue touched the palate to tap, but never hard. Now and then the second syllable was a mix of a _gee_ and _kee_, depending on why he was saying her name. The third step was almost always strong and loud. Once, Rukia had told him she liked how he says her first name. Ichigo had asked her why, _why was that_? Her face became a bit pink and quickly she dismissed the issue. Till this day Rukia hadn't given him an answer.

"Rukia," he began again, still smirking. "I want to kiss you, undress you, make you say my name over and over and over till you can't breathe, till you can't speak, till you can't think, and then take you home with me and do it all over again."

How could he say all of that with such casualness and such seriousness at the same time amazed her. How could he say all of that without blushing, without flinching, without nothing but confidence almost made her speechless.

_Almost_.

"You finally want to kill me?" she teased, referring to the part about making her breathless. She hoped he didn't catch the slight shakiness in her voice.

Instead, his eyes began appraising the clothes on her body. Her tight skirt was easy to get off with a simple pull of the zipper. The three-inch heels could be kicked off in two seconds. He might have a bit of trouble with the vest she wore but the satin white top and bra underneath were not a problem.

"Of course not. You _know_ what I'm talking about." And in one fluid motion, he set his contract to one side and cleared her desk. She did not yell at him; she didn't have a chance to when his mouth crashed down against her pretty mouth, kissing her defenseless. His arms curved around her, pulling her against him and then onto her polished desk. Rukia didn't fight him; she couldn't when he assaulted each of her senses. Taste – mints and his mouth. Smell – whatever deodorant and cologne he was using, he almost always smelled good. Touch – his roaming hands. Sight – dirty or clean, he always looked attractive. Sound – his breath and her name on his tongue.

"_Ichigo_…"

Ee-chee-go. His name was three syllables. Slow on the first step, her tongue then tapped the palate to create emphasis on the second. Rukia knew he enjoyed when she said his name; from yelling at him to whispering his name, in every octave, in every range. Ichigo had told her this after she chickened out in revealing her reasons.

_When you whimper my name – it sounds like you need me, want me._

_When you yell my name – it sounds like I'm in your heart._

_And wordlessly, he added, the way you say my name, it's like you love me._

"Ichigo…" she breathed.

Slim fingers crawled to the hem of his white t-shirt, tugging slightly before slipping a hand underneath to feel his skin and to revel in the strength of his hard muscles. Ichigo helped her by removing this nuisance – this t-shirt – from his body and began undoing the buttons of her v-neck vest. Carelessly, each article of clothing fell to the cold floor. She could hear her name in her ear in a hot whisper; his voice was almost shaky but intimate, eliciting a tremor down her spine.

They were from different worlds. She was rich and classy, and he was _normal_. But there was nothing normal in the way he said her name and the way she said his.

"Ichigo, wait—" Rukia managed to push him off her. He was an instant away from fingering the back of her bra but he did not look angry that she made him stop.

_Like you love me._

She took some time gathering her breath when he asked, "Are you okay?"

Rukia nodded at him, eyes lidded. "I just remembered something."

"What?"

"The reason why…" She sat up straighter, planting two hands on his broad shoulders. "The reason why I love how you say my name." Because when he said her name, he made her sound important and precious. Especially when he wore that grin on his face, like the one he wore right now; it made her heart skip a beat.

Ichigo watched her with bright eyes. "Is it because I say it with pride and passion and—"

She kissed him into silence and laid back fully on the desk, offering herself completely to him. Ignoring the coldness underneath her, Rukia did not utter a word when she pulled her index finger up at him, telling Ichigo to come. In obedience and in need, he crawled over her body, hands planted on each side of her chest. His mouth hovered over hers after gently laying a kiss on her lips and whispering her name.

"…and," Rukia added, their breaths mingling, "You say my name like I'm your life. When I was shot, I heard you scream my name…" she paused. Rukia swallowed hard with a bit of trouble of speaking. "I-I was…your life."

He did not seem surprised with her revelation at all. Instead, a look of amusement crossed his face: an eyebrow rose, lips curved upwards, and his head tilted downwards. Ichigo kissed her cheek before moving his mouth near her ear. "You _are_."

Immediately, something warm seared down her being and into her stomach, fluttering like a thousand petals vibrating in the wind. Her thin fingers jammed tightly in his orange hair, pulling him to her lips so she could kiss him, taste him and love him.

_I am your life._

_ I am yours._

_-_

chocobojockey16 sent me this video of them saying each other's name.

www . youtube. com /watch?v=x_Yd1KazqRY (without spaces of course)

I get shivers, the good kind of shivers. You might too.

**Preview for the next chapter**: I love that Ichigo is worthy for Rukia. He is strong, he is Captain-class shinigami, and he has defeated her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of the clan. There is no class problem.

"Maybe you think I'm not worthy of her or her heart, and maybe no one is good enough for her but you _know_ I will protect her with my life." Silently, Ichigo added, "I defeated you, after all," but the look he wore implied such a statement. Unlike Renji and the other men in Rukia's life, no one cut Captain Byakuya down but _him_. Ichigo had a right to her and if times were barbaric and long ago, then Rukia would be hisalready. _His_. "I will not only protect her, her heart, her soul, I _will_ keep her happy."

Silence ensued. It was just bearable, skimming on the threads of Ichigo's impatience. Whatever Byakuya was thinking did not show on his face. Damn that Kuchiki mask.

_End of excerpt_

(Eh, it's so hard choosing an excerpt! And yes, Ichigo and Byakuya love!)

Review please! A happy author makes more chapters! Lately, days have been stressful and dismal with exams and sickness threatening my health. Ahh! Worse time to get sick too!


	5. that Ichigo is worthy for Rukia

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Bleach!

**Author's Note**: Not much to say. A teaspoon of vodka or brandy helps combat the beginnings of a sore throat.

**Special, special thanks to reviewers**. You guys are beautiful people and provide me much needed motivation!

**Setting**: Bleach-ish, sometime in the future. ;)

**Rating**: T

**Warning**, this chapter will contain glimpses of future points in future chapters.

* * *

**I love**

5. I love that Ichigo is worthy for Rukia. He is strong, a Captain-class shinigami, and he has been able to defeat her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of the clan.

(There is no class problem.)

Chapter 167

http:// www. onemanga. com / Bleach/167/13/

-

_The colour of her eyes became saturated as her breaths came closer. Her hand flitted to her chest and she felt like she could not breathe for a moment._

_Their union was forbidden but he went against the rules for her. _

_How could she stop him when she loved him? How could she stop him when he had her heart? And how could she stop him when he convincingly gave her reason after reason after reason why he loved her and why he needed her. _

_Hisana could not say no to him. _

-

The silence was bearable. Just bearable. The room was square, spacious. The door was left opened, giving Byakuya a beautiful scene that he needed. Luckily, this backdrop was behind the young man who sat before him, frowning, nervous, and too quiet. The sunlit flowers and fluttering butterflies were a good distraction indeed.

Byakuya slowly brought the teacup to his thin lips and sipped slowly. His cold eyes watched an orange butterfly span its wings before setting off to meet a white lily. Then when he was satisfied with the taste of tea in his mouth, Byakuya finally gave Kurosaki Ichigo his full attention.

"Now, I'll ask again. What is the reason for this visit?"

The first time Byakuya had asked him, Ichigo became flustered. The human could not form a coherent sentence. Then Byakuya silenced him, offering Ichigo tea to calm the boy down. It was not like Byakuya was comforting Ichigo. It was quite amusing to see the sweat roll down the side of Ichigo's face and the awkward movements he made.

Of course this amusement did not show on Byakuya's face for Byakuya was a noble, the head of the Kuchiki clan.

Then a dark eyebrow rose, indicating that Byakuya was waiting for a response.

Ichigo coughed a little. His hand held onto his zanpakutou for some sort of protection and comfort. His hazel eyes met icy orbs in the most solid, goal-driven stare Byakuya had seen before – like when he came to save his sister from death – and Ichigo said, "I would like your permission to marry your sister, Rukia." To his own ears, Ichigo's voice sounded even and surprisingly confident. Then he let out his breath, just as slowly Byakuya took his time with his tea, and waited for an answer. The silence was just bearable.

The boy in front of him was no more than twenty-five if his memory served him correct. He was a human boy with extraordinary abilities but nonetheless, a _human_ boy. It was odd how in this moment he looked so grown up. Determination was etched all over his face but that wasn't what made him appear so much older.

It was the way he sat still, composed, with those hazel eyes never leaving him.

"And I suppose you want me to say yes?" Byakuya voice was cool and deep, hinting no emotion.

Ichigo nodded, his mouth tight in a frown.

"Why should I say yes, Kurosaki Ichigo?" He met the boy's glare with equal intensity. "Why do you want to spend not only a lifetime – your _human_ life – with my sister, but _forever_ after that?" He made special emphasis on certain words, not with the mere intention to scare the orange-haired boy but to make clear on what Ichigo was asking of him. _Forever_. And forever was a long time.

"Forever _is_ a long time," Ichigo echoed. He blinked, nodded and a small smile formed on his face. "She asked me the same thing. I don't think of it _forever_. I don't take her for granted. It's spending each day with her."

Good answer, _boy_.

Byakuya decided that he wasn't going to make it this easy for him. Kurosaki Ichigo had matured greatly since the first time he met him (well, fought him) but in his eyes, Ichigo was still a boy. Although today, Ichigo has made great efforts in cultivating a more… refined appearance (which now Byakuya suspected Ichigo did to impress him, or Rukia forced him to) there was still a side to Ichigo that was hot-headed, loud, brash and at times, even rude.

But at least, at this moment, he could put up a façade.

Byakuya took the cup back in his fingers and sipped again. Then he looked back at Ichigo, and asked carefully, crisply, "Why should I allow this marriage to happen?"

Ichigo did not hesitate. "I love her." The look he made said, "Isn't that obvious?"

"I want a less selfish answer."

Again, he did not waver. "She loves me."

Lips touched the warm cup again and a frowning mouth drank. "Give me five good reasons why you say you love her and why you deserve her?"

Ichigo blinked a few times at the noble. He wanted to ask _why_? But he had a feeling Byakuya would give him an insulting reply. But then, the heck with what Byakuya says. "Why?"

"Can you not think of any other reason beside _lust_?" A corner of his lip almost lifted in his attempt to rile the younger man. Almost. The perfect Kuchiki stoic face was still set on Byakuya's face.

Ichigo did not sigh given the circumstance. He may have flinched once, ever so slightly, but his guard was on the maximum today. Ichigo really did not want to give Byakuya a reason to say no, even if he had to reveal these feelings to the sixth division Captain. It was embarrassing and he still had some trouble communicating _these_ feelings.

"Yeah, I can." Ichigo lifted his hand and curled all but one finger into his palm. "Number one, I need her. She makes me a better fighter, a better friend, a better person." The tangerine-haired man waited for judgment, and his free fingers gripped on his pants tight.

Byakuya blinked one time, then two. "Acceptable. Next point."

"Two." Ichigo looked past Byakuya's head because this was more embarrassing than he thought. "She's the only person I can _really be_ myself. She accepts all of me. And I know she's her real self when she's around me." He knew he was testing Byakuya's limit when he added, "None of this formal Kuchiki tone or looks." Ichigo's chin jutted forward, as if to point out Byakuya's stoic face. "She's playful and full of life."

Surprisingly to Ichigo, Byakuya did not fully insult the young man. "Are you able to think of a third point?" He would call this a very mild insult.

Ichigo nodded. "Three." He put up three fingers. "This will be the cheesiest thing I have ever said but…" if it was for her, then it was necessary. "…Rukia is my ray of light. She saved me and my family. She gave me power. She changed my world." His raised fingers scratched the back of his head. "My old man even says she makes me more expressive and animated. I guess he means to say, she makes me happy. And she does."

Byakuya took another sip of his tea. His expression had not changed at all. "Acceptable. Proceed."

"Four." Ichigo cleared his throat, feeling itchy and a bit too warm. "She… When she was kidnapped by those weird twins, I tried to find her. Renji helped me with his kido but I was able to sense her because we were connected by the same soul thread." His eyebrows rose, as if to imply, "It was meant to be. Destiny. Soul mates."

The Kuchiki noble nodded subtly. Apparently he did understand. "The last point better be good."

"Number five." Ichigo sucked in a breath in preparation to deliver with passion and special conviction. "Maybe you think I'm not worthy of her or her heart, and maybe no one is good enough for her but you _know_ I will protect her with my life." Silently, he added, "I defeated you, after all." Unlike Renji and the other men in Rukia's life, no one cut Captain Byakuya down but _him_. Ichigo had a right to her and if times were barbaric and long ago, then Rukia would be _his _already. _His_. "I will not only protect her, her heart, her soul, I _will_ keep her happy."

Silence ensued. It was just bearable, skimming on the threads of Ichigo's impatience. Whatever Byakuya was thinking did not show on his face. Damn that Kuchiki mask.

Ichigo gulped a bit harder than he'd like but the look in his eyes were eyes of the victor. "So, can I have Rukia's hand in marriage?"

As much as he wanted to reject the boy, Byakuya could not say no to him.

Ichigo was worthy for his sister, Rukia.

-

**Preview for next chapter: **6. I love how Rukia accepts all of Ichigo. She is not afraid of him, not even with that mask or the hollow inside of him, because she knows who the real Ichigo is. (Hmm which reference should I take? Inoue's scared look or Rukia's 'wtf is wrong with Ichigo' look? Or both, just to show comparisons of fear vs. concern haha)

"What?!" Ichigo exclaimed, clearly surprised at her words. His tone was higher pitched than he thought he'd sound, but the way she was looking at his disfigured body – _shit_, they called him a monster. They called him broken. They called him a lot of things.

He was just a pathetic human.

_End of excerpt_

It's an AU chapter!

Now as Lady Gaga says, I want your love, _love_, **love**. I want your _love_! (I'm OD on 'Bad Romance') Please review!! ** Reviews = enhanced motivation = more chapters!**

Thanks!


	6. how Rukia accepts all of Ichigo

**Disclaimer**: Bleach does not belong to moi.

**Author's Note: **Again, I'm utterly blown away by the support. Thank you so much fellow IchiRuki lovers! ***big smiles and hugs*** And let me tell you, I have so many ideas… Tomorrow night (Wednesday night) I actually have my last exam so I could start writing again. Wish me luck! (I really need it for this one…!!!!)

Special thanks for **F1yMordecai** for edits! If there are mistakes, it's my fault because I changed some stuff afterwards (if anyone catches them, let me know so I can fix it!).

**Setting**: AU. Rukia is an alien who has purchased a human slave named Ichigo. She thinks nothing is wrong with him even if everyone else thinks so.

**Rating**: T

* * *

**I love**

6. I love how Rukia accepts all of Ichigo.

She is not afraid of him, his mask, or the hollow inside of him because she knows who the real Ichigo is.

She knows the man underneath the mask.

-

Orihime looked really scared of Ichigo when he had the Vizard mask on. Ichigo commented on it. (Chapter 281)

http:// www. onemanga. com /Bleach/281/02/

http:// www. onemanga. com/ Bleach/281/03/

"_Sorry. Are you scared?"_

Rukia, on the other hand, takes it much better. (Chapter 379)

http:// www. onemanga. com/ Bleach/379/06/

http:// www. onemanga. com/ Bleach/379/07/

Upon seeing the mask she becomes worried **about him** and the state of his mask, not scared. (This is the first time she saw the mask as well!)

"_What on Earth has happened to you…Ichigo!!!!!"_

-

Black swallowed the night sky like spilled ink on paper. The stars shone brightly but none could compete with the heavenly moon. Its white light was welcomed by Kuchiki Rukia, who sat in her bedchamber, tired but eager, waiting and watching.

Ichigo stood about twenty paces before her grand bed, a hand fisted at his side. His usual scowl was set on his face as his impatience grew thicker. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Her violet eyes grew a tad wider when he finally spoke to her. She didn't mean to stare because knowing him, he would take it the wrong way. Slowly, Rukia stood from her spot and took a few steps closer to him. The tail of the furry white robe on her back followed her like a bridal train and her small feet made no sound when she walked to her slave. The silence was comfortable for her but she knew Ichigo was not okay with it.

Rukia let him agonize in this stillness when she walked around him, circling him like a vulture. Her pace did not change until she stood before him, in between the bed and him. The small female almost dropped the eccentric robe to the ground when she said, "You're beautiful."

Rukia expected a reaction from him, but she wasn't sure what _kind_ of reaction due to his shady past and the condition of his body. The flames of the fireplace licked his honey-tanned skin and she marveled at his magnificence. He was toned, muscled but he was broken. Many scars were scattered about on his flesh as if hundreds of tiny blades nicked his body. Just looking at his front, she counted four large scars, each ranging in size from her hand to her arm. These marks were not just dark marks on his body. Two were a salmon-peach colour, indicative that it had been a deep wound. The skin had puckered and folded over itself but was marked in a clear line: one at his side and one over his right pectoral down to his stomach—probably sword wounds. His penis seemed fine though; it was probably well protected in whatever fights he was in. When she glanced downward at it, there were no visible scars or tissue damage. Rukia wasn't sure if he caught her smiling at that – or rather at his large size.

Ichigo's back was in a slightly better condition. One deep scar spanned from his shoulder to his waist. Near his hip, thigh, and calf, there were noticeable indentations as if someone tried to gouge his flesh out with a metal blade.

His response was immediate.

"_What_?!" Ichigo exclaimed, clearly surprised at her words. His tone was higher pitched than he thought he'd sound, but the way she was looking at his disfigured body – _shit_, they called him a monster. They called him broken. They called him a lot of things. He was just a pathetic human. A half-human.

Rukia kept smiling at him, bearing no teeth but still her smile was trusting and kind. Honest.

His eyes narrowed at her in mistrust. "You're not afraid of me?"

She shook her head at him, unaware of the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Why would I be? I know the strength of your muscles. I know how fast you can run. I know how great your endurance is. These scars make you a true warrior." She paused and wetted her lips, "even if you are a hybrid."

His hazel eyes locked her in place. "They say I'm a monster for a reason, Rukia."

The furry robe fell off her shoulder when she planted a hand on her hip. "What monster? Because you can wear that mask?" Her tone rose as she almost closed the distance between them. "So what if you're a half-breed? I know who _you_ are. I know you can control it." The way she said half-breed didn't have the bitter sting that he was used to hearing. Instead there was sincerity and pride, and for some reason that made Ichigo crinkle his nose in some sort of disbelief.

"You're not afraid?" he asked roughly. Then quickly, without letting her speak, he pulled out his inner demon. The white mask wasn't particularly scary, but the way he towered over her made it seem like he was trying to intimidate her.

"No." Rukia was truthful.

"We could be killed for this." His voice changed to two-tones – a mesh of his true sound and of his beast.

Her other hand went to her hip and the pale robe almost completely fell. "Since when do you care about rules?"

"Since I care about your safety." Then he felt her hands on his mask. "W-what are you doing?" He almost reached to touch her arms but felt immobilized by her touch.

"What does it look like, fool." Rukia began to pull desperately, not because she was afraid but she could not kiss him with the mask over his face. When Ichigo did not budge to help her, she smashed her fist in the material. A deep crack split the mask opened and Rukia pulled the bone-like shell off. She smiled at him, paying close attention to his expression. Though he could not quite wrap his head around her audacity, there was something close to arrogance shining in his eyes, as if he was secretly glad that she was not afraid.

"We're going to be fine." Her palm touched his chest and her smile softened. The heat of his skin was warmer than the flames of the fireplace.

_We are _going to be fine… _We. _

So Shinigamis weren't so terrible after all.

It had been twenty-two years since the Shinigamis came to Earth after their planet had been destroyed by the Arrancars. They themselves weren't called _Shinigamis_ – the Earthlings had named them that because their arrival had brought so much destruction. The Shinigamis had special powers with their swords; it was something the humans tried to understand but could not attain. Soon, a war broke out but the humans were no match for the Shinigamis. Soon, the leaders of the world tried to forge a peace treaty, and more or less, the truce brought some calm. On the plus side, the fighting had stopped, but under a new world order many humans had lost their freedom.

Ichigo was one of them, especially when his father—a Shinigami—fell in love with a human. Today his family was dead, despite that he gave his soul to his inner beast to protect them. All of the half-breeds could attain _the mask_ – and because of the level of power and great instability, most were called monsters.

Except for some reason this woman did not think so. She saw him almost a year ago at a slave auction. He remembered she didn't seem particularly excited to be there. Later he learned that she did not treat her servants like scum – they were people with feelings. Even with his bright orange hair, Ichigo was still a person with feelings.

He often wondered why she valued him so. When Rukia saw him – it was the hair that made her notice him – she didn't look at him like he was dirt. She didn't look at him like he was broken. She saw potential.

Rukia had asked him to break a block of wood with an ax. He did. She had asked him to kick said block of wood in half. He did. She had asked to _speak_ with him. He did.

Their conversation had been short. She asked him if he knew how to fight.

Ichigo said, "Yes, been in too many."

She asked him what kinds of food he liked.

Ichigo answered, "Not picky and don't really care."

She asked him if he had any regrets in life.

Ichigo said, "Too many."

She asked him if he always wore that _scowling_ look.

Ichigo said, "People say I do."

It was like a job interview.

Then Rukia asked him if he believed in fate.

He said, "No, people make their own destiny."

Rukia asked him if he believed in reincarnation.

He replied, "No, people and their souls are unique."

Rukia asked him if he believed in the kindness of people.

He stared at her and answered, "No, not really."

Rukia revealed pearly teeth in a gratifying smile.

Maybe she chose him because he was broken and she wanted to fix him. Such a foolish thing to do, really. He could have easily hurt her, though for once, he was pleased that she was careless.

And now, the way she was smiling at him – like she knew she was going to do something great – was like that time when she had purchased him. That smile emitted a soft kindness and great motivation that he knew all too well.

Rukia broke his thoughts when she whispered his name, the interlude to a request. "Ichigo…" Her shoulders shrugged slightly, and the white robe fell to the ground. He was slightly surprised that she was naked underneath and he felt his cheeks grow hot. This wasn't the first time he saw her naked; when they met, their lives had been full of surprises and mishaps. But this time he knew what she wanted.

And goodness… she was perfect. Her pale flesh was a vision of a godess. Not a sight of a scar or torn skin. Ichigo could only stare at her, unable to formulate proper words.

Eyelids fell for a brief moment before revealing wet, saturated indigo. Her lips touched the end of one scar, kissing the skin hard enough for the pucker sound to be heard. When she looked up at him, she was satisfied with his reaction.

It was a mix of uncertainty, uneasiness and unworthiness clashing with need, desire and want.

"I order you to kiss me," Rukia finally said. One hand found the skin over his heart, the other reached for his cheek. The demand was not simply for a kiss. It was more and he knew that well.

With her naked before him, Ichigo grew insecure if he could deliver. But then he felt the soft brush of her fingertips and slowly a crooked smile grew on his face. Instead of complying with her specific order, Ichigo lifted her up with the intention of taking her to the bed. Rukia did not seem to mind; she was used to his disobedience so much that she often called him her rogue hybrid. Instead, Rukia held onto his neck, relishing the strength of his arms under her legs and back. Ichigo suddenly wasn't sure if he could wait those twenty paces, but somehow he managed.

"Now?" Rukia asked, eyes wide. The golden sheets under her lithe body were cold so she wrapped a leg around his torso, pulling him closer for heat. She was half-surprised that he did not jump at her action; she could see the nervousness gnawing at him.

"Are you…sure about this?" Ichigo asked once more. He was almost fearful to touch her so intimately that his hand was almost trembling.

"Do you want me to beg?" Rukia teased. She could feel his breath over her lips and she wanted nothing more than to have him. "I told you, I'm not afraid of you Kurosaki Ichigo. I know who you are and I _want_ you." Her hands reached to his face, forcing him to see the truth shining in her eyes. When he did, her words finally seemed to percolate in his head.

He was enough.

He was whole.

He was truly beautiful.

When understanding began to show on his face, Rukia spoke again. "Now I order you, Kurosaki Ichigo, kiss me." That haughty, authoritative voice was gone and what was left was a soft whisper that made something in his stomach twist with delight.

The half-human finally smiled at Rukia as he held her in a hug. Though their bodies contrasted immensely – he was large and scarred, she was little and perfect - together they fit like they were made for one another.

Then Ichigo lifted himself on an arm to watch her eager face before bending his head to meet her lips. Soon he felt her wandering hands on his back. Next, he heard her moan his name in his mouth. And after a long moment, Ichigo pulled away and he could see the joy in her eyes clearly.

Rukia uttered one word to him, the buzz of the kiss fresh on her lips. "Again."

Ichigo kissed his mistress, as she commanded.

Ichigo made love to her, as she pleaded.

Ichigo stayed with her, as she loved him.

As he loved her.

-

**Preview for next chapter:**

7. I love that rules don't matter between them. Ichigo didn't care about breaking the rules to save her in the SS arc, unlike the HM arc. The same goes for Rukia. She did not think of the consequences of giving her powers to Ichigo to save him.

-

Rukia let the passion sway her, hold her. There was always passion there between them under the surface, bubbling and simmering, but _this_… _This_ was like finally the volcano erupted and the lava, the passion, was fully free. Her veins gushed with that molten lava that evoked a primal need for his warmth, for him. Rukia quaked and she was glad that the bed supported her.

And then she remembered something.

**End of Excerpt**

**Please review (if you love this, to leave an idea, to tell me why you love IchiRuki, etc.)! **Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh… motivate me to share IchiRuki love! (Current obsession, Lady Gaga's Telephone! If you're wondering where the heck the eh eh eh is coming from... )

xx


	7. that the rules don't matter

**Disclaimer**: Kubo Tite owns Bleach. I do in my dreams. Bahaha!

**Author's Note:** Yataa! You reviewers are awweeesome! Thank you thank you **thank you!**

Special thanks to F1yMordecai for edits!

**Setting**: Bleach-ish. I've done situations like this before, but probably not this well articulated.

**Ranting**: T

* * *

**I love**

7. I love that the rules do not matter when it comes to each other. Rukia did not think of the consequences of giving her powers to Ichigo to save him. (Chapter 1)

Ichigo didn't care about breaking the rules to save Rukia in the SS arc, unlike the HM arc.

SS Arc (Chapter 57): http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/57/13/

"_I should try and get there as fast as possible…" - Ichigo_

Regarding training_: "Do you think I have time for that?" _

HM Arc (Chapter 239): http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/239/17/

"_Is that okay… you'll be disobeying Soul Society's orders…" – Ichigo _

Both scenes Ichigo is talking to Urahara. It's Urahara!! He disobeyed Soul Society many times (and before for Rukia!), so why would you ask Ichigo! Ichigo's face is pretty pathetic too, which Ishida noted in the next page. He lacks the _I'm going to kick ass face_ (SS arc): http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/57/19/

-

Another fight.

A manga went flying.

A long, breathless kiss.

He pushed her against the mattress of his bed, his lips following along the curve of her pale neck down to her collarbone. His hands pinned her beneath him, expecting her to put up some kind of struggle. To his surprise, she didn't.

She quivered. She arched. She breathed his name.

So, he kissed her again. And she tasted good, better than anything he'd ever known. Initially, he had never cursed her for making him feel _this_ way - a raging, carnal passion, because it helped him save her. But at times, when it came to other _things_, he did. Because at first this feeling was elusive but real, growing into some sort of primitive beast that made him crave for her more – _flesh, skin, touch, everything_.

Rukia was no stranger to this feeling. She let that passion sway her, hold her. There was always passion there between them under the surface, bubbling and simmering, but _this_… _This_ was like the volcano finally erupted and the lava, the _passion_, was fully free. Her veins gushed with that molten lava that evoked a primal need for his warmth—for _him_. Rukia quaked and she was glad that the bed supported her.

And then she remembered something.

Ichigo grumbled when he felt a hand weakly against his chest. She drew back, and he frowned at her. For one moment, he let his hands pull away from her.

"We can't do…" Rukia trailed off, her mind trying to search for the right word. But five minutes ago, her brain function decreased exponentially and all she could come up with was, "…_this_." Rukia sighed.

She didn't sound convincing at all. She was enjoying _this_, whatever it was. His hands on her skin, his mouth on her lips… Even her helpless mewls sounded too breathy and more feminine than she usually sounded like.

But Rukia knew this was forbidden – a human and shinigami – _but what was he really? _ No, no, _**no**_. This was wrong… It was against the rules…

Even in her own head she did not sound convincing.

One hand found hers again and Ichigo held it, interlocking his fingers with hers. The other came near her face and fingers brushed her cheek before holding her chin. Forcing Rukia to look up at him, she could see that beneath his hazel eyes crept disobedience, need, and victor.

Rukia expected him to say, "Why not?" like he did the last two times before _this _all started. He said it first when he _accidentally_ kissed her, and then he had left the room. The next time their lips met, he got frustrated and just skipped to the latter part of leaving. Even with the time and space he gave her, Rukia could never give Ichigo a proper, convincing answer.

Tonight, something changed. His response changed. It was two simple words uttered with such haughty superiority and _his_ kind of attitude. "Who cares." And unlike Rukia, Ichigo sounded one hundred percent convinced.

"Who cares?" Rukia echoed, uncertain if she even said the words right.

His mouth came close to her lips, breathing into hers as he reaffirmed his mantra. "**Who** **cares**." He drew those words out slowly, emphasizing the point he was trying to make.

_Who cares?_

Rukia didn't know if this was some kind of bad romance but she felt her weak lips curve into a small smile.

_Who cares…_

Rukia felt his hair between her fingers and her face gravitated to his for a kiss.

_Who cares._

And very soon, Rukia found she did not care. She couldn't with that lava coursing, with those wild cravings, and definitely because here she was with the man who defied all of Soul Society for her, and she was sure he would do it all over again if she – or they— refused.

Who cares.

-

**Excerpt for next chapter:** I love how Ichigo wanted to see her smile again.

Ichigo wasn't smiling when he said, "Just because you have an ice type zanpakutou, doesn't mean you're immune to the cold."

But she wasn't listening. Her gloves were already off and she was playing in the beautiful white snow.

**End of preview.**

I didn't write this chapter yet though, so it might change but it will be a winter, Christmas special. Eeh, somehow I'm busier now than in school.

Anyways, **please contribute life blood of the story (aka review)!** I guess I should stop with all of this making out and kissing hm? What do you think? (It's just so fun to write it though!) And of course, any mistakes, ideas, comments, reason to love IchiRuki… feel free to share 'cause I love reading them!


	8. that he wanted to see her smile again

**Disclaimer**: Maybe for Christmas…Kubo can give me Bleach? XD Just kiddin'... (not!)

**Author's Note:** I love spreading joy and making people smile especially around the holiday times. (No exams, no school, no stress!) So this personality trait of mine partly inspired this chapter. **I hope I make you smile too. **Merry Belated Christmas to all and Happy New Year! I was too slow in writing this chapter because it's so long so enjoy!

**Special thanks** to F1yMordecai for beta-reading! Special thanks to the reviewers, the life blood to the fic!!!!!!! Thanks for supporting Ichigo and Rukia kissing and making out. It makes me feel better…!

**Setting**: Bleach universe

**Rating**: T

* * *

**I love**

Chapter 8: I love how he wanted to see her smile again.

After Rukia tells him that she's staying in S.S. Ichigo remembers her sad face in the rain when she was taken back by Renji and Byakuya. Then, Ichigo and Rukia look at each other, smiling. He says:

"_I remember now… the reason why… I wanted to save you so much."_

http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/181/16/

Part of it is to see her smile, besides saving her life of course.

--

**1- The first year with him**

"Just because you have an ice-type zanpakutou, doesn't mean you're immune to the cold or frostbite."

Rukia glared at her companion as she pulled the second glove off her hands. It was too difficult packaging snowballs with them on, so she had no choice. Besides, the cold wasn't that bad. Her excitement actually overrode the coldness of winter, even with the setting sun.

Plus, she had never seen snow like this! It was like a layer of fluffy marshmallows on top of everything—the fluffiness even reminded her of rabbit's fur! When she looked up to the darkening sky, soft snowflakes fluttered down like petals and sparkled brilliantly like tiny diamonds.

Winter here was truly beautiful, even if they pretended the world was okay.

Ichigo glared back at Rukia, deftly dodging the wet ball of snow hurdled his way. "Too slow," he teased as he quickly packaged his own ammo.

In this moment of respite from the Winter War, they were like two children running around the front yard of the Kurosaki house. The thing about having a snow fight with another shinigami was that they're fast and strong. Rukia was good at firing those snowballs at him, making them, and then running to and from him. Also, her small size made her better at hiding behind trees and snow banks. The petite female must have hit him ten times before he got her on her back. She glared daggers at him—because he knew Kuchikis liked to win—before staring wickedly at him.

If it was possible to go bankai during a snowball fight in gigai form, Rukia might have. Her movements became quicker, she dodged more swiftly and he swore she might have used kidou in help her morph snow to her liking.

Ichigo didn't have time to accuse her of cheating when a snowball smacked him solidly in the head. The teen fell backwards into the snow bank, cursed under his breath for even playing in the snow, and then recovered quickly in case she was going to hit him again.

But she didn't. Instead she was frowning, looking at her hands. They were out here long enough that the hair poking out of her hat was disheveled and her cheeks were tinged pink. She began sniffing now.

Ichigo knew what the matter was, even if she looked cute like this.

He approached her slowly, as if in a truce, and said, "You wanna go inside now? I'll make hot chocolate."

Rukia looked thoughtful, her eyes drifting to the white, glorious snow. Her zanpakutou would match beautifully in this weather, but for the moment her hands were frozen and she was reluctant to admit he was right. "They're so cold."

Ichigo felt his lip twitch to smile, but he didn't. The scowl took over his face before he did something surprising. He whipped both of his gloves off and took her hands in his grasp. Gently, without looking at her face, Ichigo rubbed them with his.

And yes, they were so, _so_ cold. He could tell she couldn't move them anymore without the utmost effort. So he rubbed a bit harder and quickly to get her warm again.

"Better?" he asked, finally looking at her. Her eyes widened so much that he could see the white above her pupils. Then slowly, Ichigo watched her confused look morph into…what? Gratitude? Appreciation? Happiness?

He wasn't sure which but he felt his face get warm when a smile formed on her face.

At that moment, Ichigo melted like the snow in the approaching spring. He couldn't help but smile at her as well.

"Idiot, what did I tell you…" he started, but stopped himself. If he ranted, Ichigo knew she was going to get upset and frown bitterly at him, and they'd probably start to fight—although he did enjoy their squabbles. So instead, Ichigo held onto her hands and dragged her inside the house.

_Smile, Rukia. Smile._

**2- The next year**

"You told me that we weren't supposed to get each other anything. That was the idea of Secret Santa, wasn't it?"

Before she was going to accuse him of lying to her, he said, "I knew you got me something."

"How did you find out?" The pitch of her voice increased at being found out.

Ichigo crossed his arms and wore a smug look. "I didn't, you just admitted it."

She paused before calling him, "Fool," but her eyes glanced over to the present in front of her. In curiosity, her lower lip stuck out.

"Open it."

The small box was wrapped in red shiny paper and decorated with a giant white bow almost the size of the box. When she looked at it carefully, the edges were not straight, hinting that he was the one who wrapped it. When she began to pull the paper apart, she _knew_ it was him since some edges were jagged. Ichigo wasn't the most patient person she knew, but still, he tried.

And just from that thought, the edges of her lips rose. The full-blown smile spread across her face when she opened the box.

"_Chappy_!"

_Smile, Rukia! Smile!_

"Chappy! Chappy! Chappy!" She pulled the plushie out and hugged the toy as if it was sustenance. Although Rukia had many Chappy plushies, this was a limited winter edition Chappy. Chappy wore goggles as if he was going skiing and a thick winter jacket to keep warm. To be clear, Ichigo did **not** support her love for an animated character but he could not stand her pathetic face when they passed the toy shop last week.

This glowing, happy face was worth it though. When she looked at him, Ichigo was even close to acknowledge that maybe Chappy was the really best thing in the world. But then when Rukia crushed her body against his in a massive hug, thanking Ichigo over and over and _over_… maybe it was him. Maybe it was **he** who was the greatest thing in the world — her world — though she'll never admit it to him.

Inflating his ego could wait to the next holiday season or…the one after that…

**3 – The third year**

Rukia whacked him in the head.

Ichigo hit her on the leg.

Immediately in retaliation, she struck his arm.

And then her cardboard sword broke, bending backwards. Her face fell. "Was…that the last one?"

Ichigo nodded, his mouth opened from deep respiration. At the same time, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Who knew play fighting with empty wrapping paper rolls would be this fun?

He answered, "Yeah, last one." Hazel eyes scanned the floor and found two bended rolls by the foot of his bed. Despite that she was "weapon-less", Ichigo kept his sword pointed at her.

"Oh…" Rukia bit the inside of her lip, slightly pouting. Her chest rose and fell heavily from exertion. Her dark hair was frizzy and messy from running around in his room, from rolling over his bed to evade a blow and from when he was able to hit her on the back of her head. Her stance had jutted her hip to the side to show her disappointment.

Ichigo walked closer to her, directing his weapon to her face. "Now what are you going to do?"

Run? Glare viciously at the orange-haired brat? Grab the broken rolls on the ground and fight? Pull out a real sword and stab him?

No, she grabbed the end of his cardboard sword to pull him closer to her. Ichigo kept pushing, and soon the tip touched the skin over her heart. He paused, uncertain. He could give her his weapon and let her hit him.

_Smile, Rukia! Smile!_

No, he really wanted to wipe that frown off her face. Instead he pushed his 'sword' into her chest so she fell back against the wall. Her eyes bugged out like a surprised child opening a present from Santa. Then when Rukia opened her mouth to yell, Ichigo trapped her with his arms and kissed her.

Quickly, that frown inverted to a grin.

**4 – Year Four with her**

Renji walked down the halls of the Kuchiki mansion, looking for his Captain until he noticed a mop of orange hair working steadily in Rukia's room. When he peeped inside he found Rukia across the brat, and together—like a well-oiled machine—they worked at wrapping presents. Rukia folded, Ichigo cut paper and tape, she added bows and he wrote the tags. Renji must have stood there for about fifteen minutes watching them work. They did not speak. Just cut cut, snip snip, fold fold, tape tape, paste paste, _repeat_. If not for their mechanical proceedings, the look of eagerness on Rukia's face and thoughtfulness on Ichigo's made it apparent that they did this together because they enjoyed each other's companies. Rukia never really cared for Christmas or the holidays before she met Ichigo, and even though Ichigo was the one that introduced her to the holiday, Renji knew Ichigo had not cared for it much either.

Now, it seemed to be a different story.

"Who is this one for?" Renji heard Rukia ask suddenly. Because the door wasn't fully opened, the red-head wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"My dad," Ichigo responded.

Then she laughed. "I should just give him another _classic Rukia-chan_ drawing!" She lowered her voice to match Isshin's in a terrible impersonation.

He began to laugh with her too. "He just said that to be nice."

"No, he really liked it! You just can't appreciate great art, Ichigo."

"I'm not blind—_ow_!"

"Hmmph!"

Renji could see a sour look on her face. Yeah, buying presents and wrapping them could be stressful, especially when an idiot is with you to make it more difficult.

"I was going to draw him a family portrait with his _first_ _**grandchild**_!" Rukia added then, her eyes hidden behind her bangs.

Ichigo froze. Renji's heart began to hammer. A devilish smirk graced her pretty lips.

_Smile, Rukia…smile!_

"That's not funny!" Ichigo bellowed, almost throwing his scissors at her. Instead he chucked tape in Rukia's direction, which she dodged, fell over, and laughed at her own bad joke. When she came up to breathe, her shiny eyes met his glare, a million dollar smile etched her lips, and her contentment had returned.

Ichigo grumbled something under his breath – something Renji couldn't understand or hear – and she flashed Ichigo a toothy grin. The substitute shinigami stopped again but didn't say anything. He smiled back at her.

**5 – The fifth year**

When she wore the little Santa suit she could be mistaken for a child, except this year, it was sleeveless, a teeny bit tighter and the skirt was just a bit shorter. Rukia claimed she was volunteering at the mall as Santa's helper, which Ichigo didn't quite believe.

"In that?!" Ichigo accused. "It's…it's…too short!"

Her eyes narrowed into slits when she looked at him. "It's the same one I wear every year!"

Could it be possible she was growing then? Ichigo shook his head. No, no, that wasn't possible! "It's not the same one! Why do you look…" He paused, his brown eyes scanning her form. Ichigo couldn't quite find the right word.

"_Sexy_!" Kon suddenly shrieked out, flying out of his closet with arms opened. "Nee-san!"

Before Kon could touch a hair on Rukia's head, Ichigo grabbed the lion's plush head and chucked him out of the window. Right into the cold.

Poor Kon!

But sexy?

"I look like _what_, Ichigo?" Her foot began to tap the ground impatiently, and her expression mirrored his. Rukia was half-expecting an insult, half-expecting a compliment from the tangerine-haired man.

It never came.

Instead he went back to his original question. "Just tell me if it's a new costume." He rubbed his head, obviously confused about something but not willing to share what else was on his mind.

Rukia shook her head but her lips began to tickle to grin at his stupidity. It was really charming at times. "It's _not_ but…"

"But what?"

Rukia reverted to her school-girl alter-ego where her voice held the hues of sugar and sweetness. "Well, Ishida-kun made some alterations—"

"See, I knew it!" Ichigo interrupted.

"It's technically the _same_ costume." Arms crossed her small chest and she frowned at him.

He waved a hand at her, satisfied at what little victory he had. "Whatever… but why would you change it anyways?"

At that, a look of seduction crossed her face and she pushed her long-time companion on the bed. The frown was still on her face, though it softened slightly. "Why do you _think_?"

Kon's words drifted into his mind. Sexy…?

Hell yeah.

"My…_present_?" he croaked.

Rukia nodded, eyes closed.

"Oh." He sat up on the bed, his calves touching the side of the mattress. After examining her body, Ichigo said, "I like it very much."

_Smile, Rukia… _

She did. Though she did not show off her white teeth, the relief that he was turned on made her joyous. When she opened her eyes to look at him, this _desire_ showed on his face by the way his mouth opened and how he stared at her. Then he patted his leg.

"Come sit on Santa's lap and tell me what you want."

Rukia's lips sharpened in a smirk at his sudden cheesiness and lust but she complied. Straddling his waist, she could already feel something hard between her legs. If it was possible to smile any further, she would have. "When you take off my clothes, don't _rip_ them. I don't want to have to explain myself."

He pulled her Santa hat off her head, tossing it to some random spot on his floor. "I'll take my time unwrapping my present," Ichigo assured her. His hands skimmed up her exposed legs, slipping under her skirt and cupped her round arse. In response, she met his lips with hers, drawing slow, sensual kisses that grew heatedly as if they needed each other to live.

Ichigo actually did take time unwrapping his present, even with the need in his body multiplying immensely. He unhooked each button gently, zipped down her dress slowly, and peeled the fabric off languidly like a stripper taking off their clothes. When his mouth came over her exposed shoulder and his fingers played in the sensitive area between her legs, she was in dire need of breath and so, the grin vanished.

That was okay though. After he loved her, Rukia's smile returned with full force. Her face spoke of contentment, peace and joy. Next year, he'll have to find a way to top this one.

**X – And the year after…and after…and after…**

Though they antagonized each other constantly because life wasn't all about sunshine, rainbows and happiness—and it was too fun to tease and fight each other—Ichigo and Rukia did enjoy making each other happy. So no, the holidays weren't the only time he wanted to see her smile. But there was always something special about the holidays that moved people to make their special ones extra happy.

This holiday she found that she was frowning a lot. Rukia tried to plaster a smile but something was missing – _he_ was missing – and so that smile would often crumble.

_Augh_, she never knew she would miss this idiot so much. Even surrounded by her loved ones in Soul Society and her friends from the living world as a lot of time had passed and they all found their way to Soul Society—Ichigo was _her_ Ichigo.

"Is this the first holidays without him, _Kurosaki-san_?" Matsumoto drawled before taking in a drink. In one corner of the large room, Ikkaku, Kira, Keigo and Renji were playing some sort of drinking game. In another corner, the ladies seemed to be gossiping in between watching a movie from the Living World. Inoue and Tatsuki were passing out presents as midnight was approaching. Kurosaki's house was only a decent size so a handful of guests were probably upstairs or in the kitchen, talking, eating, or indulging in Matsumoto's favourite pastime of drinking.

The truthful answer was no, it's not the first time without him, but Rukia chose to play stupid. "Who?"

Matsumoto laughed at the younger shinigami. "Ichigo Taicho of course!" She poured Rukia a cup before eyeing around the house guests. "Take a shot quick before Kuchiki Taicho comes around!"

Rukia obeyed without asking _what_ she was drinking. But she knew it was some kind of alcoholic beverage since it came from Matsumoto _and_ because it damn well tasted like it. "It burns," she coughed, wagging her tongue out from her mouth.

Matsumoto grinned. "It looked like you needed a shot. So smile and have fun! He'll be back…"

"In a week," Rukia finished.

"The week will pass by quick!" Matsumoto sang, winking. Then she remembered it'd been four weeks since she last saw Ichigo. "Here, have another one."

Rukia stared at Matsumoto's hand as she poured, suspicious of how potent Matsumoto was going to make her drink. As if sensing the younger shinigami's mistrust, Matsumoto assured, "Don't worry, I'm not going to mix."

And to Matsumoto's delight, Rukia took it and drank. Her face crumpled up again from the taste but then evened off to a small frown. Matsumoto kept talking in an attempt to take Rukia's mind off a _minor_ holiday wish, but after the fifth drink, Rukia began to question her senses.

"It's past twelve, right?"

Matsumoto nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! I guess I better open my gift…" She eyed the box in front of her.

"I'm going to guess… it's something…alcohol…"

"Probably." Matsumoto was grinning and then she looked at the box beside hers. "You aren't going to open _yours_?"

Rukia shrugged a bit. "Dis year I have _no_ idea who picked my name. I'm kinda scurred," her words began to slur. She meant to say that she was kind of scared.

Matsumoto laughed, "_Don'ts_ _be_! It's not a _bomb_ or _someting_!" And even the Vice Captain was speaking loudly.

Rukia sighed, her eyes glancing down at her drink and then to her green and red present. When she looked up, she suddenly started to panic. "Am I drunk, or is that Ichigo standing over there?"

Matsumoto followed Rukia's line of sight. Yes, it was Ichigo Taicho without his Captain's robe but in good condition. He stood at the door frame as he was greeted by fellow friends. A light scowl covered his expression when a pack of drunken shinigami men demanded him to have a drink from them, but the Captain managed to pass through, promising them later.

It was then that indigo and hazel eyes connected. The noise and liveliness of the house was slowly drowned out for a few moments – like _that_ first time when Ichigo found Rukia at Ganju's place after he had saved her. Then their expressions changed. His eyes lit up and his eyebrows rose. His lips curved, showing a bit of teeth. Like his copy, Rukia followed suit. Her eyes were wide and bright and her mouth was set in a grateful smile.

"It's a Christmas miracle," Matsumoto whispered loudly, blinking and smiling with them too.

Rukia nodded barely, watching her man approach her. All could she say was, "Yeah."

And for the rest of the night, her smile never faltered.

-

* For the last story (Part X), I was going to make it a New Years theme but then it might have ruined the Christmas momentum/theme. Maybe next year I'll do a New Years theme since I won't be finished this fic then haha.

**Preview for next chapter:**

_9. I love how Ichigo is attentive and responsive to Rukia._

"Are you allowed to touch me?" Ichigo asked after a moment, almost mocking her. It was good that he was capable of speech.

Rukia smiled down at him as her other knee rested on the cushion. Straddling him, her fingers played with the hair near his neck. When she felt his hesitant hands on her waist, she said, "You bought me more than several times now. Never once did you try anything. Don't you want to touch me?"

**End of Preview**

It's AU again and like all of my chapters, I _really_ like it! ;)

**Please review!** I like comments, ideas, love, encouragement, if anyone catches mistakes, etc.!

xx


	9. how Ichigo is attentive and responsive

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to me in my dreamz.

**Author's Note:** I think when you write something and you love what it is, you're proud what you've written… it is something special. I feel it with every chapter of this story and I hope this essence will stay all the way through. I hope you sense my most sincer_est_ effort in writing this fic. Please do enjoy and my deepest, deepest gratitude to the reviewers, the supporters of this fic.

**Special thanks** to F1yMordecia for edits. Again, I changed minor things, so if anyone sees mistakes, let me know!

**Setting**: Another AU one-shot. Ichigo is a mercenary. Rukia works at the local brothel or so he thinks.

**Rating**: T

* * *

**I love**

9. I love how Ichigo is attentive and responsive to Rukia.

For example, when Rukia returned to the Living World, he sensed her and turned around before she made it on the window sill.

http://www .onemanga. com/Bleach/195/15/

http://www. onemanga. com /Bleach/195/16-17/

http:/ /www. onemanga. com/Bleach/195/19/

_(this one is a shot of I'm- amazed-of-Rukia expression, am I dreaming?!)_

http://www. onemanga. com /Bleach/196/01/ (again, _I'm amazed look!_)

When he sees her zanpakutou, he has this amazed look on his face.

http://www. onemanga. com/Bleach/202/03/

I love when Rukia says "…_speechless?" _to Ichigo.

http://www. onemanga. com/Bleach/201/11/

Rukia can get lovely reactions from him: smiles, scowls, comical faces – because Ichigo _sees_ and _pays attention _to her.

-

The seduction of Kurosaki Ichigo was easier than she thought.

It was only half a minute into the song and he was already captivated by her. Her undulating hips, her curving, floating arms and her graceful chest rolls were far appreciated by the men who came to Urahara's. However, the way he was mesmerized so quickly, so quietly and _so deeply_ astonished her. Under the haze of her peachy veil, Kurosaki Ichigo just _watched _her. His mouth was barely opened. His eyes were fixated on her form. His face did not show lecherous desire but wonder.

Okay, so there was some yearning for her too.

The look on his face was a similar face he wore several weeks ago when he first saw her. She was center stage and robed in white garments that rivaled the purity of freshly fallen snow. Yes, Ichigo remembered that week well. It was the first week his mercenary band was mobilized in Rukongai as requested by the King. Despite their extraordinary talents, those days were exhausting. To secure the territory, there were nights without sleep. There were nights he was bathed with dead bodies and acrid blood. There were nights that he craved for simple rest. On one such night, his friends wanted to drink and see women. Well, _be_ with women actually.

Ichigo remembered how Keigo's eyes had teared up. "You know how long it's been since I—"

"I don't want to hear it," Ichigo had interjected. He had known his friends since they were teenagers but was still not comfortable listening to Keigo talk about his nights with certain women—especially if he paid for them.

"Aren't you coming with _us_?" Keigo had whined, frowning at his Captain. "To lie in the arms of a beautiful woman for a night would be _very_ comforting."

"I think I just want to be by myself."

"Or at least come with us to drink." Mizuiro really didn't want to be alone with Keigo. "The other guys are coming too. And there's entertainment."

Queue in Rukia. That night was the first night Ichigo had seen her. And he remembered that night well. Before she took the stage, a funny looking man with a fan introduced her. This was the infamous Urahara. Although the blonde man had a perverted nature, he was protective of all the women in his care.

Ichigo also remembered the setting that night. All lights were on and then suddenly off for one brief moment, creating anticipation. Then, as if sensing the height of eagerness, a circle of candles flickered aflame around the stage, illuminating her lithe body.

He would always remember that she had worn white. It was quite ironic that she would don such a virginal colour since she was a dancing at a brothel. Especially with her glittery, sheer veil over her face, she certainly exuded a pure impression.

And many of those men liked that.

Ichigo also remembered when he saw her lips for the first time. Her fingers touched the hem of her veil, lifting the material part way to show her pretty mouth. More candles awoke with flames and soon the whole room glowed. With a simple part of her lips, three soft breaths took freedom before she had started to sing.

Rukia was small but her voice was powerful. Bit by bit, she had lifted the veil completely off her head. And suddenly, Ichigo couldn't stop staring at her. Ichigo really hadn't expected her at all.

This girl, Rukia, wasn't the most beautiful woman he had seen in his life but she was beautiful nonetheless. Her violet eyes were large and glossy; there was a tiny bit of innocence shining in those orbs, though they largely spoke of confidence. Her nose was straight, small, and perfect for her heart-shaped face. Her coral-pink lips were not too wide or too thin, but shapely and cute, full, wet and kissable…

Ichigo's frown had softened just a bit, his hand gripping on his cup tighter.

Rukia slowly rose from her spot and with that same magic the main lights were on. Her white dress was unlike any other he'd ever seen. The top part was sleeveless, embroidered with silver gems that made her sparkle further. It had been cropped below her humble breasts, exposing the ivory soft skin of her stomach. As if sensing his eyes on her belly, she had pulled the veil over her chest, covering some of that skin, yet not. She had been teasing them.

Her skirt had been long, falling just above the ground, and that too was decorated with gems in swirly patterns. When she had turned around, the skirt floated around her as if _she_ was some sort of dream. The song she sang was nothing about a dream though, but instead about a man staring at her at the market. While the message was a simple, the tenor and silkiness of her voice made the audience pay attention. How she told that story through dance – the way her fingers had covered her eyes in such an elegant manner to convey shyness and how she had peeked at her audience through her index and middle finger – made the audience appreciate her talent.

Rukia then went into the way the man was staring at her; his gaze was like putting her heart at a knife's point. She had pounded her chest with her small fist, before cutting away, emphasizing that her heart was on the line. Each motion she had made was elegant and precise, and the expressions she had made to supplement her song, her story, and her dance, soon became utterly captivating.

Ichigo had tried to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't.

Then suddenly, the music had become livelier. More drums. More jingles. More bells. More strings plucking. Her rolling hips had moved effortlessly as she glided across the floor. She twirled a few times and her raven locks whipped around her so fluidly – there was certainly a reason why all of these men were there.

Suddenly, Ichigo had felt jealousy.

"I think I want _her_." Ichigo remembered Keigo's elbow at his side.

"If you can afford her."

At that Muziro had laughed, taking a drink. "No one can afford her. She's not for _sale_."

Ichigo had whipped his head at his shorter friend too fast that they noticed, and they smiled. "So, no one can have her?"

"She is Urahara's prize. Men come back and try to negotiate but he always says no. From what I hear anyway." Putting down his cup, his mouth had tightened. "People want what they can't have, right?"

Then Ichigo had felt eyes on him—her eyes. And she was walking towards him. Her mouth was formed in such a pretty smile. Her hips had swayed with her like she was some sort of goddess. And her scent. She came with a scent. A nice, pleasant smell that had reminded him of lilies and night time.

And then, she was in front of him.

Ichigo was unaware of his parted lips and the way his jaw hung.

What was so captivating about her? Her steely confidence? Her cool passion? Her dangerous fire? He couldn't decide which.

Ichigo hated what she made him feel. Such a little person, there was so much to pay attention to. So much to want, so much to have.

And that was what led him to his fourth private visit in the past month. These_ – the private shows -_ he could buy. He never touched her, only watched her and then talked to her afterwards. After the third visit, both Rukia and Urahara trusted them alone together.

"What do you want me to sing this time?" Rukia had asked ten minutes ago as he settled on her bed cushions. The tent was quite spacious that it was able to hold ten men comfortably in the viewing area. One section had been set flat and opened for her to perform with props, scarves and veils lying around.

"Anything." It was his usual response. He didn't care what she sang. It still perplexed him that he was so captivated by her. The second and third time he saw her he wanted to figure this out – but he found that he wanted to lie in a bed _with her_. To kiss her. To touch her. To feel her graceful, slender body against his.

It was frustrating. He was a Captain – and to be so easily captivated by one woman _still _was beyond him.

Now, Rukia was in her element, dancing in poetic circles and telling stories of hardheaded lovers. The light was fading as the sky was changing colour from a warm azure to pink and orange, and slowly, to navy blue and darkness. As Rukia moved in her orange outfit, a victorious smile played on her lip knowing that she had won. Kurosaki Ichigo was a challenge indeed. She had heard that he does not really pay attention to women since he was so focused on his work and battles. She even heard that the beauty and song of Hime did not sway him in the least.

Rukia almost finished closing the space between them, her hips still swaying to a song he began to tune out already. Slowly, she let her veil fall before her, like a waterfall dried up to reveal a precious diamond underneath. Her hand reached out to touch his shoulder and he slightly recoiled, as if she scorched him. At the same time, his mouth opened, hesitant of what she was going to do. Unfazed by the action, her knee found the cushion he sat on as her arm curved around him.

"Are you allowed to touch me?" Ichigo asked after a moment, almost mocking her. It was good that he was capable of speech.

Rukia smiled down at him as her other knee rested on the cushion. Straddling him, her fingers played with the hair near his neck. When she felt his hesitant hands on her waist, she said, "You bought me more than several times now. Never once did you anything. Don't you want to touch me?"

He could not formulate words. All he could do was watch her pink lips touch his, and fall on his back with the soft force she exerted. He rolled her over, trapping her under him as he ravished her mouth. His calloused hand skimmed up her belly, tracing the lines of her ribs when she puffed in for breath. He enjoyed watching her quiver as his fervent kisses trailed down her slender throat. Warmth and excitement rushed through his body as he was suddenly _allowed_ to act on the object he desired. Very quickly his night shirt fell to the ground.

Really, how _one_ woman can do this to him, he didn't know.

Just as that thought had entered his mind, it had evaporated when he felt something cool against his stomach. On impulse he reached for it. Then three things happened too quickly for him to stop.

One, the skin of his palm cut opened when he grabbed her blade in hand.

Two, she swiveled herself out and around him.

Three, the cool metal pressed against his throat when she forcibly pushed him face first on the makeshift bed.

His mind screamed, "What the fuck is going on?" but his mercenary skills kicked in before she took her chance to cut his carotid artery. If it was anyone else but him, he would be bleeding and dying right now. But this was Kurosaki Ichigo, and with his inhumanly superb reflexes that even surprised her, he managed to push off from the ground and evade her strike. Rukia only nicked him at his shoulder, resulting in a shallow cut instead of a deadly blow. The worst part was with this failed assassination, the two began to fight.

For Rukia, if it was any other man or woman, she could have beatened them. But it wasn't. Her blows hurt mildly and Rukia eventually managed to box him hard in his jaw, but as she took her chance to scramble away, he recovered and caught her heel. They flipped over and over; she mostly punched and kicked him while he absorbed her hits but she inevitably lost. And now she was pinned down by him with no way out.

Ichigo should have felt furious but instead he laughed. After wrapping his bloody palm with his torn shirt, he placed the cool tip of her dagger against her throat. "So, you were trying to kill me the whole time?"

"No, not in the beginning," Rukia answered honestly, frowning. Her body struggled but he was stronger than her. She was also well aware of her own weapon against her. "Who knew you'd be easy to seduce though."

"It seemed you got caught up too." The sharp tip did not cut her but travelled downwards to the middle of her chest bone.

Her burning gaze became fiercer. "It was part of the act."

His hazel eyes drifted back upwards to hers in slow countenance. "Who hired you?"

She pursed her lips tightly together.

"_Who_?" he asked more forcefully, the blade suddenly pressed against her neck.

Rukia looked away from him and the blade. "The Kuchiki clan."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Kuchiki," he muttered. "Why?"

"Because you were helping Aizen become King."

Now he was angry. "_What?_ Who told you that?!" In his stern displeasure, he pressed against her, causing her to look back at him. He was livid and it was written all over his face.

Rukia frowned at him. "Urahara. He showed me evidence."

It took more than a few seconds for that name to seep into his head. Her killing tool moved downwards again above her chest. "Well he's obviously lying to you. Although I have no idea why the Kuchiki clan wants me dead." He began laughing again and tossed the weapon aside.

"What?"

"Byakuya has something against me."

Her eyes widened. "Nii-sama?"

"Nii-sama?" Ichigo echoed. "_You're_ his sister? Working _here?_" First there was plain shock on his face. Then slowly, his smile stretched ear to ear and frankly, Rukia did not like it.

"I'm adopted," she muttered and she began squirming again. "Get off of me."

Oh, but he wasn't done with her yet. In response, Ichigo pushed on her more. "So tell me, how many people have you seduced and killed? If you're a whore..."

"I'm not a prostitute!" she snapped. "And I'm not answering that."

"Then I'm not letting you go."

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?" Ichigo smirked at her. "I like having you under me."

She wanted to spit at him but she was better than that. Besides, her mouth was too dry. "More than I can count."

In response, his eyebrows rose. "That's impressive." Then a moment passed and Rukia took her chance to break free. She managed to tilt him and push his body to the side. Quickly she began to roll and scramble away, however her efforts were futile when he caught her ankle. Even when she tried to kick his face he caught her second foot and squeezed tight.

Ichigo really wasn't going to let her go easily.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" she asked in a breathy voice, feeling her body being pulled towards him.

"Nope." Ichigo gave her a lazy smile as he grabbed her arms and pulled her to sit with him.

"Rape me?" Her violet eyes widened but fear wasn't the only thing in her eyes.

"And would you enjoy that?" he asked, half joking, half serious.

The petite woman tried to smack him again but failed when he caught her hand.

"I'm not a jerk," Ichigo said. "I'm not working for Aizen. It seems you have the wrong impression about me."

"So you're going to let me go?" Rukia sounded too hopeful, even for her own ears.

Orange hair shook as Ichigo thought about it. "You're going to…marry me."

"_What_!?" Rukia would have fallen over if he didn't hold her hand in his. "You can't make me marry _you_!"

Ichigo didn't seem to hear her when he said, "Byakuya would hate it if you did." Instead he seemed almost menacing, as if planning something… _big_.

"I _said_, you can't make me marry you!" She tried to swing at him again but he caught her other hand yet again.

"If you go back after failing your mission, what will happen to you?" His voice was quiet and soft, too trusting for her to believe he didn't have good intentions.

Despite this, Rukia almost wanted to roll her eyes at him. "_Nothing_ will happen."

"Your honour will not be in tact." Ichigo said it like fact. A failed mission was punishable, especially if you were part of a noble clan.

Judging by her hardened glare, Rukia knew it was really the truth. "And forcing me to marry you is any better?" It wasn't really a question but the way her tone rose made it sound like one.

He reached out to touch her face but when Rukia flinched he settled in pushing a strand of hair behind her hair. His gentleness made her calm down and for once, he gave her a genuine smile. "Tell your brother you fell in love with me. I'll deal with him."

She opened her mouth to refuse him again but for some reason Kuchiki seemed to think about his offer carefully. "Are you sure you really want to marry _me?_"

"If I let you go, you could try and kill me again," Ichigo joked.

She felt a smile growing on her face. "If I'm your wife, it would be easier to."

Hazel eyes glanced down for one brief moment before saying, "Not if you loved me." He watched her with amusement though his voice still held much honesty.

Yet, Rukia almost laughed at him. "Who said I could?"

Arrogance shone from his orbs and he smiled, but there was something else on his face – the way he looked at her gave her shivers over her skin and down in her bones. She was well aware that she could captivate him though it scared her that she liked his attention. Her eyes widened when the veil she dropped earlier came around her shoulders, covering her body. Ichigo slightly pulled on it, bringing her closer to him, almost touching. "If I could, I think you can too."

Her lips parted in surprise as she watched his mouth come near hers. He was slow, deliberately slow, and yet Rukia could do nothing to stop his kiss. This time instead of breathing passion in her mouth, Ichigo showed her tenderness and kindness, promising her that what he said was the truth.

Rukia really could fall in love with this man. A man she tried to kill.

And for some reason, her arms came around him again. The kisses slowly became more urging and her thought process lessened. When his tongue explored her mouth, her hands roamed over his muscled body. Heat grew like oxygen to a flame that soon Ichigo had to pull away before he mauled her and did something he would regret.

Now, the only sound left was their breaths. Not even a creature, an animal, cried outside. And they stayed like that for a good moment, allowing their eyes to connect and allowing their unsure state to fill the room. Ichigo did not even say anything when he left the tent shortly afterwards, carrying with him a haughty smile on his face. In a way, Rukia was thankful he didn't speak; she did not know if she could come up with a smart, witty reply. As it was, it took her a minute to be able to move again.

The next week, Ichigo did not request her presence. In turn, she missed having such power over him, missed having those eyes on her, and she missed having him around. So yes, she decided that she'll let him save her honour.

It seemed that the seduction of Kuchiki Rukia was easier than he thought.

-------------

**Author's Note**: My friend and I were discussing how _blah_ Ichigo is with other characters. So I hope people get what this chapter was about. Like…to me, he's whatever around Inoue. He doesn't even call her by her first name… so he's not comfortable around her. With Rukia, he interacts more and I feel takes _way_ more notice of her than any other character. IchiRuki ftw!

**Preview of the next chapter:**

10. Tentative title: I love how they bring the best out of each other

His mouth silences her screams, and then she feasts like a hungry, little thing. She bites, she breathes, she moans. His own crooked smile vanishes when he groans, reaching far inside of her as he possibly can. As liquid heat flows from her, onto his fingers and down her inner thighs, the look of want and need crosses her face with such fierce determination that he releases her.

There was nothing soft about their kisses or touches. There was nothing soft about them.

**End of excerpt**

As most of you been waiting for, it's the first lemon. It's pretty violent too if you didn't get it from the preview. **Anyways, please review!**

xx


	10. how they bring the best out

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. Only my pervy thoughts.

**Author's Note**: This is for DarkLori. She is my cheerleader in writing, and I'm so appreciative of her friendship. Read her stories – she's awesome! And while you're there, beg her to continue! I want to read her lemon!!

**Special thanks** to F1yMordecai for edits! **Special uber thanks** to your wonderful reviewers! Love you guys!!

**Setting**: Bleach Universe

**Rated**: M. Unlike other smut I've written, there's a lot of _vulgar_ words. Usually I sugar coat it. Not this time. You've been warned. Since lemons aren't allowed on FF.N and I have been reported before the full version is on my LJ.

http:// ashalee18. livejournal. com/ 3778 . html # cutid1

Remove spaces!

* * *

**I love**

10. I love that they bring the best out of each other.

-

A sudden growl.

A throbbing lip.

A heated, messy kiss.

Angry sex is one of the best kinds of sex.

Blunt nails presses into his tanned skin hard. With this zeal they prick him, drawing red liquid to the surface. Those same nails skim down his strong arms as she crawls up and over his thighs, legs parted. Her mouth meets his with a need that rivals thirst and starvation; they jam, clamoring for domination of sorts. Fingers then pull orange hair when he thrusts three fingers inside of her.

His mouth silences her screams, and then she feasts like a hungry little thing. She bites, she breathes, she moans. His own crooked smile vanishes when he groans, reaching far inside of her as he possibly can, pulling back briefly and then searching again. As liquid heat flows from her, onto his fingers and hand, and down her inner thighs, the look of want and need crosses her face with such ferocious determination that he releases her.

Rukia hisses at him.

There is nothing soft about their kisses or touches. There is nothing soft about them.

"Why…" Her raspy breath makes that crooked smile reappear. She does not bother to finish her sentence – _Why did you stop?_ Not when they played this game – _take what you want, don't ask questions_.

Rukia's violet eyes are wet and shiny, so alert of him. She does not think of what she is feeling – _anger, passion, zeal_ – all rolled into one messy _thing_ that she really does not want to understand. Sweat drips down her naked back as she takes three slow breaths to calm herself.

But calm does not come. Something tingly, hot and real lights at her core and she wants nothing more to feel that epic rise and glorious explosion. Her smile almost mirrors his when she flies towards him, digging into his arms to steady herself, and her pink mouth meets his with demanding kisses.

His tongue and saliva fills her and then his teeth nips at her lower lip – chewing, sucking, pulling. He shows her his teeth and they shine hotly, brilliantly, promising more bites to come. His tongue moves against hers again, clashing like two bending swords, too greedy and almost too commanding.

Only _she_ could keep up with him. Only she could catch up with his quick movements of his fingers, touches, body, tongue, kisses, mouth… Only _her_.

Soon, very soon, her heart beat metastasizes up her throat as his mouth comes over her nipple, kissing, licking and _sucking_. She does not think what is he doing really – she could feel his tongue making circles, and then his teeth in her breasts, and she gasps, she screams. Her nipples are erect now, raw and bruised, and when he is finished, they shrivel. Almost cold.

It's okay. She will punish him anyways.

It commences when her fingers and hand wraps around his stiff sword, as she likes to call it. In response, he sits up straight—really he has no choice. She rubs up and down, occasionally cupping his balls, massaging, petting. She smiles when she knows it's getting harder to breathe.

_Damn it_.

He will not be so distracted… he will not let her win…

_No_, he would make her cave, and scream, and moan before him.

The mattress under them is too soft. The chocolate-brown sheets are a nuisance, tangled up and over his leg. He is too preoccupied with her attacks to do anything about it. Especially when she begins to kiss the tip of his penis and then rubs harder and harder till he stops holding her, shutting his eyes. In the moment, the heat and pleasure grows so _hot_ that he wants to erupt and fuck her so bad and so deeply. Hazel eyes snap open and Ichigo finally manages to _look_ at her.

In one brief moment their eyes lock. Knowing this dance too well, her hands plant themselves on his shoulders. His hands grips around her round ass, an area he appreciates very much actually. A sound like a growl and a groan floats in the air when he squeezes tightly, pulling her near him. Now, her weeping, wet core hovers over his burning sword. Their bodies ache with heat, need, and passion.

"_Ruki_—"

* * *

**GO TO THE LJ CUT!!!**

* * *

"Do what?" Her eyes are shut tight until she feels his mouth on her throat again.

"Leave me."

Rukia looks up at him; her eyes are still shiny but the purple is darker with fatigue. "You…don't enjoy _this_?" Angry, hot, passionate sex she meant.

He had enough energy to play with the tips of her swollen breasts. "I do. But I had to wait _days_ for you to come back."

"Patience is a good virtue to have." She gasps—his fingers are rough on fair sensitive skin and in retaliation she slaps his hands away.

"Che." He considers apologizing to her for his roughness…and for the bites and the pinches, but he knew he might get slapped for that too. Instead, he holds her to him in a peace offering. The human smiles at the sound of her heartbeat under his ear. "Just… don't leave me."

_I'm sorry for being a jerk_.

The crisp night cools their forms and the crescent moon spills pale light when the clouds float away. Rukia seemed to understand him when she tightens her arm's grip.

…_I'm sorry too._

Angry sex is one of the best kinds of sex.

-

The following day Orihime notices the purple-red disclolouration on Rukia's arm. She knows that Rukia hardly ever bruises so it piques her curiosity. "Do you want me to heal that Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia's eyes fall to where Orihime is looking. She swallows hard. Damn, she doesn't bruise this easily. Without looking at her partner in sex crimes, she answers sweetly. "No thanks. It'll go away soon."

"Was it a strong hollow?"

Suddenly Ishida coughs. His Quincy senses told him there were no hollows around last night. Orihime does not pay mind to Ishida's sudden disturbance. However, Ichigo does, and he glares at his classmate.

"I was careless. It happens sometimes." Rukia smiles and once Orihime seemed to accept her explanation the human continues working on her project. Rukia took her chance to glower at Ichigo and soon she cannot fight the smile on her face.

His pants are getting tight already.

Oh god, how she loves this fool.

-

**Author's Note**: I don't have a preview for next week, only because I'm debating if I should make an entry to the contest at Bleach Asylum, erm time permitting. So for now, the only thing I can offer is my Avatar since I've been obsessed with that lately. Hm, maybe I should post the before and after…

http://ashalee18. deviantart. com/art/I-m-a-Navi-too-150198382

If you haven't watched Avatar, I recommend it. It is visually _orgasmic_!

**Please review!**


	11. the epic awesomeness of the third movie

The drums were getting louder and louder as she walked up the muddy path and into the circle. The drummers kept their pace strong, their eyes lit with fire.

_**Da da, dun dun.**_

Those drums echoed inside her heart and her respiration intensified.

_**Da da, dun dun.**_

The sun was beginning to set across the lands, colouring the sky with pinks and oranges. It was beautiful but the sunset came with the promise of darkness. Without light, their forest became scarier, for it was the time where the most dangerous animals come out and play. She stood firmly though, standing straight as she felt mammal's fur rest on her shoulders.

Her eyes shut, taking the weight pressed against her. She saw his face – she always saw his face, and it was the same. A pointed jaw, a straight nose, a haughty smile and piercing hazel eyes. She could even hear his voice in her head.

_Ru-kee-ah! _

_**Ru-gee-yah!! **_

Then someone blew into the horn, and its cry made the drummers cease their song. But the melody did not diminish in her heart.

"Tomorrow is your birthday. Have you chosen?"

Her lids lifted and she found her brother beside her. His voice was cool but strong enough to lead a 500-man army.

Rukia nodded once, searching for _his_ face. Scanning the men behind the drummers, some were smiling, some were frowning but they were all eager. Their warrior paint had long dried since the morning.

"I have narrowed my choices." Her lips curved upwards once she spotted a mop of orange hair. The head from which the hair grew from had a handsome face covered in lines of black – two lines over his forehead and eyelids and then towards over on his nose. As usual, he sported a cocky grin. "Tomorrow, I will decide on my mate."

The finality in her voice cued the drummers to beat their hearts out. When she turned to walk away, she felt all eyes on her back.

For she was Kuchiki Rukia, sister to the chief of the clan. And she was turning sixteen tomorrow.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **GD does not own Bleach!

**Author's Note: **First off, I don't get why Rukia knows her birth date when she was abandoned… And who gave Rukia her name anyways???? Just sayin'

Secondly, I wrote this for the BA contest for Rukia's birthday… The goal was for Ichigo to take Rukia to the country we're from. I'd say I'm from Toronto but the mother country would be South America, home to the beautiful Amazonia rainforests! My ancestors are from South Asia. I'm from Earth…and this universe, obviously. So I ended up writing this long beast and let me tell you, it wasn't easy. Actually, I gave up at least three times because I was so tired. If you like it, please review!

One more thing: I call this chapter 'I love the epic awesomeness of the third Bleach movie' but only inserted that one quote Ichigo says in the end because I'm going to break down the movie later, even if it's not manga… haha. It was just too epic!

**Thank you F1yMordecai for your usual edits. Thank you to the lovely, beautiful reviewers. You guys make this fic sparkle. **

**Setting**: Not entirely the Bleach Universe. It's a mash up of five different life times actually. Hopefully, I don't confuse you guys too much.

**Rating**: T, but I was very tempted to do a violent lemon XD

* * *

**I love**

Chapter 11: The epic awesomeness of the third Bleach movie

-

"You save me again." - Rukia

"You're the one who saved me first." - Ichigo

"Hey, if death really isn't the end, then that may not have been the very first time we met. Maybe we've been linked together for a lot longer. I can't say for sure, but I think that once a bond is formed, it never disappears. So even if we forget everything, we'll be joined together again someday." - Ichigo

--

_What is a soul mate?_

_What is your heart?_

_What is your world changer?_

_What is your destiny?_

-

What is a soul mate? Logically, how can there only be _one_ person for you? The Earth has over 6 billion people. So, _logically_, how can a soul mate exist? What is a soul mate anyways? That one person best suited for you? That one person who creates warm, euphoric feelings inside your heart? That one person who changes your world and keeps you standing firm, solid? That one person who changes your destiny, who moves you like a gear…who _is_ your destiny?

How there only be one person?

_One_.

Rukia didn't know. But these thoughts—these questions—they pervaded her as if the Universe was trying to tell her something, trying to show her something. Then Rukia saw darkness as she swam in an abyss until her mind showed that orange haired boy again. It had been several long minutes since she had seen her back cloaked with fur, walking away from him and the drums. It had been several long minutes since she had seen her brother and those faces covered with paint. And now, she saw a young man with an amusing scowl on his face. He was making music –

_ Da da, dun dun_

_ Da da, dun dun…_

_**Da da, dun dun…**_

And he was annoying his friends.

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Sorry…" He didn't sound too apologetic. His friends didn't miss his insincerity either but instead of getting mad, they snickered at him.

The one with chocolate brown hair wore a semi-outraged look – bugged eyes and eyebrows raised an inch. "You miss Kuchiki-san, don't you? How could you have feelings for her when you know I—"

The pencil became a weapon, smacking against Keigo's head. "I don't know what you're talking about." The other pencil made music again, tapping against the desk until Keigo stole the writing utensil from Ichigo's hand.

"Ever since we've been on this trip, you've been scowling more than usual…" Mizuiro whispered to his friends.

Rukia expected Ichigo to roll his eyes. And he did. "Shut up."

Both of his friends began to grin until someone very familiar walked through the door.

"Kuchiki-san is going to live a long life…"

When Rukia saw her own small frame, the way her face looked alive even though she really wasn't and how she was smiling at the boys – at Ichigo – the Universe responded. A white fog covered her eyes and pushed her out of the room. The sound of drums pulsated in her ear drums while at the same time an ache in her belly made her semi-nauseous.

Thankfully, the ride to her next destination was quick – she saw two blades at each other, clashing and sparking, but that image quickly disappeared. Instead, there was a flash of her garbed in white, watching Ichigo jump down towards her. Her stomach fluttered rapidly and then hurt again, as if someone punched her. He froze then, like time had stopped, and the whiteness at the edges of her vision pixelated away.

Rukia found herself sitting. Unlike before, everything felt more real. She felt the humidity, she felt anxiety, but at the same time she felt eager. As if…she was waiting for him to walk through that door. While waiting, she took in her surroundings. The golden door trimmed with floral designs was about twenty paces away. Much of the interior was decorated with large paintings. One was of a male peacock strutting its wings. Another was an image of a dancer, hiding herself behind a veil. The walls and ceiling were plainly white but contrasted well against the black marbled floor. The bed she sat on was large and comfortable.

Then he entered the room and she smiled, suddenly happy.

_Why…?_

"I thought you'd be sleeping by now." He asked, approaching her on the bed. His tangerine hair was tousled and judging by the dark circles under his eyes, he was tired. Rukia also took notice of his shirt and pants. They were plain, matching the attire of the people here.

"No, I couldn't sleep. They weren't joking when they said it's really hot in India." Her hand waved at her face for breeze but the energy it took to fan herself made her warmer. Then she just gave up and eyed him.

_Why are we here?_

When he felt the intensity of her gaze, Ichigo questioned her. "What?"

Her body ached for something but she wasn't sure what exactly. Her lips parted, unsure. "I had a good day today. Thanks." It was sudden that Rukia knew where she and Ichigo had gone and the experience of it was felt down to her bone marrow. These feelings were all pleasant and real, making her smile spread across her fair face.

"Well, it's your birthday today. And it's our honeymoon…so I'm glad."

She nodded at him, blinking a few times. For some reason now Rukia knew he was a Lord and she was his Lady. For some reason she knew she had been on a trip with him for almost a month, travelling to various countries. For some reason she knew he had made this promise – to show her the world – but she was unsure why he did.

"The Taj Mahal was really nice. It's quite romantic for an Emperor to build it for his wife." And indeed, it was. The intricate designs and architecture was unlike anything she had seen before. And the way he fed her curious mind, by walking with her in every corner as possible, made her appreciate him more. For some reason, she had a quick glimpse at that. Brushing a piece of hair from her face, Rukia fidgeted a bit, but not enough for Ichigo to comment on it. "It's really impressive." Then she bit on her lower lip. Judging by the way he looked at her with that longing face, she realized her husband hadn't touched her like _that_ yet.

With this knowledge, she commanded him to sit.

Ichigo blinked at her but soon complied. The creamy sheets were crisp and cool despite the high temperature in the room. The moonlight spilled through their large window, providing enough light without need of a candle.

"There's something else I want from you," she started, her eyes straying from his. The intensity of his look was strong enough to make her uncomfortable. The small lady found a thick sword at the edge of their bed, and then when she glanced down, she noticed the loose gown on her body and stayed quiet.

"I hope you don't ask me to build a Taj Mahal," Ichigo suddenly joked, breaking the tense atmosphere. "I love you and I'll gladly die for you but we're not as rich to do something like that."

She chuckled softly, shaking her head. "No, no…" then stopped suddenly. "You…"

He must have known what she was alluding to and redness pooled on his cheeks. It certainly wasn't from the heat.

If she was married to him, it shouldn't be surprising that he'd say those three words. But she felt shock nonetheless. And she could see the shyness on his face as well, despite being a Lord and a warrior.

"I…"

Her mouth began moving on its own, interrupting him. "Why did you marry me?" The Universe didn't tell her.

Almost stupidly, Ichigo's expression was quite vacant, resembling almost a blank stare. The only thing that saved his face was his widened eyes. "You're _Rukia_. I didn't do it for your looks and certainly not because you hit me…daily."

For the moment she ignored his teasing and asked again, "_Why_?"

A shoulder moved at that question. "It felt like the right thing…" The way his voice hitched up a notch suggested he was not truly sure why.

"You saved my brother and helped restore our lands; you are in no debt to us."

Suddenly it became quiet enough that they could hear each other's breaths. When Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, he revealed, "You gave me resolve to fight and to be better. That's why I did all of that. That's one reason why I need you, why I treasure you."

That was why Ichigo started to loved her.

Her mouth was moving on its own again and words were flying out. "Do you remember what we agreed on _that_ night?" Rukia's eyes were fixated on his amber orbs and the colour melted to a golden brown when he answered.

"You asked me to wait for you to fall in love with me," Lord Kurosaki said, his voice so low and soft that any outside intruders would not be able to hear.

_What is the heart?_

Rukia felt herself shaking her head up and down. "Yes." It was clear that this man had a working moral compass, but it was more than that. "You go above and beyond for me. It was just my birthday today but you showed me a whole new world." She blinked back something in her eyes, wanting to finish this scene desperately. "I love you."

She didn't expect him to make such a stupid, empty face – because he should have seen it coming—but she was glad that once he processed those words, he was smiling.

"What did you say?" her husband asked, his voice dripping with need.

The whiteness started to emerge from the door, creeping closer like a ghost. Quickly, she spoke her heart out. "I love you." Her tone was truthful and strong and genuine. The hammering in her chest intensified so much that her face became hot. Instinctively, her hand reached to his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Again," he breathed, half-unbelieving what she has said.

**"I love you."**

The whiteness was ten paces near his back, taking the form as fog.

_**Da da, dun dun.**_

She heard drums again as she flew against him, acting on instinct, heart and soul. She reached to kiss him before the fog took her again. When their lips met, her body trembled and melted. Hesitantly, after contact, she cracked an eye open. The whiteness had rolled over his shoulder like a beast, and in response, Rukia sank into him with utmost desperation.

Lady Kurosaki felt his hands on her back, holding her close as if afraid she would slip away. In a brief moment, Ichigo pulled back and his lips danced over hers. His hot breath tickled her cheeks and she wanted nothing more than to sink into him again. As that thought came, Rukia really slipped and fell, and she couldn't see. The white fog consumed her and very soon she heard voices around her – and that drumbeat. She heard a masculine voice saying bonds are forever. She heard a stupid laugh – _bohahaha?_ -- and how that same voice wanted grandchildren. The pain in her stomach was light when she heard another familiar voice, calling out her name. And then she was back in the same place where Keigo cried "Kuchiki-san!" The timeline had changed.

The shinigami and shinigami substitute were outside that room now. "I got your text message… there's no trouble here." She raised her eyebrow, slightly miffed at her shinigami partner.

"I know," Ichigo nodded. "I just wanted to see if you could travel anywhere without paying flight passage."

Rukia watched her fist fly into his jaw. _Smack! _"Fool! I was worried! And how could I just _transport_ my gigai? Urahara charged me double to send it here…!"

The smaller shinigami could tell Ichigo fought not to chuckle at her, despite their classmates eyeing them and trying not to look obvious about it. "Sorry," Ichigo grumbled, one hand on his cheek and the other hand on the back of his head. "I did tell you to ignore the message."

She felt her eyes roll a bit. It was a message she received _after_ she said she's on her way. There was less obvious ways to lure a friend to another country. "Whatever. I'm here now." And her anger in her voice suddenly drained like water down a pipe. "How's the University scouting going? Do you like it here?"

Ichigo didn't seem _too_ impressed. "Yeah, Toronto is alright. I hear it gets _really_ cold here as if my hands aren't frozen enough. And Keigo stole my pencils."

It was strange that after he said that, she felt a chill run down her spine and into her outmost limbs. Then suddenly, the chocolate-haired teen found his way to the pair.

He sang out his usual, "Kuchiki-san!" and then gave her a puppy-eyed, sparkly look. "Why didn't you tell us it's your birthday tomorrow?!"

As Ichigo's face fell in his palm, Rukia questioned the brunette. "Birthday?"

That word echoed like she was trapped in a twenty acre room and everything froze. Time was changing.

The ride suddenly pushed her away again, using that same white light. This time, she felt some pain in her neck as it snapped to the left before completely paralyzing her body. She was blinded and suddenly almost naked. Like a painter on speed and marijuana, specks of the jungle came into view. Rukia recognized the setting and though she didn't sport the fur, the tooth necklace around her neck was the same. The skimpy fur covering her bottom and chest was the same as well. As she regained much feeling again -- tremendous warmth and excitement – her heart was already fluttering.

Rukia noted that every time she was with him, she was excited. Or happy. Or both.

"How much longer is this going to take?" the princess asked, half-smiling. Rukia already knew the story and the premise, and she was looking forward to see how this was going to play out.

"Just be quiet, we'll be there soon. You should be happy that your brother is letting you choose."

Rukia sighed, but kept pace with him. The sun with bright and the animals were busy. The density of the forest made it cooler than the outside, and oh, how she loved it here. Besides for her love for heights and climbing, there was something very spiritual about the trees, about the web of life coalescing in the jungle. Thankfully, the lush trees were not much of a bother compared to the shrubbery underneath. Nonetheless, they both slashed with their blades efficiently to get by without too much difficulty. "Ichigo, Renji did impress me this morning so—"

Her words were suddenly cut off as they passed the clearing. She should have heard it coming – the sound of water pounding down on rocks – but the path he used had confused her and her senses. As if her senses weren't already being toyed with by the Universe.

"Kaieteur Falls," she breathed.

He nodded, tugging on her hand to walk with him. Ichigo led her closer to edge but a good distance away so they couldn't fall in, yet near enough that the waterfall easily misted them. At her shocked face, he said, "I'm not doing this to impress you. I've done everything what your brother wanted me to do. This… this is for your birthday. For _you_." He released her hand and instead of watching the falls with her, he was studying _her_.

The person he'd do anything for.

Because of the nature of this other-worldly experience, Rukia saw his struggle to communicate to her:

The Falls -- _it's powerful… just like you._

The Falls – _it's rare to find… just like you._

The Falls – _it's beautiful… just like you._

The Falls – _it's magnificent… just like you._

The thoughts streamed into her that quickly she forgot to breathe. Rukia regained her composure after she choked and focused on the beauty before her.

_What is a world changer?_

Unconsciously, her fingers adjusted her necklace as her eyes took in the magnificence surrounding her. A seven-stranded rainbow loomed beyond the falls and it sparkled as the sun illuminated the beads of water. The mass of liquid rolling down and into the cavity busted the water to thick mist, and the river that drained the water was surrounded by lush valleys and dense forest. "That is where…"

Ichigo finished her sentence. "Where I saved you from that wild boar."

Rukia's expression darkened slightly. "I think I was the one who was saving you—" Then her small body turned and his lips swooped down firmly against hers. She felt goosebumps rise from her skin as his hands skimmed down the back of her arms, pulling her flush against him. The kiss grew slowly but deeply, and soon she felt like she was going to float from the ground. Reluctantly, Ichigo let go with a wet noise of lips and Rukia managed a small smile despite the heavy palpitations inside her chest. "If nii-sama saw that, even I couldn't save you."

The orange-haired man flashed his teeth. "Then… we'd jump." His head jerked down at the falls.

"You want to kill me on my birthday!" Rukia made herself sound serious, even though she knew he was joking. The _da dum_ of her heart was more tamed than when he scorched fire on her lips.

"Don't you trust me?" He encircled his arms tighter around her small frame.

The petite princess scoffed. "Of course. Don't you trust me?"

His lips pecked her forehead as his expression softened into a kinder look. "Yes."

"Then you should have known I would have chosen you." Her voice was breathy this time but held the hue of absolute truth.

"Then you should have known I wouldn't actually dive from here…" Ichigo said, and his chest rumbled as he laughed at her. When Rukia looked up at him though, those brown eyes were still watching her. "What's wrong?"

She looked away shyly, feeling slightly silly. "I… it's nothing."

"No, tell me." He genuinely wanted to know what was on her mind. Then strangely, it became brighter, as if the sun too wanted to hear what she'd say.

Rukia didn't speak at once. She hesitated, licking her coral lips. The harsh sound of the waterfall oddly softened as well. "I had a dream about you last night…"

"Did you?" A look of amusement crossed his face, causing him to grin. "Do you usually dream about me?"

She feigned a shrug, helpless to stop the pink from her cheeks. "Why would I continuously dream about an idiot like you?"

"Apparently you _chose_ this idiot." His grin did not falter one bit. Then he kissed her head again, urging her to tell her what she saw. The light around them magnified yet again, beginning to envelop the jungle around them.

"You… you were wearing an animal's mask. I don't know why. And there were our markings on it. You came to me and…" When she paused, her face scrunched up trying to remember the rest of her dream. "…I don't know. You grabbed me and I woke up."

"That doesn't sound like a pleasant dream."

"I wasn't scared though. You can never scare me."

Breaking the tense conversation as he has done before, Ichigo said, "Not even if I throw you over this cliff?"

She felt a strong smile pulling her lips. The light made it hotter and she felt an odd but familiar sensation in her stomach. "Nii-sama will castrate you."

With mirth burning in his eyes, he laughed with her this time. "At least you're not dreaming of Renji."

She could lie and rile him by saying she died but the beauty he showed her far impressed her. "I never do."

"Good." There was a certain masculine presence about him that made her heart beat just a bit faster. Especially when he'd touch her, kiss her – the song of the drums invaded her heart, beating with her palpitations. Like it always had.

"Maybe the mask means you'll become the next chief…" the short princess trailed. Their union would give him power after all.

"Maybe."

But that's not what he was after.

"Are you happy…?" Ichigo asked. The light changed into that same fog and she realized what was happening again. That feeling in her stomach intensified.

"You beat Renji by far."

They bared their teeth in one of those smiles they reserved for only each other. She thanked him, he wished her a joyous birthday – and then the name Kurosaki Rukia floated in the air, to the world…to the Universe. The pulling in her stomach halted, and then dread fell down through her throat. At the same time, her eyelashes batted shut, trying desperately to hold onto him but he disappeared like the wind.

Time was flying.

The paralyzing sensation was so brief that when she opened her eyes, she saw a small fire. She saw a cake with a face on a rabbit on top, which made her instantly grin. It wasn't hot anymore, and she was wearing more clothes. The air wasn't as fresh either but the safeness returned and she could see properly and hear again.

"…Happy birthday, Rukia! Happy birthday to _you_!" The students dragged on the last word of the song, watching her excitedly.

"Make a wish!" someone cried out. It sounded like Orihime since her voice was the kindest she knew.

Rukia looked up at the pretty girl and her vision strayed around the group of people. She spotted the chocolate-haired boy again, a really tall, caramel-skinned student, and then the one who usually sported a scowl, or that arrogant smile. At that moment, the latter was ever present on his face.

She blinked at him, twice, and his voice echoed that only she could hear.

_ "Too bad the cake can't fit all the candles of your age—"_

Rukia truly closed her eyes then, trying to think of a wish. When she released her breath, all her friends disappeared. Instead of the whiteness that usually came and claimed her, all she saw was darkness. Her body was suspended in air and time did not matter anymore. It was colder now, as if she was lost in outer space, and soon, those images flashed across her eyes.

A hill.

A mansion.

A giant, magnificent bird.

A white sword.

A closet.

A hand inside her gut.

A black cape.

A poor street.

A red-haired boy.

A trident.

A baby.

And having enough of the confusing timeline, she screamed. Rukia screamed loud enough that the darkness cracked like glass, and the ride took her to inside a spacecraft. She could observe this period, watching herself perched on a seat and observing the stars zooming past her. This was not the first time she saw herself really _changed_ as her ears were cat-like and her bottom had a tail curled around her waist. Rukia look to her left, about ten steps away to Ichigo, who was completely human looking, and like a switch, she could listen in on their conversation.

"Are we really going to your planet?"

"Yeah…"

Rukia watched herself squeal. "Yeah! Chappy came from Earth!"

Ichigo grumbled. "I don't know how Chappy survived for over a thousand of years really…"

"Obviously because Chappy's the best." Then quickly, her mouth fell into a frown. "I told you we don't have to do anything…"

"I know you said that but it's your birthday."

Rukia watched herself grow more and more stubborn. "_You're_ making it a big deal. When it's your birthday, I'm sure you hate it when everyone gets excited. That's called a double standard." Her tail swished behind her irritably and her salmon-pink ears twitched.

"Well my dad is annoying. I'm not." At his words, her eyes had narrowed with eyebrow dipping into a V.

Then she asked rhetorically, "How do you know you're not annoying?"

His lips curled upwards and like a mantra, he repeated, "Happy birthday. Happy birthday. Happy birthday…" till she told him to shut up. "See, that's how I feel when you whine about Chappy stuff _and_ when you tell me to shut up, it's a good clue when I'm really annoying." Then the look Ichigo gave her made her regret her words. "What did you do for your other birthdays?"

Her shoulders lifted and fell. "It's just like any other day." To be a long-living alien, that would happen, Rukia knew.

"See, that's the problem. It's not just any other day."

Rukia's ghostlike form was helpless to the argument about to unfold. She watched her alien counterpart rub her temples. "Ichigo, if you lived for a hundred and—"

"You've changed my world! Don't you get it?" Fiercely, he closed the distance, caught her shoulders and shook her just enough to make her look at him.

_What is your destiny…?_

He asked her honestly, "What am I without you?"

Rukia sucked in a breath, slightly aghast at Ichigo's passion. She noticed her counterpart crumble and she heard words about _saving_ and _debt_ and _world_ and _rain _fly from his mouth. He was rambling about what she was to him but the words weren't matching to the movement of his lips, as if he was poorly dubbed over. Rukia's alien opened her mouth to speak but she was temporarily mute. Alien Rukia couldn't answer his question. Not until she was able to free herself from him. "Okay, you win. I get it…"

Liar.

Rukia took her alien's form so suddenly that she gasped for breath. She felt her heart beat wildly and she didn't know what to do with that.

"Sorry," he started.

"For what?"

His eyes shifted between him and her. "_This_…"

She swallowed hard and the air tasted differently. "Do you ever… feel that there's something _different _about us?" Her eyes searched his sincerely, for it was a question from the heart.

Without thinking, Ichigo nodded, but he couldn't elaborate further. Not when she suddenly grabbed his hand.

The computers behind him suddenly beeped but it wasn't an alarm-like sound that promised danger. Instead it signaled that they were approaching the third planet from the sun.

"Wow! That's _Earth_?!"

Her small form dragged him to the window, and the wonderment etched on her features made him smile at her. Her small palm rested on the glass again while she tightened her hold on him. "It's gorgeous!" The blue sphere covered in white swirls was indeed stunning. Rukia whipped her head around to him. "Best birthday ever."

"Your birthday didn't even start yet…" But she didn't pay mind; she knew what the day would be like. Land on Earth. Go get food. Meet his crazy family. Buy Chappy merchandise. And end the day with her hands in his. Her feline ears twitched violently to cause pain, followed by that song again.

_Da da, dun dun…_

_**Da da, dun dun…**_

It was the last ride. Like all of the other times, there would be a force dragging her in some direction. She couldn't see forms or colour before fragments of her soul's destiny came fruitful like a poorly executed slideshow. The image of boring a blade into a young man's chest burned the brightest and she stopped to that time once again. The students were gone, Toronto was cold and Ichigo was slightly unkind.

"That was mean to ditch your friends."

"Our friends," he corrected. "And you're with me now, so you're just as bad."

"That's because you said you were going to buy me a present and needed me to come. What did you tell them?"

"I said I had to show you parts of the school that you missed since you came late and I'll bring you back to the party."

A delicate eyebrow rose. "I see. Well, you still haven't told them about us."

"They all think we're together anyways…"

"So, you deny it all of the time. You're growing up to be a good liar, Ichigo."

He almost scoffed at her. "Admit it, you even think it's funny when Keigo starts crying."

Her face cracked a smile and in seconds both of them laughed. She couldn't really see his face well though for they were both submerged in darkness – no flashlights, matches, cell phones, cigarette lighters. One could say they were blind. This was the experience of O Noir, a very nice restaurant that had blind waiters serving its customers. O Noir's popularity was majorly due to its amazing blind, sensory experience.

"Birthdays are special you know."

"Really? How so?" By the sound of his voice, like he was trying to convince her of something, Rukia knew Ichigo was trying to justify why he needed to be with her alone _today_.

"Because it's the day you were born." His answer was simple enough.

The shinigami was silent for a moment, her hand reaching for the fork. "And why is that special?"

Ichigo smiled, but of course she couldn't see well. Before he took a bite of his own food, he repeated, "Because it is the day _you_ were born."

Rukia placed the morsel of food in her mouth and chewed. She didn't actually think the chicken breast would taste so good but apparently it did when a soft moan escaped her lips. She even forgot what she was going to say to him.

"I should try this on you later…"

Her throat bobbed when she swallowed hard. "What?"

"Blindfolding you," he explained.

Her cheeks grew a bit warmer. "Why?"

He didn't answer her at first, enjoying his own meal. "Because being stripped of one of your senses heightens the others, including taste. But I mean, _later_…" – in bed – "it's not just taste. Touch would be enhanced as well."

Rukia knew what _bedroom_ experiences he was alluding to and that made her avoid his eyes, even though it was hard to see them. The shinigami was sure she would be able to spot the desire glowing from them.

"I guess you're right," she finally said.

"Aren't I always?"

"No, most of the times you're not. Birthdays _aren't_ a big deal."

His eye narrowed at her. "Let's put it this way, if you weren't born, and then died, and never was in existence, then that hollow would have killed me and my family. That's just one out of _many _reasons. Should I go on?"

_What is your destiny?_

The shinigami shook her head, knowing exactly where this conversation would lead to. Like she saw time after time, birthdays were important to people who cared about you, for people who needed you, for people who were glad that the Universe _created_ you. Rukia began to understand this once she was with him, despite feigning ignorance.

And Ichigo was really right about the senses. The white fog took her to a bedroom again, with him, and even though whiteness became darkness, she knew the difference between being blindfolded and trapped with the Universe's game. She felt his kiss on her slender neck and shivered when he sucked. His hands glided over her flesh, eliciting a fever for him. When their bodies melded, she felt more connected than ever before – the strength of his muscles seemed more magnificent, the softness of his hair felt more beautiful, and even when he breathed her name, she felt her heart fly.

Close to the precipice, Ichigo told her that he loved her. Usually those three words need not to be spoken, but for some reason this time it meant a lot. Enough so that her heart pounded hard against her chest like the very first time he had said it –

_Da da… __**dum dum**_**.**

The drumbeat and heartbeat merged to one entity and her body felt like it experienced an orgasm, but instead of sweating she felt frigid like ice trapped her. Ichigo's face was lost and darkness tore over, and she felt a moment of despair. She didn't scream, she didn't say anything because then she realized she was let off the ride. She appreciated what the Universe was trying to show her.

_**Da dum.**_

Now, her eyes were heavy from sickness and pain and tiredness. Rukia felt his hard body behind hers, an arm wrapped around her side. Liquid roll down her face, and when her tongue met the substance, it was salty. It was her tears.

"Rukia."

Her eyes widened a bit, and her hand reached for his. When she found it, his hand tightened as he roused out of sleep. "Ichigo…"

"It's your birthday."

"Mmm."

"Happy birthday." He pressed his lips to her shoulder and seared cool fire on her skin. "I'm glad the Universe made you."

"You remembered."

"Obviously. Even though it's been a long time, why wouldn't I?" He seemed slightly offended at that.

She heaved out a heavy breath. "I'm sorry…"

For her to apologize so easily sent him warning signals. "You okay?"

She nodded as she answered a small, "Yes." Just as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, her fingers touched the cottony floor, and sank in an inch. In a few seconds, waves pulsated from her form, and a shiny yellow light permeated like threads. She heard someone say that the pattern looked like neurons firings. "Thank you." She remained quiet while he pulled her flush against him. Doing so, her fingers tore away from the floor and it was dark again. Without sight, it was strange how everything else intensified. The warmth of his skin. The manly scent he exuded. And the sound of his breath wrapped with heart.

_**Da dun… da dun...**_

"Ichigo, do you think…" Rukia hesitated as she pulled his arms over her. "Do you think I'll survive to my next birthday?" She almost choked on her words, biting back the heat burning at the back of her throat.

His assurance was unwavering. "**Of course**." His own hand touched the floor, his fingers raped the material, and the wiry neurons glowed.

"I saw the same thing as you. I saw the waterfall. I saw the darkness. It wasn't that gentle this time, I know, but look at all of the birthdays—" Then suddenly he erupted in laughter, realizing his image. "How do they say it? I could be such a _punk_."

The petite female couldn't stop her smile, waiting for him to continue.

"What did you wish for anyways?"

Her eyelashes batted quickly, like a butterfly desperate to escape its prey. "What do you think?"

Ichigo swallowed hard enough that she could hear. He knew and he needed to assure her. "Even if you leave me, I'll find you. It's a promise." He removed his hand from the ground, relieving the heavens of his soul and of his power. Something white and fluffy brushed over their flesh, as if the heavens sensed their coldness, and covered them.

"You're right," Rukia said at last. The sound of his heart provided much comfort. The words of his speech eased her nerves. The permanent reality of _them – what they were, are, is --- _was… indescribable. If she tried, some words she'd use were: tangible; real; amazing; all-consuming; powerful.

The universe was kind. The universe required patience and virtue, and sometimes the universe was tough, but the heavens worked with the universe so that even the greatest love stories and bonds lived on forever.

So _soul mates_ could live and meet. Over and over.

To love each other.

To see each other's birthdays.

To be one.

To grow old together.

To push the boundaries.

To even cross dimensions.

The year was… there was no year. They were in the beginning and the end and in the middle.

Ichigo and Rukia.

-

-

-

* * *

…yeah yeah yeah so hard. So hard…so hard~ *sings Rihanna* Imagine I wrote this for last chapter. LOLZ! Seriously it was hard writing this – for Ichigo to take Rukia somewhere for her birthday had to be executed well for me to believe in it honestly. Oh, and if you're in Toronto, visit O Noir.

Since most people got confused I'll write down a short explanation here. There's an expression my mom tells me (especially when I'm in 'love dramas') -- If it's meant to happen, it'll happen. Like the Universe -- or God, or some high power, or Fate -- will push you in certain directions. So if you want to think of the Universe as God, or Fate -- that's the point. It's a force so magnificent and great.

In this one shot, the Universe is showing Rukia her birthdays from her other lives. No, not just SHOWING her, but allowing her to experience it. In the very beginning at the top, she's in the rain forest. Then she see's Ichigo and his two friends in a classroom, which is part of the Bleach timeline. Next -- she's in an Edo-like period in India. She was arranged married to Ichigo, but it wasn't totally arranged that they had never met before. He did fall in love for her before she has and was waiting for her. Once the Universe shows her that they were together, that she loved him like she needed him to live, time shifts and she's back in the Bleach timeline, where Rukia yells at him for calling her Toronto in a stupid matter (he made up an emergency). Time shifts soon after. They're back in the rain forest where he shows her Kaieteur Falls (which my cousin says is really beautiful, hopefully I see it this year. It's in Guyana btw, where my parents are from). She tells him that she chooses him and even speaks about his potential greatness which we see in the manga. Time changes -- she's back in Toronto and she's blowing candles from a cake. Time shifts and they're in outer space. DarkLori told me Rukia said she'll look cute with feline ears and a tail, and I said I'll do it next since -- so here is feline-like Rukia (partly inspired by Avatar, except she isn't blue). Time shifts one last time and she's in the Bleach Universe, at a restaurant with Ichigo. Once that scene plays out, after he tells her he loves her, she's back with the Universe. What Ichigo and Rukia are, I purposely hadn't fleshed out because with the Universe, they're just like souls under its care. She is sick and slipping and dying, so it was the Universe's gift to show her that her next birthday will come. The biggest gift was to show her that love transcends time and space and bonds do last forever. (Because we all know, Ichigo is hard-headed and all... lol)

**Ah, I'm such a sap!** The only other thing is I wish I had more time to explain/write it better.

Since I spent so much time doing this chapter and doing other stuff that caused me to neglect school, I probably won't update next week. Maybe the week after that!

**Preview**:

Chapter 12: I love how they met. Her sword in his heart.

She was quiet for a long moment. "It's because you took my virginity."

"WHAT!" Ichigo choked on air, whipping his head around at her. "We haven't even done _that_!" Her calm didn't help his surprise and shock.

**End of preview.**

**Please review! And vote for me on Bleach Asylum **(lol, if you want to of course)**!!**


	12. how they met

**Disclaimer**: Half way around the world, a man named Kubo Tite owns Bleach.

**Author's Note:** This chapter makes me laugh. I hope you enjoy it.

**Special thanks** to F1yMordecai for beta-reading! Special thanks to the reviewers, the life blood to the fic!!!!!!! Thanks for supporting Ichigo and Rukia kissing and making out. It makes me feel better…! Except this chapter doesn't have it. XD

**Setting**: Bleach universe! In the potential future (since I mention Aizen's defeat lol)!

**Rating**: T/M

* * *

**I love**

Chapter 12: I love how they met. Her sword in his heart.

http://www .onemanga. com/Bleach/1/48/

Chapter 1

-

Ichigo was annoyed. She could tell by the way the lines on his face hardened into a deeper scowl, even if they were jumping off building to building. The sweltering heat did not help much either, especially after coming from Seireitei where the temperature was always optimal.

"I don't know what his problem is!" he said loudly once they returned to the Living World. His left eye twitched and his hand clenched tightly in a fist.

Rukia touched the hilt of her sword, making sure it was there, before giving Ichigo her full attention. "Whose problem?"

His eyes narrowed to slits and slowly he looked at his friend. "Your brother."

Her look frosted. How could Ichigo be mad at Nii-sama? "Since when did you care?"

There was another twitch in his eye before he scoffed. "I _don't_ care." And then crossing his arms, Ichigo glared at Kuchiki. "You think he would cut me some slack. I saved you, and defeated Aizen. What more does he want?"

Rukia blinked at the tangerine-haired man, and a feeling that she missed something grew inside of her stomach. "Ah… Did something happen that I should know about?"

Ichigo closed his mouth, opened it, and then closed it again before shaking his head. A hand waved in the air. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. You're right, I shouldn't care." When he watched Rukia giving him the eye, his mouth twitched to tell her.

"Well…"

If they weren't flying in the air, he would have been sure she would be tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. At such a thought, his annoyed look softened just a bit. "Someone was following me."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"When I was at your place, someone was following me." And just like that – like oxygen to a flame – anger crossed his features once again.

"Nii-sama?"

"No. It wasn't his reiatsu and that would be too obvious." Ichigo scratched his head, his frown sharpening. "Probably a servant or something."

"Maybe… you're imaging things," Rukia started. There was no reason _not_ to trust Ichigo to have him followed after all. "And why do you think Nii-sama was behind this?"

"_Because_ why would your servants do it? Don't they have other things to do?" When Rukia opened her mouth to retaliate and nothing came out, Ichigo continued. "_And_ your brother hates me. He always glares at me with those cold Kuchiki eyes that could freeze hell over."

"He's like that with everyone. Even Renji."

Ichigo shook his head. "No. When Byakuya says my name, there's…a certain…" he paused, searching for the right word, "_venom_." He cleared his throat, imitating the captain. "_Kurosaki __**Ichigo**_." Ichigo was good at dipping his tone down in a cold, _ice_ _cold_ voice. "It's the same voice he used when I saved you."

A part of Rukia wanted to snicker at his imitation but a part of her wanted to rebuke Ichigo's argument. She always defended her brother. "Okay, if Nii-sama supposedly hated you…why would he?"

Ichigo pointed a finger at her, as his foot left his neighbour's rooftop. They really were talented at interacting while flying through the air. "That's why I'm asking you!"

Forty hours later, Rukia had an explanation of sorts but it took five more days for her to gather enough courage to tell Ichigo. The next Sunday afternoon looked promising as he was working on his homework, and the rest of the household was quiet. Isshin was completing some paper work in his clinic, Karin was out at playing soccer, and Yuzu was preparing dinner. Rukia of course was doodling in her sketchbook.

"Ichigo…"

He gave her a simple response, his attention divided on his work. "Hmm."

"I think I know why Nii-sama might not be your fan."

Ichigo stopped, looked up, and then looked down to his paper. "I'm brash and reckless," he guessed. The sweat on his face dripped down the side of his head. The heat was still scorching.

Rukia nodded a bit before biting on her lip. "Well, yes. You are can be quite uncouth but I think there's another reason. I actually asked Urahara about it."

This time Ichigo gave her his entire attention. When she didn't say anything, the shinigami representative raised an orange eyebrow, indicating for her to continue.

In a small voice, Rukia revealed, "It's because you took…" she paused, taking a deep breath in, "…my virginity."

"**WHAT**!" Ichigo choked on air, whipping his head around at her. "We haven't even done _that_!" Her striking calm didn't help his surprise and shock.

Ichigo wanted to fall over when his mind echoed – _yet._

Damn hollow. Or hormones.

Kuchiki's eyes were cool like blue fire. "I don't mean it literally, fool. I meant, our souls were one, if that makes any sense to you."

Ichigo blinked a few times. He didn't understand and it showed by his silence and his fallen jaw.

Rukia sighed. "When we first met and I struck my sword in you, giving you my power, we were _one_." Her hands gripped her skirt, crumpling the folds. The blank look on his face slightly unnerved her after all.

"I still…don't get…**it**." Apparently, his speech was compromised as well.

"You know my zanpakutou is an extension of my soul?"

He nodded.

"Okay. And I targeted the seat of your soul—your heart—giving you a piece of my soul…"

In slow realization, his eyebrows rose up to the bangs of his hair. His eyelashes batted a few times and Rukia was unsure if that was because of disbelief or if his mind was trying to comprehend her words…and well, failing in doing so.

With the utmost seriousness, Rukia continued, "If it helps you understand better, think of my sword as the 'penis' and your heart as the 'vagina'."

Immediately, his face turned red as a strawberry as he shrieked out, "**No**! That wouldn't help!"

Rukia frowned. "Then maybe I should draw you a picture…"

"No, not that either!" Now he was waving his palms at her.

Violet eyes narrowed. "Then wipe that stupid look off your face!"

Ichigo actually stood up now, curling his hand into a fist. "I was just thinking, okay!" Then he shook once and relaxed a bit. Unsurely, his lips parted and he asked, "Is it really true? Or you're messing with me?"

Small shoulders lifted for quite some time before falling. When her eyes met his, she responded, "I don't know. Urahara said it was just a hypothesis, but it makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Creepily, it did. Had he not visited his inner world and met Zangetsu, then he'd probably say that was the stupidest thing he had heard, besides her ridiculous shinigami-hollow explanation on their very first meeting.

"I…er…" His finger was on his scalp, scratching, while Rukia hesitantly reached for her marker. He questioned, "What else did Urahara say?"

Rukia couldn't meet his eyes. Her voice lowered even more than before. "Nothing."

"You're lying."

Slowly, her chin rose that when she looked at him, there was a strange fiery quality to her gaze. Then she snapped, as if trying to get this episode over with. "He said it's bound to happen anyways so it's more reason for Byakuya not to like you."

"**WHAT!?**" For the second time of the day, Ichigo choked on air. He coughed, trying to recover his breath before wheezing a strangled "_What_?" again.

"He said—"

**"I heard what you said!"**

Then silence crept in the room like animated fog. Ichigo stood near his bed, avoiding her direction while Rukia glanced upwards at him once before continuing her sketch. Silence stretched further when he returned to his chair. His eyes scanned the math problem he left off but was too disturbed to continue.

What was so disturbing about it?

The idea that Byakuya hates him on something _so_… stupid?

Urahara's future prediction?

Urahara's explanation?

Or was it the _truth_ of Urahara's explanation?

_Hmmm…_

…or was it all of the above.

Slyly, amber eyes rolled over to the small female lying on his bed before drifting back to his paper. He must have repeated this a few times before sighing loudly.

"Just forget what I said if you're so troubled by it…" the shinigami muttered.

Ichigo looked back at her. Now she was reading a manga and it covered her face that he could only see the top of her head. He sighed lightly this time. "I'm not…_troubled._ I…It's something I never thought of."

Her manga fell slightly, revealing cocked eyebrows and amused, violet eyes. "Look at it this way, if Urahara's future prediction ever comes true, then it can't get worse than it is already."

Soul sex was worse than physical sex?

The muscle of his eye contracted hard enough for it to hurt. He wasn't sure about that. And why was he thinking about kissing her and –

Quickly, the teen twisted his head away, trying to suppress his thoughts and the red heat creeping up his face. "Maybe Byakuya hates me because I beat him. He seems like the sore loser type, being a stuck up noble and all."

Rukia laughed lightly at him and returned to her manga again. Ichigo continued his work, and for some reason, his irritation to Byakuya lessened… just a bit.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well I had fun writing this one. I'm considering writing a Valentine's Day fic for the BA contest. I have an idea but I need time. And my beta's time. I'll try my best. XD

**Preview **(for the V-day fic)**: **

Kon laughed manically then, pointing his orange paw at the young man. "All is fair in love and war! And don't call it stupid! You're stupid!"

Ichigo blinked dumbly. Immediately, a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

**End of preview. **

Please review!


	13. how she spit out her drink

It was some time ago that Rukia stuck up for his father's crazy antics. Isshin was spouting his love for his children and normally Rukia ignored it, though she could not disregard the idiotic face Ichigo was making at Isshin.

"Stop looking like that. Be glad your father loves you."

Almost immediately, the moronic look melted but he turned questioning eyes on her. Usually, Rukia did not comment on his family antics. He knew she knew the family dynamic was quite twisted and odd.

"He doesn't have to be crazy about it…"

She shrugged at him. "Well, still… I think…it's nice." She turned on her stomach and continued to read her shojo manga. Both Ichigo and Rukia could still hear Isshin's voice downstairs. Karin was yelling, crashes were heard, and soon Yuzu was trying to break her sister and father apart.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head before returning to his homework. "I still think he could be more _normal_ about it. I mean, without ripping his shirt open, especially at the twins."

For a good minute, Rukia was silent, ruminating in thought. "At least he says that he loves you guys. Your father is a good father." Even surprising to her, her voice cracked. She remained so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Ichigo's eyes on her.

--

**Disclaimer**: Bleach belongs to me as much as I own the world. XD

**Author's Note:** This is for my lovely readers and reviewers as always. This is for my supporters and IchiRuki shippers. This is for love and kindness in the world. This is for the IchiRuki Valentine's Day contest at Bleach Asylum. Enjoy.

If you find mistakes, it's my bad (let me know!) Thanks P for editing! And Firisu for catching more mistakes! Ah! So many mistakes when you're rushing to finish something!

**Summary**: Kon vs Keigo vs Renji vs Ichigo vs Byakuya (!?) for Rukia's affection. It's Valentine's Day and oh boy, it's on!! "All is fair in love and war! And don't call it stupid! You're stupid!" Bleach timeline!

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: This fic reeks IchiRuki!

* * *

**I love**

Chapter 13: I love how when her school mates asked Rukia if she liked Ichigo, she spit out her drink and immediately thought about _love_.

--

Valentine's Day was stupid. It's just a stupid commercial holiday invented by some stupid businesses so they can take your money when you buy expensive gifts for your girlfriend or for your boyfriend or whoever you wanted to impress.

Because honestly, showing romance and love should be an all-year thing. Not a construct of a man-made, greedy holiday. It was a reaction held close to Ichigo's heart. He was sure that there were other logical thinkers, although few, that believed the same thing too…

Right?

Whoever and wherever those thinkers were, Ichigo didn't know. His school was filled with love sick fools. Case one: Keigo. Last year Keigo brought a horse to school and dressed up like a white knight. In his Halloween-esque outfit, he chased the girls, aka "Damsels in Distress" -- for their love of course.

It was pathetic really.

(And how the hell did Keigo get a horse anyways?)

The point was, Ichigo knew _something_ stupid was going to happen today. And since he was feeling a small, nervous tickle in the pit of his stomach, Ichigo realized that he really did _care_ what Keigo might do today. He actually did care what the other boys were up to.

Kurosaki groaned at this realization as he glanced down at his partner. Rukia knew what today was and surprisingly she seemed indifferent to the idea after he explained what it was about. Even more shocking, Rukia said that Soul Society had adopted a similar _yet_ different holiday called Lover's Day.

Ichigo didn't bother to ask her what exactly their version entailed. He envisioned boisterous shinigamis running around drunk, throwing chocolate at each other and then ended up passing out in due time. She must have sensed his weird imagination when she added that it was a mix-mash of different cultural ways of showing love and romance but the underlying tone was to _buy_stuff.

And then, before they knew it, the shinigami pair was at the classroom door. Rukia curtsied cutely as she entered. "Good morning!" she sang, her acting prowess emitting like the sunshine after the rain. Inoue and Tatsuki were already at their seats smiling and both had chocolates in hand. Chad nodded at their direction, smiling. Ishida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and light reflected off his lens.

Quickly, Rukia made her way to her seat, ignoring Ichigo's glare. Keigo was no where to be found…_yet_. His glare only intensified when he watched Rukia pick up a red rose on her chair. A full-blown smile spread across her face and then she parted her pretty lips, probably to ask where it came from.

CRASH!

**_Keigo_**_?!_

As his head whipped around to the door, Ichigo's senses were correct that it indeed was his friend but the casualness Keigo held surprised the tangerine-haired teen. In fact, Ichigo expected the brunette to cry out, "Kuchiki-san!" while throwing flower petals around like rain, and then hit on every girl in the room. But nope, Keigo walked in and smiled _normally _– with no costume, no chocolate, no petals. Ichigo eyed him and Keigo took his seat. With him, the brunette carried a strange bag. When he finally looked back at Ichigo, his smile spread ear to ear.

"I guess everyone knows what day it is today. Valentine's Day." Ochi-sensei strolled in the room and her dry tone wasn't missed by any student in the room. "The day of love and romance and all of that wonderful stuff." On the board she drew an oblong heart and stared at it for a second. "Can someone tell me what that is?"

A hand went in the air.

"Yes?"

The student answered with a smile. "A heart."

"Mmm a very ugly heart at that." Ochi-sensei turned back to her students and smiled crookedly. "And what does the heart represent?"

Another hand was in the air with the same enthusiasm. "Love."

Ochi-sensei shrugged a bit. Then she scribbled down an equation. X squared plus y squared minus 1, all to the power to the third, and then minus x-squared y cubed. "Does anyone know what this means?"

No one put their hands up this time. Ochi-sensei smiled a bit. She drew another heart. "It's an equation for the shape of the heart."

The class was still silent. So silent that Ochi-sensei suspected that some students were already asleep. "The heart refers to the core of a human being. The seat of the mind. The soul. Love even. The heart represents a lot of things to a lot of people. But before any of you do anything stupid in my classroom again…" Her eyes were on Keigo, "Think about the heart first." Then it was sudden. A piece of chalk went flying through the air and whacked a student in the head. "Hey wake up! I didn't say you can fall asleep in class!"

--

Even after Ochi-sensei's speech, Ichigo was right and Keigo _did_ plan something. How he was able to change so quickly… how he got Rukia alone… how they made it to the rooftop before everyone else…

Ichigo didn't know.

Though why Keigo was singing like a freak – Ichigo _really_ didn't know.

"I can be your hero **baby**! I can _kiss_ away your _pain_…"

Ichigo, Mizuiro and Chad stopped dead in their tracks when they opened the door. They were so awed at Keigo's disastrous voice, they were staring. They were sure they heard sounds of a dying animal nearby.

"I will stand by you **_foreveerr_**!"

Ichigo's eyes zoomed in to his friend's lips on Rukia's hand. "You can take…my _breath away_…" Then he proceeded to nuzzle her.

A fist clenched.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Ehh…who yelled that?

Ichigo glanced at his shorter friend who gave him a weird stare and very soon Ichigo realized that the voice was his. Keigo heard it too, now standing in his spot. His Zorro outfit covered him head to toe minus his exposed lips. Pieces of chestnut hair stuck out from his cap and his cape rippled in the air when he pulled it behind him. He looked like an anime shojo hunk… of sorts, especially with the way the summer sun shone down on him on this cool day.

Keigo even looked… kind of cool when he puffed his chest out. Only _kind of_.

That was until the music tore his attention and Ichigo saw how lame this was.

"What the hell are you wearing Keigo?" Ichigo approached the pair with slit eyes and mouth set in a frown.

Really, what the hell?

The last morsel of coolness Keigo managed to muster crumbled when he threw his cape upwards and yelled, "I'm singing Enrique Iglesias' _Hero_, Ichigo! So don't interfere!" A chilly breeze passed by, ruffling the ebony cape. Keigo took this distraction as a chance to hold Rukia's fair hand, again. "So Kuchiki-san… how about tonight I show you the stars. **I** can show you true romance, the romance that you deserve!" He held onto her hands tighter and Rukia's smile broadened.

Ichigo's mouth tightened. He wanted to say, "Girls are supposed to give us chocolate," but couldn't when Rukia spoke up first.

And her voice held some convincing grievance. "While I appreciate the gesture, Asano-kun, I already have plans…" Rukia's face contorted to one of gloom as she puckered out her lower lip. To Ichigo, her acting skills still sucked.

To Keigo, she was a lovely goddess who believed her every word. He stiffened immediately. "Plans? With who?" The brunette really thought his ploy was going to work. Women loved the Spanish! And their heroes! And flowers! How did he go wrong?

Rukia pulled away dramatically, and then her small hand crimpled the front of her sweater. "I… I have plans with my…boyfriend." She whispered it so lovingly, so breathy, that Keigo couldn't bring himself to yell. Instead, his knees dropped to the floor.

"**Boy…friend**?" he echoed like a drone.

She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving the human boy. "Yes… boyfriend." She sniffed loudly, feigning tears and compassion.

Then she heard a snort from the group of boys, and she knew that it had to be Ichigo. Both Keigo and Rukia looked over in Ichigo's direction and in no time, the brunette was on his knees. "Who… who is your boyfriend?"

"Ah…" Rukia inhaled sharply before exhaling. "You… you don't know him."

Chad opened an eye, Mizuiro stroked his chin, and an orange eyebrow arched.

"I don't… know him?" Keigo asked, his heart beginning to shatter as the news that Kuchiki-san had _someone_ that wasn't _him_ devastated the poor teenager.

"No…"

"Is he older?" Mizuiro asked. He was into the older, more mature ladies, so maybe Kuchiki-san was too.

It was quite an inspiring thought but Keigo bared it no mind. Rukia couldn't even respond because the brunette sprang on his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Ichigo. "It's **you**, _isn't it!_?"

"_What_?" Ichigo shrieked, almost falling back. His eyes widened when Keigo began to stomp in his direction. "I have nothing to do with this! I don't even know what Rukia is talking about!"

"**_Rukia_**?!" Keigo cried out. "Since when did you call her Ru-**kee**-_ah_!?" He enunciated each syllable like it was a witch's spell and very soon, tears poured down his face like a waterfall. His soft fingers gripped his friend's uniform as he cried out, "I knew you would betray me like this!" Keigo attempted to shake Ichigo but ultimately failed due to his poor strength. Then he was on the ground again.

Ichigo wasn't sure how to recover from this one. Chad of course knew the story of why Rukia and Ichigo were close, but Mizuiro was also giving him the eye – _What's going on Ichigo?_ His question remained unanswered as Rukia moved again. Now she made her way to the boys with a plastered smile on her face. Her purple-tinged eyes were set on Keigo and she bent down to face him. "I'm sorry I already have a hero…"

Ichigo's eye twitched at her poor act. Mizuiro was grinning. Chad remained indifferent.

Her fingers touched Keigo's chest in the gentlest manner possible before pulling off his mask. "I don't really make something happen in your heart, do I?" The question was rhetorical and Keigo was too dumbfounded to respond. "Thanks Asano-kun." Now, she was done.

The boys watched Rukia step away from Keigo, then curtsied and excused herself to eat with her friends. When the short "teen" was gone, they remained quiet until Ishida suddenly made an appearance.

"What died here?" he asked carefully.

"Keigo's heart," Mizuiro answered, half-smiling.

The dazed Keigo nodded slowly. "Kuchiki has pretty panties. I think I saw bunnies."

Chad, Ishida and Mizuiro knew what was coming. Ichigo's foot on Keigo's face.

----

The teenager walked into his bedroom and almost screamed when he saw what happened to the place. Candles were everywhere! Twenty piled together on his desk, a few lined his windowsill and soft, romantic music filtered the air. There were several bouquets in two corners of his small bedroom and even his bed sheets were changed to a pink silky material.

"**Nee**—where's Nee-san! You're not supposed to be here!" Kon yelled, coming out of hiding. He settled in the middle of the room with his paws at his waist like an angry wife.

A muscle of the eye twitched. "She had to be somewhere else. **And** I live here. This is my room, why wouldn't I be here? And what is all of _this_?" His eyes rolled over to his sheets and to the candles.

"Nee-san's sexy present of course!" Kon was beaming with pride. His angry stance shifted to arrogance when he straightened his back and tilted his head upwards to the ceiling.

"Where would you get this idea?" Ichigo stomped over to his desk, almost trampling the stuffed bear in the process. When he reached, he began blowing out the candles before his room – and_house_ – caught on fire.

"It's something Nee-san would like!!"

"How would you know?" He puffed out another breath and soon, after exhaling harshly so many times, his head felt light.

Kon whipped out a manga and it opened to a folded page. "Nee-san was reading this the other day. She was smiling a lot. Just because she can kick your butt doesn't mean she doesn't like girly things!"

Ichigo ignored what he had said because something more pressing grabbed his attention. His bed was full of red petals. How the heck did Kon manage to pull this mission? "What were you planning on doing with her anyways?" And how was Ichigo going to get rid of it all?!

"Lie in her beautiful arms of course! Don't you have any sense of romance you bastard?!" With steam blowing from his stuffed head, Kon threw the manga at Ichigo's head. The shinigami substitute caught it easily of course and glanced at the marked page.

He groaned. The spread contained images of a male and female couple lying in petals, kissing and touching each other. And then Ichigo noticed a package behind the mod soul. "Kon, what is that?"

"It's my present to Nee-san!" he sang, his eyes sparkling up.

"What is it though?"

Defensively, Kon grabbed the package and hugged it tight. "I'm not telling you. You're just going to insult me!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Tch, Valentine's day is stupid."

That statement ignited something fierce in the mod soul. Kon was laughing manically, pointing his orange paw at the young man. "All is fair in love and war! And don't call it stupid! You're stupid!"

Immediately, a bead of sweat rolled down Ichigo's forehead.

Kon added, "You're just mad that Nee-san didn't give you anything!"

His eyebrows furrowed. "No I'm not."

Kon laughed again, creepily slow that another bead of sweat dripped down from Ichigo's forehead. "Yes, you are! She made chocolate brownies and gave some to me!"

"You're a stuffed animal, how can you eat it anyways?!"

"It's the thought that counts! Besides, she probably didn't get you anything because one, you're an idiot who didn't bother to get her anything, and two, you're an idiot and you don't deserve it." Kon halted, rubbed his chin, and then said, "Even if you're out of the competition, there are still a lot of people vying for nee-san's love and affection."

Oh really? "And who else do you know?"

"That brown haired kid… Keigo. I'm sure Renji would!" Suddenly, he squeaked, pacing a bit. "I think Renji is going to get her something to do with Chappy. Limited edition Valentine's plushie. I heard her mention it the other day." Then Kon looked up at Ichigo. "That's pretty serious."

Ichigo frowned. He knew Rukia was with the red-head right now. Without another thought, his fist slammed onto his desk and he marched out of the room. He didn't look back when he yelled, "Don't light candles again or I'll kill you!"

Luckily, no one else was home to inquire about the commotion going in Ichigo's room.

-----

When Ichigo found Rukia at Urahara's there was nothing strange there besides Urahara… but Ichigo supposed a strange Urahara was normal.

"Kurosaki-kun! Welcome!" He wore a red shirt today which clashed with his green hat. In his hand, the shopperkeeper held decorative streamers as if a party was going to start soon.

"What's all this?"

Urahara bared his teeth in a wide smile. "Gung Hay Fat Choy!" Translation: May prosperity be with you!

Ichigo scratched his head, understanding the famous line well. "We're not in China, you know…"

Urahara lifted his head, his canine tooth glinting white with the sunlight. On his face there were several lipstick marks that Ichigo didn't bother to ask where those came from. "Okay, well, Happy Valentine's Day!" The shop owner took a few steps closer to the teen as if to kiss the boy on the cheek, and swiftly, Ichigo stepped back with hands in the air. Maybe, Urahara was drinking or something… Was Yoruichi around?

But first things first. "Where's Rukia?"

And as if she responded with just his presence, Rukia emerged from the door. "What's all this noise here?" Renji followed behind her and he wore a big, foolish grin.

"Yo, Ichigo…" In one hand, the shinigami lifted a box of chocolates and shook it. It sounded like there were a lot inside. "Look what Rukia got me!"

Ichigo waved a hand in the air. "Yeah, how original."

"Are you insulting my present?" Rukia was annoyed already, frowning with hands at her hips.

"No, I'm insulting him. And let me guess, you got her the Chappy Limited Edition Valentine's plushie?"

Eyes seemed to bug out. "How did you know?"

Quickly, Rukia added her two cents. "Yeah, and what's wrong with that? I love it! It's so cute and it's hugging a big red heart!" Rukia's enthusiasm for Chappy was quite expected. The tension in the air seemed to dissipate only a bit.

Ichigo scoffed. "Che. So predictable. The heart is just an organ that pumps blood. It doesn't _contain_ emotions like _love…_" His voice trailed off when Renji began to walk towards him, crossing the shop keeper and the short shinigami. Face to face, the expression Renji wore was not too friendly.

"And what did you get her? _Flowers_?" Renji asked.

Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly. "Nope."

"Did you even get her anything?" The corner of his lips tickled, encouraging him to smile at the prospect that Ichigo really did not care that much.

Brown eyes widened subtly. "I thought saving her would be enough."

In sequential order, Renji sighed, Urahara sweat dropped and Rukia's eyebrow rose. "See I told you Renji, he wasn't going to—"

Dark eyes rolled his eyes at his companion. "I'm glad you have faith in me. I actually _did_ get you something, but it's down in Urahara's training ground."

Suspiciously, Rukia eyed the hatted-man and then her companion. After what felt like minutes, Rukia demanded, "Okay, let me see it."

Urahara nodded with a wide grin, giving Ichigo permission to go down. Before they could make a move however, Renji interrupted them. "Wait, Taicho wanted to give you something."

"Byakuya?" At the same time, Rukia asked, "Nii-sama?" For Lover's Day?

Renji nodded gravely, as if he was momentarily possessed by the noble.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo echoed.

"Lover's Day isn't just for lovers," Renji clarified, turning to Rukia. "It's for anyone you admire and appreciate." The Vice-Captain handed her a plastic bag glittered with decoration. "It's some art stuff."

Rukia's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree while Ichigo mumbled, "You're not supposed to tell her what it is…"

"Ohh! **Markers**! And glitter pens! AND a new sketchbook! This is great! Tell Nii-sama thank you!" She was speaking like she was given the best present ever and worse, Ichigo really didn't like the way Rukia's cheeks flushed pink and how she cradled the package as if there were precious blood diamonds inside.

Renji added thoughtfully, "In the Western Living World, boys are more obligated to get gifts for their girl." He was grinning again, and slowly, blushing.

Eff this holiday.

Abruptly, Rukia disappeared into Urahara's shop and retrieved another package so quickly that Ichigo and Renji hardly had time to argue about the logistics of spending time with Rukia and whether presents were really necessary. "Here, give this to Nii-sama!"

Renji took the present and then turned at Ichigo as the teen reached to grab Rukia's wrist. "Wait! I want to see your present."

"Well you can't. Urahara's rules. Only two people in at a time."

"Liar!" Renji snarled, fingers flexing. Ichigo ignored him and his walk suddenly resembled the swagger of a Neanderthal. Rukia didn't put up a fight really and waved goodbye to her friend.

Despite the yelling and screaming, Urahara heard Rukia ask, "You _actually_ got me something?" And he noted a weird smile playing on her lips.

To that of course, Urahara began fanning his face like it was 100 degrees Fahrenheit outside. "Of course he did! Today is a day of love and prosperity!" Renji moved to follow the pair but Urahara held the Vice-Captain back. "Now, freeloader, I don't think you want to go down there…"

Renji stopped, blinked, and yelled out, "Did you just call me a FREELOADER!?"

Urahara laughed nervously. "Ah… let's go celebrate the Chinese New Year! I hear there are some dinner specials around. Food is on me freeloader!"

Renji glared at the ex-Captain. Ultimately, he was helpless when Rukia was out of his sight.

----------

Rukia looked around the spacious room, conscious to any romantic gesture but saw none. The only objects in sight were rusty brown mounds, and craters, and barren ground. "What are we doing here?"

"This is your present."

Rukia stared at him, pretty lips set in a strong frown. "It's Urahara's underground training facility. It's not yours to give."

"No, I mean, what we're going to do here is your present."

Oh now he got her attention. "And what may that be?"

"Fight."

"Fight?" she questioned, staring confusedly at him.

"Yeah, fight. If you want stars and candles and dancing, I could give you that too but…" He trailed off, eyes rolling upwards before his mouth set in a grin.

"What kind of present is this anyways?" Confounded, Rukia crossed her arms and waited. Her face remained indifferent when he pressed his badge against his chest so his soul was out of his body.

"The kind of present that awesome boyfriends give their ass-kicking girlfriends." He looked at her, relished her shocked face, and then flash stepped in front of body. Immediately, he let his reiatsu spill forth, as if the faucet was broken, and that power, his power rolled over her so greedily that it almost knocked her over. He still wasn't that good at controlling it so he was more mindful than usual.

"W-where did you learn that from?" Kuchiki whisper-hissed. When she swallowed hard, it didn't go unnoticed.

"Ishida actually." Ichigo grinned when he pulled a crumpled paper from his pocket.

Purple eyes slanted then, her body trembling. "And why are we really here?" Despite his spiritual pressure, her slender hand reached for the paper in his possession.

But she couldn't reach it. Instead she watched him read its contents. "December 21. My white sword. His black sword. Sparks. He dominates. His power excites me. January 13. I pulled his orange hair. I wasn't mad. It was a sport. We were fighting. There were swords again. And then he was kissing me. Hard. Feb 1. His power is crushing. But I liked it. And that scares me." Ichigo paused and licked his lips. "These are your dreams, right?" He pointed to the Chappy themed cloud and moon drawn on the right corner of the page.

Rukia, still under his spiritual pressure, did not deny nor confirm it. "W-where—"

"I found it in the trash." His grin sharpened at her. "I decoded the message. Did you leave it there on purpose for me to find it?"

Her wide eyes glossed over. "No," she breathed. "I wasn't aware you became a garbage man." When he stepped back and tried to contain his power, she was able to ask, "You're actually going to fight me?"

He nodded, enjoying how her face flushed. The embarrassment she felt was nullified by her anticipation and it showed on her face. "You have my back. You try to protect the protector. I will never stop from trying to protect you and save you… but if you're so adamant on trying to protect me, and if you're so keen that you don't need my protection, then…I might as well make you stronger."

Her violet eyes were wet – wet with excitement. And he could see clearly how much his trust and pride in her meant. "This is the weirdest present anyone has ever given me, Ichigo." Saying such a statement when smiling was not an insult.

"Well, we're both weird. Besides you know we both like to fight." And really, he couldn't stop smiling. He didn't think he'd be this excited either.

"We're going all out?" She didn't waste time grabbing his soul badge and releasing her soul form from her gigai.

He nodded again. "As much as I could allow myself to."

She touched her sword's hilt. "Then wear your mask." Now her zanpakutou was out.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"What kind of present is this if you won't even go into your Vaizard form?"

He could argue with her, or he could just agree. If she was really serious about it, Rukia would win anyways. "Fine." And he huffed.

"A fight for Valentine's day." As she spoke, her sword changed colour to snow white.

Ichigo followed suit. "By the way." Zangetsu was free. "Your drawings still suck." He prepared himself for her attack and when he turned, the chains of his sword jingled.

Instead, a flare of her own reiatsu lashed out and her fist clenched. "And if I was any other girl, I would say this is a terrible present."

"Well, the picnic is around the corner for later." And as he settled into a stance, Ichigo asked, "Is that why you don't want them to know about us? So you'll get more presents?"

Rukia almost laughed. "No."

"To make me jealous?"

She returned the smile whole-heartedly. "Maybe."

Bitch.

Rukia waved a hand. "Don't blame this on me. You agreed."

He paused. Maybe he did.

Rukia added, "_And_ you played along like we _aren't _together but I must tell you, your acting skills are poor. Keigo still didn't believe you."

"Keigo is crazy. He'll believe anything he wants." And what did she know about acting?

Rukia's feet shifted in a fighter's pose and Ichigo noticed it. "I'm pretty sure Renji knows something is going on."

"Che. Whatever. He should know." He lifted his sword in the air, seeing that she was prepared. Still, he asked, "You ready?"

Rukia nodded, her smile sharpening.

Another burst of reiatsu spilled forth and the mask was on his face. He hesitated for a moment, his hand tightening on the hilt. "Is it scary?" His voice was the dual-tone of his true voice and a beast.

"What?"

"The mask. Me. The power."

Rukia shook her head. "No." And then she was off the ground, her sword aiming at his head. Ichigo was fast – she knew he would be. He disappeared once she swung her pale blade and reappeared behind her. When he attacked at her side, she barely registered what happened that he nicked her shinigami robe.

Damn – he was really fast.

She grunted, her arm barely able to swing back at him when he struck again. But when their zanpaktous clashed, white and black made red, fiery sparks.

Rukia turned, pivoted to meet him head on. Somehow she knew he was smiling back at her under his mask.

Yes, he loved to fight.

Black slashed at her again, yet she knew he was holding back. Then, their dance began. Cross feet.

_Scrap_!

Bend knees.

_Crash_!

Jump…. Run…

_Clang_!

Block. Kick. Dodge.

_Clang clang!_

Fly in the air.

_Whooosh_!

For a while then, black kissed on white, over and over, like two passionate lovers in the rain.

"First dance…" It was futile really since he could easily flash step away. A kidou spell seemed vain but maybe it could work. "Ha-"

Before she could even enunciate another syllable, he came so close to her that she almost stumbled back on her rear.

Rukia was never that great at swordplay. But at least she tried her best anyways. She tried so much that she was able to cut his robes in at least five different places. She tried so much that she became wet, started to pant, and grunted with every stroke he made. She tried so much that it took twenty seven minutes for her to breathe like a dog hungry for air.

On the twenty-eighth minute, Ichigo knocked her back hard enough that she fell against the wall of a mound. Her steely eyes brightened when she cried out, "Hadou No. 33! Soukatsui!"

Immediately, blue fire crashed against Ichigo's body and black-red flames crawled forth, reacting and sizzling. She almost screamed, ready to employ another spell when he came forth at her. Her back pushed hard against the rock, but her agitation calmed when she saw pieces of his mask fall to the ground. A smirking face met her when the fire was gone.

Parts of his robes were burnt, but just the look he made scorched her soul. Her knees seemed to buckle and three beads of sweat dripped down her back. Her breathing didn't have a chance to even out.

Then she shook. She ached. She was exhilarated.

Ichigo pushed her harder into the stone, his mouth set over hers. Her knees were failing her and she fell, taking him down with her. Zangestu found a spot beside them, watching patiently and smiling with a grey glint.

This was not the first time Kurosaki Ichigo kissed her. But this was the first time they were already sweaty and panting, with hearts racing before even touching each other. This was the first time he let her drown in his essence – his soul – and right now, she could not quite explain how incredible it was.

Her milky blade fell beside his. Her hands and fingers were tangled in orange hair. Her lips quivered as his reiatsu spilled in her mouth mixing with his saliva, her secretions – and the reiatsu tickled her flesh, just skimming the surface. His power was warm wax that she felt in her dreams. Absolutely thrilling.

Rukia smiled as his lips travelled to the corner of her mouth, trailing the collarbone and to her neck. The heavy pulsing he felt with his tongue made him smirk before it grazed over her skin like she was food. Shortly afterwards, her smile collapsed, leaving her mouth opened. Then with a small flare of energy, Ichigo bit down, marking pale flesh, and he circled her waist tight.

Rukia did not scream like a banshee. The noise was a mixture of a moan and a yell, and of course, his name. His hands tore her front open and then her arms came around his neck. Ichigo continued to mark her, travelling south. Over her pacing heart, his nose grazed her skin, and he took a deep breath in.

"Rukia…"

Her heaving chest was a testament to her breathlessness. Her lids shut tight as he pulled her on his lap. Straddling him now, she was even more sandwiched between the boulder and his hard chest. Though, she didn't mind being pressed so tight. "What?"

A hand snaked up her small back, relishing her soft trembles before returning his hand to her side. Her silky, wet skin made the movement easy but did nothing to lessen her pleasure. At the same time, Ichigo could feel her chin on his head as he pressed his ear over her heart.

_Thump_

What is the heart?

_Thump-thump_

Was it tangible?

_Thump-thump!_

Yes it was. It was just an organ that pumped blood throughout the body…

**_Thump-thump!_**

_So _if she was "dead" – why did he hear her heart beating? Why was her heart beat precious to him?

"You know…"

The heart circulated blood and without that blood, we would all die. So was this why we compared it to love? Because without love… we would just crumble, wilt, and die?

His mouth worked without his brain thinking. His breaths were becoming harsher with each thought. Then he said it.

"Aishiteru."

His mind screamed -- stupid—_stupid!—_Valentine's Day--but his heart beat a little faster and he held onto her tighter, as if waiting for her rejection.

She panicked as well, but it was a different kind of panic. The world seemed to stop still, her mind seemed to freeze and everything but him and her disappeared. She almost choked when she asked, "W-what did you say?"

He didn't answer but kept listening to sounds of her heartbeat. The thumps came quicker. His breaths came faster and he could feel her tug his hair.

Rukia opened her mouth to speak again. She meant to say, "Those words – for me?" but instead oddness came out. "You're not sleep walking or possessed are you?" Her voice was low and her arms loosened her grip. Something tightened in her chest and she wondered if her heart seams were going to burst.

Ichigo still did not say anything.

"This isn't Kon, right?" Now, her voice sounded too vulnerable than she would have liked it to sound and a pang of _something – _hurt maybe_– _beat at his core.

"Kon can't go bankai."

Of course she would react like this. "I love you" was a novel phrase directed to her. Ichigo remembered the conversation they had when she defended his father. He remembered her quiet nature. He remembered that maybe – looking back on the people in her life – no one has ever said those words to her. She had no parents to hug her, hold her, and tell her that she was loved. She grew up in the streets after all. Rukia also had no real siblings to share those words with. Although she gained Byakuya as a brother, Nii-sama has never uttered his love to her. And because he is the way he is, he probably would never say those three words.

And yes, Rukia has friends, though those relationships were not the kind to say such sentimental things.

Such a shame that no one has ever said they _loved – **love** –_ Kuchiki Rukia.

God, he's an idiot.

The one person who deserved love was her. Sure, she was a fighter and she could kick serious ass but she was elegant, kind, and compassionate. She was beautiful, trustworthy, strong. She was a lot of wonderful things.

She was… **Rukia**.

And Rukia was a big piece of his heart. She gave him power. She was his gear. She was his rain stopper. She made him what he was today. She was—_is_—his ray of light.

She…she deserved more than just his love. But judging from her glossy eyes…

_(No… no… don't cry… _his mind yelled –)

…His love seemed to be enough.

_Why?_

His love seemed to be the most important, tangible thing she had ever found in her hundred-year plus of living.

_Why?_

Maybe the heart… her heart beat – was a hero's way of knowing his love was safe. His love was there.

_Why?_

Because without blood, without love, without the heart beating – there would be no life.

Slowly, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Ichigo's lips parted to tell her not to cry; it wasn't like her at all, but the next moment he knew her mouth crashed on his like he was fire and she was ice and she needed this cold shell to melt away. She wanted warmth. She wanted love. She wanted him. And if she could melt into him, she would have.

Because something real happens there… in her heart. And she needed him to tell her it wasn't just her; it wasn't just her feeling these too human feelings. Then she said his name, their kiss grew, and her body fell again.

Her head barely missed the complementary swords. The rusty sand tickled her neck as she shifted. Their lips were tight, then wet and loose, moving at a rhythm they knew well. His hands boxed her as he planted soft kisses along her jaw to the lobe of her ear. Then Ichigo whispered, "Where's my present?" He was always one to ruin a moment.

"You said Valentine's Day is stupid, so I didn't get you anything." Her breathy and choppy voice made something tighten in his loins. But that feeling dissipated when Kon's words rang in his mind:

S_he probably didn't get you anything because one, you're an idiot who didn't bother to get her anything, and two, you're an idiot and you don't deserve it…_

"What?" He sat up now, straddling her waist. "You got Renji and Kon something."

Her jaw dropped as she bent her head to look at him. "B…But you said…"

"You're right… I did say that." Ichigo sighed, shaking his head.

Her laughter erupted suddenly, unable to maintain a serious composure at his silliness. "I made chocolate cake for you too, fool."

"Oh…"

Though quickly she added, "But I gave it to Keigo… since I think I might have broken his heart."

"Nah. His heart is strong." Then Ichigo felt her hands pulling him down to her again.

"Is there anything you want?" Her voice held threads of guilt and he didn't like that.

"No." His hands caged her to the ground, and something dark crossed his face. The shy boy she once knew was there when he asked, "Was _this_ really okay though?" The insecurity nipped at him. It wasn't everyday that he professed what his heart was speaking.

"You mean, did you pass for Valentine's Day?"

He nodded, balancing himself on his elbows. His breath tickled her face and it smelled like mint leaves.

"Well, besides making another fantasy come true—the first by the way was to save my life—you gave me something that no one else has."

_I love you. Aishiteru_

Those words weren't spoken from her lips till later, when she was trembling, aching, and she would repeat those words over and over like a mantra. And it was so addicting that it was all he could do too, with her. Right now however, Ichigo needed to feel her, touch her, please her.

Ichigo tasted her lips again. This time, when his power licked her, a strange force radiated from her too. It was subtle and safe, like a wash of spring water. But that force built and he found thoughts diminishing, stomach uneasy, nerves tingling. To stir so much fire in him – that had to be love. To make him feel and do so many things – that was love.

So…Valentine's Day wasn't _that_ stupid. Especially if it _made_ him profess his love, made her heart sing, and fulfilled her fantasy. As Kon said, love was a war … and when it came to her, he always _needed_ to win.

And in between the messy wet kisses, the urgent caresses and heated licks, Rukia only had one other request. "We shouldn't wait for Valentine's Day to make fantasies come true."

Ichigo wholeheartedly agreed. Yet another reason why he loved her so much.

"You know…when you do your spells…" He didn't finish his sentence because she was already laughing, pulling him close to her again. Souls met each other in a kiss, and she murmured her affirmation.

Aishiteru.

Now she was ready to let the world know.

It was real.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm pretty sure Ichigo's parents told him they loved him. I'm sure Inoue's brother told her that he loved her. I'm sure Chad's grandfather told him that he loved him. I'm sure Ishida's grandfather did the same… That leaves my poor Rukia without love. *sad face*

So all in all, if Ichigo ever says he loves Rukia – I think I'll die. And she might die too… omg, her potential expressions… Well the fantasy in my head anyways is awesome. XD

Waah I'm such a romantic sap!

**Preview**: Well, I committed myself to write a lemon for the Church of Lemons. That will be posted on 19 Feb. So… erm, I was going to go with the "first time" theme but instead came up with something else.

Chapter 14: I love how he changed her world

And they just stayed like that for a moment. Their hands on each other's scars. Her heartbeat began to even out just a bit before he bent down to press his lips against it. In a sure long stroke, he licked the old wound as if his tongue held powers to heal it.

"I thought we're supposed to lick each other's wounds," she started. She didn't know why she phrased it like that but it was true.

**Please review!**


	14. how he changed her world

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. If I did, well, I wouldn't be writing fanfics would I!

**Author's Note**: My entry to the Church of Lemons 2010, if you saw it there.

**Thank you reviewers**, for fueling my flame to write more and **more**!

Special thanks for **F1yMordecai** for edits! Special thanks to **Firisu **for having my back, finding even more mistakes! Yay!

**Setting**: Bleach Timeline-ish

**Rating**: M, obviously, it's a lemon! YOU ARE WARNED!

* * *

**I love**

Chapter 14: I love how he changed her world

-

It started with a lick. A lick that was warm and hot. A lick infused with steamy breath. A lick full of intent.

Lick.

Then came that sound.

_Tuh_.

It was the wet resonance of the tongue pulling from the palate. It was also the echo of the pink muscle retracting from the skin.

Now, return to the previous act.

Lick. _Tuh._

She giggled. And she hardly ever giggled. "Stop _that_. I told you, I'm fine."

He did not.

Lick. _Tuh_. Lick._ Tuh._

"That tickles."

Then suddenly he breathed into her neck, sucking in so much air as if preparing to dive in water. The wet spot made by his tongue coolly burned without his breath or his mouth and she shuddered. Not too much, but enough that he noticed.

"You shouldn't have come," Ichigo said. He pushed himself closer to her when she leaned up to his mouth. "I mean, you shouldn't have tried to fight in your gigai."

At his words, her legs clamped around him. At her action, his hand travelled down to her lower back. There, he made small circles with his index finger before his hands moved upwards to her face.

The school day wasn't supposed to end up like this – licking, kissing, sucking each other. No, the school day was supposed to end with goodbyes and waves to their classmates, but they had left to fight a hollow earlier at midday. There were actually more than one, but after they had kicked monster asses, the pair had returned to an empty classroom. Then Rukia found herself half-indecent and exposed to him.

So, the hollows were a little smarter than she thought. In the end, the shinigami had earned a scrapped knee, a bruised elbow, and two or three cuts along her arms. To Rukia, the minor injuries did not warrant a _whole_ body examination, but she couldn't really stop him when Ichigo looked at her like **that**– _you should be safe, I'm supposed to protect, are you hurt, idiot?_

Rukia blinked a few times before she rubbed herself against him. The stiffness made her smile, but a laugh erupted from her throat when his knee slammed against the desk leg in an effort to get closer to the person he desired the most.

Her.

"Why shouldn't I fight? I am a _shinigami_. It's my _job_." Rukia didn't sound angry and well, it was hard to when you were sitting on the school desk, shirt opened, and assaulted by sexy mouth and teeth. "You're… supposed to be checking for marks…" Rukia gasped when he bit down gently on her neck. "N-not making them…"

_Tuh. _That was the sound of the mouth pulling away from wet skin. Ichigo looked down at her face and slowly, his lips dipped in a frown. The sun's ray easily seeped in the room, highlighting his messy, tangerine hair and amber eyes. The light also made his apologetic look seem genuine. "Sorry… I got…carried away?" The hands on her arms moved to her shoulders, where he gently squeezed. He didn't know why he did that. Partly because he wanted her to see his sincerity, and partly because he wanted to taste her again.

Rukia fought not to smile. She was good at keeping her face neutral too, even when she played sexy by leaning back with palms against the school desk. "Don't make it sound like a question. You _are_ getting carried away." To add fuel to the flame, her milky legs tightened around him and she let her lips curve towards the ceiling.

The substitute shinigami returned the expression well, full of mischief, play, and want. As his fingers touched the edge of her top, Ichigo simply told her, "I can't help it," before peeling the fabric away from her. Without permission, his eyes lingered down to her chest clad in a white bra but otherwise well exposed.

Kuchiki swallowed hard, hoping he would fail to notice the pink flushing of her cheeks.

Kurosaki actually didn't notice. The young man was too engrossed in tracing her collarbone to take heed, or for once, he simply chose not to say anything. What caught his attention was something faint, pale pink, and as long as his index finger. It was a scar close to her heart.

_Tuh_. That was the sound of her tongue retracting from the palate. "Why can't I examine you?" Her violet gaze was set on his fingers running gentle lines on her mark. Her smile faltered a bit. "_You're_ the one who fought the hollow."

Kurosaki's stare was also set on her scar but amber flickered in her direction when he reminded her, "I was in my soul body. Wounds healed quickly. Not my fault you forgot your soul candy."

_Tuh_. Rukia almost pouted, but she saved such an act for Chappy merchandise. Instead, she decided to counterbalance the fluttering in her stomach by inducing some butterflies in him too. But how? She wasn't sure. She could rub herself on him—that would definitely get him excited. But…

Ah! She figured it out!

_Tuh._

As he stood like a statue studying her scar, her small hand slipped under his shirt. Ichigo didn't make a sound as that hand slid up his abdomen, stroking heat and calling butterflies. His stomach quivered, and that was enough for now.

"Ichigo…" Her hand continued to play with the planes of his rock hard stomach, searching and probing and caressing. It wasn't long for her to find _it_, the most noticeable scar marking his body. It was as lengthy as two of her fingers touching tip to tip, and bulged subtly from his uninjured skin as the flesh had healed over each other, now glossy and bumpy. The keloid texture may have put some people off, but Rukia had a deep fascination and respect for this mark. It served as a profound reminder of who he was – _a warrior – _and to where and why he received this old wound:

_Soul Society._

The pair just stayed like that for a moment, their hands on each other's scars. Her heartbeat began to jog a bit just by watching something in his eyes change – glittering, shining, softening. It wasn't lust. It was more profound than just that_._ Rukia watched with wonder as that look turned to action – Ichigo bent down and pressed his lips against her scar. In a sure long stroke, he licked the aged wound as if his tongue held powers to heal.

_Tuh_.

"I thought we're supposed to lick each other's wounds." Rukia didn't know why she phrased it like that but it was true. When she met him, he treated her like a normal person, not a person of nobility.

_Lick._

After he saved her from execution, her relationship with Nii-sama and estranged friend Renji turned for the better.

_Lick._

And she… well, she gave him the power to protect.

_Lick._

She stopped his rain. He stopped hers.

_Lick._

Basically, he had managed to change her world as she changed his – one lick at a time.

"Ichigo…"

His mouth was patient, kind and slightly inexperienced, as he placed feathery kisses and wet licks down her shallow valley and over her belly. Ichigo murmured something against her flesh – she wasn't sure what – and he pressed his hands by her sides. It was a warning of sorts — a warning that he was planning on doing something to her and his hands were there to keep her still.

First, the tongue dipped in and over the ridges of her ribs.

_Lick. Tuh._

The tongue went around her navel, tracing circles.

_Lick. Tuh._

She even thought he was going to remove her bra and savage her breasts, but he didn't. His tongue caressed her lower belly, and she found herself trembling.

It would be a complete lie to say he wasn't doing much, because tasting was a lot of things – it involved the tongue, mouth, teeth. Her mind was slowly losing focus. It seemed like he was done talking to her anyways, especially when she felt his fingers rubbing against her panties.

"Ich—" Involuntarily, her pelvis moved in and out of his hands, relishing the pace – the flame – he set fanned by his fingers. Rukia could feel that heat spread across her face with each passing moment, and soon she began to ache.

"Ichigo." Their eyes met and she wasn't sure if she liked the semi-grin of his lips. Nonetheless, she seemed to understand him wordlessly when she lifted herself up to let him tug the cotton fabric down. She even spread her legs apart, only to have him stretch it further for his hungry mouth.

The throbbing only would intensify from here.

As his fingers danced at her swollen bulb, her back fell flush against the wood. Her heart raced with anticipation – first with his hot breath fanning her opening, and then he kissed her.

It wasn't her mouth he was kissing but he kissed her there as if it was, gently, slowly, sensually. His hands kept her legs spread because though the heat growing was gradual, he would have hated if she closed her iron knees on his head. She was a kick-ass shinigami after all.

"Ichi-_go_…_ahh_…"

Unlike the other times she had said his name, her voice was breathy and needy, making him change pace. He began to kiss her in the way you wouldn't kiss the mouth. He licked and explored, trying different things. He judged his progress by the sounds she made and how much she writhed. The good thing about learning from each other was well…you try everything.

Even biting.

Kuchiki yelped when he clamped on her thigh, and Ichigo did not apologize. His name on her pink lips was all he needed to take the plunge again. This time, his mouth between her legs was rougher. His white teeth pressed into her pink shell, worrying at her with pulls, bites, and licks. It was the kind of treatment that made Rukia shake and cry out. It was the kind of treatment that she needed to fist onto something; usually that would be bed sheets but all she had were the steel legs of the table.

So be it.

But what to do with her head? As it was, her head was pressed hard against the desk that was she was even foolishly afraid she might crack it, _somehow_. Pillows usually don't break easily—

Fuck it, destroy the classroom! _Can't. Think. Anymore._

_Tuh_.

Can't…

Lick.

_Tuh!_

_That_ heat was rolling, climbing, building steadily, up and up. Her pussy was weeping translucent liquid that he tasted with fervor.

_Tuh! Tuh!_

The pressure was intensifying like the beginning flickers of an orgasm, promising the pleasure that was to come.

_**Tuh**_!

Ichigo finished with a lick from the back to front that made her moan out all over again. Rukia finished with her pelvis shot towards him, back bowed and voice strangled for breath and for words.

Lick.

When Rukia saw his arrogant mouth shining, grinning while she shook and burned, something tightened in her lower body…again. "_Ichi—go_."

Ichigo pulled up her boneless self by the arm. Silently, he nuzzled her throat, his mouth skinned her slender neck, and his fingers moved inside her gently. Without thinking, she bucked against him, aching once more. When one of her hands reached out for his own desire and felt his hardness, she knew he was throbbing too. "Do it," she breathed, her mind growing hazier. "S-stop _teasing_."

A sound like a breathless laugh escaped his mouth at her state, but she was right. He was aching, aching to go inside of her, erupt, and to fill her. He was aching to make her scream, complete her and heal her. Wasting no more time, the petite shinigami bunched her skirt to her waist as Ichigo unfastened his pants buckle. The brown cloth fell to the floor and with the elegance of the waves riding up a sandy shore, he moved into her.

Her eyes shut tight, as if expecting some sort of white light to protrude from their souls like on the first night they met. Instead, a different light came. It was the light of pleasure, riding in her, through her, for her. But Ichigo was slow, resisting the urge to slam into her as his soul warranted. He was no expert on women or sex, but Ichigo was very perceptive to her feelings, watching her emotions change based on his movements and his actions. So he waited, moving gently in the way he started to lick at her wounds before changing her world.

It wasn't long before Rukia was ready for the earth to shake. She wanted more light. "Move, deeper." One hand gripped on his shoulder for some sort of balance. The other fisted his uniform shirt. "_Deeper_."

Ichigo did what he was told. With a grunt, he shoved himself as deep inside of her as he could. With every stroke, he pressed harder, faster. With every movement, he growled, or groaned – she wasn't exactly sure what, but they were incoherent sounds that echoed hers as well.

Then several things began to happen and it wasn't the climax to the ministrations yet. It was the light consuming her; it was her vocal cries and writhing; it was his hand pulling on her midnight hair. The latter provoked her head to bow backwards. Ichigo took his chance and dove in again, into her mouth.

It was harder to kiss like this, with raging breaths, hearts pounding at the seams, soul threatening to escape from bodies, but they managed for a moment. Messy, wet, passionate, it was all of that—.

_Tuh_!

The rhythm grew fast, so fast that he had to rip his mouth away from hers. Rukia gripped onto his arms, pushing into and pulling from him to meet the deepest strokes. It was no wonder that her rear was half on the desk, half in the air with him. In due time, the shinigami found herself fighting the zenith when her pussy twitched, threatening to cave on him. She was waiting for Ichigo to lose that rhythm, lose control, fuck her hard until he drove them mad—mad enough to blind them into whiteness again.

And when that time came, without his mouth on hers her scream was long and ragged. She shook against him, his body buried deep in her liquid core that gripped around him like a vice. Her head became light as rapture scorched her soul with a benevolent force. That force seemed familiar… So familiar. But to what that force was she didn't have the energy to think. She just reveled in it.

Ichigo came too. Convulsing, he emptied his seeds with a vein swollen on the forehead and a face red and hot. His arm hugged her tight against him, shaking and breathing hard enough for both of them to hear.

Healed. Hot. Empty.

Drained, Rukia sagged against him.

Filled. Hot. Healed.

They remained still for a moment because that's all they could do. Their bodies were soft and worn. Sweat dripped from their heads and under their clothes. Their breaths and the heavy thumping of their hearts were the only sounds in the room. Even the birds seemed to cease their songs.

Time stood still for a moment.

"Rukia…"

She stirred.

"Rukia…" Recovery was apparent when he was able to slide his hands in the glistens of sweat on her back. "_Rukia_." Ichigo exhaled harshly, his chin rested on her head. "Is it wrong to let me just…_enjoy_ you?"

At the prospect that he was really speaking to her again, a dark eyebrow arched, and for some reason she swallowed hard once again. It must be the way he said that with the husky voice filled with lust, care and unbridled need.

"N-no." Mentally, Rukia noted that the heat along her cheeks seemed to simmer longer than the heat inflamed throughout her whole body. Or was that because of his voice? His question? "It's not." Then it dawned on her; Ichigo was talking about her question.

_I thought we're supposed to lick each other's wounds._

"So just let me enjoy you then."

Ichigo was right; she wasn't the only world-changer.

_Let me take care of you. _

She could lick away at his wounds another day.

_Let me be your rock._

That was what partners were for, wasn't it? That was what lovers were for? Taking care of each other in every way possible.

"Fine," she sighed. Her starless black hair tickled his chin when she shifted and held onto him tightly. Then she smiled when he began to dress her. Rukia helped by elevating herself enough for him to pull her Chappy underwear back to the right place. Following that motion, she interlocked her legs onto him.

"Again?" Ichigo teased. His tongue flickered her cheek before kissing the corner of her mouth.

Lick.

"You're a death god, not a sex god." Rukia was amused. "But when you're ready again, I want to lick some of your wounds."

His forehead touched hers and his eyes watched indigo with the intention to bore her soul. "What happens when the wounds are all healed?" What's there left?

Rukia didn't answer Kurosaki at first; instead, she observed the shadow under his hair and the dark flecks in his irises. "Licking is just the beginning."

Ichigo nodded, smirked, and moved for a kiss. Swiftly, her pink tongue tasted his lower lip.

Lick_. Tuh._

He agreed. It was just the beginning.

* * *

---

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoyed that. I'm not sure when I'm going to update next. Maybe once every two weeks since school is hectic (though with outstanding support it's hard _not _to write and update). I also wanted to start an experiment:

**Can GD learn to draw?**

So in one of my classes my Prof is making us draw. I want to cover a scene from each 'I love' chapter, and I'll post it on my Deviantart account. I guess we'll discover if I can get better, though drawing Ichigo is _not_ easy. The other problem is I'm a lazy artist; I'm lazy to do things I'm not good at basically. Haha.

Anyways, **preview for next chapter:**

Chapter 16: I love that Urahara sees it (tentative title)

Urahara coughed once before fanning himself again. "Kuchiki-san! I didn't mean to be rude. Sit sit, let's talk. Tell me what the problem is." He ushered Rukia to drink tea with him and then had an _almost_ horrifying thought. "It's not a _girl_ problem, is it?"

Rukia bit the inside of her lip. "Sort…of…"

**End of excerpt**

Thank you for reading! I adore some reader love and encouragement and review please, if it ain't too much to ask for!! I'd also love to hear your reasons for loving Ichigo and Rukia together!

Kisses~


	15. that Urahara sees it

**Disclaimer**: GD does not own Bleach or any manga/anime whatsoever.

**Author's Note**: Special thanks to F1yMordecai for usual edits. Special thanks to Firisu for catching more mistakes! (Gah, I'm too eager to update). I really don't know why I'm updating when I have a shit load of work to do. (Oh, because you reviewers are awesomer than awesumpie).

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's on the crack side but it's fun.

**Setting**: Bleach

**Rating**: T

* * *

**I love**

Chapter 15: I love that Urahara sees it

--

"Please teach me well!"

– Kurosaki Ichigo asking Urahara, upon training to SS

Chapter 58

http://www. /Bleach/58/20/

http://www. /Bleach/58/21/

--

"A strong will is stronger than steel. If your determination is anything less than whole-heartened, throw it away"

–Kisuke Urahara to Ichigo, on saving Rukia.

Chapter 57

(Ichigo really showed this in the SS arc, didn't he, keke)

http://www. /Bleach/57/18/

--

"You should apologize to Rukia even though she'll probably say the same thing as me."

– Ichigo to Urahara, after coming back from SS and successfully saving Rukia.

Chapter 182

http://www. /Bleach/182/12/

--

Oh, and the way Urahara grinned at Ichigo in the third Bleach movie!

_"Who is Kuchiki-san to you?"_

--

Urahara was all smiles when Kuchiki Rukia entered his shop. She, on the other hand, looked bothered and upset, standing before him with a deep frown. Her small foot tapped against his floor impatiently as she asked, "Did you do anything _else_ to my gigai?"

The blonde man waved his fan by his face, grinning madly. "Whatever do you mean?" His attempt to sound innocent practically failed when his pitch rose an octave.

Kuchiki's frown sharpened. "When I said I'd take part in your experiment, I told you nothing…" she paused, thinking of the right term to use, "_weird_ better happen."

"Doesn't your body feel more like a human?"

The slits of her eyes became narrower. "How am I supposed to know? I died as a baby!"

Urahara coughed and then fanned himself again. "Kuchiki-san, I didn't mean to be rude! Sit, sit. Let's talk. Tell me what the problem is." He ushered Rukia to drink tea and suddenly had an_almost_ horrifying thought. "It's not a _girl_ problem, is it?"

Rukia bit the inside of her lip. "Sort…of…"

Urahara lowered his fan, his chin and his voice. "The '_once a month' _problem?"

At that, her eyes rolled and her frown returned.

"Then?"

"Um…" Her fingers twisted the material of skirt as she crinkled her nose in discomfort. She watched Ururu pour her a cup of tea, before leaving her alone with the eccentric shop owner. "I… Lately, I've been noticing that Ichigo smells _really_ good." Rukia spoke each word very slowly as if unbelieving the whole situation.

An eyebrow lifted. "And that's a problem?"

Rukia's eyes snapped from the tea cup to Urahara's shaded eyes. "Of course!" she shot back, her face distorting slightly to a look of indignation. "It's very distracting. Last night when we were fighting hollows, I stopped what I was doing because he was so close to me. Even when he's sweating, he smells good. The situation is so bad that I _think_ Ichigo caught on that something is wrong with me." She stopped briefly, speaking louder, "and I think whatever you did to me is giving me…_too vivid dreams _at night!" Her breaths came quicker as her words flew out of her mouth. Immediately afterwards, her face collapsed in the palms of her hands.

Still, Urahara didn't seem too alarmed about her predicament. "Ah, so you're attracted to Ichigo. That's perfectly normal."

"I didn't say that!"

"So you think he's ugly?"

"I didn't say that either!"

It seemed like Urahara wasn't listening at all. "I know he scowls a lot, but cut him some slack and give into temptation." He began grinning, his mind seemingly warped in other _thoughts_.

Rukia's eye twitched. "You're twisting my words."

Then it came – seriousness. It was rare to see that from the former Captain, so rare that it even made her jump back a bit when his fan met the table hard. "Do you find him attractive?" The tone in his voice held zero hues of playfulness.

The female shinigami was quiet for a moment, noting his change. The lines of his lips were pursed together. "Is this important to your experiment? You did something to my gigai, didn't you?"

Gradually his lips curled in a smile and the fan was in his hand again. "Do you find him attractive or not?" The seriousness was quickly disappearing.

And hesitantly, Rukia answered. "Well… he's not ugly." She winced, as if receiving a blow to the head. "I mean, he is… good looking. I… I can't stop staring at him, and that's another part of the problem."

"Hm…" Urahara sipped his beverage. He was even quiet for a good moment, spanning no more than five minutes. Rukia kept looking up at him for an answer before looking down into the liquid of her drink. When she finally pressed the cup to her lower lip, Urahara asked, "Am I attractive?"

At his question, green tea flew out of her mouth in a very unlike Kuchiki manner. "What?!" She tried to recover her dignity, tapping the back of her hand to her mouth. "What kind of question is that?"

"I mean, do I smell good?" Urahara's smile was hidden by the fan again.

Seriously considering the question this time, because as much as Urahara was crazy he was also a genius, Rukia inhaled deeply closed-mouth. "You don't stink, if that's what you're wondering."

"But not particularly _good_?" The way he said _good_ meant _really, really nice_.

Rukia leaned across the table, into him. "I'm indifferent to your smell," she answered flatly.

Urahara nodded and he fanned himself briefly. "Well, I think it's just a side effect that I saw in a preliminary study. Have you heard of pheromones, Kuchiki-chan?"

Rukia blinked at him. "I've heard of it. Not too sure what this has to do with me though."

As a man of science, his eyes lit up at the prospect of teaching…well, science. "Pheromones are chemical signals released in one organism that triggers a physiological or behavioural response in another organism of the same species. There are different kinds of pheromones like alarm pheromones, food trail pheromones, sex pheromones." He paused, watching a reaction on her face to that word – sex. Her eyebrows rose with widened eyes, showing that she was indeed listening intently. "Insects, especially, have been documented well in this area. For example, when an ant is attacked by a predator, they'll release an alarm pheromone that triggers aggression in other ants. For aphids, pheromones trigger flight.

"As for other animals…" he drawled, taking a quick sip of his tea, "some release powerful attractant molecules to draw mates from far distances."

Urahara heard her swallow hard. "How _far_?"

"Two miles or more. Why?"

Her cheeks burned a coral tinge.

"How far can you smell him?" Urahara tried to wipe that grin off his face and he doubted if he succeeded. Her embarrassment seemed to distract her however. Urahara thought she even looked cute when she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from him.

"If…we're in the same room, I can. Um, sometimes when he walks in the house and I'm upstairs, I can, but it's not strong…"

_So, far distances huh? _Urahara mused. "Although the power of human pheromones is quite debatable, perhaps your gigai is hypersensitive to Ichigo. Have you felt any other changes to other males? Renji perhaps?"

The shinigami twisted her mouth. "No."

"What about when you're in your shinigami form?"

At that, Rukia winced violently enough to evoke a response from Urahara: another grin. "Ah, definitely not as much as when I'm in my gigai."

"But you still can smell him?"

"He smells good, yes, but we're usually…close… when we're fighting so… as you said, it's debatable right?" Her faltering words made Urahara's grin widen and Rukia didn't like it. Maybe she didn't understand the implications of his words. Or maybe she understood too much.

Then Urahara asked, "Has Ichigo acted strangely too?"

Her silence gave Urahara his answer before she spoke. "A little." If she wasn't completely honest, it was okay. The whole situation was rather strange and new, and even a bit exciting.

"In what way?" he asked. Damn, he should have brought a notepad to document this. Thank goodness he was a brilliant scientist with an almost brilliant memory.

Her fingers tapped the surface of the cup as she responded, her discomfort taking on another form. "He stares at me. But maybe he does that because I… kind of… stare at him too."

"I see. Is that it?"

Inhaling deeply again, this time open-mouthed, Rukia revealed, "He always seems to _notice _me. If I walk into a room, he'll turn to face me. If I say something to him, he seems to analyze my words. He's very attentive."

Urahara did not hesitate to speak nor did he seem to take any time to think of his words, which sort of alarmed her afterwards because really, it meant he was speaking the absolute truth. "Ichigo is and has always been attentive towards you. Perhaps you only noticed now since you react more strongly to him." The shop-keeper fanned himself when he witnessed her cheeks flush rosy pink. He really had to hide his grin this time. "You should have seen how enthusiastic he was to save you. It was really _incredible and heroic_!"

Rukia opened her mouth to say something but coherent words could not make it past her throat. Instead, her face scrunched up to shock, disbelief and then settled to more awkwardness. Urahara really didn't need to sing-song "_incredible_ and _heroic" _like that… and _giggle_. Men were not supposed to giggle, but then again, Urahara was quite eccentric.

"Oh, his determination was quite impressive too!" The fan stopped waving. "But if his attention is abnormal, then maybe your gigai has some effect on him, if not just your presence, you know…"

Kuchiki Rukia knew she had to get out before suffering with more embarrassment. "So… that's all you know?" Rukia asked quietly but firmly. Her mouth was set in a fine line, her annoyance ever present as if trying to hide her uneasiness.

"If it's not an imbalance of pheromones or sensitivity to other men than Ichigo, then you're probably in love with him…"

"WHAT?!" Rukia blasted, fists planted on the table.

"So you're in love with Ichigo. We all knew that it was bound to happen…" Again, it was as if Urahara was not listening to her.

Rukia wanted to rip her hair out.

"And these dreams you're having… they're not about Ichigo are they?" The fanning and grilling continued till Rukia demanded a refund on her gigai. She wasn't sure about telling Urahara to fix her body since he could very well make the problem worse, or try _something else_ even more discomforting. She'd just have to learn how to deal with these _pheromones_ and hopefully it'll just go away as Urahara suggested earlier.

_Love_?

In love with Kurosaki Ichigo?

_Impossible_!

But then again, it wasn't the first time she thought about Ichigo and love together… in the same sentence.

And if the crazy, but incredibly smart, shop-keeper could see it, was it true? Was it that obvious?

Rukia groaned into her hands; she couldn't let her mind stay in that place. It wasn't easy to stray far from that thought _– love and Ichigo_ – when Urahara kept giving her _that_ look – the grinning, exuberantly cheerful look – even when she was leaving his shop to go back home…

Er, Ichigo's home.

Oh boy, she was in serious trouble.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it! I just remembered I have quotes of Urahara being cheeky with Ichigo (about Rukia of course), but it's at home. I'll insert it when I get home.

**Preview for next chapter: **I love the white backgrounds (Tentative title) – Bleach Asylum's "White Day" giveaway

His first instinct is to move fast, devour her, and plunge into the pits of ecstasy _now_. But no… he moves slow, checking each inch of her body with licks, kisses and caresses. He reassures himself that this is his Rukia and he reassures her that two months is still a fuckin' long time.

He has to make sure.

Ichigo finds no new scar on her beautiful body that he had long memorized. Yet, he still moves slowly, unhurriedly, because still, after 300 years of existence, she is his most precious person.

**End of excerpt**

Uh, it's a lemon… yay! But I seriously need to re-write it so the content above may change.

**Thank you for reading and please review! **My question to you now is… is there any IchiRuki fantasy fanfic you would like to read? Maybe I can write it… 'I love' has a ways to go and there are still many ideas and concepts I haven't gone through yet.

**xx**


	16. the white backgrounds

**Disclaimer**: You think if I marry Kubo, I'll own a piece of Bleach? XD

**Author's Note**: This is for the Bleach Asylum giveaway for White Day – Ichigo has to give Rukia one of three things: white chocolate, white lingerie, and/or white roses. If this chapter sucks, I'm sorry – school is so hectic that I already broke down and cried. Thrice.

Warning, lots of "white" in this chapter.

Special thanks to F1yMordecai and Firisu for edits. Someone said in a review they're glad I have time to write; I'm glad there are people to help me find my mistakes when I don't have time. Thanks!!!!

**Note 2**: Isn't it so wonderfully cheesy that when Ichigo and Rukia see each other again, the world disappears and it's just **them**? And the lovely thing is it happens continuously in the manga. Bahaha

**Setting**: At least 300 years after Bleach storyline. Or Piece by Piece setting, though you don't need read Piece by Piece to get this.

**Rating**: M, erm, lemon. You have been warned. Rihanna's "Rude Boy" is addictive. "Boy, is you big enough?" =P

* * *

**I love**

Chapter 16: I love the white backgrounds

-

_Ichigo flying down in the bridge scene_

http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/116/44-45/

-

"_I came to save you…_" – Ichigo, Chapter 116

http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/116/50/

-

"_Yo…" _– Ichigo, Chapter 151

http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/151/04/

-

"_I've decided to stay in Soul Society…_" – Rukia, Chapter 181

http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/181/15/

-

"Isn't that a good thing…" _I remember now… the reason why… I wanted to save you so much… -- _Ichigo, Chapter 181

http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/181/16/

-

"_Rukia_…" – Ichigo, looking dumbstruck, Chapter 195

http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/195/19/

-

"_Ru…Rukia…"_ – Ichigo, more dumbstruck, Chapter 196

http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/196/01/

-

"_Understood… we'll each take a different path…"_ – Ichigo, Chapter 248 (It's funny that there's Chad, Ishida and Renji around, but in that moment, it was just Ichigo and Rukia, and everyone else is looking away… haha)

http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/248/15/

-

_Even when she beats him up… _Chapter 247

http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/247/10/

-

"_You're…right…"_ – Ichigo, responding to Rukia after she yelled at him for not waiting, Chapter 247

http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/247/12/

-

"_See ya…Rukia…"_

"_Yeah…"_

Even with a lot of people around, it's just him and her.

Chapter 181

http:// www. onemanga. com/Bleach/181/18/

Etcetera, etcetera…

* * *

After 300 years, he thought it would have stopped. But it happens still. The moment she looks up at him, their eyes meet and the world fades. Peripheral sounds disappear, the violet of her eyes glisten like forbidden jewels, and it is just him and her and the white.

Ichigo stops still.

His wife, Rukia, is sitting on their black linen bed, plucking pale petals from white roses. She is surrounded by them—those petals—like freshly fallen leaves. Even with her eyes fixated on him, her strong repetitive motions give no indication she will look away nor halt the plucking. Everything but him and her is bleached.

And Rukia continues to pull. And pull.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asks, his body leaning against the door frame. The oil lamp at the side of her bed makes her seem even more dreamy.

"Playing he loves me, he loves me not."

Ichigo snorts at her.

At this point she is at her last petal. She states with finality, "He loves me not," ripping the petal from the stem. At the edge of the bed lies four more roses but with the weight of his gaze on her, she doesn't try to reach for them. She continues to watch him, not to study him, but rather to say that she cares for him, that she likes him, that she loves him and that she will always challenge him.

It's a look he's known very well for…hundreds of years.

Ichigo speaks. "What a stupid game." But he doesn't move forward. Instead, his hand clenches a bit tighter on the box he is holding in his folded arms across his chest.

Her lips curve up in a small smile. "I never knew you'd become such a romantic," Rukia comments somewhat laconically.

Ichigo cocks an eyebrow and waits a bit.

"It's a good thing. But I thought we don't celebrate holidays."

After 300 years, not much had changed really. Not their personalities, though they couldn't really tell since they grew together. "I didn't get you those roses." Ichigo shifts his feet. He contemplates on being difficult or not.

Violet eyes roll and amusement crosses her youthful face. "Then who got them for me? Kon?"

After 300 years, they continue to co-evolve and adapt to their circumstances. Together.

Ichigo shrugs.

"And who's that for?" Her small chin juts towards him, indicating she is talking about the package in his hand.

"The chocolates you were craving for before you left."

"The white ones?" Her voice sounds slightly surprised because even she did not remember this. Her memory gave her a small image and she recalls it now—their last night together in Rukongai. Her smile stretches further.

The orange-haired shinigami nods, standing on both feet with equal weight. "Yeah, this is your present. Chocolate for chocolate." Ichigo walks to the end of the bed and tosses his unwrapped present to her.

"Then who got me the flowers?" She blinks, then frowns. "And don't tell me it was the fanboys because I don't have _fanboys_."

_Oh contraire, Rukia,_ Ichigo thinks. She is still naïve and fails to notice her admirers at certain times of the year. It was at least 300 years ago, Ichigo had tried to point it out to her, yet she still fails to see it or fails to admit it.

Ichigo sighs. "I don't draw hearts on my cards." He glances down at the square cardboard and read, "To Rukia, Love Ichigo" followed by three heart shapes. "Maybe Rangiku did this?"

"Because you asked her to?"

He shrugs again, more violently this time and he wishes she didn't know him so well. He decides to change the subject completely. "Reports from the last mission call you a _superstar_." His hazel eyes bore into hers, and though he is proud of her, protectiveness and loneliness rests underneath.

"Superstar?" Rukia repeats, forcing down a smile.

"You know what I mean."

"Okay, fine. So what about it?"

He hesitates before speaking. Maybe some things have changed. "You were gone two months. Two _long, fuckin'_ months." He weakly smiles and his muscles give up into a frown. "More than _two months_ actually."

Rukia sees his point. She sees the need in his eyes, shimmering flecks of gold and copper. She sees the tension in his jaw, how the skin pulls outwards and then in. She really sees it.

"So you resorted in buying me lingerie, and chocolates, and flowers?" As those words fly from her mouth, she pulls on her shinigami robes to reveal scantily pieces of white cloths covering bits of her body. "Let me guess, Rangiku got me this too…"

Ichigo doesn't respond. Instead, he realizes that yet again those moments still happen and the world fades away. His wife is wearing a white lacy bra—sheer and patchily patterned so her areoles are visible and taunting him. The matching panties are thin across her hips, displaying her entire stomach. Her skin is flawless like the petal of a rose and something in his lower regions twitches and burns.

Then the world comes back in focus and she is curling into their bed sheets. She looks like she is part of something unreal with the white petals surrounding her.

Or well, his fantasy.

The need she sees in his eyes is brighter, raw, and she wants to reach out to him. Instead, Rukia continues, "Because I really can't imagine you in a lingerie store anyways. Even after 300 years."

"Yeah, fine, I asked her to." His face sort of flushes. This was his wife dammit! It's not supposed to be this hard. "_She's _the one who volunteered to do it first!" At that statement, her face turns a bit pink too. He is unsure why, though again, who knew what they discussed in the Shinigami Women's Association or whatever it was called.

The petite shinigami remembers they are responsible for popularizing such holidays, though they didn't really go out of their way to publically celebrate it. "And here I thought you were actually learning how to be romantic…"

Ichigo cut in quickly. "They _were_ my ideas… Well, some of them…" He scratches his head, his eyes fixated on her body. Apparently, he still loses some ability to speak. And the slight tent in his pants doesn't go unnoticed either. The urge to pounce on her, fuck her hard till she can't stand, and mark her to make her scream fills him like the flood of a melting avalanche. Maybe 200 years ago, he would have. Now Ichigo waits, his palms tightly fist as his nails bore in his skin. He sometimes finds this keeps him grounded.

Rukia also notices the emerging tent and pleasantly smiles. She rises from the petal-covered bed slowly, like a phoenix emerging from ashes, before rotating a full circle around. A white satin bow is attached to the panties on her rear, and again, she taunts him.

"I missed you too," she says. And then her mouth crashes on his.

They kiss.

Kiss.

Kiss.

And kiss. They kiss with determination and passion and carnal need and hunger and animalistic thirst.

They part. They swallow air desperately.

"You are controlling yourself," she says, her hands undoing his sash and removing all cloths on his body. With his newly acquired Captain's robes on the ground, she admires him, touches him, and reaches out to him.

And they kiss again.

And again.

And surely, those kisses even out, mellowing to something special and sensual. Yes, she clings onto him, wrapping legs and arms around his solid frame, but their lips meet like they are going to melt into one thing, one being. Their mouths touch with that special essence that they will fuse like a mutated, lovely, extraordinary animal, kissing with utmost carefulness, as if there is only one chance to fuse and they better do it right.

Soon, they begin to ache.

The aching comes from each slow movement contrived from the deliberate kisses. They are savouring the sensations of flesh on flesh, mouth on mouth and scent on scent. She doesn't smell like death anymore, leaving every bit of the past mission behind her as she dives deeper and deeper in him. Rukia feels his fingers between her slippery folds; the fabric of his gift is a bare thin piece of material that provides no real protection from outside forces. He touches her nub and begins to milk her.

Ichigo is slow too, because although his first instinct is to penetrate her _now, _hard and fast, he needs to reassure himself that this is his Rukia. He needs to reassure her that after these hundred of years, two months is a fucking long time.

He has to make sure, for the both of them.

Ichigo unclasps her bra, before pushing her on the littered bed. He bites into her mounds, first gently before clamping on tighter, bringing her screaming. His wet tongue makes small circles around her coral peaks while he fishes at her panties, slowly pulling the fabric down.

Ichigo sees her naked.

Then the moment happens again. It's just her.

Ichigo finds no new scar on her beautiful body that he had long since memorized. Yet he still moves slowly, unhurriedly, because after 300 years of existence, she is still his most precious person.

And his leisurely motion does not go unnoticed. Rukia feels this desperation; she feels it deeply. She rubs herself against him with that same desperation lingering with his kisses. Her arms move across his back while he tastes her neck. Her stomach moves over his hard abs as he caresses the curve of her backside. She gyrates against his hips as he licks her fingers. The patience they demonstrate after being separated for so long —the oh so excruciating patience—only comes after a hundred years of practice. But each movement is purposeful, with a tinge of power fizzing over each action. Their senses are rising and they know the precipice will be indescribable.

They _know_. They have learned.

Rukia whispers something hot in his ear. She tells him what she wants, and she licks around the lobe before pushing him down on his bare rear. She is throbbing and wet, and before his busy fingers can do anything else, she descends on him like she was meant to hold him. Her arms fall around his neck and her vocal cords call his name. She kisses his mouth before tucking her legs on either side of his waist.

The moment happens again. It's just her, and her skin, and her scent.

Her pussy is tighter now with her calves under her thighs. After 300 years, have they tried every position possible? The thought escapes him as she grinds her hips against his. Her movements of her undulating hips are like the motions of an elegant dance set on replay. Soon, that dance starts rocking the bed. His calloused hands grip her ass and he kisses her.

The moment happens. It's just her, and her skin, her scent, and her taste.

Rukia halts the grinding as she prepares to fall on her back. It's not a dramatic movement, but she is vigilant. Her head lands near her bra, her back is tickled by the snowy petals, and she grips on his outstretched legs as if preparing for a ride. After these hundreds of years, she enjoys this very much—her heart thundering in her neck and her throat, and her whole being transcending to another place.

The moment happens. It's just her, and her skin, and her scent, and her moans and her heavy breaths.

He fails to recall the name of this arrangement but her wet canal is even tighter now. Ichigo makes a soft grunt as he pushes into her patiently before shoving himself deeper. After 300 years, he had learned to keep pace, to stay slow for an entire hour or more, and he wants to give her that tonight. He really did miss her enough to relish every bit of her, each sound she makes, each burning pleasure coursing through him with every thrust.

Soon, another moment happens. It's just her, and her skin, and her scent, and her harsh moans, and her caving core.

It seems the hour passed by quick. He is sweating and wet, and happy. He is exhaling like an animal. The sounds of flesh slapping are louder and louder. The frenzy is climbing—

—the moment is here.

It's just her, and her skin, and her scent, and her screams and her juices.

—it's their complete union.

Ichigo shudders, gripping in her thighs. His toes curl as the arch of her back throws her breasts towards the heavens. The thundering heart beat pushes hot blood quick and fast that his veins swell and he is left burning with molten passion and ecstasy.

That moment is really here.

It's just her, and her skin, her moans, and him filling her, claiming her, marking her.

It's just him, and his flesh, his muscles, his release, his urgency and their union.

The world fades.

Even after these hundreds of years, it's just him and her and their shaking bodies swaying with the rapid pulses of their hearts.

And they shake.

And shake.

And sway.

And rest.

As one.

The bleached world will soon be tainted by colour and darkness. In this resting period, they move so they end up tangled, with her head on his chest and his hands on her back. Their eyes fall with exhaustion almost immediately, but they had not forgotten the issue at hand—not quite. But now they know – they are assured – that two months is really too long of a time.

"Where did you find them?" Ichigo asks.

"What?"

"The flower and clothes."

Rukia blinks in remembrance. "On the bed."

"Oh okay…" He doesn't sound surprised at all.

"Why?"

"Nothing." Should he tell her it was sort of disturbing that Rangiku could enter their home so easily, without moving anything, or lending any indication she was here? That girl could do anything if she put her mind into it. He thinks.

Rukia nearly sighs, her arms tighter around her husband. "Why did you really do this?"

"I can't do anything nice for you?" He contemplates now if he should fess up.

"Yeah…" she pauses, licking her lips, "you can. You do…"

Silence overcomes them and he adds, "I want you to become my Vice-Captain."

"Are you asking me, or telling me, Captain?"

He really wants to fill her again. Complete her. "Both. As a Captain, I'm asking. As your husband, I'm telling you, but nicely."

Rukia contemplates again. She thinks that after 300 years whatever _this_ was would simmer down – it would become boring, and they would eventually dislike each other. But no, somehow, she ended up being the center of his world, or so it seemed anyways. As it is, this high-tempered shinigami is very, _very_ near the middle of hers.

What a terrifying thought.

Her focus breaks when he shifts her around so her spine is against his chest. His member rubs against her backside. She wants him inside of her again. "If I accept, that doesn't mean I'm not going to be sent away on any long missions."

"Well, not longer than two months."

"You can't say the same for yourself."

He sighs too. "At least we can go on the same missions together more often."

"You really don't think we'll end up killing each other?" She is partly joking; she means they would end up disliking each other by mixing work in with their lives but she knows he understands what she is talking about. "Space is good." More importantly, Rukia is most concerned of that 'problem'. The world fades, and it's just him, and she enjoys that. She enjoys it because it's a reaffirmation that he's special in her heart, and that some things don't change. Not even after 300 years.

"_Please_," he begs. He hardly begs because he usually takes, but some things can't be helped. "I _did_ get you chocolate, and flowers, and clothes."

"Or you got that," she glances over at her lacy bra, "for yourself."

Ichigo smirks a little. "Well, I got you chocolate and flowers."

She returns the smile but doesn't give him an answer. Really, she should be exhausted but after two months without him she wants to see the world fade one more time in the arms of the man she loves. "Maybe, I'll tell you after tonight." She swivels around to face him, and his mouth touches her lips. After 300 years she is still addicted to him.

And then Ichigo proceeds to make the world white, and it was just him and her, and their breaths, and their skin, and just their hearts and souls. Rukia knows she is going to tell him yes, but she just hopes that the world will continue to bleach when she sees him.

After another 300 years, they find it still does. The world is whiter than her chocolates, flowers and skimpy, sexy clothes.

---------

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm unsure when I'm going to update next (probably two weeks). Please pass on prayers/well wishes for my 50% weighted-exam tomorrow. I think I'm going to cry again.

**Preview for next chapter: **I love that Kubo Tite said Rukia is like Ichigo's ray of light.

Only when Ichigo pulled away, her lids revealed very wet violet eyes.

"What…"

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why…"

The pad of his thumb rubbed the salty liquid away.

"Why are you crying?" His eyebrows dipped but he smiled slyly. "Was I that bad?"

End of excerpt

**While I love all of my chapters, your reviews mean *a lot*. **It's a **huge driver **to write more! Annnd your IchiRuki fantasies are welcomed!


	17. Kubo said Rukia is Ichigo's ray of light

**Author's Note**: Thank you reviewers for fueling this story to what it is. I really appreciate it (and the ideas!) I also appreciate the well-wishes for my super-stinky exam weeks ago. I actually believe that people's thoughts and wishes do produce some kind of affect (positive ie. encouragement, or negative, ie. discouragement). Despite all odds of being underprepared… I did well! Yataa! So my sincere thanks again! (I had another one last week but it wasn't so chunky and stinky!) Let's all go get sushi!

I can't believe we're at chapter 17 already! Wow!

Special thanks for F1yMordecai for usual edits! Special thanks to Firisu for post-published edits!

**Setting**: Bleach

**Rating**: T

* * *

**I love**

17. I love that Kubo said Rukia is Ichigo's ray of light.

-

Her first name was conceived as a result of Kubo hearing the Latin name for cosmos on television, and later decided that the name really suited her since the Latin word from which her name is derived means "light" and Kubo sees her as "a ray of light for Ichigo." -- Wikipedia

**_"She's like a ray of light to Ichigo, which makes the name really suit her."_**

-- Kubo, from http:// community. livejournal. com/ bleachness/184308. html

-

The euphoria irrupted and then receded through her being, leaving her happy and warm with a soft smile gracing her lips. Ichigo pulled her naked body to his, his hard breathing audible to her fiery ears.

His fingers played with the dark, feathery hair at the nape of her neck before trailing down her sleek back. The sweat drops were a result of their morning excursion. "That was good," he said, his voice hoarse.

After a moment, Rukia answered. "Yeah." Her voice was soft and cracked unexpectedly. She hoped Ichigo did not notice it, but it was obvious he did when he turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" His smile vanished. Now facing her on his side, Ichigo pulled her chin slightly, forcing her to look at him.

She didn't. Instead Rukia kept her eyes tightly shut, and her little eyebrows furrowed. As much as she tried to hide it, he knew something was wrong, especially when her smile disappeared.

"You didn't like it?" he started, slowly and unsure. "If I was rougher than usual-"

"No," she interrupted. Her lips curved a bit at his need to please her. "You were great."

"Then?"

Her lips parted and her breathing was finally even…normal. That euphoria began to fade. "I was thinking…"

"You can think after that?"

The shinigami laughed a bit, nodding. "Yes." Her voice came out as a whisper that even surprised her. "Enough so."

Now he was concerned. Ichigo rested his hand on her back, hugging her body to his. "Would you look at me?"

"Only if you kiss me."

It was a simple request. Rukia did not open her eyes but she tilted her head upwards and opened her mouth to feel his lips brush hers and then truly kiss her. It was like tasting velvety, chocolate petals and she felt herself smile again.

Shortly, Ichigo pulled away. As requested, her lids revealed eyes and they were very violet and very wet.

"What…"

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why…"

The pad of his thumb rubbed the salty liquid away.

"Why are you crying?" His eyebrows dipped but he smiled slyly. "Was I that bad?"

Rukia sighed, her eyes shifting away from his gaze. "I'm not crying and I told you, you're great."

Whatever remnants of tears strained on her face, Ichigo licked with his tongue. "Then what is this?"

"Something was in my eye."

"Your eyes were closed."

Her tone hitched in some defiance. "Well something got in my eye when I opened them."

The substitute shinigami felt a vein throb on his head and yet, he wanted to laugh at her puerile attitude. "Yeah right, Rukia. You're a bad liar, even for a 'great' actress." The sarcasm in his tone made her glare up at him but whatever plagued her made that passion crumble and she sighed again.

"Ichigo… I… You make me happy."

He didn't understand at all. "So then why are you crying?"

"I wasn't crying." Her tone was almost the same, gentle and vulnerable, but was coloured with persistence now.

Ichigo ignored her stubbornness. "You should be smiling." His legs entangled with hers and the sheets made it more difficult for him to get up, but he managed, leaving her curled almost in fetal position. His hands moved to her face and she looked down at them to avoid his searching stare again. When she inhaled, she could smell him from the pillows.

His scent made her feel safe.

"I was thinking that you make me happy. Really happy. I know I make you happy." She paused, lost in thought. "Do you know what it's like to feel reoccurring sadness and self-loathe, day after day? You only go through the motions because of your duty, because you _have_ to." She felt the back of her throat become hot and itchy and she knew what that meant: tears were coming if she continued to speak. But Rukia didn't stop.

"Then finally…something happens and you're happy. You're at peace. You are filled with joy." She paused and blinked, letting those tears escape. Rukia didn't look up at Ichigo when he touched her cheek again. Instead, she reached for his arm, tugging him down to her.

Ichigo held her, practically crushing her body with his. He knew of this joy. It was real—not tangible—but real enough that made the sky bluer, the sun livelier, and the night more peaceful and safe. It was the kind of feeling that gave him more meaning to life, which made him smile more than he was used to. That feeling came with that euphoria he felt, and for those moments it was only him and her and nothing else.

Love was a lot of things.

Rukia bit on her lower lip. "I was thinking of what happens when I lose you…"

He almost choked on his words. Then he hugged her tighter. "Why are you thinking that?"

She stated two words. "Soul Society." Rukia tucked her head under his chin and berated herself for breaking down at something so…silly.

"You think they will tear us apart?" With arrogance laced in his tone, Ichigo almost yelled at her.

Rukia almost felt herself smile. "You're going to get yourself killed by some hollow."

Anger dwindled just a tiny, tiny bit. "That was mean. You know I'm strong."

"I'm a shinigami. I'm not part of the_ living_." And she was frowning again. "We're not supposed to be. We're not _meant _to be." Translation: this was just a fleeting thing. This cannot last. Reality will hit, and everything will crumble.

"I thought we didn't care about that."

"We don't. Soul Society does."

"Fuck that."

At his potty mouth, Rukia smacked him in the arm. "You should care if they try to… separate us…"

"I doubt that. Didn't you tell me before that it was a worse taboo to transfer powers than to be with a human?"

Ah, he was referring to that nameless shinigami who was sent to find her while she was hiding out in the Living World. Maybe at that time she should have pretended Ichigo was her boyfriend, but Byakuya and Renji would have found her anyways and brought her back to Soul Society.

"Your point?" she asked.

"My point is you're imagining weird things for nothing."

The room became silent. Ichigo watched her, admiring her whole being. The way her dark hair framed her pretty face… the way her pink lips parted… the way her purple eyes shone at him… the way her skin glowed when the morning's sunlight kissed her skin.

"I…get it," he said finally, slowly. "I get it. That lousy, crappy feeling sucks. It's like the sky is constantly grey and dark. It's like the world is just…_there_… and you're just…_there…_ watching everything. Like you're out of place or something," Ichigo paused a bit, "and it's cold and dark, and it eats at you inside." He breathed in deeply, taking the scent of _her_. _Rukia. _"It's scary to lose your ray of light."

_You. It's scary to ever lose you._

"So believe it when I say no one is going take you away from me. Not your brother. Not Soul Society. No one. This _is_ reality, Rukia, not some fantasy."

_No one is going to take you from me._

Rukia did not respond at first. Instead, her hand reached to the band of light that filtered through his blinds. "Are you telling me I'm your ray of light, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Rukia couldn't help but grin at him. It was hard to make Ichigo say such _sentimental_ things, and especially paired with a tone full of conviction, truth and passion, something inside of her melted.

"Maybe." His hand reached up to that band of light too, clasping her tiny hands around his. "If I said yes, would you stop thinking about these things? Especially after we… have sex… It can really hurt a man's ego, you know." He looked wounded, emotionally at least.

A soft giggle escaped her dry mouth. "If you say _yes_, honestly, then I won't cry afterwards ever again." She halted, and her smile widened with curious eyes. "But what if it was really _really_ good?"

"So you finally admit you were crying."

"Stop changing the subject." Slowly, their hands lowered to their pressed chests.

"Okay, only if sex was _that_ good."

Her playful stare had a glint of seriousness. "Good to hear. How about your ray of light?"

"What ray of light?"

"The ray of light that managed to illuminate your dreary, dark, cold world?"

"Oh." Ichigo rolled over her, supporting himself with his elbows. "Her name is Kuchiki Rukia."

A copacetic look crossed her face. Feeling a kiss was due, she said, "Thank you." Her lips angled upwards to him again, a few millimeters away from his mouth. He pecked her once and looking into his eyes, hazel seemed richer, darker.

"No...thank you."

Rukia did not argue with him. All she did was kiss him back, enjoying the warmth of him and the sunlight grazing over her body.

-

**Author's Note**: I'm going to admit that I sort of cried when I wrote this chapter. I probably did a crappy job describing that feeling, but it's Ichigo and we know he's supposed to suck describing his feelings, right? (Yeah, I know I'm a loser for crying…again!) ALSO I did read the latest chapter of Bleach, so I know some things in here aren't as valid anymore.

**Preview for next chapter**: I love that she is the moon (featuring Ishida-kun!)

"I know what you did," the young man said next.

Fine. Friends don't steal other friend's boyfriends. Or lovers. Or whatever. It's the code of sisterhood. There's territory involved.

Kuchiki Rukia coughed a little. Her small foot pushed on the ground and her body was propelled up in the air. "What did I do?" She didn't look at the boy anymore but the crystal blue sky.

"You told Kurosaki to take Inoue-san on a date."

**End of excerpt**

Dun dun dun! Don't kill me… because the chapter addresses one of the dumbest arguments I ever heard in the shipping debate!

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. that she is the moon

**Disclaimer**: When I own Bleach, I'll let you know, and we'll plan a huge IchiRuki wedding, and bridal shower…bachelorette party ;)

**Author's Note**: Keep in mind, I wrote this chapter without looking at chapter 398 but it does go with it in its own way…

Special thanks to reviewers! And of course my beta-readers: F1yMordecai and Firisu (who always catches my mistakes after posting)

**Setting**: Bleach timeline

**Rating**: T

* * *

**I love**

Chapter 18: I love that she is the moon

-

SEE THE SOULS VIBE COVER!

http://s892(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/ac121/BeckyChooChoo/?action=view¤t;=souls_vibes_1240(dot)jpg

(Delete the (dot) and add periods for the link)

-

The living.

The dead.

The living was meant for the living.

"How irrelevant."

The living was meant for the living.

"What?"

The living was meant for the living.

"It's an irrelevant argument. He's dead too."

Kuchiki regarded the human calmly. She let out a deep breath. She never responded to him.

"I know what you did," the young man said next.

Fine. **Friends don't steal other friends' boyfriends. **Or lovers. Or _whatever_. It was the code of sisterhood. There was territory involved with boys and girlfriends.

Kuchiki Rukia coughed in her fist before her small foot pushed on the ground. Her body was soon swinging in the air at a steady rhythm. "What did I do?" The shinigami didn't look at the boy anymore but the blackening navy sky.

"You told Kurosaki to take Inoue-san on a date."

Rukia's head turned at Uryuu slowly. She watched him push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and the lens flashed white for a second. "Yeah, I did." She pursed her lips together. "I think she likes him. And he could like her too, maybe. If he tried. She has a good heart." Because once upon a time, Orihime did ask Rukia if she liked Ichigo, and then the human proposed they could both like him together.

So yeah, Orihime was the one who left that invitation open – _for both of them to like him…_

Rukia coughed again and rubbed her nose, a means to distract her thoughts.

"I think she likes him too." Uryuu's white shoe touched the sand and he too glided in the air. Just before finding Rukia, the teen was making a detour through the park after a quick stop from the convenience store. He was glad he did so. "But I think he likes _you_."

"The living and dead–"

"I told you already. That argument is _irrelevant_."

"Friends don't steal other friends'," she paused, searching for the right word, "_love_." She did not really.

"But, they're not together—"

"They could be!"

Her loud voice caught him so off guard that Uryuu stopped and really looked at her—the kind of look that searched for secret treasures hidden by mathematical codes.

Rukia, on the other hand, could not. Her eyes were set on the beige sand and soon, the frictional forces stilled her movement on the swing.

"_They could be_," Rukia repeated, more quiet this time. Her knuckles whitened with the grip she exerted on the steel rope holding her up.

"Why do you think that?" Uryuu asked after a short moment of respite. His eyes followed hers, and rested on the sand too.

"She could bring normalcy to his life. She's sweet, she's kind, and she's pretty. And he's nicer to her, which is good." She smiled a little. "I just need to make him _see_ her…You know, take some more notice. He's an idiot."

They both agreed on the idiot part with their silence. As they waited, darkness was seeping through the sky like paint on paper. Nighttime was really coming; Uryuu could tell by the cool breeze that prickled the goose bumps along his arms. "How did you get him to do it?"

"I told Ichigo it was a nice thing to do. How do you know if you don't try?" She exhaled loudly enough that Uryuu heard the sigh. "Eventually, he agreed, though I'm not sure if he realizes that she does like him. He didn't call it a date." Her pauses in between sentences made Ishida think there were more that she wasn't telling.

"I see." The Quincy frowned a bit before pushing his glasses up his nose. "It is also mean to get someone's hopes up."

Rukia nodded in agreement and the wind passing her form tickled her neck. "Yes, you're right." Her foot pushed against the ground again.

"A part of me thinks he'll just go with it. If he hadn't seen _her_ before, without your interference… he may just… be with her…just because." The words stumbled out of his mouth with pauses and hesitance, which was so unlike Uryuu. Now _that_ made Rukia look at him.

And she winced. There was a minimal layer of hurt in his tone. Yet, she continued, "Or maybe I'm right, and he can fall for her too."

Silence, again.

And then soon, Uryuu got to his feet. "You think too lowly of yourself, Kuchiki-san."

At that, Rukia's eyes widened. "W…what do you mean?"

"It's debatable if he can return Inoue-san's feelings, when you _are_ special to him." Uryuu wanted to tell her what he thought back when they went to save her in Soul Society. He was unsure if that would be a wise choice or a bad idea, and then he realized this was really none of his business.

All the Quincy wanted to tell Rukia was that her arguments were all irrelevant.

"You two do not have a sibling relationship. You two fight but he doesn't smile at you like you're one of his sisters. He doesn't look at you" – _or try to save you obsessively_ – "like any other friend. You two do not have just a mentor-mentee relationship either. He teaches you things too, he confides in you, and you're right by his side like a partner. But you're more than that. Knowing him, he would have beaten me up if I saved you those years ago." _So much for none of my business,_ Uryuu darkly added to himself. At the same time, crystal eyes watched Rukia open her mouth to say something, but the words died on her pink tongue. The smartest boy in the class went on.

"I saw them actually, at the mall. He wore a scowl like he usually does, though he smiled at her when she got excited at the Pet Store. They were both a bit awkward but that's expected for a first date." Ishida looked lost in thought for a second. "He seemed…disinterested somehow."

"Well, he _is_ an idiot."

"Or maybe his eyes are on the person who changed his life."

Again, her words seemed to die.

Now, his gaze was on the sky. "Kuchiki-san, do you know why humans admire the moon so much?" With the sun almost at rest, the outline of the moon was fresh, and his thin smile warmed.

Rukia watched the Quincy and shook her head. She wanted to tell him that even the soul slayers loved the moon but she could not figure it out either. "No, tell me."

"The moonlight is the only bright light in the sky when it's so dreadfully dark at night. It is the light that could guide one's way home and offer security from darkness, a real fear. The moonlight is quite peaceful too and I find that it eases…and calm one's heart." When Uryuu first saw Rukia with her white zanpakutou, it rightfully reminded him of snow. But then when Rukia executed her dance, and he noticed how her ribbon circled around her…

Rukia reminded him of the moon.

_The only light in darkness._

Rukia seemed to understand his thoughts as her lip sharpened in a deeper frown. "But no one could reach the moon."

_The only light…_

"Not unless you were the sun. The moon needs the sun."

Because he—with that brash orange hair and black sword—he was the dark sun. Rukia nodded as his words penetrated her head slowly like water through a pile of rocks. "But the people need the sun too."

_ The_ only_ light…_

Uryuu gave Rukia his arrogant smirk. "True. Except the earth needs the moon too." The teenager halted and he wet his mouth with his lips. "Unreciprocated feelings happen all of the time, Kuchiki-san." His thin lips frowned. "So keep that in mind when you try to justify what you're doing. Besides, it's not stealing if it was never _owned_ in the first place."

The wind pushed past them again and their dark tresses danced with the Earth's tempo. Uryuu picked up his grocery bag in his hand and waved her bye.

"Have a good night, Kuchiki-san."

Ishida was a smart—

"Goodnight."

—and so, under the pale moonlight, Rukia drank his words and shivered when there was nothing left to take in.

----

**Author's Note:** Though I'm against continuations, there will be one. Especially after this line:

'Her pauses in between sentences made Ishida think there were more that she wasn't telling.'

I haven't figured it out yet though. Part two of the silly argument was Ichigo would be 'backstabbing' Renji since Renji loves Rukia so much. And if you haven't figured the silly argument, it's that Rukia would be backstabbing Inoue since Inoue loves Ichigo so much. (When they said backstabbing they meant, 'stealing' their crushes). Someone seriously told me this. Seriously. How can it be stealing if it was never _owned_ in the first place, and what if they already do have each other's hearts (Ichigo and Rukia I mean)? Wouldn't Inoue be backstabbing Rukia? Lmao~ Anyways, I'm done ranting; this silly argument was what prompted me to first create the list of why IchiRuki is deee best, which of course led to "I love".

**Analogies in the story:**

Rukia is the moon

Ichigo is the sun

The earth… humans, including Inoue and partly Ichigo since Ichigo is…some kind of human.

**Preview for the next chapter**

Chapter 19: I love that he assumed her home was with him

If anyone ever found out, he was sure the rumours would escalate, his father would plan a wedding, and Kon and Keigo would team up to murder him.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating.

But looking at the plant before him _—_God, he knew why he bought the flower.

End of excerpt

Chapter 20 is exciting. Werewolf chapter! Anyways, have to go back to studying!

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! **It makes me happy to write more! (Annnd wish me luck on my exam tomorrow. I really need it, I swear! This update was just a study break ^^)


	19. he assumed her home was with him

**Disclaimer**: Only when I'm on drugs! (I'm joking, I don't do drugs!) Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite!

**Author's Note:** This is a short one but it was super cute. I had to write it.

Special thanks to reviewers. Special thanks to F1yMordecai for edits and Firisu who will catch whatever we don't (soon).

**Setting**: Bleach-ish. Sometime in the future so I can get away with _a bit_ of OOC-ness.

**Rating**: T

* * *

-

**I love**

19: I love that he assumed her home was with him

After he saves her in the SS arc, he tells her to rest to go back to the Living World with him the next day.

http://www(dot)onemanga(dot)com/Bleach/181/13/

Replace (dot) with periods

--

If anyone ever found out, he was sure the rumours would escalate, his father would plan a wedding, and Kon and Keigo would team up to murder him.

Okay, maybe he was exaggerating.

But looking at the plant before him _—_God, he knew why he bought the flower.

To get her to stay.

To get her to come back.

To get her _here,_ in his _home_, where she _belongs_.

His face fell into his palm at the latter thought.

_Where does she belong?_

Geez, was he baiting the short shinigami to stay with him? Maybe his exaggerations weren't that crazy!

"Ichigo."

Her voice behind him broke him from his inner conflicting, _confusing_ thoughts. Although he answered with an annoyed, "What?" Ichigo turned around at her to show her his present and his mouth had unwillingly curved to a small smirk.

Indigo widened as eyebrows travelled close to the hairline. Her pursed lips made a soft _pop_ sound when they pulled away to form an O. "The orchid?" she asked, moving towards said present. "The one from Uncle's shop?"

He nodded at her, glancing between her and the perennial. The base of the pot was deep, royal blue with circular designs that reminded him of aquariums and water. Three fleshy, elliptical leaves rested at the stem, a stem that was long as her forearm and curved gently where five orchids had blossomed. Their faces had five oval-like petals and the center was a combination of deep purple, and yellow, complemented with purple dots. At the leading edge of the stem, three buds were waiting to be bloomed. When Rukia had first seen the plant at the old man's shop, she was taken aback by its beauty and as Ichigo had expected, she started to drill the shop-keeper.

"_Name_."

"Orchid, or more specifically, the Phalaenopsis orchid."

"_How long do they last?" _

"If you take care of it properly, it'll continue to bloom throughout the years."

"_How often do you have to water it?_"

"One time—"

The hollow alert interrupted the shop-keeper and immediately the pair had departed the scene.

"The old man said you have to water it every week," Ichigo told her, finally, his eyes watching her expressions.

"Every week?"

Ichigo nodded again, handing the plant food in her palms. "Every week," he answered. His eyes strayed over to his kitchen window, avoiding her gaze now and her excitement. He knew how her lips were curved in a broad smile and the way her eyes sparkled blue; she was thrilled.

"But when I'm away, who's going to water it?"

Ichigo being Ichigo scratched the back of his head, _pretending_ to not care. "I dunno. Maybe you can ask my sisters, but they might forget and then it'll die."

At his words, her mouth flew open in outrage. "Won't you water it for me?"

He didn't dare look at her face right now. She was probably pouting at him and then his "tough guy image" would just crumble. Instead, the flowers became the focus and he made himself look as if he was thinking hard by scrunching up his face. "I guess I could, but I'm not supposed to overwater it or something like that." His hands were in his hair again. "I might forget too, and well, it'll _die_ …"

Her face moved closer to her plant, closely inspecting each flower's face with love – the kind of love she has for Chappy. Her fingers caressed a petal, in fear of breaking the delicate orchid, but then she smiled at its resilience. "Maybe it'll survive if I don't water it a week."

"You want to take that risk?" Okay, he knew the plant wouldn't die if it missed a week of watering, but still, if anything happened to it, he was sure Rukia would blame him.

The shinigami rolled her eyes, but with the sun's midday rays spilling from the window and onto her form, she seemed to light up. "Fine, I guess I'll have to come back then." Rukia didn't sound disappointed at all; she said it like it was a fact and a commitment—a promise.

Ichigo tried not to smile. Kon and Keigo wouldn't threaten to kill him; after all, her presence benefits everyone. His dad doesn't have the time or the funds to plan a wedding. And how much more wild could the rumours become?

_It's just a plant she liked… Not a big deal, really…_

Ichigo really tried not to smile. And so his face twisted up to something _suspicious_. Rukia couldn't tell what exactly, nor did she ask.

"Thanks…" because that was all that was left to be said.

"Don't mention it. Just take care of it."

She gave him that victorious smirk, the one she wore when she was right or when she was proud of her drawings. "Oh I will. You'll see."

It turned out Rukia was true to her promise to come back every week. At the first visitation, the three buds had fluoresced. Rukia grew so excited that she made Ichigo take pictures. In a few months though, the flowers began to fall, but she still came back to his room – its home – to water her plant.

Eventually, returning to him just became a habit that she forgot the "real_"_ reason why she was in the Living World again and again. Ichigo would remind her, and honestly, he enjoyed that look on her face, as if catching her off guard with cheeks slightly blushed. Soon, the barren, naked six month period was over for the orchid and the buds reemerged. By that time, Rukia was also sleeping naked in his bed.

In the end, rumours became so viral that they transcend the internet. His father didn't have the funds to plan a wedding but he did the next best thing; he bought the pair a wedding planning book _and_ a family planning guide. Even Kon and Keigo both vowed to take Ichigo down and claim Rukia-san as theirs. However, due to the nature of their "love," they couldn't work well together, and predictably, failed (like Ichigo didn't see that one coming). But really, the young man didn't think this orchid—a _flower_—would lead them to being _together_. It was just as well; he didn't have to accredit their relationship to that damn Chappy.

-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah, it was short, but the next update should be quick, if I get it back by Friday.

Preview for Chapter 20: I love how quickly their relationship progressed

It happened all too fast.

In one second, she was screaming. The next there was blood painted on the pavement floor. The third, his flesh tore and scattered, dancing with the wind as his power erupted around him. Then liquid gold fur spilled down his form like water flowing as bone and muscle shifted, cracking into place. In the daylight, his fur would have been glossy orange, but under the watch of the pale moon, it was the colour of the darken sun.

End of excerpt

Oh I have a LOVELY treat for everyone! Wah, I'm so happy with this. Karen (New Moon Night) have made beautiful fanart for chapter two of I love. Visit the links below to see (remove the spaces)

http://new-moon-night .deviantart. com/art/By-the-Beach-Lines-160799781

http://new-moon-night .deviantart. com/art/By-The-Beach-Colors-161224554

Thank you Karen!

And thank you for reading! A review, and more luck for tomorrow exams, would be _superofantastico _to the tenth Bankai! (For the last three chapters I've been complaining about exams right? Well, these are the last ones! Horray!)

xx Kissessss from GD

xx


	20. how quick their relationship progresses

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Bleach, the drawings would become stickmen people and then everyone would put me at the stake! Hopefully the IchiRuki fans would protect me because of course, I'll have them having babies or something!

**Author's Note: **Thank you beautiful reviewers. Thank you **Firisu **for edits!

**Setting**: AU. Rukia is a human, who was attacked by a werewolf. Ichigo, a monster, saved her. They wait for the full moon for her transformation. As requested by glon morski since there aren't many werewolf stories out there, and since glon morski is such a loyal, kind reader/reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to her. The wolf idea you see in the end was inspired the Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter series by Laurell K Hamilton.

**Rating**: M, for _some_ sex

* * *

**I love**

Chapter 20: I love how quick their relationship progresses

Already in chapter 3, Volume 2, Ichigo shows concern for her.

http://www(dot)onemanga(dot)com/Bleach/10/19/

(Remove (dot) and add periods)

-

It happened all too fast.

In one second, she was screaming. The next there was blood painted on the pavement floor. The third, his flesh tore and scattered, dancing with the wind as his power erupted around him. Then liquid gold fur spilled down his form like water flowing as bone and muscle shifted, cracking into place. In the daylight, his fur would have been glossy orange, but under the watch of the pale moon, it was the colour of the darkened sun.

In the fifth second, he stormed towards the tall figure, the other werewolf. The enemy's fur looked white but there was a powder-blue quality that seemed unreal. This facet coupled with the smell of rum and his azure, piercing eyes alerted the golden wolf that this was Grimmjow.

Immediately, the golden wolf reached for the throat with pointed nails shining, teeth bared, and a growl so deep that caught Grimmjow's attention. The blue werewolf removed his hand from the girl's stomach and tumbled backwards to meet golden wolf's claw.

She screamed again when the two creatures met. They were almost a feet taller than their normal, human height with large upper bodies coated in animal's hair. Their lower half wasn't _so much wolf_ but muscular legs tinged with fur with larger more animalistic feet. At their rear ends, fluffy tails whipped about madly as their bodies tumbled about. Their arms seemed shorter though or were it because the bodies gained height and muscle? She wasn't quite sure as dizziness began assaulting her head.

The golden wolf attempted to tear his opponent to shreds. At one-point, he frog-marched Grimmjow, swiping at his neck again. The blue-pale wolf was knocked to the ground, howling and then countered. In their parry, the girl saw more blood pool at her side before one of them growled ferociously. Crimson red spilled upwards like water from a broken pipe. She didn't know who was hurt since the dizziness grew deafening and disabling. The pain was real. And then it was black.

Rukia gasped up in bed, fingers tight in the bed sheets. The bits and pieces of her memory seeped into her dream like reality all over again. Like a broken record. Like a nightmare.

"Hey, you okay?"

---

"_Where am I?" she asked softly._

"_My father's clinic."_

"_Oh."_

"_You...? You are?"_

"_Do you remember me?"_

_She recognized those warm amber pools watching her. "You were the golden werewolf. You saved my life."_

_He shook his head. "Save it till the first moon comes."_

---

Her head turned to the voice at her bedside. "Ichigo…when did you get here?"

He jammed his hands in his pockets and cocked his head to the side. "An hour ago. Are you okay?" By now, he knew her and her stubbornness; he especially knew the toughness she used to shield her pain.

Rukia smiled at him. "It was just a dream of that night." Then her smile sharpened. "And you… an hour? Doing what?"

He wore that smirk; the one thick of arrogance. "Looking at you, what else?"

---

"_What's there to look at?" she asked._

"_A pretty girl."_

"_There are a lot of pretty girls to look at."_

"_Well, there are not a lot of pretty girls who are interesting, fun, and will put me in my place."_

_She blinked at him for a few seconds. "You forgot something."_

"_What's that?"_

"_The girl who likes _everything_ about you."_

_---_

She flushed pink, her eyes drifting to her room window. Her family was very well off to afford a mansion for her but she chose to live in the city. Under her brother's insistence, Rukia's abode was a high-rise condominium overseeing the bright lights of Tokyo. On the farthest end of the room from the door, her bedroom was paneled in large windows, one along each length. The walls were painted white but she had created a mural from the corner, depicting the silhouette of barren trees and the full moon. It matched well with the décor; the dead tone contrasted to the white furniture and maroon-purple curtains, which were exact to the bed sheets. Her desk across her bed, which faced the largest window, seemed to shine like the moonlight but was still broken from last week's bedroom excursion.

Ichigo shifted slightly, completely shifting topics. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"How would it look like if the heir to the Kuchiki enterprise and fortune was a werewolf? No offence, but your kind has a bad PR right now."

"You're right, you're right." He licked his lips, shifting in his spot again. "I need to ask you something."

---

"_What's that?"_

"_What do you do?" he asked._

"_I work at my brother's company. Have you heard of Kuchiki Enterprises?"_

"_You mean you work for the people who made those busty maid robots?"_

_She nodded, eyeing him. "Yup. You like them?"_

"_I don't have one."_

_She opened her mouth to clarify her sentence—do you like big boobs?—but then decided against it. She smiled at him._

---

Rukia nodded and waited. Instead of answering her, Ichigo joined her on her bed and pressed his lips to her temple. "Do you smell anything?"

Rukia nodded again, more rigorously this time. She could smell the comfort of pine and the promise of springtime. "Yes. I smell you."

His lips touched her neck before rubbing the bridge of his nose over the throb of her pulse. "And you smell like wolf. Like me."

She stiffened and her fingers dug into his arms. "I…what?"

--

"_What?"_

"_I said it first, fool. Stop trying to change the subject. Now tell me, why are you here?"_

"_To make sure you're safe. Geez. Most girls would be glad—"_

_She pushed him inside the door, shutting him up with a shove, and asked him if he was hungry. _

"_I thought I was going to take you out?" he asked, hands shoved in his pockets._

"_Nah. I need to pay you back for getting all bloody and stuff. The least I can do is feed you."_

_--_

Ichigo smirked. "Humans wouldn't be able to tell but you smell like me. You smell like wolf."

"Or is it because you've been in my bed in the past week that I smell like you?"

His cheeks reddened slightly while his lips pursed into another smirk. This time it was a smirk of want. "No there's a difference between the human smell and the _other smell_ – your soul, I guess. You smell like one of us, _Tsuki_."

That was his pet name for her, his moon. Her skin was that colour – pale moonlight – that seemed too perfect for this world. Her presence evoked in him that same security that this light gave him at night, when it was all too dark. Her being, her soul, also stirred excitement in his own being, in a similar way the celestial body provoked his inner beast.

His inner wolf.

"_Tsuki_," he muttered. "Rukia…" His human hands cupped her face and he kissed her.

---

_The first kiss she saw coming and she did nothing to stop it._

_And then he was apologizing. "I'm sorry." _

_His lips were two centimeters from her, blowing hot air in her mouth. _

"_Don't be stupid."_

_Because the feeling was mutual._

---

Rukia kissed her boyfriend with vigor. She leaned into his warmth, and oh how warm he was. She wasn't sure if it was because he was a werewolf that made him hot but she enjoyed the feel of him. It was like the sun's rays were upon her.

Ichigo had met her two moons ago on that night she was attacked by Grimmjow, one of his enemies vying for the alpha-male position of their pack. Ichigo had argued that although Grimmjow was an equipped fighter, he was too hot-headed and couldn't handle cleaning up the mess the werewolves made in Tokyo city. That is, stop the heedless, random wereanimal attacks.

Grimmjow countered that Ichigo was the one too hot-headed to ever lead the pack and didn't have the social skills to lead the werewolves. The night Ichigo found Rukia, Grimmjow showed them how unfit he really was. It wasn't that Grimmjow could not control his instincts around pretty girls but with the bravado pulsating in his being, when Grimmjow wanted something he _had_ to have it.

And how close he was in raping her. Ichigo was still in awe at how quickly Rukia healed, how she was able to continue with her normal life, and how fast they became close.

---

"_You know… your dad just called me his third daughter."_

"_Ignore him. He's a crazy old man."_

_She sort of giggled, sort of chuckled. "I called him dad, just for kicks."_

"_Oh I'm sure he loved it."_

"_Of course. He's glad his ungrateful, delinquent son found someone."_

---

"Ichi—" She moved her lips along his jaw, caressing his skin in little bites. Her hands gripped onto his shirt, using him as leverage to get out from under the sheets. When she felt his arms around her waist, she kissed his mouth again and pulled at his lower lip, smiling.

It was only two months ago that she had met him—that night. Ichigo had injured Grimmjow badly enough to make him run away and then he took her to his father's clinic. She was in terrible shape that she spent a week there, unaware of those hazel eyes keenly on her. By the eighth day, Rukia said she was fine and ready to go. Ichigo had said no, it was impossible, so she allowed him to visit and check up on her, especially with Grimmjow around. Soon, despite being fully healed in almost a month, the visits became frequent.

Rukia knew she was different, that was for sure. She didn't let him have his way. She didn't tiptoe around his feelings. There was a lovely grace to her that he liked, or so he had claimed. Also, the way she carried herself, with dignity, with pride, and with the way she was careful with his heart, despite being an animal, she learned he trusted her when he spilled his secrets to her.

And so, she trusted him enough to be with her on the first full moon since the attack.

"Ichigo, I feel her."

---

"_Her?"_

"_I think it's a her. A _something_. It's real." Panic was in her tone._

"_That's your wolf."_

"_But I can't!" Dread took over._

"_Just calm down and focus." He held her hand and squeezed. "I'm here."_

_Her eyes snapped to his and something profound and deep swayed her heart._

_Something changed._

---

Tonight was the second moon.

"I want to have sex when we do it. Because it hurts and I don't want it to hurt."

Ichigo look astounded and in his disbelief, he spoke every word slowly. "You do know I will transform, right?"

"And when you shift, it hurts you too, doesn't it?"

He didn't argue with her.

"I feel her again—" Rukia shut her eyes tightly.

Something pushed against her, inside of her, like she herself had a wolf running inside of her soul. Rukia could feel it move from a cold shelter, and down the snowy hillock, hitting an invisible wall to get out, to desperately find release from her body. This image she could see in her mind was of a white wolf, so purely white that she blended in the snow upon retreat.

"Kiss me." The small girl grabbed his neck, pulling him flush against her.

Ichigo kissed her thoughtfully, thoroughly. "I'm going to hurt you." He bit on her lip to hold her still. "Wolves are _bigger_."

She bit against him. "No, I trust you, fool. Just…" And Rukia could feel her wolf again inside, creeping in her soul. Again, she was running. "_Please_."

It took Ichigo a moment to make up his mind and when he did he discarded his clothes to the ground. First went the leather jacket, the black t-shirt and the jeans. The shoes were already off at the door. At the same time, Rukia slipped out of her shorts, t-shirt and underwear, meeting him naked like she did these past nights.

And without elegance they kissed and touched each other desperately like they were trying to create fire. His hands groped ass, his mouth bit rosy buds, his fingers massaged a throbbing clit. Her hands pulled orange hair, her mouth taunted a stiff erection, her fingers dug into hard skin. In the mess of lovemaking, she could feel the breath of the beast inside of her, waiting. She moaned with desperation, falling on her back to open herself to him.

Her wolf was running faster and faster, ready to jump but was stopped when he thrust himself into her. The distraction was enough for a moment. Rukia's eyes rolled up and she groaned when Ichigo thrusted again. Over and over, he moved above her, like the embodiment of man, exerting strength, passion and control.

"_Ichi…Ahh…go_. _Nnhh_." When the words stopped making sense, her wolf continued its trek. She came close, pushing against her when Ichigo moved most deeply inside of her. Rukia screamed.

The wolf ran.

And this time the white wolf poured out of her, tearing through her chest. Ichigo roared with her, up on his arms, chin jutted towards the heavens, and a bright light moved between them.

He changed.

Ichigo's body flowed with fur, like water gushing over that tall body. Rukia was immediately drenched with clear fluid as his body remodeled itself with skin pulling and tearing above her. She watched muscles and bone move and pop and reknit themselves in an explosion. It was so violent that bits of flesh had ornamented the room. The petite woman even flinched when impacted with the hot liquid that ran from his muscular, animalistic form but was left enthralled and bewildered, despite being pinned underneath him.

There was just… so much _power_.

"Ich…i…_go_…"

His face was gone with orange and his eyes were still there – brilliant, golden amber, fire. The rest of him was that elegant half-man, half-wolf shape. The proportions compared to a man were different of course, bigger and less human in the head shape and a little more wolf.

And he pushed again. It wasn't hurting. It was pleasure. It was heaven. And soon they screamed, and pushed, and bit, and shouted together.

Eventually, there was blackness again.

---------

There was a gooey mess on top of her; a thick, clear liquid that smelled much like him. That was from his transformation. The liquid between her legs was something else – ejaculation from both him and her.

Rukia was sore. Definitely sore. It was an ache inside her body up her belly button. Her head turned and found a wolfman beside her, curled against her tiny frame. The snout, the orange-furred body, it was all taller than Ichigo's human form. She smiled that she wasn't scared at all. Not even when her sight found one of his clawed hands near her chest. The fingers were somewhat human but longer, more muscular with much sharper nails. She was sure those nails did damage as there were several markings on her body. Rukia could also feel some kind of puncture marks along her ass when he had gripped her to push deeper inside. There were bites across her breasts, arms, thighs, varying in colour and sizes. Some were bright red as if the skin was just irritated. Some were a darker red as the blood had congealed. Other marks looked like a mix of a cut and a scratch with a colour lighter than her skin or just red.

He groaned when she moved. "_Tsuki_…" His wolf eyes stared at her after blinking much sleep out. "I changed, Rukia." He didn't sound all too horrified. In fact the night was exciting, more than he hoped for, but then looking at her body—

"I'm fine, Ichigo. I'm fine. Do you remember what happened?"

The werewolf was quiet for a moment before transforming back to a complete human. It was like watching skin unzip to man's flesh with a strange, but powerful elegance. "Yeah, I do. You don't_?_

"Yeah, most of it." Her face was rosy and her embarrassment was cute. "I survived another moon," she paused briefly, blinking a few times, "but if felt good to let her out." Then her throat made a funny noise before adding quickly, "with the sex."

He touched her face including the gooey substance on her cheek, and smiled lightly. "Are you really alright?"

"Just a bit sore. I think from the last experience, I heal quickly."

He scratched his head as he stretched his stomach with a puff of his chest. "I guess you got some… uh… strength from your wolf?"

Rukia was quiet for a moment. "Maybe, why?"

He glanced down at himself; he had _deep_ scratch marks across his stomach and could feel the burning sensation of cuts on his back. "No wonder you're strong for a human."

Kuchiki was partly concerned as she fell into his arms but he was a werewolf and he would definitely heal quickly. "It's strange though." The first moon she didn't change into one of them because Ichigo was able to take her wolf into himself. She even had a blood test confirm that she was infected with the lycanthrope strain; she was _kind of_ one of them. "I don't get how we can do it, again."

"I don't know either," he started, pushing the thick goo off her chin. "Urahara, remember the crazy guy you met a few weeks again?" Ichigo paused, waiting to feel Rukia nod, "said it was something from the legends but otherwise thought impossible. I guess we can cross 'fluke' off the list."

Rukia nodded, her eyes heavy. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"I need you, forever."

He laughed lightly. "I'm okay with that."

Kuchiki made a face. "Really? I've only known you for two months—"

"I said I'm okay with that. I need you too."

"Why?"

"Because, I just know."

She breathed out loudly, a signal that she didn't quite believe it. "I'm too tired to argue with you so just tonight you win. I feel like I can sleep for days."

Ichigo yawned with her. "Me too."

"Your werewolf goo is gross though."

"I know. You'll have to buy more sheets."

Rukia nodded. "We can do it tomorrow. Are you going to be here when I wake up?"

"Where else would I be?"

That was all she needed to hear.

---

A few months later…

_It was the sixth moon. _

_She didn't become one of them but rested in limbo between a human and a beast. _

_He still took her wolf, getting stronger and stronger as each moon passed._

_She really did gain werewolf-like abilities: super strength, super healing, and super smell._

_He did become alpha male, defeating Grimmjow twice; once for threatening Rukia and then again for the lead position._

_How everything worked out in the end, they decided it must have been fate._

----

**Author's Note**: I think a werewolf theme (or wereanimal theme) would work better for Grimmjow since his transformation is animal-like (another GrimmRuki idea?). I also realize I could make a multi-chaptered fic for this but of course, I don't really have time and I don't want to _not_ finish it. So if anyone wants to run with the ideas presented here, be my guest.

I'm unsure when I'll post next since I'll be going away and I have no idea if I will have internet access. Hopefully I get to write tons though. Yay!

Lastly, thank you for reading. I can't believe I made it to chapter 20. So thank you lovely reviewers and supporters! See, I told you reviews are the lifeblood to the fic.

Kiss kiss.


	21. that he is the sun

**Disclaimer**: Bleach doesn't belong to me. I like to borrow Kubo's characters for fans' amusement.

**Author's Note: **I'm back but I failed at writing as much as I wanted. I know I'm not the only one who writes a lot during school (procrastination) but once in vacation, the drive sort of melts. Eep! It really didn't help to be internet-less either, to you know, read encouraging reviews. I'm also obsessed with Lost...

**Special** **thanks** to reviewers and to Firisu for edits.

**Setting**: Bleach Timeline; a continuation from "I love that she is the moon".

**Rating**: T

* * *

**I love**

Chapter 21: I love that he is the sun

See the SOULS/VIBES cover

(especially if it isn't obvious in the series)

The living.

And the dead.

He knew the living should be with the living.

And so it made sense the dead should be with the dead.

But he wasn't exactly sure what the hell _he_ was.

"Where are we going?"

He was part of the living.

"On a special assignment."

He was part of the dead.

"And what's that?"

He knew _she_ was the dead, so it only made sense to put Renji and her together.

"You'll see."

Renji glanced back at him and sort of smiled. It was the kind of look that was a mix of a grimace, as if he was in big trouble, and something of melancholy. "I thought I was an idiot but you take the cake."

"_What_?" A brown eyebrow arched.

"I said—"

"I heard what you said!" Ichigo's rebuttal was fierce and his eyes narrowed. It wasn't just because of Renji's stupid remark but also because of the blazing sun high in the sky. It made the pavement hot, reflecting the UV rays back in his face. Shit, why the heck was it so hot? And—"Why the hell are we in a park? There are no hollows here."

"Just wait, baka." Renji's irritation seemed to be sweltering with the heat. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" Ichigo followed Renji to a swing. Good thing the kids were in school.

"I know what you did."

His eye resisted the urge to twitch. "And what's that?"

"The deal was you take Inoue out if Rukia takes me out." Then quickly, the redhead corrected, "er, I take Rukia out."

Ichigo pushed his foot against the sand. The breeze from the motion of swaying was nice. "So?"

"So?" Renji mimicked, scowling. "That hurts man." He feigned pain, touching a hand to his chest.

Ichigo's face scrunched up involuntarily. "Hey, it wasn't all my idea. She started it."

"Started what?"

"She thinks Inoue likes me."

"And that I like Rukia?"

"You _don't_?" Ichigo asked, turning his face to look at him. It made sense for the dead to be with the dead. "I mean, you grew up with her. You were so determined to save her. I kind of thought you might." Then he pursed his lips together, not liking the taste of those words.

Renji looked away slowly and his eyes lingered upwards to the bright sky. "And you're telling me you don't? She lived in your closet for a few months." He suddenly heaved out a sigh. "You were pretty determined to save her too."

Silence fell between the males minus nature's constant murmurs of the birds chirping and the whoosh sounds of the winds. It must have taken a good two minutes for Renji to speak again.

"We went to Rukongai and spent some time at the river where we hung out as kids. I picked flowers for her, the same kind that she liked when we were young. She seemed happy; she gave me a sweet smile." Even Renji was smiling at the memory. "Then we walked around, ate at one of the Kuchiki's restaurants and then I took her back to Taicho's. She said she had a nice time but," he trailed off, looking for some sort of indication that Ichigo was paying attention.

Ichigo could only nod his head, just hardly at that.

"But," Renji continued, "She doesn't look at me the way she looks at you." And he chuckled a bit, dryly. "She runs to you, she cries for you. Whatever feelings I have doesn't mean I'm entitled for reciprocated feelings. I'm not young and stupid to know otherwise. I've had my chance, over a hundred years actually, and I don't think she could lo…like me the same way now."

Ichigo seemed to be at a loss for words.

"When Rukia was adopted she built this tough shell around her, like an ice barrier or something. She became cold like a Kuchiki. She spoke and acted like one of them. She changed. But then she met you, and you made that coldness melt away. Like, you were her sun." He paused, and wetted his lips.

Ichigo's hands tightened on the steel swings and his mouth opened to say something but nothing came out.

"I know it sounds corny but you _are_ her sun. She came up with the weird analogy too – how everyone needs the sun to live, and she equated that to you, since you know, you show off and try to save everyone. So I think she said that the moon and the Earth really needed the sun because they orbit around it. And then I joked that she must be the moon. She froze as if she saw an Espada. I had the nerve to add, 'I must be the dog that can only chase the moon.'"

Silence came again, briefly, before Renji laughed.

"Then she punched me."

"This is the worst conversation ever," Ichigo started, pushing his foot on the sand. "You didn't need to tell me all these details."

"I had to. You're an idiot."

"Che, looks like the pot is calling the kettle black."

Renji rolled his eyes. "Anyways, the special assignment is coming up there." As he spoke, Rukia's figure made its way through the clearing. She gave both of them a confused look. "Tell her your plans sucked. I'm going back to Soul Society."

Ichigo wasn't sure if he had time to process everything that Renji said.

"And don't be a pussy about it, Ichigo. Her punches don't hurt that much." Renji winked and greeted Rukia. "Yo, I just had to talk to Ichigo about some stuff. I'll see ya later."

Rukia waved back as Renji left the park before her purple eyes rested on an orange-haired boy. Renji left so quickly that she couldn't question pineapple head. "Ichigo, why did he call me here if he just left?"

His finger scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. Well, he was sayin' something about the sun and the moon, together."

Her lips tightened into a line but she didn't say anything.

Ichigo sighed. Did Renji expect him to confess? "Do you wanna go do something?"

Rukia blinked twice. "Yeah, sure." Quickly, she smiled brightly at the sun. "I'm in the mood for some ice cream."

Tangerine-teen nodded and began to walk with her out of the park. He watched her carefully, feeling even hotter with Renji's words echoing in his head. Suddenly something came over him when he grabbed her milky arm.

"Ichigo, what are—"

His hands held her face as he planted his lips on top of hers. She stiffened, eyes wide before falling into a new rhythm of tasting what he had to offer. Then slowly, he pulled away and watched her expression for some sort of answer.

Rukia didn't punch him. She knew. She nodded. She truly smiled. "I was told my argument was stupid." Rukia found it hard to look at his face and she bit on her lower lip when the heat traveled to the apple of her cheeks.

"Well…if it makes you feel better, I was told I _am_ stupid."

They laughed. He kissed her once more, briefly. She held his hand. The pair continued on their way for ice cream.

* * *

**Preview for next chapter: I love how they connect in the rain**

It happened all too fast.

In one moment, she had sheathed her sword after slaying a lowly hollow and she reminded him what she was, what she _is_. Then the next moment he pushed her against the tree, caged her with his chest and arms, and kissed her like she was life, breath and drug.

Rukia did not resist. Her eyes shut and she returned the kiss with fervor and raging hunger. As if he was life, breath and drug.

**End of excerpt**

**Author's Note**: Wah, super cute! Ice cream down in the Caribbean is super awesome!

**MORE FANART FOR 'I LOVE'?**

Could I love you guys even more?

Follow the link to see Tyrackwolfii's fanart for the previous I love chapter! (You have to remove 7 spaces though!)

http:/ i295. photobucket. com/ albums/mm132/ tyrackwolfii/ WolfIchiandRukia. jpg

**ALSO I NEED HELP!**

I need a new beta reader! PM/ Review if you're interested. I have grammar issues at times… and sometimes when I read something a lot I can't pick up certain mistakes. So basically I need someone to polish and find grammar mistakes.

That's it for now. Hopefully if I get someone I can post on Friday before I leave again.

**Please review! I lovers you guys!**

**xx**


	22. that they connect in the rain

**Disclaimer**: Bleach doesn't belong to me

**Author's Note:** Short chapter but it was a quick update, ne? Special thanks to reviewers (alllways!) and Lendra-chan for edits!

Setting: Bleach timeline

Rating: T

* * *

**I love**

Chapter 22: I love that they connect in the rain.

See **Memories in the Rain arc**

www. onemanga. com/ Bleach/24/19/

(remove spaces)

* * *

It happened all too fast.

In one moment, she had sheathed her sword after slaying a lowly hollow and she reminded him what she was, what she _is_. Then the next moment he pushed her against the tree, caged her with his chest and arms, and kissed her like she was life, breath and drug.

Rukia did not resist. Her eyes shut and she returned the kiss with fervor and raging hunger. As if he was life, breath and drug.

There was nothing soft or gentle about the kiss. Lips fought with each other, resembling famished mouths on food. Hands were clenching and grabbing, as if searching for something solid to hold onto before dissolving and wasting away. Her fingers gripped tightly in his wet hair while his pulled her raven locks, bending her head upwards to meet his demands.

With grey, cloudy skies, the heavens were crying with thick wet tears and the gods showed no signs of stopping. Since morning, the heavens warned Karakura town of its fate. At lunch, it slightly drizzled before beginning to pour at supper time. People seemed to respond to this by harbouring gloomy faces and using agitated tones. Many people were not comfortable in the rain.

Except for two people—mildly so. It was more comfortable than ever before.

The heavy pitter patter sound of the water droplets slapped hard against the tree and leaves. The cemetery was about ten minutes away. The sun should be setting soon but it was too dark to tell what time it really was.

Rukia pushed against her companion, giving her space from the bark behind her. In response, a growl-like sound emerged from his mouth, and they began to fight and move around, as if trying to determine who was dominant.

Then finally, thunder rolled. The earth shook. The slapping rain did not dull one bit as the world moved. Ichigo and Rukia pulled lips away, almost satiated and full. Rather, temporarily awed.

He breathed against her slender neck, his tongue licking her wet skin. "Sorry," he muttered, the corners of his lips barely rising.

"Why are you apologizing?" It wasn't a real question meant to answer. Her small hand cupped his cheek. "I'm the one who said we should make good memories in the rain." It was true. After the stupid face he was making in the morning, she had told him that maybe they should be doing _happier_ things to create fond memories to look back on, instead of remembering death and feeling guilt. Truthfully, she wasn't alluding to _this –_ kissing, touching – but it was working. Rukia smiled, baring her front teeth.

Ichigo stood up, his orange hair falling over his eyes. "I wasn't saying sorry because of…" he paused, taking full sight of her. Her shinigami robes were completely wet and now stuck to her flesh like a second skin. He could sight many delicious curves that tempted his hand to touch. Some of her dark hair plastered against her face and with a finger, he moved them away from her cheek. Her violet eyes were wide and wet, and in a brighter shade he wasn't used to seeing. She was staring at his mouth before searching his eyes. Then Ichigo kissed her again, showing her what he meant. He wasn't apologizing for mauling her at all. Nope.

He was sorry for being an overprotective jerk.

Ichigo's teeth bit gently on her lower lip to keep her still. He could smell the rain and _her—_not just the fruity shampoo that she used but a scent that reminded him of cool, peaceful nights. Now, with the rain, the scent was crisp, more defined. The scent was of some rose but not quite; it was just… _Rukia_. If that made any sense at all.

He softly growled.

Then Ichigo felt her touch on his chest and in response, one of his hands rested on her lower back. The other loosened his own robe. He kissed her gently, merely passing his lips over hers.

He was sorry for not letting her know earlier that she's not _just_ a shinigami, but his friend, his mentor, his _person_. The one person that he could kiss and together they made the whole world move and shake.

And this wasn't the first time he kissed her. It happened at least ten times, not that he was counting. A few times on the roof at school. A few times in his bedroom at home. He admitted that for a long time his feelings weren't clear. He tried to ignore the fluttering butterflies in his stomach. He tried to ignore his arm hairs standing on end. He tried to ignore these feelings she evoked in him.

So finally, Ichigo succumbed to these _feelings_ and acted. After all, communicating was not only speaking. And _speaking_ these _things_ weren't easy, especially since he was still unsure of how _much _or_ deeply _he really felt about her.

He knew it was something special.

She was _always_ special.

"You're going to get sick," Rukia muttered, her eyes on his exposed, muscled chest as she spoke. Her head then jerked up suddenly, as if aware that she wasn't looking at him but fixated on his body. She was glad that he didn't seem to notice.

"No, I won't," Ichigo assured, flashing a grin. Because he too really wanted _good_ memories.

His lips touched hers with a more gentle hunger, slightly teasing. Ichigo traced butterfly kisses along her jaw, her cheek and finally to her forehead. Her arms came around his neck naturally, and legs locked around his waist. Swords touched the earth and the rain continued to fall. The friction of wet skin and wet clothes was minimal and well, felt _different_… It felt really _nice_. The sensation of heated flesh cooled instantly by water was welcomed. The taste of wet kisses felt clean and easy. Passion was multiplied several fold with the gods crying. Or maybe tonight they were tears of laughter and joy since for once being in the rain wasn't so bad.

It was _fun_.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So I finally drew something for chapter 12. Follow the link (remove the 3 spaces first)!

gdxx .deviantart. com /art/Souls-as-One-166501705

This is for chapter 12: I love how they met – where our favourite pair discusses that Ichigo took Rukia's "soul virginity" (lmao). It's not the best quality since I drew it on the bus… But it makes me laugh.

**Preview for the next chapter: I love how Ichigo tells Rukia to get off of his bed**

It wasn't that he was naked or anything. But the moment her eyes lifted to him—his athletic form, to his sharp smirk, to his handsome face, to _him_—she really wanted to _jump_ him…

You know…do things _to_ and _with_ him—

Inappropriate things.

Damn this _gigai_.

**End of excerpt.** It's a follow up of chapter 15 when Urahara messed around with Rukia's gigai.

**Please review!**

**Xx kiss kiss**


	23. how Ichigo tells Rukia to get off

**Disclaimer**: Bleach doesn't belong to me. Maybe some of the jokes in this chapter!

**Author's Note: **It's short again… probably cause my attention span fell drastically! But it's funny and I like the chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

Special thanks to Tanya Lilac for edits. Though after listening to "Sweat" by Inner Circle (or Bob Marley), I added some things and if there are mistakes, please point them out! Thanks! (I recommend that song if you're trying to write a lemon, though this chapter isn't a lemon)

Setting: Bleach world, to follow chapter 15 – that Urahara sees it.

A refresher from Chapter 15:

"Um…" Her fingers twisted the material of skirt as she crinkled her nose in discomfort. She watched Ururu pour her a cup of tea, before leaving her alone with the eccentric shop owner. "I… Lately, I've been noticing that Ichigo smells _really_ good." Rukia spoke each word very slowly as if unbelieving the whole situation.

An eyebrow lifted. "And that's a problem?"

Rukia's eyes snapped from the tea cup to Urahara's shaded eyes. "Of course!" she shot back, her face distorting slightly to a look of indignation. "It's very distracting. Last night when we were fighting hollows, I stopped what I was doing because he was so close to me. Even when he's sweating, he smells good. The situation is so bad that I _think_ Ichigo caught on that something is wrong with me." She stopped briefly, speaking louder, "and I think whatever you did to me is giving me…_too vivid dreams_at night!" Her breaths came quicker as her words flew out of her mouth. Immediately afterwards, her face collapsed in the palms of her hands.

Still, Urahara didn't seem too alarmed about her predicament. "Ah, so you're attracted to Ichigo. That's perfectly normal."

Rating: T

* * *

**I love**

Chapter 23: I love how Ichigo tells Rukia to get off of his bed

"Shut up! You didn't need to mention tiny! Don't compare this place to Byakuya's house!"

"Oh, sorry, I blurted it out."

"Blurted what..? Hey…! Don't sit on my bed!"

"Why does it matter? Stingy!"

"Shut up and sit on the floor, idiot!"

http:/ www. onemanga. com/Bleach/197/08/

_(Sooo much sexual tension! Can you feel it?)_

_

* * *

_

Rukia had learned an interesting phrase at school.

That was…"_to jump someone's bones"._

It wasn't literal… but it involved kissing, touching, petting, and well, _sex_.

And really, she didn't get _it—_this feeling "to jump someone"— until recently.

Until…she wanted to _jump_ his bones.

It wasn't that he was naked or anything. But the moment her eyes lifted to him—his athletic form, to his sharp smirk, to his handsome face, to _him_—she really wanted to _jump_ him…

Then…do things _to_ and _with_ him—

Inappropriate things.

Damn this _gigai_.

Rukia bit her lower lip hard, hoping the pain would shake her from such distracting thoughts.

"Didn't I say you weren't allowed on my bed?" Ichigo asked, scowling hotly at her.

She bit harder before rolling her eyes up at him. "Since when did I listen to you? You never listen to me." Quickly, violet eyes returned to her manga. This distraction wasn't working well; her lips were bruising.

"Well, get up. I want to take a nap."

"Nap?" The shinigami didn't look up at him.

"Yeah."

"You're getting lazy. Since when did you take naps?"

Ichigo wanted to kick her out but of course that wasn't an option unless he wanted her fist in his face. Judging from how difficult she was being, she probably wouldn't hesitate, either. "Since I'm tired. Now, get up."

Rukia shouldn't have needed to be told twice. She should have left the room; his scent was too intoxicating. His mere presence, so close to her, made butterflies dance madly as if drunk with rum.

Instead, she stood up on his bed and challenged him. "Make me."

_No, run, run run run **run**!_

"Make you?" he echoed, eyebrows furrowing violently to mark a crease on his face. "Make _you_?" He sniffed once, twice, and then his body moved without thought.

She almost screamed when his hands came around her waist and she struggled to free herself. Somehow her legs were up in the air, her back on the bed, his face against her stomach. Her tiny fist rammed against his head, making him roll over and fall dangerously close to the apex of her legs – her crotch.

Without thinking, her lips parted and liquid gathered in her mouth. At the same time, a warm ache developed in her core. And his scent, it was like a call from a god sent from above.

Rukia really wanted to jump him.

For all that was good of Menos and Shinigami, she followed through. She pushed herself up, grabbed his collar, and flipped him around so his back was against the bed, and her thighs against his sides.

His mouth fell open, and they stared at each in thick silence coated with ragged breaths.

"Ru…kia…"

Her eyes were shining, darkened with… something he was sure he was imagining. "_Rukia_…"

Her hands touched his chest, pawing upwards like a domestic animal with hidden evolutionary desires.

"Ru—"

Ichigo stilled when she sank onto him, her body flush against his. He could feel her nose graze against his throat, rubbing softly, gently, affectionately. He could feel her breasts against his chest, even with their clothes in between them. He could feel her warmth as she wrapped her arms and legs around his nervous body.

Said nervousness rose a notch when hands weaved with his hair, and lips pressed against his throat, over his pulse.

Over his now _racing_ pulse.

"R…"

His hands didn't know where to go, what to do – to stop, continue, let her do whatever, _do it_ – _do what? What?_

And the heat spilled down to his nether regions when her knee began petting him.

He squeaked, "_Rukia_!"

Her lips travelled to his chin before her face was in full view. Ichigo knew he must have looked like an idiot – looking at her with a slack jaw that seemed to want to fall off and trembling with newfound thrill beneath her. Her face was partially covered by her hair, and there was no way to tell what exactly she was thinking when he couldn't read her eyes.

It was only when his hands touched her waist – tentatively of course – that she jerked her head forward. Her knee stopped petting and she shivered. Then her raven locks fell away from her eyes, and there was no mistaking it this time. Frankly, he found _want_.

Then without asking, without words, her lips fell to his in a sudden, pillow-soft crash. It was so sudden that it surprised him; it was soft because that was the most immediate sensation of her lips, and it was a crash because she wanted to consume him.

For some reason, he wanted to devour her too.

His hands weren't tentative anymore. Especially when she settled into her seat – above his groin – and the little sounds she made. It was similar to a moan and a throaty growl that grew louder when she began to gently bounce against him, rubbing on him…

It was almost too much for him.

Very soon, the not-so-innocent bounces progressed to harsher kisses as if they were two dogs in heat—

_Pop!_

Her mouth pulled away from his, and the 'oh' of her lips told him she must have realized what she—_they_—had done.

"I…I…"

_ I want to jump your bones… With this __**gigai**_. There was no other eloquent way of saying it.

"I…I…"

She blinked as her swollen mouth grew alarmingly defective.

"I…"

Rukia became aware of his hands on her, securely on her hips, which made her smirk slightly. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Say that without smiling."

Her hand on his shoulder curled tightly and her jaw tightened. The aching wasn't too fierce but definitely burning as if the kiss was the oxygen to the flame inside of her. "I'm sorry." Soft cheeks flushed pink.

"Don't be." The heat fanning his body also burned warmly.

"I...should be getting off your bed now."

"Yeah…"

But she didn't move. Her chest was still heaving; her eyes were still fixated on him: his throbbing lips; pointed jaw; sexy build. Her hands itched to pull off his shirt and explore … all of him. She shivered again.

"Rukia…" Drowned in her own desire, she had no idea what she was doing to him. It was almost unbearable to see such superfluous _want_ drip from her lips to fingers. The way she sat with knees spread to accommodate him. The way her hands set into his shoulders and her back arched like a feline. The way her lips parted as if to receive a bruising kiss.

Blood was still pooling in his groin, he knew – _he could feel dammit!_ – and his face flushed crimson. "Do it again," he breathed, so eager that his hands tightened its grip.

She didn't have to be told twice. Her mouth fell down to his and she tasted with vigilance and indulgence.

* * *

In the tree outside of Ichigo's window, Isshin sat with binoculars in hand. As he watched his favourite duo _together, _and then Rukia run away sometime after (without doing the dirty!), he made a mental note to call Urahara regarding 'faulty gigais'.

Urahara responded that he had returned Rukia's gigai to her _normal form _after the last incident but he failed in informing her yet.

Isshin howled with laughter then. Having grandchildren wouldn't take too long…surely…

* * *

**Author's Note**: So I attempted to draw something again. This time for chapter 19. It kinda sucks but whatever, I tried. ^^' Mad respect to the reader who can recognize my reference for this scenery (ie. what chapter from Bleach?)

gdxx(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/(delete)My-Home-is-With-You-167580161

Remove the (dot) or (delete) to view.

**Preview for the next chapter: I love that she runs to him**

She shuts her eyes and breathes deeply. Then she feels his hand on her shoulder; she knows who it is.

"Where is Inoue?" Rukia asks, frozen in place.

"I convinced her there are other duties to be done."

She frowns. "You want to be put in jail again?"

He chuckles a bit. "Nothing will happen. You're hurt."

Rukia turns around to face him and she drops her gown to the ground. The peachy cloth pools at her feet. "Very well." She still does not give him an indication that she is pleased though deep down she is happy he is here.

**End of excerpt. **It's a continuation from chapter 6. I like slave!Ichigo. Hee hee.

_Cookies to all, my eternal love to reviewers!_

xx


	24. they make an awesome team

He wasn't a sentimental person but he often found that she made him speechless.

Right now was one of those moments.

She was beautiful in her white kimono as she danced around the yard. The sleeves of her outfit fluttered with the cool air when she twirled in circles. She was mesmerizing really; her dark tresses contrasted vividly to the white clothes, pale fresh snow and cottony-flurries falling from the heavens. Her cheeks were red from the cold and exertion. Her lips were parted, plump and pink and kissable. Then her eyes met him; they glowed like amethyst jewels as her pale sword struck. Immediately, red marred the snowy ground and tainted her sleeves.

The man's scream shook him from his reverie.

"Rukia!"

Her dance continued. She dodged a steel blade before countering, spinning, and dismembering an arm. More red spurt up like a fountain, staining her chin and adding another layer of crimson to her sword. A sound accompanied that motion of breaking the arm, like a spray can creating graffiti upon a blank canvas.

She then called out, "You'll think I'll ever ask you to protect me?" _I know you will._

He smirked and in his dark robes, he ran over to her. _So stubborn. _"You should start!"

Back to back, his shoulders' tension decreased markedly, she noticed. Now, she allowed her sword's tip to touch the snow, drops of blood sliding down the blade. Her eyes watched the two nervous men in front of her. Her partner was facing the other two. She could feel the shift of his weight and balance before he attacked.

A head spiraled through the air.

A leg lost its place.

A cry resonated in the air.

Blood painted the floor and the swords.

The beautiful dance was over.

Ichigo couldn't speak for another moment. She pulled her blade from a man's stomach effortlessly. All of the villains, donned in their fancy black tuxes, were dead.

"The pursuit of revenge is an ugly bitch. I don't blame you if you want to stop and walk away."

Ichigo dropped his sword to the ground before stalking his partner. "Idiot. We're in this together." Wiping the blood off her chin, he managed a confident smirk. Then he grabbed her bloody arms with his hands and drowned her in a heated kiss that was so hot it melted the snow.

XX

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach! Booo!

**Author's Note**: This chapter doesn't correspond to the preview from the last chapter because I wrote this for a BA giveaway, celebrating their 3 years. The theme is Kill Bill. Special thanks to reviewers who take their time to review, giving life to the fic. Special _special_ thanks to Tanya Lilac for edits and additions.

**Setting**: _AU_; Our world but Kill Bill-esque that our duo gets away from murders easily. (I always wondered how Uma can kill so many and no cops went after her… or how she can fly in an airplane with a samurai sword in the open lmao)

**Rating**: M, due to lots of **violence, swearing and sexual inferences. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

And yes, I'm a Quentin Tarantino fan. Too bad I can't write brilliant material like him.

* * *

XX

**I love**

24: I love how they make an awesome team together

Lifting his spirits. Saving her life. Saving his family. Fighting hollows together. Teaching her how to use a juice box. Teaching him the ways of a shinigami. Bringing her closer to her estranged brother and friend. Giving him power. Having her back. Trying to protect him. Trying to protect her.

'Nuff said/Etc.

AND

http:/(delete)www.(delete)onemanga.(delete)com/Bleach/196/06/

Delete all the (delete) to see our heroes in action!

XX

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hero and Heroine **

"Hi Bunny Muffin."

"Hey Honey Munchkin."

"Tired?"

"Mmm."

"Too tired to love me?"

A small smile spread across his face. "Never. Can't sleep?"

She opened her eyes and watched him crawl on the queen-sized bed. "I don't want to think about anything." Their motel room was quiet for a moment as Ichigo lay beside her, his arm bent as his head rest against his palm. Rukia turned onto her side to face him and as he ran a hand down her cheek with the back of his fingers, she grinned up at him. "Besides, I thought you were pretty hot today."

He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for an elaboration.

"My super sexy Black Devil annihilating the 69ers in seven minutes."

"There were only about thirty of them."

"That's still a lot, and you didn't receive any major injuries."

He shrugged, shook the orange hair from his eyes, and bent his head down near her cheek. "Why do you think I'm called the Black Devil?" His voice was suddenly low and husky, and chills ran down her spine. Ichigo hooked a leg over her hip, pulling her close to him as he hovered over her, supporting his weight on his elbows.

She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth and she remembered the day she met him. He was Kurosaki Ichigo, a student and an undercover assassin. She was Kuchiki Rukia, also a student and undercover assassin, sent to his town to kill him. That was three years ago.

"Black Devil," she breathed hotly. "They were so scared of you. One of them tried to run away."

Ichigo pinned her hands in his, watching her mold herself in the white sheet. The scene reminded him of the night they were first together. Apparently, she was sent to seduce and destroy him – her words, not his – but she had changed her mind when she made the mistake of getting to know him at school. He wasn't an asshole, and he wasn't the one who had killed her brother. She was manipulated and for that she hated the fuckers who think they can just play her like a puppet. The Black Devil liked her for that; he liked her spunk, her brains, and her assertiveness. "Death Angel, do you smell something strange?"

"No." She glanced around to the night table, door and then across the room at the window. The stale night was cold and too silent. Usually there would be weirdos about in these cheap motels but there was no sound.

"Then maybe I'm imagining things." His hand slid under her slinky nightgown to her most sensitive area. He tickled her, eliciting excitement.

"No one knows we're back."  
His eyes glanced upwards to a paper taped on the wall behind the headboard. "You _still_ don't blame me?"

"I never blamed you, Bunny Muffin." Rukia took a sharp intake of breath and her fists tightened with need. "You never _ever_ betrayed me."

Hazel eyes shined, reading the paper. It was decorated with stupid Chappy drawings but the ink was the colour of blood, and he knew that meant business.

** Death List Number 6**

5. Hisagi Shuhei and the 69ers.

4. Grimmjow Jaggerjack

3. Mr. and Mrs. Ishida

2. Grand Fisher

1. The Fifth Captain

Number five and four were crossed off the list.

"_Ichigo_."

He looked down at his wife and saw the need and heat glittering her eyes. "Last week you told me pursuit of revenge is an ugly bitch. It's an ugly bitch because sometimes we lose our way. Are you lost?"  
Her look hardened. "No. I'm not. I know what today is." His strokes were quicker and her breaths became heavy with emotion. He enjoyed watching her pupils dilate and he knew her heart was beginning to race.

Ichigo nodded, mesmerized by her transformation. Yet, his eyes remained guarded. He knew what today was as well.

"So love me so I can forget."

A corner of his mouth lifted. He knew it'd be a fun night. He wanted to think of nothing as well.

XX

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sour Friends**

When Orihime opened the door, she didn't expect the Black Devil or Death Angel to be standing on the other side. "Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-san! _What a surprise_!" Frankly, Orihime's face turned white as Casper's cousin, which amused the Kurosakis deeply.

"Orihime-san!" Rukia, in a yellow baby doll dress, smiled sweetly at her. "Long time no see!" She clapped her hands together, oozing the saccharine character she perfected in high school.

Orihime laughed nervously, not quite letting the door open fully. Her eyes caught Ichigo's, who looked quite impassive and that worried her.

"So, are you going to let us inside or what?"

Orihime blinked a few times before smiling cheerily at the pair. No one, however, had missed the flash of worry she had tried to hide. "Come inside, come inside. Do you want tea?"

"Sure, one sugar each thanks!" Rukia and Ichigo followed Orihime to the living room. The walls were painted in berry blue and decorated in photographs of her and her husband. Their whole world seemed like a magazine cut-out of the perfect, white-picket fence, pretty suburb house that many worked for—or at least the ditzy dreamers and perfect mothers. Rukia sat beside Mr. Kurosaki on the white couch and as she looked around, she asked, "Where's Uryuu?"

From the kitchen, Orihime called out, "He's upstairs. He'll be down shortly." In a minute, the busty woman returned with a tray and a wide smile. The frilly sundress she wore was just as pretty as her face. She fell under the category of ditzy dreamer and perfect mother, Rukia mused.

"So, what brings you two to Karakura town?" Orihime asked pleasantly.

Rukia answered in a cold tone, "Lots of unfinished business."

There was a heavily pregnant pause, and when Orihime answered, her voice had, to her dismay, risen half an octave. "Oh?"

Rukia didn't bother to pick up the teacup, watching Orihime sit uncomfortably in the chair across her. It was almost as if she was the one sitting in an unfamiliar home. "I bet we almost gave you a heart attack when you saw us, huh?"

"I thought you guys were…" she trailed off, not quite sure how to finish that sentence.

"Dead?" Ichigo finished, the ghost of a smirk hovering around his mouth.

Orihime nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. Before she had a chance to say anything else, Uryuu walked in, unaware of his sour guests. "Orihime-san, I just fed the baby. She's sleep—" He suddenly froze, eyes widening at the Kurosakis.

They both smiled at his shock and silence. Rukia spoke first, "Why, hello Uryuu-kun."

"You two are…alive?"

They both nodded at him. It was somewhat eerie that they were in perfect unison. They'd always been like that, Uryuu reflected. Almost sheer opposites, but matched in every other way.

Rukia filled the silence once again. "Sorry, you're not dreaming. As I was telling your wife earlier, we have unfinished business."

Crystal blue eyes slanted at the short woman. "And what business is that?"

"Killing you two." Her voice was icy and low; the voice she used in her assassination missions. They all knew it well.

"We didn't—"

Rukia interrupted Uryuu swiftly. "For fuck's sake! You made a promise!" Rukia scowled, a trait she picked up from Ichigo. Her temper was dangerously high, threatening to melt her icy façade.

"She was scared!" Uryuu tried to protect his wife, glancing at her fragile, scared state.

"She told them _where we were_!" Rukia snarled.

"They were going to kill her. Now listen, if the positions were reversed—"

"Don't you dare try and rationalize what you did!" Rukia dutifully cut Uryuu off again. "If the positions were reversed, I'd kill him. And what about you? I remember you holding my hand. You were the one who drugged me."

"If I didn't, he was going to kill everyone!"

"Well shit, Uryuu. Thank you for just admitting your crime. Now, please, prepare to die." It took one second for her to pull a dagger-like sword from under her dress. The hilt was fine and the blade was thick, sharp and clean. It shined as she turned the blade in a stance meant to defeat her one-time friend.

With his mouth opened, Uryuu looked aghast and even paler than normal. "What happened to you two?" His glasses caught the sunlight as he looked back and forth from Ichigo and Rukia, his eyes unreadable.

It was the second time Ichigo spoke and he sounded just as pissed off as Rukia. "Don't play stupid! You goddamn know what happened. You told him where to find us, _how to defeat us _and then _Rukia almost __**died**_." There was so much venom in his last words that it provoked more vocal tears from Orihime.

"We didn't!"

"You were _there_ and you didn't do anything!" Rukia snapped harshly. Her knuckles were white as her blade. "Now go get your weapon."

"I-I don't use them anymore…" She trembled.

Rukia laughed with bitterness. "You mean you never used them before…" Her laughter was cut off short when a pointed bow narrowly missed her. Immediately afterwards, she felt Ichigo besides her and throw blade in retaliation. Orihime screamed when the blade went through the len's frame and into Uryuu's eye. "Shit!" he cried out, holding the handle. Before Uryuu could do anything else however, the Black Devil reappeared behind his ex-friend and drove his mini-blade into his back. The blood wasn't as violent like his other killings but it was there, painting hot red over the hero.

Silence permeated the room for a heartbeat as Uryuu's body became limp.

"_Uryuu_!" Orihime screamed with thick tears pouring down her cheeks. She couldn't look as Ichigo pulled the blades from his body, crimson pooling in the rug. She screamed again when Rukia tugged on her hair, forcing her attention to the short woman. "Please, don't hurt our baby," She pleaded.

Rukia's eyes were almost emotionless. "You used to say to me, 'teamwork is dream work.' Do you remember those good 'ol days?" When Rukia did not receive an answer, she tugged on the busy woman's hair. "Answer me!"

"Yes, yes! I remember!"

"Now, do you remember the night I lost my babies? Because of what you did."

Reluctantly, slowly, Orihime nodded.

"An eye for an eye. That was always the deal."

Orihime whimpered and tried to look away, but Rukia gripped her hair tighter and pulled again so she had nowhere else to look. "I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-san. Really, I-"

"If we had no souls left," Rukia interrupted her, "if we had no heart, if we wanted one hundred percent revenge, I would go upstairs and slaughter your daughter too. You're lucky I have something left. Ninety percent revenge if that means you're dead." Then suddenly, Rukia's voice became so sugary when she enunciated every syllable, it was chilling. "Goodbye Orihime-san."

Orihime had no chance as Rukia's blade drove into her lungs and upwards to her heart. Blood arced across the couches and the walls; it was really a beautiful messy masterpiece like no other. The victim choked as her last breaths came out in bubbles. Quickly, her grey eyes rolled upwards when her life left the body. Said body hit the ground as Rukia removed a struggling heart.

"Well, that was easier than I thought."

Ichigo nodded, wiping his blade against the former Ishidas' couch. He could hear Rukia unfold her list and he watched her lower herself to the floor. Like the other times, she dipped her fingertips in the pool of blood to mark off their latest killing.

Number three was now crossed-out.

XX

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Death**

Once upon a time, they were different.

Once upon a time, they had dreams and hopes of a different kind of future.

Once upon a time, they were going to leave the danger behind.

When she found out she was pregnant, she was happy, then scared.

When he found out she was pregnant, he was scared and then happy. He told her they were in it together. He told her he would be with her every step of the way. He told her they could be a family.

She believed him. She still believed him.

When she found out she was going to have twin boys, she was showing and glowing. She was happier they were growing healthy. She was oh so, _so_ happy when they decided to stay hidden and resume life as normal people.

But then, on the day her water broke, everything they worked for fell apart. Maybe this was their punishment for the lives they had taken in their previous life.

No, _no_, their children were innocent.

Their children didn't deserve to die.

All of their assassinations were on the wicked and evil.

Their children should have been born, alive and healthy.

In her dream, Rukia could see the white hospital room covered in red. There was crying – a baby, a woman – and screaming. Rukia could see a man's face. He was holding her blue child. The other one was impaled in her belly. She knew she was dying.

_She should have been dead._

"_Rukia_!"

An orange-haired woman was in a corner, hugging herself.

"_Rukia_!"

A man with an animal mask stood at the other corner, lighting up a cigarette for the azure-haired masochist.

_ "Ru-kee-arrgghh!"_

Brown eyes were looking down at her. A handsome face was smiling. It wasn't Ichigo's face.

"**Hello**."

Violent eyes snapped open. Sweat dripped down the sides of her face. She gasped for breath.

She heard Ichigo's voice beside her, "Calm down. It was just a dream."

"I feel it so much. It hurts."

"Shh. I told you Chappy at night gives you vivid dreams."

"Baka, I love Chappy…" Her voice trailed off when she felt something wet on her face. "Why is it raining inside?"

"It's not raining. You were crying."

"Oh," she whispered, watching him wipe her tears away. She then remembered how once upon a time, after that incident, she woke up to an empty belly, a shattered heart, and malice so thick it almost choked her to death.

XX

* * *

**Chapter 4: How many ways to kill a Killa**

They called him the Grand Fisher because he wore a mask with scales, smelled like fish, and he was a big, _big_ guy. He was one of the best killers around because he did it without thought and hesitation. Everyone was sure he had no soul and no heart whatsoever.

When he met Ichigo four years ago, he had laughed that they called him the "Black Devil."

_"I should'a been called the Black Devil. Wha'sso special 'bout you, kid?"_

Ichigo had shrugged it off, mistaking the Fisher's arrogance for stupidity. _"They say I'm the spawn of the devil." _

The Grand Fisher laughed at his raging confidence. _"You don' scare me, kid." _

With his cocky attitude, Ichigo stuck his hand in his pockets and smirked. _"I don't wanna live for tomorrow; I'll push my luck today. You know what that means?"_

The Grand Fisher grunted. "_Yeah. You're a crazy mutherfucka."_

Ichigo nodded, face serious.

The Grand Fisher laughed again. _"Yeah, wait 'til you start _caring_."_

'Cause the truth was, his family was dead by the age of 10, there was nothing to live for, nothing to protect until—

Ichigo's present thoughts were broken when he found the familiar man in the back ally. The music from the building was muffled and the night was pleasantly cool; just the way he liked it.

"Aren't you too old to be doing that?"

Grand Fisher groaned, halting his thrusts into the twenty-three year old prostitute. "Mind yer own business son."

Ichigo took a few more steps closer, his bright orange hair emerging from the shadows. The whore riding on Grand Fisher cried out as she convulsed, reaching her climax. In response, the Grand Fisher groaned in displeasure. "Bitch, you came too fast!" As he pulled a hand back to hit her, he felt something hard smack the back of his head. "Son of a—"

As he turned, letting the prostitute off, his dark eyes widened upon recognizing orange blazing hair. The boy was a man, sporting black trousers and a simple black buttoned-up shirt. It made the hair and angry face more terrifying.

"Y-you?" Grand Fisher pulled his pants up and buckled them quickly. An amazing feat for someone with shaking hands "So, I guess you're here to kill me?"

"Bingo. You locked me up so they could beat my pregnant wife?" He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "You made a mistake. You shoulda killed me."

The Grand Fisher crossed his arms and eyed Ichigo carefully. "I was s'posed to kill you too, kid. I guess I wanted a piece of your pregnant wife even more." And then he smiled with bravado that masked the coward within, the kind of smile that the child molesters wore, and the anger Ichigo learned to tame erupted like a volcano.

His fist flew towards Fisher, breaking the nose and then a pointed knee gutted the foe in the stomach. Though, the Grand Fisher was older, he still had power and good reflexes to immediately counter attack, swiping at Ichigo's ribs.

The former-assassination didn't expect the fight to be easy.

Ichigo shuffled backwards, motioning back and forth like a boxer. Grand Fisher grinned as he imitated Ichigo's motions. The older man was the first to make the next move, barreling fist after fist at the hero. Ichigo managed to block a few, dodge some, and then countered by using the momentum of the Grand Fisher. It was a cheap trick to pull on the arm of an incoming punch, and with the force of his left hand, Ichigo planted a hard punch against the Fisher's mouth.

"_Argh_!"

The Grand Fisher felt the pain, but he could tolerate it. He yelled, rushing at Ichigo as a scare tactic and tried to grab his head. Upon success, he bashed the younger man's head into the brick wall behind him a couple of times and then introduced Ichigo to a hard side kick that could knock out a normal person.

As Ichigo laid on the ground, the Grand Fisher slipped brass knuckles onto his hand. There was no more fear anymore, just scorn. He walked over Ichigo, and pulled the boy up by the collar. "I still dunno why they called _you_ the Black Devil." But then he saw it when he looked at Ichigo's face. The blood was there, but there was a certain darkness to it that was scary. Almost every feature had sharpened and his eyes seemed to darken, the shadows in his face deepening the dim light of the alleyway. Grand Fisher hesitated. This hesitated was his second and last mistake.

Ichigo seemed to disappear, reappearing behind the big man. "I'm right here."

Midway through the turn, Grand Fisher met Ichigo's foot with such force, he heard some bones shatter. The beat down continued as Ichigo's attacks were too fast for the Grand Fisher. _Impossibly fast_, the Grand Fisher thought when he really tried to defend himself. Soon, he couldn't see anything but red as blood continuously poured from blow after blow.

Grand Fisher wasn't aware when or if Ichigo pulled out a knife-like weapon. He wasn't aware why he was choking when there were no hands on him. Gasping for breath, he was given a moment of respite and he used that to wipe his lower lip. "I lied," he grinned, showing off bloody teeth. "I know why they call you the Black Devil. Your mom was a good fuck."

Ichigo's black rage was so real that he could almost smell the acrid-anger under it. "If you were my father, I'd be an ugly shit face." Ichigo laughed roughly and pulled out his gun. Quietly, he screwed on the silencer and fired one shot, point blank. Ichigo never flinched when human debris and pink brains splattered onto the ground, obliterating what was left of Fisher's head.

Ichigo didn't even bother to take off the mask. He looked around for the whore though; she was nowhere to be found.

"Good job, Bunny Muffin."

Ichigo glanced behind him. Rukia had her arms crossed over his chest, proudly admiring his work. "Thanks Honey Munchkin. Now, help me get rid of the body."

XX

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Easy Part**

Being with Ichigo was easy. It was easy as riding a bike. It was even as almost as breathing. It wasn't peachy in the beginning though. They bickered a lot back then (though, they still bickered now) but that was a layer of honestly they treasured from each other.

The Kurosaki pair also picked up some qualities from each other. She could mirror his bravery and scowl, though he often told her she didn't look pretty when she frowned so deeply. He learned to become as serious as she was in battle; calm, cool, confident and rational.

And as corny as it sounded, they needed each other.

**Her sun. **

They spent a lot of time together, as if they knew each other from somewhere. He wasn't intentionally funny but he always brought her down to earth, either doing something stupid or yelling at her when she's wrong. It was a straightforward relationship.

**His light.**

They began missions together under Yamamoto's command, wearing matching jumpsuits that were yellow, black-striped and tight to their skin. On their first mission, Ichigo fucked up and she got cut badly. He wanted to leave her, their partnership, telling her it was too dangerous. She told him to shut up, and got him out of his funk by punching him in the gut. She has told him, "See, if I can hurt you, I'm tough aren't I?"

They made a kick-ass team because they made each other stronger. They knew each other's weaknesses and strengths. They knew how to help each other. Some people didn't like how well they operated. It wasn't easy to find good partners. Some didn't want them to leave the organization. They were good assets and they brought in a lot of money. Others saw their death as an opportunity. Unfortunately for those people, Ichigo and Rukia weren't dead.

XX

* * *

**Chapter 6: Stone Circle**

"We waited a long time for this." She smiled. "So don't mess up."

He chuckled at her. "I'm not going to mess up. You don't act brave and invincible. Call me when you need me." The hero tucked a knife in his jacket. "You're not allowed to die."

"Same to you. You're the one who acts invincible." She paused, uncertain whether or not to continue speaking. "Ichigo, I think I'm pregnant."

He hadn't cried in a long time but he felt something in his eyes, and something—_hope? hurt?_ –thud painfully in his heart. "Pregnant? But they said you can't—"

"Yeah. They said they're 99% sure I couldn't again. But I missed my period."

"Then you're _not_ coming with me."

Her voice sounded angry. "Why? We don't even know!" The lines in her body were rigid with tension.

"And what if you are?"

"I doubt it. Plus, other animals still do _things_ when they're pregnant. Lioness' hunt _by themselves_."

"Contrary to popular, and I mean _your_ opinion, you are _not_ a lioness!"

"Then you're not going if I'm not!"

Silence came. The weirdos in the motel were out and about.

Ichigo glanced down at the two swords on their bed. They were cleaned of blood and ready for battle again. "Did you take a pregnancy test?"

"No."

"Maybe you should. And then we can decide if we go to the Stone Circle or not."

"No."

"_No_?"

"We waited a long time for this. We killed a lot of people to get here. The Fifth Captain knows we're coming. He knows we're alive. If we don't finish this, he'll try to kill us again."

More silence filled the square room. Rukia moved beside her partner and picked up her sword. She examined the hilt, frowning. "You do know why I love you, right?"

"Yeah. Which is why I want you to stay."

"You do know you're the best partner I've ever had."

"Yeah." He let out a breath of exasperation. He picked up his blade and couldn't meet her eyes. "Just promise you won't be reckless."

"If you promise, then I will. If I am really pregnant, I want my baby to have a daddy."

The decision was made. He smiled almost sadly. "Promise."

Rukia returned the look. "Promise."

XX

* * *

**Chapter 7: You Want Me**

One of their best memories was in the rain. Well to be fair, they've had their shitty moments in the storm. When his family was murdered, it had been raining. When her brother was assassinated, it had been raining.

But when he proposed to her under the same conditions, a part of him thought it would erase those ugly memories. Followed by a steamy make out session, what more could he ask for?

Ichigo remembered the time too. 12:17 AM. They had retreated in the cemetery after their deadly deed. They seemed to have minor injuries but she had looked paler than usual.

"Take it off."

"What?"

Ichigo had turned to her with serious eyes. "Take off your top."

She had frowned in confusion before her lips curved up in mischief. "You want me?"

"Who would want you?" His seriousness had been mistaken for a joke. But really, he had been lying.

Rukia had stuck her tongue out, unzipping down her yellow jacket like a lazy stripper. Slow. Sexy. Her chin had lowered and her eyes looked at him shyly. "Happy?"

"Off."

Rukia had complied. "How did you know I was bleeding?"

"I just know." Ichigo had moved in front of her battered form, wrapping her side as best as he could. His fingers trembled slightly at the touch of her silk skin. A tightening heat sparked at his crotch from this mere act alone and he feared his impatience.

"You know, because you want me," she had teased again. She grabbed onto his arms for balance, shivering from the rain, cold and him.

Thunder clapped and lightening flashed. The rain was picking up. The trees provided some shelter but the elements were growing irritated. Ichigo had lowered his head to kiss her forehead, and he pushed slightly to shuffle her backwards against a tree. He had left a pocket of space between their bodies but he trapped her with his arms. "Of course I want you."

"And you know because you can't stop watching me."

He could lie but she'd see through it. "Why did you say that when you know it?"

Her hands cupped his cheeks and she smiled up at him. "Because it's corny and I like a corny Black Devil."

"Ugh. Don't ruin my reputation."

Her smile widened. "Then maybe you should marry me then?"

It was 12:16 AM.

"That's my line," he told her.

"You're too slow."

"I really was going to propose to you. I have a ring at home."

"I didn't say you couldn't propose. Say it."

Ichigo didn't go down on one knee. "Kuchiki Rukia, marry me."

"That hardly sounds like a proposal." He heard the smile in her voice, now. The rain made her more appetizing.

"You're going to say yes anyways." Ichigo felt like he was salivating.

"True, true. Just tell me how you're going to let the organization know."

"You mean marriages aren't allowed?" His sarcastic tone made her grin again.

"And considering we fight most of the time, they probably won't see it coming."

"Unless they could sense sexual tension and frustration," he had added.

Her eyes widened. He smirked at her naivety. "Fuck them and fuck the rules. I want you." And he took his time to show her how badly.

**XX**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Final Blow**

The Stone Circle was the name of the place where the Fifth Captain conducted his business. It was actually a small island off the coast of Japan that the Fifth Captain bought so he can have privacy from the paparazzi and from his other enemies. The Fifth Captain, albeit smart, rich and in the eyes of the public, a good man, was above all else so hungry for power that he would do anything for more and to surpass all limits.

It wasn't difficult to get to the Stone Circle if you knew where to look, if you knew where to find the drug trail and the blood trail. There was a slightly odd smell to the place, according to Ichigo, and though other humans couldn't detect it, he could.

"You really do smell like a pig. Don't make that face; pigs have an excellent sense of smell."

"I rather you said bloodhound, or even a bear. You sure you don't smell it?"

"No. I already told you, I don't. All I smell is the sea."

His sense of smell wasn't the reason why they called him the Black Devil, but even on water with the wind passing them harshly, he could recognize it. He realized now it was a similar smell detected near the motel room.

The Stone Circle wasn't heavily guarded though. Partly due to the Fifth Captain's arrogance; partly because the Stone Circle was a small island that required some swimming once near the shoreline.

"Let's go."

The hero and heroine made their way to the camp rather easily. It hadn't been their first time here. Two years ago, before they disappeared, before she knew she was pregnant, the Fifth Captain invited them to his special island. Or maybe it was just so easy because the Fifth Captain was expecting them.

The home was just as they remembered it. It was like a mini-castle with a flat land in front of the main bridge. They knew he executed some his members here and the bloodstains were some proof of that.

The hero and heroine weren't surprised that someone was waiting for them.

"How cute. They're wearing matching outfits." He pointed to the black jump suits they wore. A yellow strip ran down on their shoulders, which was similar to their uniforms from back a few years.

Rukia arched an eyebrow. The sun was setting against them and she was irritated from the boat ride. "Well, we did have to swim to get here."

"I guess you're here for the Captain, right?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "More for his head than anything."

The man who greeted them smiled. His purple hair lifted slightly, as if defying gravity, before falling near his eyes. "I'm afraid that won't be possible but he'll like to talk to you. Come follow me."

It was too easy, they both thought, but they followed the strange man beyond the gate to the courtyard. Suddenly, it looked like they were in the countryside. The floor was grassy but held stone blocks that lead to the main door. Flowers sprung up randomly. Little rabbits bounced around, which Rukia had to resist trying to catch one. Then, as they thought if the Fifth Captain was indeed gay, he emerged from the door, looking as young as the day he fucked them over.

"Ah, the Black Devil and Death Angel are finally here. What took you so long?"

Ichigo noted the arrogance oozing the Fifth Captain. His pants and shirt were pale white, matching the purple-haired man's clothes, and he wondered out loud, "Are you two together or something?"

The Fifth Captain chuckled. "Gin and I are just friends. Nothing romantic like you and Rukia. You two are still…wedded?"

"He's still my husband," Rukia answered, frowning. Her voice was taut with hatred and Ichigo could feel how bad she wanted to dismember the Captain's limbs one by one, her body tense like a coiled spring.

"That's nice. I guess we should get over the formalities and discuss why you two are here." The Captain paused, licking his lower lip. "I know you want me dead."

"Yup," they answered in unison.

"However, I do value my life. So that's going to be a problem."

All of a sudden, Ichigo whipped out his sword, followed by Gin and then Rukia. The Fifth Captain remained cool, smiling.

"I wasn't expecting you to surrender," Ichigo started, his feet moving to a fighter's stance. "I was expecting a fight to the death."

The Fifth Captain glanced back and forth from the Black Devil and the Death Angel. "What if I told you they were still alive?"

"Shut the fuck up and don't play games!" Anger began to spill out in waves. Ichigo growled, hairs on the back of his neck raising.

"Okay, not both of them. One. Renji is raising him."

"Renji is supposed to be dead too," Rukia said, her grip tightening. Her nostrils flared as she took deep breaths. Anger made them irrational, and stupid, she remembered. It would get them killed here. The Fifth Captain was a master of manipulation.

"Well obviously, people are supposed to be dead aren't really." He arched an eyebrow, bemused at their reactions.

"This is just a manipulation tactic. What I want to know is what you gained from our '_deaths'._"

"Power, of course."

They didn't understand and it showed on their face. "How? We didn't hold power to begin with. We _left_."

"They still knew where you were and what you were doing. They wanted to name you the successors to the organization. They would have found a way to convince you to do it too. And I wanted to show them how weak you two were. Who can have children in the organization anyways? That makes you weak because you have to protect them and watch over them."

Ichigo saw the image of his wife in his head. "Protecting something makes you stronger."

Then suddenly they heard two gunshots in the air. Gin was on the floor with a hole in his head. Rukia had moved so stealthy and so quickly, the Fifth Captain and Gin forgot why they called her Death Angel.

"Impressive. But I'm still quicker."

The Fifth Captain moved like a ghost to Rukia. He knocked her so hard in the head, Ichigo was sure she was dead. He couldn't stop, couldn't freeze. He had to keep moving, keep breathing. Keep fighting.

"Now you…"

The Fifth Captain turned back to the hero. Ichigo was livid, swinging his sword at the brunette. Their attacks were quicker than the speed of a bullet, and so it was hard to see. The Captain managed to cut Ichigo a few times but when exactly he pulled out his own sword, Ichigo wasn't too sure, but he couldn't care anymore.

He wanted the Captain dead.

"_Ahh_!"

The battle soon grew to ten minutes. Blackness crept from the hero like a smoke, desperate, excited, and vengeful. Metal on metal sparked and cried. Had it been another other sword, Ichigo would have been able to slice it apart. But when it came to the Fifth Captain, almost everything he knew, the Captain knew as well.

"Black fire!" Ichigo held his palm out, releasing a flaming pulse at the Captain. The Fifth Captain didn't even flinch as he caught the attack, magnified it and sent it back at the hero. Ichigo burned slightly but the flowers and grass were destroyed.

Ichigo was panting for breath now, releasing attack after attack at the foe.

_ Keep breathing. It's not over yet. It's not over until he dies._

The Captain dodged and caught them as if it was just a mosquito.

Ichigo managed to cut the Captain's hand.

The Captain let him, to bring the boy to close range to slash him, tearing through his clothes and the skin on his chest.

Ichigo fell backwards, glaring hard at the Fifth Captain, panting. He watched the older man approach him, smirking. His brown wavy hair danced in the wind. "This is how you kill a Devil." He lifted his sword, tilting the blade with the intention to decapitate the battered hero. Then, suddenly he whirled around, blocking Rukia's sword. Blood trickled down her temple. Her skin was pale, but her violet eyes were shining with determination and defiance as she met his gaze.

"Part of my skull is metal," she whispered, smiling. "Thanks to you."

"In other words, fucker, go to hell." It was Ichigo's voice.

The next second, Ichigo's blade cut throat and the Fifth Captain's head arched through the air. When the head hit the ground, it rolled a few paces before resting in a pool of blood from Gin's body.

At the same times, Ichigo breathed hard behind the headless Captain. His dark sword touched her pale blade before she sliced through his body. Rouge liquid sprayed the heros like water freed from a dam but they did not flinch or move, taking in the moment they've been waiting for. Hazel and violet eyes locked in appreciation.

The Black Devil shook his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I guess we better find Renji now."

"Renji is dead." Rukia repeated, her eyes uncertain however as she held out a hand. No one said anything about their injuries – they'd made harder sacrifices in the past.

"Nothing is wrong in making sure."

Rukia sucked in a few deep breaths, as if she was trying to hyperventilate. Then suddenly she calmed and looked at Ichigo with a new awareness. Her eyes found a gas pipeline and she smirked. "We'll burn this place down and then we'll go."

XX

* * *

**Chapter 9: Begin the New Life**

Renji's tombstone was in a place she knew it would be. A spot beside her two babies. It was much brighter than the last time they were in the cemetery. It was a clear, sunny day with not a cloud in sight.

"I'm pregnant."

The Black Devil clasped his hand tightly around hers. "I know."

"Twin girls." She was showing again.

He said, "That I didn't know."

After a moment of comfortable silence, Rukia asked, "Was revenge as fulfilling as you thought it'd be?"

"Yeah. It was."

Rukia nodded in complete agreement. "So let's make a home now?"

"Lets."

Departing from the cemetery, the drive had no real destination. But for once, in a really, _really_ long time, it felt that all was alright in the world again.

The Stone Circle was destroyed.

The fuckers that ruined their lives were dead.

The hero and heroine had each other and were expecting more.

Yeah, everything was fine again.

And whoever said revenge wasn't worth it… was just dead wrong.

XX

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whew, that was long. The next chapter will be the one I posted as a preview from Chapter 23. I just watched Kill Bill this week and _had _to write this for BA. Sorry for the confusion!

**Reviews are love. Did you like this chapter? Too much blood? More blood? Please review. **

**XX**


	25. that she runs to him

**Disclaimer: I think if I owned Bleach, if would probably be rated R. el oh el**

**Author's Note: **I've lost track of time. Forgive me. Why are we in July already?

Special thanks to reviewers; you make me want to **write** more. Special thanks to Lendra-chan for edits.

**Setting**: AU, continuation from chapter 6: I love how Rukia accepts all of him. A refresher:

He was enough.

He was whole.

He was truly beautiful.

When understanding began to show on his face, Rukia spoke again. "Now I order you, Kurosaki Ichigo, kiss me." That haughty, authoritative voice was gone and what was left was a soft whisper that made something in his stomach twist with delight.

The half-human finally smiled at Rukia as he held her in a hug. Though their bodies contrasted immensely – he was large and scarred, she was little and perfect - together they fit like they were made for one another.

Then Ichigo lifted himself on an arm to watch her eager face before bending his head to meet her lips. Soon he felt her wandering hands on his back. Next, he heard her moan his name in his mouth. And after a long moment, Ichigo pulled away and he could see the joy in her eyes clearly.

Rukia uttered one word to him, the buzz of the kiss fresh on her lips. "Again."

Ichigo kissed his mistress, as she commanded.

Ichigo made love to her, as she pleaded.

Ichigo stayed with her, as she loved him.

As he loved her.

**Rating**: T

* * *

**I love**

25: I love that she runs to him

http:/ www. onemanga. com /Bleach/56/08/

(remove the spaces)

~_SPRINT_!~

* * *

The sunlight spills through the open window, illuminating her grand room in a golden glow. Though she could not see this brilliance, this golden glow, she smiles under its warmth and stops in the center of the room. The past night's occurrence is fresh in her mind.

_XX_

_ The tears were running down her face. And she was screaming his name._

_XX_

She shuts her eyes and breathes deeply. Then, she feels a hand on her shoulder; she knows who it is.

"Where is Inoue?" Rukia asks, frozen in place and icy with attitude.

"I convinced her there are other duties to be done."

She frowns deeply. "You want to be captured again?"

In response, he chuckles a bit. "No but nothing will happen. You're hurt."

Rukia turns around to face him and drops her gown to the ground. The peachy cloth pools at her feet and she is naked as the day she was born. "Very well." She still does not give him an indication that she is pleased. Deep down however, she is happy he is here.

XX

_ "All of this emotion for a mere slave?" he bellowed, loud for the entire yard to hear. _

XX

Slowly, her body lowers into the water and is careful with her back. "You're not joining me?" she asks, feeling his hands on her arm. He is behind her in brown pants and a rolled up plaid shirt. He doesn't look at her when he answers.

"No."

She grabs his hand to rest his two fingers between her pink folds. "You're not going to make love to me?"

He could feel a pressure against those fingers as she rubs herself against him. He allows himself to grin only because she could not see it. "No."

"Why not? Because—"

Before she has a chance to run her pretty mouth with colorful words, Ichigo interrupts her. "Just be quiet." He presses his lips against her shoulder and immediately, she calms; her body is less tense against his fingers. "I'm your slave. Stop being difficult and let me give you a bath."

"You're not my slave, anymore. Didn't I release you?"

He grunts roughly before he says, "I'm always yours."

She is quiet, allowing him to seize control once more.

XX

_She ran. She ran fast, knocking over the clutter of the desk. She covered his body with her and still, the whip came down._

_Hard._

XX

"Why did you purchase me?"

She is still silent, relishing his hands over the curve of her calf. He takes the cloth from the ledge, dips it in the water, and carefully, like she is broken glass, he wipes the soap suds away.

"Mistress?"

Slowly, she opens her eyes at him, perturbed at the way he is addressing her.

He smirks then, which she still can't see for his head is bowed. "Rukia, answer the question. Why?"

"You're interesting. And maybe I thought I can fix you."

His hand rests on her thigh as he looks up at her. Ichigo opens his mouth to say something but the words could not come out. Instead, he lowers her legs into the water and reaches for the soap.

"Ichigo."

His hand clutches on the milky bar, unaware of the thoughts flashing through her mind. She wants him to take off his clothes and join her in the bath. She wants him to kiss her senseless and make her forget everything but them. Ichigo answers her calmly, "What?"

"Aren't you going to wash my hair?"

He nods at her, instructing her to close her eyes. When she does, he fills a beacon with the water of her bath and lets it fall over her head. The dark hair sticks to her face and his smile is gone. He starts to pick at the dried blood while a frown tinges his face all the while. Gently, he massages the shampoo into her tendrils, moving behind her once again. Before he lets his eyes see her back, he kisses her neck.

Rukia bows her head forward and leans into him, blindly.

He dives his hands in the water and hugs her. It is an awkward hold as there is space between bodies. Careful as he is to be wary of the wounds decorating her back, the contact of skin on skin is comforting; reassuring. Then after a few breaths, he lets her know of their intimacy by moving a hand to cup a breast. Ichigo, with eyes closed, whispers, "I'm sorry."

Her fingers find his hands and she draws tiny circles over the bumps of his veins. She frowns when she asks, "Does it look as bad as they hurt?"

Ichigo kisses her neck again and hesitantly pulls away. Hazel eyes looks at the red marks. "No."

XX

_The whip came down five times, each strike harder than the last. Changing into the monster was his last resort and he hated that she wasn't crying out for him to save her._

_XX_

In truth, the marks look bad. She is the epitome of perfection. He had always marveled at how polished her skin was, as if made from the most sacred chalk and stone. The texture of her flesh wasn't just soft but smooth and even though he was nothing but imperfection, he loved the feel of her, against him especially.

Now, across her back rests six zigzagged scars. They are dark red since they had stopped their bleeding sometime ago. Now they are sores and scabs, reminders of the past night.

Ichigo dips the cup into the water and pours it over her head. She trembles and cringes when the suds fall over the marks. Her hands turn white as she grips on the edge of the tub.

"This is going to hurt a bit."

She nods as he pours more water on her back. Then he dabs an ointment that stings her more strongly. It smells of alcohol but she trusts him and does not question what he's doing.

"They're going to scar, aren't they?" Rukia asks.

This time he nods, and again she cannot see. "Most likely."

"Are you okay with that?" Her voice is quiet, a sign that she is unsure and self-conscious.

"Me?" he asks, with a pitch higher than he's used to sounding.

"Yes, you. You're the one who makes—"

He laughs at that, interrupting her. "Rukia, look at _my_ body. Of course it's okay with me. It's more than okay. Is it okay for you? I mean, if your brother is really going to marry you off to some pompous jerk then I'm sure he wouldn't be happy that his wife is beat up."

"I'm not going to get married. I just said that so he could leave before you hurt him."

"_Right_."

"I'm _not_. _We're_ going to run away if he does." She pauses, taking in a sharp breath from the ointment, and then continues, "my brother already knows that I ran to you."

Ichigo finishes the application before moving to the front o f the tub, facing her "How does you back feel?" He jerks his head forward.

"Burns, slightly."

Their eyes connect and he begins unbuttoning his top. "I didn't finish."

"What?"

"I didn't wash your thighs."

She blinks at him. "Oh." Rukia watches him drop the shirt to the ground and move to the ledge like before. He ducks a hand in the water, fishing for her curved inner leg. When he finds the skin, his hands rub against it before trailing his fingers to her pink folds. It is the exact place where she had directed him before. Rukia turns her head to face him and with her heart beginning to race, she grabs his face to kiss him.

* * *

XXXXX

_The tears were running down her face. And she was screaming his name._

"_All of this emotion for a mere slave?" he bellowed, loud for the entire yard to hear. _

_She ran. She ran fast, knocking over the clutter of the desk. She covered his body with hers and still, the whip came down._

_Hard._

_The whip came down five times, each strike harder than the last. Changing into the monster was his last resort and he hated that she wasn't crying out for him to save her._

-XX-

* * *

If the world was a fair place, having Ichigo for her partner would not be a crime. Many men had their harem for pleasures, sex… and most of those men didn't care much for those people.

Ichigo was only one man.

Her slave.

And she loved him.

Rukia didn't know how everything fell apart. How did _they_ find out? And why did her brother disappear?

All she knew was Ichigo was captured by the guard who claimed to work on her brother's behalf. His red hair blazed as the fires light danced on his long tresses.

"All of this emotion for a mere slave?" he bellowed, loud for the entire yard to hear.

Rukia stood at the doorframe, watching her servant handcuffed and immobile. His neck, hands and legs were bound by an odd blue light radiating from metal shackles. His face showed no excitement or expression change due to her presence. Such a look either meant Ichigo was in really bad shape, or he intended to play off that nothing was going on between him and his mistress.

Still, she ran. She ran fast, knocking over the clutter of the desk. She covered his body with hers and still, the whip came down.

Hard.

Rukia tried not to scream, biting down pain on her lower lip. She heard Ichigo cry her name and then growl like he was possessed by an animal. The sound of chains rattling was louder as he was trying to break free.

"Move," the redhead ordered.

Her arms clutched tightly around her lover's waist. She didn't dare to look at Ichigo's face. "No. Let him go."

The redhead moved behind her impassively. "_Move_. _Now_."

"Rukia move!"

"_**No**_!"

The whip came down five times, each strike harder than the last. Changing into the monster was his last resort and Ichigo hated that she wasn't crying out for him to save her.

Suddenly, a black light spilled forth and surrounded him and his mistress. A mask covered his face and the blue light disappeared. With the shackles were broken his hands were free.

The redhead looked somewhat amused, somewhat nervous; he froze in place. "He _is_ a monster."

"No," Rukia corrected, facing the ginger. She made space between her and her slave, showing Ichigo what happened to her back.

"Yes. Your brother will want him killed." Then he snorted. "No, he will want to kill the basterd himself!" All the time he had his eyes on Ichigo, who looked quite displeased. The slave's attention was stuck on his mistress like she had cast a spell on him.

Rukia sucked in a breath. The adrenaline and fear from the past ten minutes dulled the pain but the panic was setting in and she cried out, "He is _mine_!"

Her words and the conviction in her tone broke the spell and Ichigo looked up at the redhead. The redhead could feel the anger in waves, and he knew if he stayed any longer, his life would be in danger. The whip in his hand definitely couldn't save him. Frowning suddenly, he began to take small steps away from the pair, careful to avoid the random instruments lying on the ground.

Rukia could see the retreat but she needed to seal it. "I'll do whatever my brother wants if you leave him alone."

Ichigo glanced back and forth from the redhead and his mistress, marginally confused.

"You know what he wants," the ginger answered.

Rukia nodded.

"Are you trying to spare my life?" the redhead asked next, almost at the door.

From the corner of her eye she could see a red light emerge from Ichigo's hands. "Yes."

The redhead looked surprised but didn't say anything else. He disappeared.

Ichigo's mask shattered shortly after and silence settled in the room. The fireplace was alive with flames that licked her battered form in a negative glow. He frowned bitterly before giving her a strange look. "Why did you help him Rukia?"

Rukia smiled at him toothlessly. She turned around at him. Her slave wasn't as tortured as she thought. A minor scrap, bruise, a few cuts but nothing life threatening.

She sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm keeping you—_us_—out of trouble. I _ran_ to _you_."

Ichigo didn't press further. Instead, he led her back to her room, promising to see her when the new day would come.

-XX-

* * *

"Would you change anything since the time we met?" Ichigo asks her. He is lounging in the tub, naked, with her resting on top of him. Her cheek rubs against his muscled chest and she lets out a small yawn. Her fingers are textured with small bumps from having spending too much time in the water.

"No," she answers almost immediately. "Things happen for a reason."

"Mm."

"Would you?"

"I s'pose not."

Rukia shifts her weight then so she could straddle her lover and her smile is tired. "I think I'm clean now."

Effortlessly, he lifts them out and dries her with a towel. When she lifts a leg for him to wipe he remembers how quick she ran to him, how quick she found him, and he can't help but smile at her loyalty. "Promise me, next time you'll stay back." He abruptly halts his words, not quite finding the right thing to stay. "Promise me, you'll stay safe."

"There won't be a next time."

"I mean, if I'm captured or locked away."

"I told you, there _won't be_ a next time."

He pauses his speech but his action continues. She gives him her other leg and uses his shoulder for balance since he is on his knee before her. When he is finished, he fills the silence again. "As you say, mistress."

Rukia slaps him in the head, frowning. She knows he is joking with her, for deep down he is uncomfortable with their situation – or rather with her brother. However, he needs to grasp something important. Rukia queries, "If the positions were reversed, what would you have done?"

Ichigo pause his actions this time to look up at her face. Her features are soft and searching and he represses the urge to lie. "I would have done the same thing. I would do anything to save you."

Upon the utterance of his words, he frowns too. He understands why Rukia protected the redhead now.

Because she _ran_ to him. Because she showed her devotion to her slave. Because she displayed affection for someone that she should be able to dispose like the day's garbage.

_Because running to him, and receiving punishment in his stead, meant she cared about him._

_Or worse, _loved_._

"So you understand now?" It is almost as though she could read the thoughts through his head.

"Yeah. I do."

Rukia watches him stand up. His battered, beautiful body is glistening from the water beads, which swathes and decorates his flesh. That makes her smile. "I don't regret that either."

He swallows hard, watching her hand touch his skin, the place over his heart. "Don't speak too soon."

"I _don't regret it_. You know why?" She melds her body to his, not waiting for an answer. "It had to be _el_ _oh vee ee_ to make me do that." L O V E, love.

It had to be love to make those tears run down her face. It had to be love why she was screaming his name like _that_. Like…he is the mover, the spirit, and everything pivotal to her.

Like…_she needed him to live._

His hands are on her shoulders now. "_I know_."

The next round of silence is brief. "It's because of love that I didn't kill him either." Ichigo's voice is softer than he imagined but maybe it is the influence of truth. Because the truth is, he will listen to her. Obey her. Love her.

And he knows what is going to come next.

Fight for her.

* * *

-XX-

**Author's Note:** This chapter is also doubles why I don't like RenRuki – because Ren did physically hurt her, and Ichigo never did! Also, this ending prompts a third part lol, we'll see. Problem is, I'm in a rut. Augh. I wish I can write better… maybe I need to read more.

**Preview for next chapter**

**I love 26: I love that Isshin calls Rukia his third daughter**

Isshin's smile turned upside down. "She's my third daughter, you delinquent son! I will take care of her as well as I took care of you and your sisters!" His hands patted on Rukia's body as the tears began to pour down his face.

"Hey old man! Watch your hands!"

"My hands are on her legs! Where do you think they were?" Then the tears stopped and Isshin gave his son a sly grin. "Overprotective are you? Of dear, old daddy no less!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, and then coughed violently and loudly to startle Yuzu in the other room.

_End of Excerpt_

Speaking of Isshin and his awesome self in the chapters lately, **how many people read the manga versus the anime, or both?** This is **important** if I'm going to write a chapter that's going to be a spoiler, potentially; **would you care? **XD

That's all for now. Thanks for reading! Reviewers get love and cyber cookies, so review please!

GD xx


	26. Isshin calls Rukia his third daughter

**Disclaimer**: Bleach only belongs to me, in my delusions.

**Author's Note: **So this is where I write excuses of why this chapter took so long to get this out… Well, I couldn't find a suitable ending. And I started to write another story. Alas, my commitment sucks, so we'll see if I end up posting it.

**Special thanks to Tanya Lilac for edits. And special thanks to reviewers who make this fic live. **

**Setting**: Bleach Universe

**Rating**: T

* * *

**I love**

26: I love that Isshin calls Rukia his third daughter

http:/beta. onemanga. com/Bleach/199/02/

(omg onemanga is dead!)

Chapter 199, page 2

* * *

"Oh my _god! Rukia-chan! What's wrong!"_

Rukia stood at the edge of the room with a sour frown on her face, a deathly pale complexion, droopy eyes and a red nose. She opened her mouth to answer Isshin's question but her efforts were thwarted when a violent cough erupted from her throat.

"I think she's sick dad," Karin pointed out from her chair, somewhat needlessly. Yuzu's expression deepened with worry, mirroring her eccentric father.

After a few seconds, Isshin neared the short shinigami and planted a hand on her shoulder. "Are you not feeling well, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia struggled to look up. "No. I don't feel good."

His hairy hand moved to her forehead. "Oh, you're burning up!"

She nodded slowly, her eyes falling.

"Let me get you to bed." Isshin gently led Rukia into the hall and up the stairs. He was still loud enough that Karin and Yuzu could hear his voice. "Ichigo got you sick, didn't he? I'll quarantine you both in his room." There was a slight pause of coughing. "You'll see Rukia-chan. I'm a very good doctor!"

As Yuzu threw her sister a worried expression, Karin's eye twitched. "I think we better stick around."

Yuzu nodded in agreement with enthusiasm her sister lacked. "I'll go make some soup."

XX

When Ichigo woke up, he felt disoriented. His throat was sore, his head felt light and it wasn't easy to breathe. The last thing he remembered was taking some nighttime pills, coughing a lot, and then blacking out, thankfully.

Now it was another day, and judging the position of the sunlight in his room, which was across his bed, it was past two in the afternoon. When he turned his head to the side, he almost jumped when he saw Rukia lying next to him.

She was lying in her own twin bed, so it wasn't too bad. But still, he wasn't used to waking up with a girl next to him, curled near his side. And she was sick too, he could tell. The way her cheeks were devoid of colour; the way her breaths came in soft but harsh exhalations; the way her lips were pale rose and chapped. Ichigo managed to turn to his side, whispering, "Rukia, you awake?"

There was no response from her. She continued to breathe slowly, characteristic of deep sleep. Under the thin skin of her eyelids, her eyes were roving; she was dreaming. Her hands were curled up in small fists as she was sweating in Yuzu's pajamas. The covers were light however so Ichigo pulled the cloth down a little.

Then he sighed. And he coughed. Trying not to wake her, he covered his mouth and rolled to the other side.

"GOOD AFTERNOON ICHIGO!"

"Nooo!" Struggling, Ichigo tried to roll away again before his father could even touch him, but as he stayed frozen, with his voice dying (the "Noo" was only audible for three seconds) he could hear his father laugh at the door.

"I'm not going attack you. What kind of father do you think I am?"

"A crazy one!" Ichigo sat up, coughing with closed eyes, before glaring at his dad. Isshin was wearing his doctor's coat and a big, wide smile spread across his face. "Did you put her here?"

"Yup!"

"Why?" Ichigo coughed again, and now with each cough his head pounded.

"Because you're both sick. If I keep her in the girl's room, she could get Yuzu and Karin sick too."

"Oh."

"Don't you like her beside you?" Now the smile was widening to something more perverted.

In response, Ichigo's glare hardened like steel. "What kind of question is that?"

Isshin walked to Rukia's beside, expression changing slightly to mischief. "An innocent question, Ich-ee-_go_."

"Since when did you become Rukia's personal doctor?"

Isshin's frown turned upside down. "She's my third daughter, you delinquent son! I will take care of her as well as I took care of you and your sisters!" His hands patted on Rukia's body as the tears began to pour down his face.

"Hey old man! Watch your hands!"

"My hands are on her legs! Where do you think they are?" Then the tears suddenly dried like magic and Isshin gave his son a sly grin. "Overprotective are you? Of dear Rukia-chan, no less!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled, and then coughed violently and loudly enough to startle Yuzu in the other room.

"More Buckley's, son?"

Weakly Ichigo nodded, slightly surprised that Rukia did not waken from the noise he and his father were making. After taking the dose, he pointed at Rukia's head. "I think you should change the cloth."

Isshin cupped her face, eyes bright and shining. Ichigo wasn't sure if he liked such a look – it seemed like adoration – but it was better Isshin liked, rather than disliked, Rukia. "You're right, my boy. If only you were well, you could have taken care of her."

Ichigo didn't miss his father's wink and he chose to ignore it. The teen watched silently as Isshin rinsed the cloth and placed it back on Rukia's forehead. "It was my fault she's sick."

"I know."

If Ichigo wasn't sick, his face would have been more expressive. "How did you know?"

Isshin made another sly smile. "Kissing her!"

An eye twitched. This time he didn't cough. "What! No! What kind of ideas do you have, old man?"

Isshin chuckled and walked back to the door. Ignoring his son as Ichigo had ignored him earlier, he changed the topic at hand. "You want me to move her?" He asked, suddenly somber.

Ichigo blinked a few times before shaking her head. "Nah. It's okay." Then, after his father left the room, winking again, Ichigo found sleep once more.

XX

She woke up when she heard some movement and noise beside her. When she opened her eyes, she saw Ichigo fast asleep, and the sun lighting up his face. She blinked a few times, unsure if she was awake or not.

"Isn't he cute when he's sleeping?" Isshin asked from the doorway, winking.

Rukia wanted to laugh but she had no energy to. "Well, he does look less angry." Her eyes glanced to the clock. It was almost four.

"He's always less angry when you're around, Rukia-chan."

The petite female nodded, sitting up to speak to Isshin. "I do annoy him sometimes." If she was well, she might have snorted.

"Intentionally?"

"Maybe."

"It's good if you do. He needs a good woman to challenge him. Or he'll get soft."

Rukia was speechless now and she just let her eyes watch Isshin open a pill jar.

"You feelin' better, Rukia-chan?"

"A bit better. Sleep can do wonders."

Isshin handed Rukia two pills and a glass of water. "Drink these." Once she took them he asked, "You want tea?"

"Yes, please."

Isshin watched Rukia down the pills with a few gulps and noticed her tired face. He even helped her sip the tea by holding the cup to her mouth. "You should get more sleep, Rukia-chan," he said softly.

His dark eyes connected with violet pools that seemed more watery than usual. Rukia smiled, blowing in the tea. She sipped one more time before shaking her head, an indication she didn't want more. "Thank you. I don't think no one has ever taken care of me like you have, Oji-sama." Of course, her tone was coloured with saccharine goodness, or fakeness Ichigo would have said, but there was nothing false about her sentiment.

The waterworks started again. Isshin was on his knees at her side, his hands on her blankets. "Oh, anything for my third daughter! And don't call me Oji-sama, Papa will do fine!"

Rukia glanced at the sleeping boy beside her. Heat rushed to her cheeks and she wondered briefly if Ichigo would wake up from the noise his father was making. Then her eyes re-connected with 'Papa', and her smile widened at his antics. "I think I'm going to sleep again."

Isshin raised his eyebrows as he rose to his feet.

"… Papa," she finished.

He raised a thumb and left the room. "Sweet dreams, Rukia-chan."

XX

Soup was waiting for him next time he woke up. That, and the image of his father feeding Rukia.

"Open wide, Rukia-chan!"

She did as she was told, biting on the spoon. When Isshin pulled away, she mumbled, "This is really good." She swallowed hard. "Yuzu made this?"

"The one and only."

Ichigo sat up abruptly now, glaring at his dad again. "What are you two doing?"

Isshin flashed his pearly teeth in a smirk. "Jealous, son?"

Ichigo stuttered a loud, "No," before his attentions turned to Rukia. "Are you so sick that he has to feed you?"

Rukia frowned, crossing her arms. She watched Ichigo sit up beside, scowling. "No, he offered. In case you forgot, I never had a father to treat me like this."

"Rukia-chan, you don't have to explain yourself to my delinquent son. He's just upset that daddy isn't paying attention to him, and well, paying attention to you."

"I'm not jealous about anything!"

Isshin looked down in Rukia's soup, swirling the contents with a spoon. "Daddy can feed you too."

"I don't want to be fed."

"Then why are you jealous? No one else should be feeding Rukia-chan than you?"

"Shut up!" He felt the world spin around as he was getting so worked up. "Just give me my food and let me eat."

Isshin handed a bowl to Ichigo and continued where he left off. "As I was saying, after that day in the park, Ichigo told his mother he would like to get married there."

"_What_! What kind of lies are you telling her now?"

"They're not lies son! You probably don't remember because you were so young. Open Rukia-chan."

Rukia obeyed, shooting Ichigo a mischievous grin.

"Young and stupid," Ichigo commented, rolling his eyes. "The me now wouldn't get married at a park. Or ever."

"Oh, what a cruel thing to say. I want grandbabies!"

Ichigo took a bite of the soup, remembering his sisters. "You do have two daughters, erm, three, including Rukia."

"Well, part of the reason why she is my third daughter is," Isshin trailed on a bit, giving Rukia another bite, "she is going to marry you someday."

Immediately, Rukia almost choked on her spoon and Ichigo almost spilt his soup on the bed.

Ichigo glanced at said-future-wife and asked, "Am I dreaming, or did he just say that?"

Rukia pinched his cheek hard enough for him to say, "Ouch." She shook her head, ignoring Isshin's gaze momentarily. "I guess you're not."

"Rukia-chan, open!"

Rukia did as she was told again, waiting for another reaction from Ichigo. None came. Instead, he was glaring at his father while eating his soup.

Then there was a knock at the door. Karin entered with an apprehensive look – brows raised, mouth frowning and nose a little wrinkled. "Dad, there's an emergency at the clinic."

Isshin turned wide eyes to Karin and then back to the sick bodies in bed. "Rukia-chan?" He held the bowl up to her and she took it with a small smile.

"I'm sure I can feed myself."

Isshin gave them a dazzling smile that only he could muster. "Papa's gotta save lives now!"

It took five second for Isshin to leave the room, leaving Ichigo and Rukia eating in silence. The quietness wasn't exactly comfortable, especially with the comments just made.

"Hey, what kind of story did he tell you anyways?"

Rukia began to drink her soup, squinting. The sun was on the wall now, barely touching her head. When she finished, she turned her eyes to him. "He was telling me about the time your family was at the park and there was a wedding. It was westernized, since the bride was wearing a white, flowing dress with a long train, and the groom was in a black tux. As the sun set, the park was lit up in fairy lights, paper lanterns, and paper cranes. Your dad painted a pretty picture for me. Anyways, as they were going home, your mom asked you if you liked the wedding. You told her, 'Yes. You think it's pretty mommy?' Your dad says your mom said, 'Yes, it's beautiful.' When she smiled at you, you said, 'I wanna get married here one day too.'" Rukia paused, grinning. "You sound cute when you were little."

He wanted to tell her to shut up but he couldn't. "All kids sound cute when they're little."

"Until they grow up and become a delinquent, huh?"

This time he said it. "Shut it. You know I'm not."

"My brother would think otherwise."

Ichigo rolled his eyes again. Then the cough came back, and he turned away from her because spreading germs was gross. "Did he tell you more embarrassing stories?"

Her grin sharpened to a sly smirk. "Maybe a few more."

He groaned, handing her his empty bowl. He needed to change the topic. "You look sleepy."

"So do you."

With a bit of awkward air surrounding them, both Ichigo and Rukia settled in their covers. Facing each other, both parties entertained some certain ideas purported by Kurosaki Isshin. They blushed, and turned their backs to each other, seeking sleep.

XX

Halfway through the night, Rukia's eyes opened and she found Ichigo's face again. Isshin was wrong. His son wasn't cute when he slept. He was beautiful. Even with his nose red like Rudolph, he was a beautiful person.

"Rukia-chan?"

She jerked around, finding Isshin's head poking through the door.

"You okay? You need anything?"

She shook her head, eyes still heavy with sleep. "No. Why are you still up?"

Isshin smiled genuinely. "I have lots of work to do. 'Night."

With her head falling back on the pillow, Isshin closed the door.

XX

The next morning, Isshin found all of his children, including Rukia, at the breakfast table.

"Good morning kids. Are the two lovebirds doing okay?"

Karin almost smiled at Ichigo and Rukia's deadpanned expressions. "I think he's talking about you two."

"We're fine," they answered in unison.

"Just a runny nose," Ichigo added.

Rukia nodded; Isshin was glad to see some colour in her cheeks, though the hue was minimal. "I feel like…" she trailed, her eyes on the food on the table, "I need a bath."

Isshin was at the shinigami's side, grinning with heart-shaped eyes. "Rukia-chan, do you need help?"

"I think you're going to far now, goat-chin," Karin interjected.

"Don't you remember when daddy used to give you baths?" Isshin shot back and thick tears pooled in his eyes.

The lids of Karin's eyes fell. "Yeah, when we were two."

"Oh you kids are too cruel!"

"No one is giving Rukia a bath okay! I'm sure she's capable of doing that herself!" Ichigo suddenly exclaimed, taking a big bite of pancake in his mouth. Since his face was full, it seemed to cut off the conversation.

Rukia followed suit, though her bite was much smaller.

Isshin took a seat across his children and smiled. When eye contact with Rukia was made, she mouthed a small, "Thank you." Not because of the offer for a bath (because he could even admit, that was a bit creepy, but it was always fun to rile up his son) but for being a good doctor, a good father.

In response, Isshin moved his lips without sound. "Anytime, daughter."

XX

* * *

**Author's note**: And we all say _awwwww!_ I love daddies, being a daddy's girl myself. Haha.

I don't have another chapter planned yet, for once, because one, I lost my memory stick with my stories, and two, I started to write another new story, which actually has chapters. I guess if I post a preview, it really means I have to one day upload the story…

**Anyways, it's tentatively called, "Unholy." **

Prologue-ish:

In the wild, the strongest, more attractive male gets the prize – the selection, for the female, the bitch. Sometimes it depends on ornamental traits the male displays, such as horns or antlers, to attract the bitch. This is the case where the female has mate selection. For example, the male peafowl, more commonly known as the peacock, has iridescent blue-green plumage, which is displayed as an extravagant tail for courtship.

Other times, it depends on battles for possession of the bitch. This means less female-selection because the bitch doesn't really have a choice. In the wild, there are quite violent mating practices such as forced copulation. For instance, the male bottlenose dolphins are known to corner a female and perform tricks for attention; if the female tries to run away they will slap her, bite her or slam into her with their bodies. At some point, the female will mate with the male. Similarly, in some birds, such as ducks and geese, females must be careful in emerging from their nest burrows because they can be forced to the ground and mated with by other males.

It takes the more dominant male to make the move and claim the bitch as his.

It takes the fiercest male to keep the bitch as his.

It takes the better male to win the bitch in the end.

Humans were not exempt from such evolutionary desires and needs for sex, for a mate, for a bitch. Females often eye men with good looks, or money, or all the above. Some men take women, without consent, or play sly games in order to fulfill their desires. Hydraulic intromittent male sexual organs – or _dicks_ – are not unique and want release.

Now, mix a human with a hollow – matters of the heart and lust aren't so simple. They never are.

End of preview, even though it's quite vague!

Happy Saturday folks. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be awesome as awesomesauce and fatastisalad! I did have another question for you guys. If I had to write another multi-chaptered fic, would you prefer vampires, vampires/werewolves, or some other mythical creatures (kind of like angels). I've been thinking…

GD

Kiss kiss


	27. that there are IchiRuki festivals!

**Disclaimer**: Bleach doesn't belong to me. I have nothing witty to insert here.

**Author's Note:** Inspired by Bieber Fever! And I seriously don't mean to poke fun at anyone/fangirls. I wish I could attend these IchiRuki festivals.

Any mistakes? Let me know in the review.

**Setting**: Bleach, Piece by Piece (fic) related, Future

**Rating**: T

* * *

XX

**I love**

27: I love that there are IchiRuki festivals!

XX

* * *

"What the f—"

His wife intercepted him swiftly. "Language Ichigo, there are children around."

"But _really, _what the hell is this?"

A sigh escaped her parted lips. "I thought my eyes were fooling me too."

An abrupt laugh came behind the couple. When they turned they found their long time friend in an orange wig. Both responded with an incensed, "Are _you_ serious!"

"You owe me fifty dollars Ichigo. I told you, they _love_ you two."

"That doesn't mean you have to join them and dress up like him!" Rukia retorted, glaring at Renji.

"Hey, hey. It's all in good spirit. A lot of people really think I look like your husband."

Ichigo made a small, "Che," sound, crossing his arms over his chest. "Can't they see your red hair poking from the wig? Who helped you do this anyways? Matsumoto, drunk?" Ichigo glared at Renji, rooted in his spot at the entrance of the event. The event in question was called "An Epic Romance: Ichigo and Rukia," hosted by the Shinigami Women's Association to help garner funds for other special events. Some money also went towards the people, especially when shinigamis 'accidentally' destroy buildings and such. In this case, it was a charitable event. For the famous couple, they were still rooted in denial that they were actually _this_ well-known and cherished.

Until now.

Imagine an outdoor land, about eight acres big, decorated in circus-like material of bright balloons, a large rectangular stage, a big tent and rows and rows of vendors. What were they selling? Ichigo and Rukia merchandise. What was the stage for? For cosplayers to show off their plays and costumes. And the tent? For people to hide in the shade. Okay, that was called for. It was a hot, bright day so far. The Shinigami Women's Association planned well.

"We're not _that_ famous," Rukia started softly. "I mean, we did sell a lot of calendars but I still don't get it."

"We don't sing and dance for people," Ichigo added.

Renji almost deadpanned. Instead, he rolled his eyes and grunted. "You guys are like superheroes though with a love story. Everyone likes superheroes and a love story."

"So you're a superhero. Isn't that enough?"

Renji made a lopsided smile, waving a hand in the air as if to dismiss her question. "Well, _sorry_, I'm not a Kuchiki, and I never had some heroic romance with this handsome ryoka. Said ryoka, who later becomes captain, saved you from execution and who saved all from Aizen."

Rukia let out a drawn breath she didn't realize she was holding and relented. "Alright, let's go inside and see what's going on."

Renji nodded with some pride of being right and began to walk towards the white tent. As Rukia and Ichigo followed they observed the other 'couples' about. There were many cosplayers in shinigami clothes. Some wore human clothing, whether a dress for Rukia, jeans and a t-shirt for Ichigo, or an imitation of their high school uniforms. Some even wore swimwear, celebrating the calendar. The minority of participants were in formal gowns and kimonos, though most tried not to wear too much with the heat. There were even some people coplaying as other well-known Captains, like an angry Byakuya or an eccentric Zaraki, who randomly yelled at 'Ichigos' for a fight. One of them had a pink-haired plush doll attached to his back. Rukia thought Yachiru would enjoy that.

Over his shoulder, Renji suggested, "You guys should enter the 'who looks most like Ichigo and Rukia contest." By this time, the trio reached the tent where several park benches were placed but was otherwise quite opened. At one table, Matsumoto rested with eyes half-lidded as she fanned herself. Nanao was beside her, counting a wad of bills from a grey box.

"I hope we're getting a chunk out of that." Ichigo stood on Rukia's left side and mustered a mighty glare at the two women. So far he himself didn't get many gazes since no one really expected the real famous couple to be here and Matsumoto's surprise confirmed just that.

Her pretty mouth opened agape and eyes widened. She was close to yelling at Renji for actually bringing them out here, but instead she smiled sharply, saying "it's so nice that you two came!"

"What kind of merchandise are you selling anyways?" Rukia asked. There was suspicion laced in her voice as she neared the voluptuous Vice Captain for a better look. At the same time, Matsumoto glanced down at the table, eyeing a stack of pictures. They were mostly black and white for some strange reason. Tabloid shots?

"Well, some photos," Matsumoto responded with a small shrug.

"That you signed for us?" As an eyebrow arched high, Rukia thought Matsumoto did a good job at forging their signatures. She wasn't going to admit that out loud, fearing it would encourage further illegal activities from the Vice Captain.

"I hope you're not selling our clothes too."

Matsumoto perked up. "That's a good idea actually!"

"It's not!" both Kurosakis dissented.

Before verbal fighting ensued, Nanao cut in the conversation. "Here's some money. Go buy some ice cream."

XX

* * *

"So Mrs. Kurosaki, do you feel weirded out or is it just me?"

"No, I feel it too. In a way though, it's sort of flattering that we have fans."

"Yeah, _sort of_. Some of them did do a good job with the costumes though." Ichigo finished his desert before stealing a kiss from his wife. It was okay. No one caught on that it was really _them_. Rukia smiled at Ichigo, finishing her cone. "I didn't think we were romantic in our early years."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Me neither, though Renji's right; the stories make it sound more romantic. Kuchiki Rukia, dressed in white and locked in the white tower, waiting to be executed. Kurosaki Ichigo, human turned shinigami, opposed all of the Captains, especially her _evil_ brother, to save his beloved." He snorted. "I think…I'm starting to get it."

She chuckled softly as they neared the stage. "Do you hear that?"

"Music."

The skit showcase began, and the famous couple missed part of the first play. In the center, a girl a few inches taller than Rukia stood in a white kimono. An 'Ichigo', a few inches shorter than the real Ichigo, stood before her in bandages and black robes to resemble the shinigami uniform.

She cried out, "Ichigo! I told you not to come!"

'Ichigo' puffed out his chest as if to show off manliness. "Oh yeah! I don't care! I'm saving you okay!" Then 'Ichigo' pointed a finger at the woman. "Your opinions are rejected!" 'Ichigo' lifted 'Rukia' in his arms, bridal style, and walked off the stage with 'Rukia.'

The crowd loved the re-enactment and cheered.

"You didn't carry me like that," the real Rukia whispered, jabbing her husband lightly in the ribs.

"I know." He blinked a few times. "Maybe I should have," he paused, allowing a grin to spread on his face, "then it wouldn't have taken me so long to get in your pants."

She jabbed him again.

"Ow!" Of course it didn't hurt.

"Okay! Next contestants for the Ichigo and Rukia skit contest. What are your names?" By this time, Rukia and Ichigo were close enough to the stage that Kiyone recognized them. She pointed the microphone towards Rukia, urging them to come beside her.

"Uh, my name?"

"Yes, your name." The blonde gave them a small wink, as if encouraging Rukia to reveal her true identity.

Yeah right. Instead, Rukia made a brilliant, toothy smile and said, "My name is Tsuki and this is Taiyo. This is our first time here so please be nice!" Rukia's alacrity was very similar to her school-girl persona that Ichigo glared down at her. It was a habit, and it was unbreakable.

Suddenly someone screamed out, "Oh my god! You guys look so much like them!"

Another voice said, "I think you're right!"

Then, "I think the real Ichigo is hotter though. This one looks a bit tired!"

"Or rather, mortified," Ichigo thought bitterly but he made no move to correct them.

Another fan yelled out, "And I think the real Rukia is a bit taller."

"It can't be them. No Captain or Vice Captain gear!"

As the chatter continued, no one noticed the tightening of Rukia's lips or the twitch near Ichigo's left eye, except for Kiyone who wanted to laugh out loud.

"Don't you have a skit?" the first voice yelled again, who managed to be heard despite everyone talking. The idea seemed to quiet crowd though.

"A skit?" Rukia turned to look up at her husband. This should be easy since they were the _real _Ichigo and Rukia but for some reason, it was pretty difficult to just do _something_ in front of people.

But wait a minute, Rukia _was _an accomplished actress! With red fire burning in her eyes, Rukia smiled with teeth shining. Thus began the climb on Ichigo's back.

"What are—?"

She flipped out her cell phone and pointed out to the crowd. "Hollow, over there!"

"You really want me to jump?" Ichigo hushed.

"Yes!" she whispered back.

Ichigo did as he was told, jumping out from the stage, onto a flat patch on the grass, around the crowd and then on the stage again. Yachiru bounded to the stage about the same time, wearing a hollow mask and fake claws. At Yachiru, Rukia wanted to rub her forehead to hide shock but her eyes continued to scour the setting as if truly hunting.

Ichigo couldn't hide the surprise of the Vice Captain's appearance. "Er, Yachiru?"

"It's a hollow obviously!" Rukia cried out, jumping from his back and kicking him towards the small shinigami.

Yachiru smiled but didn't move. No one saw the smile anyways so the crowd became silent, anxious to see what'd happen next.

"Now go get 'im!"

Ichigo understood now and fought not to grin. This _happy_ feeling was completely erased when Yachiru attacked him. With what, he wasn't sure. Could be the plastic claws.

"What?" On the other side of the stage, Rukia thought it would have been more fitting if she wore her schoolgirl outfit but it couldn't be helped. Then she yelled out, "Hurry up and defeat it! Stop running around and face it with the intent to kill!"

Ichigo frowned sourly like he tasted a lemon. He was kind of pissed off that Yachiru was bounding around him at such a high, irritating speed. At Rukia, he said, "Damn, you're annoying! I'd do that even without you…telling…me…"

Yachiru giggled, landing on his head, and then attacked.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, mocking him.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled out.

"That's it! Isn't it! You lost your will to be a shinigami! What are you so frightened of? Your friends were nearly killed!"

Ichigo stopped, his head turning at Rukia. Her face was as serious as the day she spoke the words, and okay, they weren't the exact same words but they were pretty close. What was the same was her conviction—it was all there, and all real.

"SO WHAT!" Rukia yelled out, snapping everyone to her attention, including hollow!Yachiru. "Are you so weak as to let minor things like that affect your heart?" She tightened a hand in a fist. "Are you afraid of defeat? Or failing to save your friends? Or you're afraid of becoming a hollow too?"

Everyone was silent as if the wind stopped moving to listen, as if the sun was alert and burned at full intensity, and as if all eyes didn't dare to miss a movement, not blinking as they stared at the Kurosaki Rukia. "If it was defeat, then you just need to train harder. If it was about your friends, then you just need to reseal your promises. If it's about becoming a hollow, then just become strong enough until you can shatter it in an instant. Even if you can't rely on anyone else… just pull yourself together and roar…" Then she thumbed her chest and yelled out, "That's the man you are in my heart Ichigo!"

Everything remained motionless and his eyes were completely transfixed by her, just like the first time she said it. The way she even cried out his name sent chills, the good kind, down his spine. Rukia smirked, mouthing to him, "Pull out your sword."

Their face expressions mirrored each other—confident smiling and eyes glinting of mischief and victory. Ichigo revealed his sword and his reaistu spilled forth like rippling water.

He ended of the skit with, "Just like I said, you're too noisy!" And the reaistu pushed dust, wind and power onto the crowd, which made the stillness fade away and helped the crowd fall out of stupor. With senses gained, they clapped and cheered.

Yet, still, the crowd didn't truly believe that Ichigo and Rukia were actually _the_ Ichigo and Rukia. Because someone actually had the audacity to say, "The real Rukia would have called him strawberry, and Ichigo would have said midget!" Rukia heard that and immediately made a look like she had sucked on a bitter melon.

"We actually don't call each other midget or strawberry." Realizing her fault with saying 'we' Rukia corrected herself. "I mean, I don't think Rukia or Ichigo would actually call each other midget or strawberry."

"Why not?" a girl, dressed like Rukia but was too tall for her, challenged. "Everyone knows they always argue."

"Er, that may be true and we, I mean _they_, like to call it playful banter, Ichigo and Rukia don't use…uh…mean," for lack of better word, "names towards each other."

"How would you know!"

The twitching in Rukia's eyes was so apparent that Kiyone stepped in. "I think we should go to the next couple!" And with a quick wave with the microphone and a cordial smile, she managed to divert attention from the real Ichigo and Rukia to another couple ready to show off a wedding skit.

"I thought your acting skills were pretty good this time," Ichigo told her as he sheathed his sword.

"What do you mean 'this time'?" she asked, glaring at her husband. In turn, Ichigo laughed a little nervously but noticed her eyes shining brightly. That could only mean one thing.

"Chappy merchandise Mrs. Kurosaki?" Of course Chappy had to be here.

"Of course, my love! You're paying!"

And off they went to see the white rabbit.

* * *

XX

"Hey Ichigo, I like that shirt."

"Which one?"

Rukia pointed off in the near distance. "The one that says property of Rukia."

He smiled, and then stole yet another kiss. He deserved it; he bought her a bag of Chappy toys. "I like it too. Property of Ichigo."

Then a sudden high-pitch sound broke their activity. "EYAAHHH! I knew IT! IT'S REALLY THEM!"

Ichigo blinked, looking at his wife. She was staring at where his sword should have been. Instead it was on the grass beside them and most of the wrapping fell away. Its heaviness was apparent too since the sward it rested on was flattened, confirming it's the real deal. And maybe this girl knew their reaistu or something. That _something_ could have been Renji tipping the girl off.

The girl, who had a dark complexion but was quite attractive, smiled like a fool. She was a few steps away from her idols and she didn't know how else to react but to scream.

"W-wait!"

She continued to scream so much that a hoard of people began to near the famous couple like a mob.

"While I would like to stay and win the look-alike contest, using you as a shield is not an option," Rukia started, tugging her husband's sleeves.

"Protective much?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "They eye you like candy. Candy that I don't want to share."

Ichigo showed Rukia his back, allowing her to climb on. Then he turned to the fan whose eyes began to water up.

"Wait, don't leave! I'm sorry! I'll stop screaming!"

"You're screaming right now!" Ichigo replied.

Rukia's eyes were set on the mob and she tugged on his hair. "Ichigo, fly!"

"Stop ordering me around! I'm going okay! And you know I don't fly!"

Rukia laughed, circling her arms around his neck and waited for him to speed away. It took four seconds to completely disappear, leaving a sad group of people behind.

But honestly, it was the best 'An Epic Romance: Ichigo and Rukia' event ever, said the Soul Society Times. Someone even managed to get a shot of the famous couple eating ice cream and kissing, which was probably Nemu since she grew an attachment to the camera. Best yet, the Shinigami Women's Association made their biggest profits to date. Next year, who knows… a movie starring the famous couple?

Where was James Cameron in the afterlife?

XX

* * *

**Author's Note**: School is starting soon so updates should become more frequent. Also I shall be posting a new story soon, around the 18th.

Preview for next chapter: I like how they mend each other's faults

Just because they were married for over twenty years, it didn't make it easier.

"Rukia."

She didn't want to look at him.

"Rukia, are you okay?"

But he was over her and even though it was dark, he could see the expression on her face: hurt and tears.

"Why are you crying? What happened when I was gone?"

She tried to push him off of her but he didn't budge. He was like a brick wall. "Ichigo, stop. Nothing is wrong. Let's just go to sleep."

He collapsed on her, rubbing a hand on her cheek. "I can feel your tears. I don't think they're happy tears either." His lips brushed against neck and her body relaxed. "Your husband comes back after a month long mission...I thought you'd be happy."

She sighed. "That's part of the problem."

**End of excerpt**

Please review! Oh, does anyone have time and good eyes to be my beta reader?


	28. how they make up for each other's faults

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to me when I'm drunk! Just jokin'.

**Author's Note:** I usually have something to say. I kind of don't other than I finally posted Unholy (a new story!) and quite possibly another one (AU) in the future. I think the more I say it, the more I'm obligated to actually do it. Cause you know, I'm just terrible at multi-chaptered stories.

Special thanks to Fiercest for edits!

Setting: Future-esque Bleach

Rating: T

* * *

XX

I love

28: I love how they make up for each other's faults

XX

There were some nights when it was impossible to sleep. Most of those nights were when it was cold and the nightgown and the bed sheets weren't enough. Sometimes, she would get up to find another sheet or to put on some pants. The other times she would find his warm body and meld her form to his, taking in his strength, his heat—him.

Sleep would then naturally follow.

Tonight he wasn't with her though. Tonight, she still didn't bother to find another sheet or pants. Instead, she remained drenched in a restless state, tossing and turning, thinking and feeling. She let her breath out slowly, as if harbouring laborious pain, while she looked into the darkness. A ghost of a smile traced her lips when she felt him move in the house, up the stairs and at the bedroom door.

Her husband peered in gently, careful not to disturb her if she was asleep. He walked in silently, looking if she was really there. Then he exuded rare grace in entering their bed, making no sound as he slipped under the covers. Without looking at him, she knew he was almost naked. That seemed to be one of his talents—undressing without sound.

He whispered her name softly, "Rukia," though he knew she wasn't sleeping by the rhythm of her breaths. He felt no shame then to face her small body, bending one arm under his head and the other, over her chest, pulling her to him. He frowned when she screwed her eyes shut.

Because honestly, she didn't want to look at him. Just because they were married for over twenty years, it didn't make it easier.

"Rukia, are you okay?" His question was answered with silence, which prompted Ichigo to climb over her. Both forearms held his position as he leaned his face in. He could see in the darkness her hurt expression, and something silvery trailing down her cheeks. Tears. Panicked, he asked, "Why are you crying? What happened when I was gone?"

With her palms, she tried to push him off, but he didn't budge. He was like a brick wall. Unmoving and strong. "Nothing is wrong. You're home. Let's just go to sleep." Still she didn't look up at him.

Ichigo collapsed on her without his true weight and in the darkness, he brushed the back of his fingers on her cheek. "I can feel your tears. I don't think they're happy tears either." His lips caressed neck and her body slowly relaxed from her head to her toes. When he felt this, he added, "Your husband comes back after a month long mission...and," he paused, searching for the right thing to say, "I thought you'd be happy."

She let out a drawn out breath from her nose. And with the heat of him warming her, she let her eyes open. "That is part of the problem."

It was quiet for a moment as he digested her words. In that time, Ichigo waited, moving a strand of hair away from her doll-like face. "I don't like being away from you either."

"It's not just that. Haven't you noticed Captain Yamamoto sends you on the longest, most dangerous missions? As if there are no other captains?" She sighed again and she hated how she felt. Needy. Girly. Sensitive. "Okay, you're the strongest there is but…" Her words trailed off to thick stillness, only filled by pounding heartbeats.

"I'll tell Yamamoto then. I'll tell him to stop sending me to most dangerous and lengthy missions."

"No. It's your duty. You're a Captain. Besides, you like the dangerous ones."

Suddenly he grabbed her roughly, as if to shake some sense in her but he didn't shake her at all. He held on her arms, squeezing tightly to make her feel him. "Don't give me that Kuchiki-duty crap now. Isn't it a husband's duty to keep his wife happy?" He let go, noting the coldness of her limbs. First, he moved his lips along her collarbone. Then his arms closed in around her waist, refusing to let go. His legs entangled with hers, his hot feet warming her frozen toes. As he inhaled her scent like needed breath, he said, "Why didn't you say something before?"

As her hands came around his neck, she spoke in his ear, "You weren't supposed to see _this_." She meant the tears.

"Why not? What kind of husband makes their wife cry like this?"

Still against him, still with her mouth near his ears, she whispered, "Ichigo, listen, just forget it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"You're incorrigible!"

He pulled away slightly to see her tired face. "You married me! By the way, you're a Kurosaki, not a Kuchiki. Your heart comes first."

And just like that whatever strength she had fortified in her emotionless wall, corroded. But it didn't crumble violently like a sledgehammer fisted its form but disappeared with the elegance of speedy decay. The force of _him_ was too great and she used to hate that he made her _feel_ so much.

She _used_ to hate it. Especially when Renji used to make comments that Ichigo made her human.

She _used _to.

But being so cold and aloof with her heart… it could become painful. It was the worst when she didn't know how to be happy, or to know when happiness was felt.

Rukia felt two more tears glide down her face and smiled. Through parted lips, her tongue slithered out to taste salty liquid. "I was just feeling really alone before you came. I'm being…needy. I don't like this; I wasn't like this before."

"It's not a bad thing."

"I don't cry over stupid things."

"You cry because of me."

She smiled toothily as he pulled away, him looking down at her. His face looked so serious and caring, tempting her terribly to break the mood. "See my point."

Immediately he laughed against her and the rumble in his chest made her embrace him tighter. "You do realized the more I'm here, the more I'm going to try and protect you."

She punched his shoulder lightly. "I thought we already had this conversation."

"Some habits are hard to break."

"But by protecting me, you're making me weak."

"I know, and you're right." He manoeuvred her over him, so her head rested on his chest. "See, you always win."

"Not really." Even in the darkness, she could make out the teasing grin he shone at her. "I think we're even. I stop your obsessive need to protect me, while I become an emotional wreck over you."

"So we just counterbalance each other's faults." He paused, brushing his fingers in her inky hair. "I have never liked your Kuchiki coldness either. It reminds me of Byakuya."

It was her turn to laugh and that laugh seemed to stop the water leaking from her violet eyes. "How was your mission, Captain?"

"Most of the time, boring since we were investigating before we made our move. The fighting was good." He could smell her hair that he knew too well. "I missed this though."

"You mean, Renji didn't want to cuddle with you?"

"Very funny." He gave her a throaty chuckle, and his hand moved her waist to the curve of her ass. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

She screwed her eyes shut again. "I'm going to meet my boyfriend for coffee."

"Your boyfriend, does he have orange hair?"

"Maybe."

In a tone not so serious, Ichigo responded, "I guess I'll have to talk to him."

"He's also kind of possessive about my safety."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I didn't say anything was wrong about it. Only when he stops me from fighting."

"Maybe after tonight you'll be too sore to meet him tomorrow."

She raised an eyebrow at his 'threat'. "Really? Aren't you too tired to keep up with me?"

"I'm glad you got your humour back." As he exhaled sharply, he snuck a hand under her gown and held a breast within his grasp. "Yeah, we counter each other faults, there some areas where we amplify other traits."

"Like what?"

He squeezed gently, his thumb making small circles against her flesh. The softness of her wasn't as tender like a fattened animal but of a feather turned to a real woman. "Endurance and strength."

Rukia knew exactly what he was thinking of and she was okay with sleep not coming soon even though she had her body-warmer next to her. After returning from missions, 'welcome back sex' was almost always a priority on the list. The only difference was, after tomorrow she would have less 'welcome back sex' but that was okay because regular sex with him was just as well, especially when he wasn't away from her so often.

XX

Author's Note: For some reason, this chapter makes me giggle.

Preview for next chapter: I love that she slept in his closet

Because you see, she still slept in his closet most of the times. And because, truly, she was a sex goddess. In his closet. She was strong and passionate and giving and needy, all into one, and he enjoyed that, really, especially with his hungry hormones on the rise. She could bend, twist and turn. She could keep pace with him. She would also experiment positions with him.

Really, a sex goddess. In his closet.

Yay for smut chapter! Review please!


	29. that she slept in his closet

**Disclaimer: I kind of wished I owned Bleach but alas I don't.**

**WARNING: SMUT! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING THAT KIND OF STUFF! THANKS!  
**

**XX**

**

* * *

**

**I love**

29: I love that she slept in his closet

XX

Kurosaki Ichigo lost his virginity at the age of 17. Kuchiki Rukia was many times older than he was but she too lost her virginity at the same time.

The time and place was in his room. In his bed. Under the watchful eye of the moon and the stars that blanketed the inky sky.

Why?

Well you know… when two hearts were so passionate for each other, it was bound to happen.

It was also around that time Kurosaki Isshin gave his third daughter full permission to sleep in Ichigo's closet again. Ichigo wasn't sure if his father purposefully did that to help push things along or if Isshin really thought they were already doing the dirty and wanted his son to have a healthy, sexual relationship.

If anyone would call their relationship _healthy_—biting, slapping, fighting—in the course of lovemaking. That wasn't quite normal…

But no matter, it was the closet that helped their relationship a lot. It was the one place she felt the safest (besides his arms of course, but she didn't find that out till later). It was also the first place she slept when she took residence in the Kurosaki household. Furthermore, it was the place he could always find her at night and just… look at her.

She never caught him, though he daydreamed that one night she did. Her eyes would flutter open through black, silky lashes. And then Ichigo surmised he would look dumbstruck and the wrong words would tumble out of his mouth. He'd look like an idiot. But he'd reveal his true feelings and all would be well in the world.

But that never happened; Rukia never caught him. And that was okay. The night they lost their virginity to each other didn't involve him gazing lovingly at her but an argument over safety, which led butterfly kisses to heated touches to naked bodies – you get the point.

Today, six months later, that passion was still there. They still bickered but the newfound intimacy was like a billowing flame. Ichigo really wondered if his father let Rukia sleep in his room just to torture him.

Because you see, she still slept in his closet almost every time she was in the human world. And it was torturing, truly, because she was a sex goddess. In his closet. Who knew? Well the signs were there. Rukia was always strong and passionate, but she was also giving and needy, all into one, and he enjoyed that really, especially with his hungry hormones on the rise. He enjoyed that she could bend, twist and turn. He enjoyed that she could keep pace with him. He _really_ enjoyed that she was open to experimentation and loved to try new things. Yes, even if he seemed embarrassed that she borrowed the Kama Sutra from the library, deep _deep_ down (in his groin) he was excited.

Really, a sex goddess. In his closet.

Ichigo _loved_ that she was a screamer too. He didn't think he was sex-god himself, but when she was whiny and demanding and trembling – so not like the cold, put-together Kuchiki Rukia—frig, it made him want her more. Which was the problem here.

She was a goddess in his closet. With your father and sisters in the same house, having your way with the nymph wasn't an easy thing to do.

Though… he could cover her mouth with his hand. He could kiss her lips and drown her noises with his mouth. He could give her his shoulder and she could bite down into him. He smiled to himself as he rolled his head over the back of the couch to look at her. "You're not sleeping in my closet tonight."

Rukia looked from the television to his face. "Why not?"

"Because you can't lie there on the ground and not expect me to…you know…"

Rukia sat up straighter and fully turned to look at him. Ichigo was sitting behind her on the sofa and understanding their positions, Rukia made a small smile. "I didn't mean to show you my panties like that. Why didn't you say anything?"

He looked away for a brief moment and she caught him in this act of awkwardness. Then he tried to cover the feeling up with a scowl and proceeded to distract himself further with a cough. "It doesn't matter now anyways."

"They're chappy panties you know."

His face reddened a little. "I know."

At his embarrassment, Rukia swiftly stood up to her feet and walked to her boyfriend till his knees touched her legs. His scowl faded as she climbed onto his lap, straddling his waist. She smiled when she said, "I really like your closet."

"I know."

"So why don't you want me to sleep in there for?" she teased, snaking a hand under his shirt and up his chest.

"You should know why," he gritted in between his teeth. "You should stop that before Dad and my sisters come home."

She looked innocent, as if she didn't know his father was to come back soon. "Then shouldn't we make it quick Ichigo?"

"Not now. That's why I said—"

She pressed her lips against his mouth, kissing him into silence as she tasted him. When she pulled away, he seemed a little dazed, as if never kissed before. "What's wrong?" Rukia wriggled in her spot and the damn sex goddess knew the answer. As she grinded on him, he grew hard and she grinned with that knowledge.

He grounded out, "Rukia, stop doing that," which wasn't at all convincing.

The afternoon sun streamed a golden light on her face. She really did look like a goddess as her eyes lit up like something otherworldly. Her alabaster skin glowed with pale elegance while her lips seemed fuller, thicker, especially after he reached up to kiss and pull on them.

Then in her school-girl voice, she whispered in his ear, "Kurosaki-kun, please fuck me."

If he wasn't erect before, he was definitely was now. And his enthusiasm to have her rose through the roof with his hands pulling her sweater off and his fingers gripping her skirt zipper down. She slipped out of all clothing within three minutes. And when she was naked, she stared at him coyly.

"This is your cue to take off your clothes." Her voice wasn't angry at all but there was an edge of impatience, which he noticed.

Ichigo stood and grabbed her arm. "Oh I will but we're going upstairs."

She was really a goddess because she managed to pull away, and she sent him a mighty glare. "If you can make me."

He loved that she challenged him. And this, he thought, wasn't too difficult. In his head he imaged he could grab her by the waist and drag her upstairs. In reality, before he acted, her hands were on his pants buckle and they were already on the floor. The next moment, her hands were under his shirt, groping muscles before trying to pull that off of him as well. The height disadvantage made it easy for Ichigo to move away, and toward the stairs, but she came after him, throwing her body at him with legs around his waist, breasts against his chest and mouth on his again. It wasn't helping that she was grinding on him and making those soft moaning noises.

Honestly, he couldn't do much else than to kiss her and feel up her ass. Ichigo managed to get up to make baby steps towards the entrance to the upper floor. The pants bunched at his ankles were a hindrance. And then he fell over, him on bottom too.

Rukia chuckled at his pain and kissed him hard for them to need breath. Her tiny hands then ripped his shirt opened like a thirsty fiend looking for a heart. Violet eyes glanced upwards to the first step in front of them and a sharp smirk flitted on Rukia's face. Whatever made her smug was lost from thought when Ichigo crushed her body to his, and rotated himself around. Easily, he picked her up and managed seven steps up until her fist connected to his side, causing them to fall again.

"The fu—" His muffling droned out to a long groan when her hand came around him. He stilled as she rubbed over him, watching his face glaze with pleasure. He was throbbing and Ichigo almost growled at her when she stopped. In a retaliation of sorts, he began to enter her. Rukia spread her legs further, sitting on one step above him but she climbed up two steps with him before the span of his chest was over her and her back pasted to the edges of the stairs. Ichigo pushed in deeper, halfway in, as he grabbed her wrists to pin her down.

"Rukia," he breathed, and then groaned as he moved completely inside of her. With her hands above her head, Ichigo repeated the motions of in and out, slowly and unhurriedly. The motion was one of rhythm, like a well-rehearsed dance and although their bodies began to sweat and noises of moans tore in the air, love was riding on the edges of each touch, each kiss, each thrust.

"Ichigo." Her voice rose with the need to feel him. "Ichigo." Her fingers bit into his hand from the thundering pressure. "_Ichigo_."

He released her hands, watching down at her face. Her eyes were shining, her lips, once parted, were now red and swollen from her teeth and his, and her face was flushed in a rosy pink from the electric blood coursing throughout her body. As she reached up to grab his shoulders, the control Ichigo had in the rhythm was fading and the thrusts grew more erratic. The angle of their lovemaking on the stairs gave a certain sharp pleasure to both Ichigo and Rukia, a bonus, and the fierceness of each slap of flesh was louder. Each moan became harsher.

One wave of an orgasm rippled through her and she screamed, her head flinging backwards, hitting hard on the step. Her body went rigid for a brief moment and her pussy trembled around him but she kept encouraging him to go faster and faster, until she had to scream again.

See. A sex goddess.

And Ichigo listened, riding her harder that she screwed her eyes tight, gripping on his flesh, his ass. The rhythm, the dance, was coming to an end now that his thrusts were almost unpredictable. Rukia felt her legs wrap around him, no longer to move with him. She screamed as he impaled her but this time she let her body fall into him for the next thrust. Ichigo moved down a step in this fashion, pulling her down into him, step after step, and for the finale they roared together with the intensity of two sexual beings making contact after what felt like days…years…

Their heads were too light that they rested on the ground, waiting for their breaths to calm.

"We need to get up."

"Your dad is going to be home soon."

"I told you."

She smiled against his chest. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

See. She was a sex-goddess. And she slept in his closet.

"Ichigo…" She pressed a hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat away. "If they find us naked on the stairs…"

His groan cut her off as he made efforts to move. "Let's go and hide in the closet. I can't defend myself from that lunatic if he came in my room and tried to attack me."

Rukia felt him snake an arm under her legs. "If he finds you in the closet, wouldn't that make problems worse?"

He smirked in a cocky manner. "Well, if you don't make a sound, he won't find us."

Her thin eyebrows rose in contest. "If I make a sound?" Her lips curved with her brows, framing her pretty features. "You should watch yourself if you're making a challenge."

She was right. He shouldn't. She was, after all, a sex goddess.

XX

About twenty minutes later, Papa Kurosaki made it home. There was no Karin or Yuzu with him since he dropped them off to their respective soccer and sewing classes. That was good anyways; he didn't know what Ichigo would say if they found Rukia's panties on the ground (who else had rabbit-printed underwear? Yuzu was more into ponies). With two fingers, Isshin picked them up and dropped it by Ichigo's door. Yes, he did have a great urge to embarrass his son regarding his sexual escapades but torturing the boy by having the object of his desire in his room, in his closest, was more fun. Ichigo's mood varied more, as if he pms-ed every other week.

Kurosaki Isshin found it _quite_ entertaining indeed.

XX

* * *

**Author's Note: **Excuse writing errors. It's past 2 AM. I need a beta for my IchiRuki stories (see my profile). Um, either than that, thanks for the fabulous reviews earlier and I apologize for not posting in such a long time. I haven't written anything in months. I lost my mojo/motivation. Maybe Santa will give it to me for Christmas.

**TENTATIVE preview for the next chapter:**

30: I love that she refuses his protection

(yet he tries to protect her the most anyways)

"Are you an angel?"

He shook his head. His long orange hair flowed behind him with an ethereal grace that caused her to stare.

"Then," she asked, her breaths coming harder and harder.

His black wings folded behind his back, a dark feather falling to her bloody lip.

"What are you?"

His brown eyes treaded over her broken form and he frowned. Finally, he answered, "I'm a demon."

Her harsh breathing hitched another notched. Her eyes blinked with understanding. "Are you here to take my soul?"

"No. That's not my job. I'm here if you want to be saved."

"But if you're…a demon. Why do you want to save me?"

**END OF PREVIEW**

Please review; they're always appreciated!

(Are people still reading this story?)

xx


	30. that she refuses his protection

"Are you an angel?"

He shook his head. His long orange hair flowed behind him with an ethereal grace, so beautiful it caused her to stare.

"Then," she asked, her breaths coming harder and harder.

His black wings folded behind his back, a dark feather falling to her bloody lip.

"What are you?"

His brown eyes treaded over her broken form and he frowned. Finally, he answered, "I'm a demon."

Her harsh breathing hitched another notch. Her eyes blinked with understanding. "Are you here," she paused, gasping for deep breath before completing, "to take my soul?"

"No. That's not my job. I'm here if you want to be saved."

"But you're…a demon. Why do you want to save me?"

He leaned closer to her, watching the pool of red flow from her belly. "Your work isn't done, is it? If I take your soul, I'd take you back with me, but," he halted, touching the curve of her cheek with his hand. The flurry of cuts along her skin, including her cheeks, was still sorely red, and sorely fresh. "But, I can save you if you give me your virginity. When you're ready."

At his words, violet eyes widened; at the same time, she could feel her life slip away, like the red liquid gushing from her limp form. "When I'm ready?"

He nodded. A smile nor frown graced his taut lips but a strong line of seriousness.

"Okay. Deal." Her head was swirling, the pain was steady. "Save me."

And with a wave of his hand over her eyes, she saw blackness, and the unsettling feeling of fear that she was saved by a demon faded away.

* * *

Setting: Demon/Human fic

Rating: M; may be difficult to read due to content

Author's Note: This deserves to be a multi-chaptered story but I butchered it into a one-shot. Forgive me. And yes, I was _obsessed with SVU_. SPECIAL THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS! I couldn't respond to everyone because the links were outdated in my inbox… I'm sorry! But I appreciate your words sooo sooo much! THANK YOU!

* * *

I love

**30: I love that she refuses his protection**

(yet he tries to protect her the most anyways)

* * *

The bed was soft and comfortable but the beating of her heart was frantic and wild. Her deep breaths helped calm her but when he stood before the bed, she quivered and watched with awe.

"Ichigo," she whispered

There were some creatures—not quite human—stirring in the gloaming. The room was large and private and almost plain. What else did he need beside a place to rest?

Her eyes slanted; her body leaned against her elbows. "Ichigo."

His majestic wings spread wide above him.

His beautiful body was hers.

His wait was over.

* * *

_She was in a hospital. She was saved. She had her life with her._

_ "You were out for four days."_

_ She was saved._

_ "The doctors said it was a miracle that you're alive." Renji looked at her friend with wonderment. _

_ She was saved._

* * *

"You're making me nervous," she said, breaking his thoughts.

"Sorry." He wasn't really though; there was a certain fun in getting under her skin. "I was just taking you in."

He was a glorious sight really. Dark black wings, chiseled, defined muscles, and a beautiful face. But she was a mere human who was able to evoke such feelings inside of him. Her porcelain face on such a seemingly delicate body—no, she wasn't so delicate. She was deceivingly strong, a fighter, a beauty, a gem, and his.

Her right leg stretched out to him in anticipation. Her petal-violet robes fell from her shoulders as his knees touch the bed, trapping her. When his hand cupped her cheek, he smiled, breathing her name. "Rukia."

She was his.

* * *

_She was healed. The flesh at her side was almost flawless since that a pink, shiny colour remained. Her savior had to be real. How else would she heal so quickly?_

_ "Thinking about me again, are you?"_

_ Rukia jumped in front of the bathroom mirror before clutching onto her robe to cover herself. Staring wide eye with mouth slacked opened she choked out, "you're real."_

_ The demon, her savior, was four paces away from her, smirking with arrogance. "Of course I am. Sorry for keeping you waiting."_

_ Finally she blinked but her mouth remained opened. When she asked, "Are you going to do it now?" Rukia could feel her breath stale in her lungs. The fear was paralyzing._

_ "Do what?"_

_ She hesitated her words. "Take your part of the deal."_

_ He didn't move at all. He was like a beautiful statue watching her, eyes never leaving her face. "No, when you're ready. I just wanted to see if you were healed."_

_ "I am." She wasn't; she was lying. But she still didn't believe he was here or if she was hallucinating._

_ "You are not."_

_ The air was thick with tension and she didn't know what to do, what to say, in front of a creature that was not Earthly. Rukia began questioning her sanity again._

_ Suddenly he was in front of her, ebony wings folded on his back. "I am real." His fingers brushed the curve of her cheek again like the first time they met and she felt a pulsing wave travel down her spine. She could feel his warmth, his heat, and she wanted to cower before him. _

* * *

Rukia enjoyed him. She enjoyed his attention. She enjoyed his touches. She especially enjoyed his kisses. She enjoyed the way he started at the edge of her lips, teasing her, before pecking her cheeks, and then to her lips, moving sensually, surely, and thoroughly.

And he enjoyed her. Her glabrous skin was a delight to touch, to kiss, to taste. Her fiery black tresses across the pale linens were such a dark joyful contrast. The way she responded to each touch only encouraged his rapture.

Ichigo moved over her, his wings high in the air. Her lithe form curled from him, momentarily catching her breath.

"I promise I won't hurt you."

Liquid violet stared at hazel gold.

"I'll protect you forever."

Her hands lifted to hold his face as he descended on his feast.

"I don't want you to," she said.

Inches from her lips, their breaths mingled. Human and demon.

"Too bad I do what I want, stubborn human."

She bit down on his lower lip, keeping him still as he steadied his hands either side of her. His naked torso leaned down such that his hot flesh was flush against hers.

"Stubborn demon."

And she kissed him.

* * *

_She will always remember their __**proper**__ introduction._

"_Ichigo?" she echoed, almost wanting to laugh._

"_It means to protect, human."_

_A slender eyebrow rose with interest. She took a few steps closer to him, yet still safely away. "A demon who protects? Interesting."_

_ Ichigo turned slightly, as if to glance at the television behind him, but returned her gaze. "I'm not as interesting as you are."_

_ "And how would you know?"_

_ "How do you think?"_

_ "You were watching me?"_

_ "Why do you sound surprised?"_

_ "Because that's stalkerish!"_

_ The arrogance returned to his handsome face and with the grace of an otherworldly being that he was, Ichigo neared her, crossing her modest red furniture and eating table. "You have a dangerous job and I was making sure what is mine is well."_

_ "What is yours?" There was a sudden flare-up in her eyes that he had never seen before. Her nose scrunched and then flared, and the energy exuding from her taut shoulders made him certain she was special. _

_ "Shall I remind you of our deal?"_

_ For the first time she didn't cower. For the first time she stood straight against him. For the first time Rukia glared at the demon, the demon who would come and see her every day until the day she took her last breath._

* * *

Being with him was almost maddening. Of course she knew it wouldn't be simple. She resisted. It was wrong. He was reckless. But he was always _there_. Like a ghost trailing her—but she could touch him because in her world, he was real.

Her small wrists pushed against his hand, struggling against his hold. Her hands, pinned above her head, could not move an inch. Rukia wanted to frown, wanted to protest, but she couldn't. She could only sigh and breathe and moan as he ghost small kisses and licks down her neck and devoured her soft breasts. Her heels pushed in the mattress as he toyed with her nipples, her toes responding by clutching the pearl sheets. The pulsing heated her groin as she felt more pliable and soft and needy.

His mouth was on her stomach now. His free hand caressed the skin over her ribs before dipping to the side and under the curve of her ass. Briefly, his glowing eyes connected with hers again. She disliked how in control he was but she could do nothing to stop him. His hands on her were a vice. The strong eyes he gave her made her breathless. He had given her those same eyes before, always watching her, always there.

And she understood now.

* * *

_It was day 25._

_ "You know, if people keep seeing me talk to someone who isn't there, they're going to think I'm crazy."_

_ "No one is really paying attention to you."_

_ "Oh, ha ha ha. You never know."_

_ "You're out of apples and strawberries by the way."_

_ Rukia sighed but she couldn't help smiling to herself as she weaved through the marketplace, her scary demon in tow. "Stop eating my food, demon fool."_

* * *

He knew why he gave her a choice to wait. He knew there would be risks – one, he'd care for her, but considering he didn't want to _take_ someone without a choice – that was disgusting. There was a difference when a person _wanted_ you and when the person was just giving you what they want. He didn't want her to just _lie there_ and moan and then cry afterwards. No. Hell no. He wanted someone that wanted _him_ in every sense of the word. He wanted her participation, her encouraging pleas, her affectionate kisses, and her uttermost attention.

He wanted _her_.

* * *

_"Why do you keep staring at me like that?"_

_ "Because I don't want you to go. You can't even defend yourself from me."_

_ "You're a demon, you don't count."_

_ "Oh, that hurts." Feigning pain, Ichigo crossed a hand to his chest. _

_ "You're being paranoid. You watch too much tv now by the way. Haven't your buddies said anything to you, like you got lazy or something?"_

_ He scoffed before transporting himself before her. Considering she was in the bathroom there wasn't much space in between them. "Let me see your scar from last time."_

_ Rukia didn't have a choice to respond when he grab her shirt and lift the hem. Across the belly he could make out two healing marks. They weren't fatal but he didn't like them. "Your partner is an idiot sometimes."_

_ "Leave Renji out of this."_

_ Rukia sighed, pushing the demon out of the bathroom. "You know this is what I do."_

_ "I know." He frowned, staring at her. He would have followed her but she would be able to see him and that could be more of a problem with her distracted by his presence. Ichigo smiled to himself; he thought of a new plan._

* * *

As she received a kiss, Rukia sank further in the sheets. Her mind was with him, in the present, but seventeen minutes ago, she had thought about different things.

One, the realness of the situation. Being dragged into this Otherworld – hell? – she wasn't sure. But the creatures outside were definitely creatures she never saw before. Creatures that weren't humanoid in the least! Some were six legged, a giant version of a spider maybe. Some were snake-like, with several arms. They watched her with interest but when Ichigo turned his face to them, they quickly scattered, as if knowing Ichigo could annihilate them with one stroke of his sword.

Two, _him_. Her savior, she supposed. She knew he cared about her well-being than just her virginity like he always claimed to do. He was rude, uncouth, and he did whatever he wanted. He came and ate her food, watched copious amounts of television and criticized her Chappy collection. She had a strong dislike for him that didn't encompass fear, but that emotion turned to something else. Lust? Care? Trust?

He had saved her more than once. He had made her feel safe on many nights. He had respected her wishes, even if he didn't like them.

The horror that she actually _liked_ this demon was overshadowed by the prospect he took her heart.

* * *

_"Where's Renji?" Rukia rounded the corner of her desk, gazing at her Captain with worried eyes. _

_ "He's sent on another mission."_

_ "Without me?"_

_ The man with the long white hair nodded. "I have a new partner for you."_

_ Rukia stared for a moment, and soon, as if on cue, another man emerged from her Captain's office. He was tall and smiling. It was the type of smile that wasn't exactly kind, but knowing, arrogant and full of knowledge. His face was so familiar that she knew who this person was. With no wings, no horns, and a head of orange, short hair—Ichigo was before her and all of the humans. _

_ Frozen, she turned to face her new partner. "He…hello."_

_ Ichigo moved forward, giving her his hand in a firm handshake. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Ichigo."_

_ Her smile faltered slightly. "Rukia." When she let go, she turned to her Captain. "Do you have a mission for us?"_

_ Ukitake nodded, glancing at the pair cautiously. "Yeah. The bounty on Zen Ai."_

_ "Wasn't he charged for child molestation?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms nonchalantly as he did in his true form._

_ "And somehow those charges were dropped. Don't forget the drugs and solicitation charges," Rukia replied, her eyes stuck on the man before her. After discussing the plan, the person, and the attack, Rukia pulled Ichigo aside and questioned him. _

_ "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Just having fun. I haven't done this in a long time. Actually ever."_

_ "Why? And how are you able to do this?"_

_ Ichigo leaned against the desk and showered that arrogant smirk down on her. Folding his white sleeves, he opened his mouth but no words came out for a good moment, until they were alone in the office. "I'm a special demon you know. And I'm just protecting your virginity, right?"_

_ "Don't mock me."_

_ Suddenly, the amusement on his face vanished and calm exuded his form. She stilled again, feeling her body lax near him and watched as his mouth came down near hers. _

_ His breath tickled her cheeks, her lips and he told her, "You stare at me too much."_

_ Swiftly, she punched him in the gut. _

_ Her Captain said nothing about the incident._

_ However, the demon came to her later that night and told her one day she'd pay for that._

* * *

Today was that day she was going to pay for hitting him in the stomach. Because now she was mewling. She was helpless. She was whispering his name like a beggar for food. Nothing was painful yet.

* * *

"_I told you, you don't need to be here."_

_ "But I want to."_

_ "Fine, I don't you want to be here."_

_ "But what if something happens to you?"_

_ "I never asked for your protection. Or is it because you're protecting your payment."_

_ "While I do cherish my due," he growled suddenly, shaking his head, "fuck Rukia, how long are you doing to do this?"_

_ "Aw, you do really care about me. Don't be pissed off that the Captain chose not to use you in this game."_

_ He scowled and with the black wings on his back it looked kind of cute she thought, but she was never going to admit it. It was hard enough to get him to leave her for longer than a day. "Fine, I just care that you stay a virgin."_

_ "Liar."_

_ He neared her, leaning his face closer to hers. Her petal-soft lips were an inch away as she fanned her breath on him. "Your client is here."_

_ There were three knocks on the door and Rukia stepped away, smiling. "I'm coming!" she called out in a sing-song voice, preparing herself for her job. _

* * *

"I find it ironic that you like me because I punished wrong-doers, demon," she whispered.

"You killed them…sometimes."

"Only when things get heated."

"And you enjoy it."

* * *

She could feel him enter her slowly, not completely. She couldn't say anything but hold onto him.

_ Ichigo saw her work countless of times and more and more he grew hating watching her with them. This was the worst. He was blubber in all the wrong places. He smelled like fart and spoiled food. He needed a good waxing job. The gold rings decorating his sausage fingers glittered brightly as he touched her neck._

_ Ichigo frowned._

_ The man began to pull on her top until she did what he silently asked. She stripped to her bras and panties and he began to fondle her. _

_ Rukia didn't protest. _

_ The man enjoyed her small form. A child, he thought, as they moved the bed. _

_ "Men like you are absolutely vile." Her chillingly deep voice alarmed the man above her so much that he stopped stroking her soft belly. _

_ "Excuse me?"_

_With a smile, her hand slipped under the pillow and with the quickness of something inhuman, she slashed the man's neck, rolling under and away from him before he fell on her. He let out a cry as the blood squirt out like a fountain and he bled, writhing, with four eyes watching the corpse._

_ "I find it funny that you go after rapists yet it's your virginity that you owe me."_

_ She watched the demon with some apathy. "Ichigo, the difference between you and them if you gave me a choice. These little girls don't. He's a pimp, you know."_

_ Silently, he nodded and followed Rukia out of the door. But when they returned home and she bathed, he watched her cry. And then he held her._

* * *

It did hurt. But it got better. And then she enjoyed him. And he enjoyed her. Then, after the sweat disappeared and breaths returned to regularity, she asked him if he was going to discard her and find another virgin to prey on.

He laughed; his beauty ever present. "Of course I am." Ichigo teased her lips with his. "But if I do that, who's going to watch over you?"

Rukia moved over him, straddling his waist in a bold move. She made a motion to slash his neck, frowning. "I can take care of myself."

"You'll stay here with me."

"_I can take care of myself_," she repeated, loudly.

"I hate that about you." Then suddenly, he pulled her down, straddling her now. His dark wings spanned out from his back, and black feathers rained about.

"You're lying, my demon lover."

He smiled down at her and it was soft, almost as soft as his feathers. "I admire you, my human pet. The way you're head-strong, stubbornly independent and a fighter…"

"Mmm, I can get used to this."

"What?"

"Utmost flattery." And then she blinked a few times at him. "I'm not dreaming am I?"

"No."

Rukia smiled at him, and her innocence was gone. She reached her arms up to him and said, "I think I'm ready again."

He gave her a devilish smirk as he slowly descended to her form.

Who said that bad things weren't good for you?

* * *

**Author's Note**: Forgive me for tardiness and writing mistakes. I need a bettaaaa reader! I don't have a preview cause I **still** don't know where my memory stick is (I swore I wrote other stuff!). Also, please review! Anyone gots any ideas for the next chapter?


	31. that they're both appropriately violent

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. At all.

THANK GOD RUKIA CAME BACK! INSPIRATION AT LAST!

AND 1000+ REVIEWS! HOLY SMOKES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! A MILLION THANKS! I appreciate the love sooo much!

ALSO special thanks to LunaBianca for wording what I love about them A LOT so _eloquently below_. I must apologize for being MIA. I'm in Japan now...and for the past year I have stopped writing fanfiction. But...being away from people and getting into One Piece hardcore, I've started to write again! This is really short, but I like it tons!

Rated: M-for obvious reasons.

Premise: Future Bleach! YOU KNOW IT!

* * *

XX

**I love**

Chapter 31: I love that they're both appropriately violent

Ichigo's power and need to protect ensures a violent existence for him. Rukia's a warrior who can accept that and stand with him. Any violence hurts Orihime.

XX

"Rukia, are you okay?"

_It all started with... _

"Yeah. Are you?"

_...a simple memory..._

"Can you move?"

_...an acknowledgement... _

"I think so."

_...that it was exactly fifty years ago..._

"There's blood on your lips."

_...when Ichigo so __**heroically**__, so __**beautifully**__ saved her life._

It started in the kitchen, dragging into the shower, then the floor of their bedroom, and finally to their bed.

"Six orgasms, I think," she said softly, as if _orgasms_ was a sacred thing to be talked about.

"No, more than that. You probably had nine." For all the times she came from fingering and fucking and his hot mouth slurping her sweet juices.

Rukia didn't argue with him. Instead she rolled to her side, feeling the burn of her hips and she grimaced. The scent of sex-sweat and juices and love- was still thick in the air. "You get off on violence," she remarked next, in a tone that was almost smug. "I've never noticed it so much before than today."

"Hm." Ichigo couldn't really argue with that either. Violence always got his attention. Coming from her, especially naked, whether it was her digging her heels in his back or slapping him in almost every place, _solidly_, excited him. And he wasn't the only one. "I could say the same for you."

The memory of his hand connecting her ass, _hard_, not only turned him on, but the response of her weeping sex clenching tighter around him replayed in his mind and down to his aching groin. "I'm sore too."

"How so?"

"My dick."

"Oh." Rukia rolled onto him, straddling his waist but resting with her chest flat on him. Her lips curved into a lazier smile, the edges of her lips not so crisp. "We're even then." The linens entangled with their limbs were almost a nuisance at some points of love making, Rukia remembered, and she chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. I think you ripped the sheets."

"Me?" Ichigo snorted, rolling his eyes. "I think that was you." His hand crept up her back - he didn't want to see any bruises yet, or better, he hoped there was none - and his fingers played with the tips of her hair. "You hungry?"

"I don't think I can walk yet. Give me a minute. Or an hour."

Ichigo laughed softly at his beloved wife. At this moment he could probably get away with anything and she couldn't hurt him _that_ much. But it might just lead to other things. Well, he supposed, nothing was wrong with that either. "I'll bring some here. What do you want, grapes? Cereal? Eggs? Name it."

She cracked an eye open and found the doorway. The door was broken in half. "Eggs, please."

"Okay."Gently, Ichigo pushed Rukia over and covered her small frame before leaving the restful spot. The sound of his feet padding through the room to the hallway soon diminished and she was left alone with her heartbeat.

In reflection of the past twelve hours her face expression changed from awe to perverse disgust (50 years ago she didn't think having kinky rough sex was so appetizing) to immense satisfaction. It made sense, she thought. She grew up with violence around her; she communicated with violence. Rukia was a warrior.

It made sense why they did this. They were _warriors_.

Yet, they were perverts?

But they were warriors!

Exploration, need, raw passion, and physical communication was what made them so good together.

_Were they perverts? _

Or was it because of their high pain tolerance that they were able to...do these things...with each other?

"Yo." His tone was similar to the ones used 50 years ago. His grin was the same as he looked down at her with an air of arrogance. Except of his sword in hand, Ichigo offered her food.

Immediately, she showed him her fangs and sat up with him. In the same motion, she ignored his apologetic look for the red marks marring her perfect skin most notably on her neck. "I hope it's good."

That remark immediately made the guilty look disappear. "Of course it does. I made it."

"Oi. Thanks." She wasn't looking at him as the silence stretched to a minute or so. "For everything." Rukia didn't even spare him a glance as she took a piece in her mouth.

Ichigo looked at her seriously, and the scowled half-assed. "You don't have to thank me like I'm a hooker ."

They both laughed, the mood less stern than before. As he joined her, Ichigo followed up with, "I had to save you; I always will. Who else could stand beside me like you?"

Rukia smirked, fork in mouth, eyes grinning up at him. In every way, they were the best for each other, she concluded, even after 50 years.

His thoughts echoed hers.

And then simultaneously - _there is and will be no one else._

_XX_

* * *

**Preview for next chapter (You know I'm serious!) : I love that Ichigo's such a sissy on the inside. (Maybe, I'm calling it this, not sure yet)**

He doesn't seem like _that_ kind of guy. Flowers, chocolate, romance... nope. Not that kind of guy. And he wasn't that good with words either to ever serenade her, or recite some cheesy poetry about her beauty. No, not that kind of guy.

But she knew Ichigo had a soft heart and he cared and though he didn't really express his emotions, she could see it on the face and in the mannerisms he made.

And at night, when they were together, he always assured her of how important she was.

"I love you."

XX

OMG THERE IS GOING TO BE SO MANY I LOVE YOUS TOTALLY UNLIKE MY OTHER IXR FICS!

PLEASE REVIEW! ITS LIKE MY CRACK!


	32. that she is his rock

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me!

Special thanks to H00rWithAPen for edits and all you lovely reviewers! Love you guys!

XX

* * *

**I love**

Chapter 32: I love that she is his rock

(Because he's a sissy without her!)

See Bleach chapter 460 and there are many other instances!

"Is your man romantic?" Rukia read out loud. Her head tilted to the side, partially in thought, and partially because she was puzzled. Her finger rubbed that word, "romantic" on the cover, as if not understanding the word.

"What are you doing?"

She jumped and turned, almost glaring at her partner. "Nothing."

Ichigo closed the space between them, pushing his head towards hers. He read the magazine-the phrase she was touching-and his lips parted in an arrogant smile. "Is...your man romantic?" He chuckled a bit. "Well, is he?"

Rukia wanted to roll her eyes at him but settled with smacking him away from her. She didn't really care if her physical methods attracted attention when the surrounding customers at the convenience store looked at them. "No."

"No?"

She walked past him, her face mirroring his somewhat: knowing arrogance, some playfulness. "Unless I have some other lover that I don't know of."

He laughed, following her to the cashier. "I didn't think you'd care for that stuff."

Rukia snorted, unable to help herself. She watched Ichigo pay for the milk that Isshin had requested. As they exited the store she said, "With our duties in Soul Society and being here, I don't expect it. And it might be odd if you did." Because, really, Ichigo wasn't _that_ kind of guy. Flowers, chocolate, romance... nope. Not that kind of guy. And he wasn't that good with words either to ever serenade her, or recite some cheesy poetry about her beauty. No, not that kind of guy.

But she knew Ichigo had a soft heart and that he cared. Even though he didn't really express his emotions, she could see it on his face and in his mannerisms.

"Well, do you want me...to?" He actually sounded slightly insecure. It almost made her want to laugh.

Really, he wanted her happy.

"No. I don't think so."

"No?" He paused, blinking down at her and swinging the grocery bag over his shoulder like he used to do with his school bag.

"You know I'm not that kind of girl."

He scratched his head and yet, although she told him it was fine, she could still see the insecurity on his face and the clouded look in his eyes. As if he suspected her to be lying.

This time she rolled her eyes. "I'm not starved of love or attention you know. You do say _it_ a lot."

"What's _it _exactly?"

"I love you."

He didn't look down at her, keeping his eyes straight ahead. "You think so?" A frown creased his forehead in some thought. "And don't say it like it's a bad thing!"

"I didn't! I'm making a point that romance by candlelight is unnecessary for me because you make it clear in other ways." Rukia wasn't raised in a culture where these romantic gestures were ingrained by movies, books and society to make her feel special. "I bet you I can name five moments that you've said it under one minute. I remember it like it was yesterday!"

He felt his face flush at her words. Ichigo knew she was trying to make a point so he went along-because a boost in his ego couldn't hurt, right? "Okay, go for it."

"It's a _bet_, so if I name five things, I want you to buy me a new Chappy plushie."

He almost lost his footing at her words. "I actually do think you can list five moments!"

She jabbed him at his side, almost making him fall over. The autumn air clipped her exposed arms as she reached for him, sliding an arm under his shirt and curving it around his torso. "Maybe I will have a brain lapse."

"I doubt it, and you should have worn a jacket. Do you want mine?"

"No. This is fine," she said and smiled up at him. "Okay, so we have a deal?"

"What do I get if you suffer from brain lapse and can't?"

"Then... well, what do you want?"

"Not ask me for anything Chappy-related for six months."

She pouted at him, and it was cute, but he frowned back at her. "Okay, fine. Deal." With her body against his, she could almost close her eyes and think of the best moments she could remember. Her cheeks tinged a soft pink at a recent memory. "Okay, number one... last week. When you were waiting for me in my office."

He glanced down at her, considering her words, and slowly his smile spread ear to ear. "Yeah. Yeah that."

That_ wasn't just him simply sitting in her chair, waiting for her. _That_ involved pulling her onto his lap, kissing her mouth, neck. His hands were in her robes, pulling, hers in his hair._

_She pulled away, breathing hard. "We can't do this here."_

_"Why not? There's no one around."_

_She felt something hard against her crotch and she bit his lower lip. "You're incorrigible."_

_"No, I just love you." _

_She felt him laugh against her neck as he stood up to lay her on her desk. When he unwrapped her robes, his mouth busily kissed hers. He breathed, "a lot," after he pulled away and really, she couldn't say no to him. _

"That was pretty fun."

She pinched him. "Someone could have caught us."

"I told you, no one was there!"

"Okay, whatever you say. If the day ever comes that we get caught, I think I will kill you. My Kuchiki honour will be ruined." She suddenly laughed, imagining Byakuya. "My brother will do it before I can."

Passing by the park, Ichigo shook his head at the "Kuchiki honour" crap. "Okay, tell me the next one."

"Hmm…when you brought me to your mother's grave and told her you're going to spend the rest of your life with me."

This time he felt his face warm at the memory. He didn't regret it of course, but the way Rukia said it - like it was something truly special - tugged at his heartstrings.

_"Well, this is something I wanted to do a long time." Ichigo was ultra-serious, which concerned Rukia, but she trusted him before she would smack him for being weird._ _His hand was tight on hers while they weaved through the forest, and then she understood when she saw the tombstones in the distance. _

_"We're going to see your mom."_

_"Hmm."_

_Quietly, she followed him to Masaki's tombstone and she listened with full attention._

_"Hey mom. It's me, Ichigo. I'm sorry that I haven't been around often, but I think about you a lot-still." He paused for a moment, relaxing his grip on Rukia's hand. "I'm fine. Really good. I've-er, this is Rukia." His eyes never wavered with tears, regret, or sadness, but he took a short moment of silence. "I love her and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her."_

_Rukia almost fell over at his sudden admission. All she could do is look at him with wide eyes and her mouth hung open. _

_"She beats me up and she's obsessed with a stupid rabbit, but... there's no one else in any other dimension or world that is the best for me." Slowly, his head turned and she was surprised to see such a confident expression. "Any objections?"_

_It took her a good five seconds to realize that the last statement was for her. All she could do was shake her head. There were no objections._

"I'm surprised you didn't punch me for calling Chappy stupid," he commented.

"Well, I couldn't punch you in front of your mother, fool."

He smirked at her, not expecting her to punch him now either. "Okay, next."

"Every night." Whenever they weren't separated on missions, that is.

_"I love you."_

_"I know." She breathed in and out. "You tell me every day."_

_"Yeah, cause I do." The smile on his mouth would lighten his tone._

_And almost always, she would return the sentiment. "I love you too." _

_Rukia felt his arm around her tighten, as if she was a sacred jewel, his rock, something precious he didn't ever want to let go. He would inhale deeply, like breathing in her essence, and no matter what position they were in - whether front to front, front to back, spooning - skin contact was at a maximum. _

"You're such a softie, Ichigo. It's kind of cute because you act so tough."

"Hey! _I am tough!"_

Rukia pulled away from him, restraining a laugh by holding her stomach and covering her mouth. "And sensitive too."

His eye twitched at her. "I think this bet was a bad idea."

"If you say so…"

"But I didn't say stop. Just don't make stupid comments afterwards!"

She sweat dropped, but she connected to him as she did before. "The park."

"That's pretty vague."

"You remember the time you bought the little girls strawberry ice cream after they saw you give me one?"

"Yeah..."

_"That was awfully nice of you." Rukia licked her ice cream, grinning at her boyfriend sitting beside her. _

_"Well thanks, I guess." He turned on the park bench, ignoring the little girls screaming and chaotically running around the park with ice cream dripping from their cones. The sun with high in the sky and the day seemed perfect. "Aren't you going to offer me any?"_

_Her eyes regarded him with slits. "Why didn't you buy yourself some?"_

_"I just want a taste."_

_She smiled at him saying, "No."_

_"I bought it for you!"_

_Rukia scooted away and guarded her cone close. "No means no."_

_He advanced anyway, grabbing the back of her head with his palm, forcing her closer. Even in a public place, he almost crawled over her to manage a few licks while she struggled._

_"You happy now?"_

_His eyes flicked to hers and with lips covered with ice cream he kissed her. He licked and kissed till she moaned. Then he pulled away, smirking. "You're such a pain but I love you anyways."_

_Her face colour matched the colour of her ice cream and her dress. He appreciated the effect._

Before he made any other comment, she added the next point, "The time you rubbed sunscreen on my back when I didn't want any."

_"Even if your body isn't a hundred percent human, you should still put on sunscreen."_

_Rukia was being stubborn. "I really don't think it's necessary, Ichigo." She sat before him on the green towel; hands planted on her hips, and returned his glare. _

_"Well, I'm sure you'll get a sunburn anyways, and Urahara probably designed that gigai so well that it's gonna hurt." He feigned disinterest, squirting the sunscreen in his hand. "Don't complain to me."_

_Rukia watched him silently as he rubbed his arms with the white substance. He had a point. Urahara was good at his craft. "Okay, fine. Don't put too much okay? I really don't like the feeling of it."_

_He smiled at her, that arrogant kind of smile, and instructed her to turn around. "Move your hair too." When she obeyed, he massaged the cream on her back, slipping his hand under her bikini straps to cover the complete area. When he was done, he placed his lips to her neck, and held her in his grasp._

_"What are you doing? Y-you're friends are not that far away!" She felt him smile against her skin and his hand on her belly. Slowly, her body was pulled against his._

_"I only insist that you protect yourself because I love you, you know."_

_She relaxed in his hold, eyes closed and shivered when he kissed near her ear. "Yeah, I know." Somehow she ended up on her back with him over her, kissing her till she was breathless and needy. They had to finish their business at a different time. It was a public beach after all._

"That was a good day."

"Yeah.

"Next one." After all she had to do this under a minute. "A few months ago... I think... When I wasn't in the mood."

_"What?"_

_She moved away from him, frowning. "I just don't feel like doing it."_

_He sat across from her on the bed, his expression mirrored hers. "Why?"_

_Rukia shrugged. "I... I just don't feel like it. I'm sorry."_

_"What are you sorry for?"_

_"Cause I know men have needs."_

_He laughed at her, almost falling backwards on the bed. She glared at him hard but didn't make an effort to smack him. When Ichigo recovered he looked at her with a more serious expression. "Is this the first time you felt this way?"_

_Her shoulders went up and down, briefly._

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Her eyes connected with his and she remained silent. "Today, right now, I just feel tired and drained and I don't want to do it."_

_He breathed in and out hard, carefully examining her. "I'm sorry. Did something happen?"_

_"No." She shook her head, suddenly looking even more tired. "Can you just..."_

_Without finishing her sentence, he understood. Ichigo moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and guided her down on the bed. He held her tight and she listened to his heart beat as he kissed her closed eyelids. "I." He kissed her nose. "Love." He kissed her parted lips. "You."_

_She snuggled deeper into him, her body relaxing completely. Rukia opened her eyes briefly and met his lips again. "Thank you. I love you too." _

"And the last one was just this morning!"

_She didn't know why Isshin and Ichigo were fighting-it was a normal thing and she usually didn't bother asking but the look on Ichigo's face concerned her. _

_"Just leave it alone!" Ichigo shouted, evading Isshin's kick._

_"But I want to know why not! You've been together a long time!"_

_Ichigo punched his father away, his face scrunched up and almost disturbed. "I said leave it alone!"_

_"What's wrong Ichigo?" Rukia asked, turning around the corner._

_"Nothing," he answered quickly, fixing his shirt back into place. It was only eight in the morning and already they were fighting._

_"It doesn't look like nothing."_

_Ichigo's frown softened, shaking his head._

_Suddenly Isshin emerged, smiling and wailing towards Rukia. "My idiot son doesn't want to marry you, my daughter-in-law!"_

_Rukia blinked at the crying man before her and blinked again when Isshin dropped to his knees. Her eyebrows rose as she scanned up Ichigo's angry form._

_"WHO SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO MARRY HER?"_

_"Ichigo wait! Don't hit h-"_

_It was too late! Isshin went flying across the room..._

_"That was unnecessary, Ichigo. You should apologize to your father. He wasn't even ready for it."_

_His shoulders slumped a little. "He shouldn't be saying stupid things like that."_

_"I know..."_

_"You know we are going to get married someday right?"_

_She smiled at him, hands on her hips. "I know that."_

_Ichigo nodded, not bothering to help his father. "You hear that old man! One day I am going to marry her!"_

_Isshin instantly recovered and there were stars shining in his eyes. "I have to tell Yuzu so she can start planning it!"_

_"WE DON'T HAVE A DATE!"_

_"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"_

_"YES IT DOES! YUZU HAS BETTER THINGS TO DO!"_

_Punches were flying again._

_"WHY ARE YOU SO STUBBORN? IF YOU LOVE HER YOU SHOULD MARRY HER RIGHT AWAY!"_

_Ichigo's foot connected with his father's face and his fist was shaking in the air. "I'VE LOVED HER A LONG TIME AND I WILL AS LONG AS I LIVE! WE WILL GET MARRIED WHEN WE WANT TO, OKAY!"_

_Rukia smiled at him, her face the colour of pink as she prepared a distraction to end the fight. _

"I believe I have about ten seconds left!" Rukia smiled up at him triumphantly, giving him a thumbs up with her free hand and her eyes glancing at the time on her cell phone clock.

"That's was too easy for you."

"I know. Like I said, you do say those three precious words a lot."

Ichigo grunted. "Whatever. It just makes up for lack of _romance._" He paused, and then said, "Right?" There was a trace of insecurity in his voice again.

Her smile was like a smirk. "I'm happy the way things are. I know you appreciate me. I know I'm your rock. I know you'd be suffering and unhappy without me-!"

He opened his mouth to combat her playful banter; he could tell she wasn't being 100 percent serious with him, especially about the latter, but Ichigo couldn't say anything.

He couldn't say anything because it was all true.

"What?" She looked up at his silence and waited, oblivious.

"Nothing." He returned her gaze and returned the smile. "What kind of Chappy doll you want anyways?"

Normally, her eyes would light up and she would talk his ears off about Chappy. Instead, she saw through him and stopped walking, stopping him in the process. Without any words, she tugged on his jacket and lifted her face for a kiss. Understanding, he followed through, lightly grazing over her lips with his before kissing her deeply. Her hands held his face, not letting go, even when they parted for breath. As their eyes connected, she kissed his chin tenderly and said, "You are romantic in your own way."

The response was slow, as if it took time for him to process his words. But when those words seemed to sink into his brain, a smile broke on his face. Even when this was supposed to be about her-if she was romanced enough-she thought of his feelings. "I really love you, you know."

Maybe one day he'll try chocolates and bouquet of flowers.

"I do too, fool." This time she didn't need to tug on his jacket to signal the kiss. He dropped the milk carton and slid his fingers into her hair. He kissed her like how the sun kisses her skin. He kissed her like how a bee is attracted to nectar. The kiss was beautiful, sweet, and made her warm all over.

Yeah, maybe one day he'll do all that stuff...Ichigo knew his rock deserved the best he could give.

* * *

**XX**

**Author's Note: Sorry** for the lateness. It took a while to finish it!

Preview for next chapter: I love that it was destiny.

"Once upon a time you loved me."

He chuckled at her, lowering his sword against her inner thigh. "Whoever said I stopped loving you?"

**As always reviews are appreciated!**


	33. the certainty

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Sadly.

Originally, I called this chapter "I love that it was destiny", but I realized what else I loved about Ichigo in the arc regarding saving Rukia. It was his will and certainty that he would be victorious and to save her. I also wanted to use the word certain to allude to "destiny" and that Ichigo and Rukia is inevitable. LOL.

Special thanks to H00rWithAPen for editing.

Thank you for all of the reviews! I love you guys!

XX

**I love**

Chapter 33: I love the certainty

X

Everything about her was sad. The way her face was wet from the rain, and how her drenched hair covered her frame—it made her look shrunken and small. Her clothes were muddy and unfitting for a Princess. There were no jewels adorning her body. Her eyes seemed like a darker blue, a sad blue-black. His heart ached when she finally looked up at him.

Her frown was especially sad. Then it sharpened as anger washed overher, and her eyes ignited with a blaze that rivaled the fiery flames before them.

He spoke roughly, ignoring the feeling of sympathy, "Take off your clothes."

Those eyes glared coldly at him but she did as she was told. She shed each piece slowly, not intentionally seductive, but to him it was as such and he ached. He reckoned her heart must have been made of ice, for when he placed the tip of his sword against her neck, she didn't wince. She didn't react. Or maybe she just really didn't care anymore. Was she really as sad as she appeared?

He didn't question her. Instead, he slowly moved the sword until it was in front of her heart. It was then that she finally spoke to him. "Once upon a time, you loved me." She let out her breath cautiously, as if maybe her words were a weapon that could cut him too.

He chuckled at her, lowering his sword against her inner thigh. "Whoever said I stopped loving you?"

She didn't move away, but hid her face with her hair. Her hands curled into tiny balls and she maintained control of her tone, despite the way her body struggled. "Don't confuse lust and love."

His sword inched closer near her pink folds and still she didn't move. "I didn't. I don't."

"Your men came."

He took a step closer to her, his sword between her parted thighs.

"They destroyed the city, the people."

He moved again, towards her, and the sword touched her most private area.

She slapped him then, and the sword fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide with a calm fury and she maintained her dignity despite her nakedness. Without screaming, without raising her voice, that quiet fury moved to her tongue and she claimed, "You killed my brother."

Ichigo smiled, a hand on his cheek. "Your brother was mad, Rukia." He didn't reach for his blade but began to discard his wet gloves for he too was out of the rain before finding shelter. "He was speaking to _the air_ when I saw him. He let himself die."

"He wouldn't."

Ichigo matched her gaze. She didn't shrink despite his larger, rugged frame. She was never afraid of him. Even now. "He did. He could have blocked my attack if he really wanted to."

She shook her head in disbelief. "No. No-Why did you _come here!_" Her voice finally broke, and her scream made her tremble.

"I came because your brother was behind my mother's murder."

Rukia watched him throw away his shirt. His face was full of pain and hurt and anger. All she could do was move closer to the fire and shake her head.

"I came because many people in your kingdom are involved with dangerous drugs and they're moving into my territory."

Her frown was as sharp as a knife. "It wasn't my brother. It was Aizen. How can you not see that?"

"Either way, your brother was mad. After he apologized for my mother's death, Rukia, it wasn't my intention to kill him."

Her eyes hurt but she did not cry. She felt the burning ache in her heart, but it was not only for her brother's death. She wasn't stupid; she knew the condition of her brother's mentality but she also knew the man before her. The man that stood almost naked held a torrent of emotions. And as he shed each article of clothing, the arrogance he had when he entered the cave began to diminish. Ichigo didn't appear sad like her, but conflicted.

"I came because of you."

She snorted. "Why? Your friend made it clear that you didn't want to see me."

He looked annoyed. "Her feelings were misguided."

"She said you made _magical_ love together."

"She lied."

Her face changed. Not of hurt or sadness, but of a certain mocking face. It was a mask of course. "She looked convincing. She had bite marks along the collar of her neck. I know you like to mark that spot."

"You have such little faith in me?"

Her eyes rolled. "And now you come and invade my land and kill my brother, yes."

"Obviously, someone is trying to separate us and it worked." Frustrated, he sat by the fire next to her and let out a deep growl. "You were supposed to marry me. There was supposed to be no war. My mother wasn't supposed to be dead."

She didn't sit beside him, but instead took a few steps away. Safer from him. "It was Aizen."

"Hmm. Aren't you betrothed to him?" The anger was stronger in his voice now. She moved a step closer. She wasn't sure why.

"Don't say it like a question. You _know_. Your friend told me you knew. She said it was the reason why you gave in to her."

"_I didn't-_"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Everything is a big mess and we can't go back the way things are. When the morning comes, I'm going to be gone."

"When morning comes, I'm taking you back to the camp with me."

"No."

He looked at her and the anger showed on his face. "Yes." His hand reached to her ankle and he tugged her closer. "Yes, you are. When I was fifteen, I fell in love with you. You had short hair then and you were fierce, and you saved me. That old lady at the fall festival said the red string of fate will always keep us together." He shook his head roughly, moving to his feet, and completed his thought. "Everything is a big mess but we will be okay."

"No-"

"Yes. Rukia stop-"

"No! You can't jus-"

The screaming match came to a halt when he grabbed her face, pulling her hair away, and smacked his lips upon her own. She stared at him wide-eyed, and while his was closed, he didn't push her. He didn't run his tongue over her lips. He didn't tug. He just made it impossible for her to move away.

It must have been at least five seconds before she started to struggle against him. Then he opened his eyes, making her freeze in her place again.

Ichigo pulled away slowly, his hands still cupping her cheeks. He almost smiled at her when he said, "That was a shitty kiss. I'm sorry." The intensity of his stare kept her frozen before he kissed her again.

This time, it was a true kiss. A kiss where he pushed and pulled, and prodded with his tongue.

And it didn't take long for her to respond to the softness and the need to lips she knew all too well.

When he gave her space for breath, she still tried to protest. "We can't do this. Ichigo, that lady was crazy-"

Of course he didn't listen. He never really listened to her when he was headstrong about something. His kiss was more forceful this time and she had to hold onto his arms to match his strength. The warmth of his skin was inviting and just _him_, practically naked before her, was all too seductive.

"Stop-"

He did this time, pressing his forehead against hers. His harsh breaths fanned her nose as the fire beside them crackled and burned. His fingers were lost in her midnight black hair and the smell of _him-his power-_invaded her senses.

"Don't." She trembled, her hands clawing in his arms for support.

"Don't what? Are you cold?"

"Don't be stupid. And don't change the subject."

"I don't know. That lady wasn't crazy. Even if we never met her, in three months of meeting you I would have known I was bound to you."

His words struck her heart because they were not words that Kurosaki Ichigo proclaimed on a regular basis.

She looked up at him, their foreheads still in contact. "My brother said he could see it. The red string tied to you."

"Your brother was close to death then."

"So it seems. He was angry about that. And it's probably why he didn't fight to kill you. He didn't want to hurt me."

The fire made a loud crackle sound, giving him a moment to think his next words carefully. "Who is Hisana?"

The wood in the fire hissed. "She is the woman my brother loved. My sister."

"I see." Finally, now, he pulled away but his hands rested on her shoulders, in case she tried to run away in the rain and leave him. "Love is a terrible thing."

She nodded in agreement, frowning at him. "If I go back with you, what will you do of me?"

"You don't hate me?"

Rukia looked at him carefully, guarded. "Who said I ever stopped loving you?"

He smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry, for everything."

She nodded against him, and a few tears escaped her eyes. "I tried to hate you. I really did. But I couldn't." Because the truth was, even though everything was against them, their feelings couldn't change for one another other. "What are you going to do to me? I'm your prisoner now, aren't I?"

There was something almost wicked in his eyes when he placed another kiss on her mouth. "Of course you're my prisoner. " A peck along her neck. "And," His lips brushed against collarbone. "Of course, you're going to pleasure me." His fingers grazed the soft flesh of her nipple. "As I will do to you." He kissed her gently on her nose. "And, of course, you will be my queen."

"Just like that? After these two years of war and separation... I don't understand why you're so sure."

"Anything that comes to you, I'm sure." Without waiting for her response, he kissed her again, thoroughly. He seared fire into her soul and she braced the flames like a phoenix. All of the waiting and pent up feeling spilled from his mouth and hands as he tasted and groped. Not before long she was on the ground, looking up at him with lustful, wide eyes. "When you saved me and my family the first time we've met, my life was yours, Rukia."

He sealed his promise with another kiss, and then he took her completely, his certainty never wavering.

**XX**

**I really like this chapter. Sorry it took so long. **. I'm not sure if people know what I'm doing - why I've been MIA. I'm in Japan as an Assistant English teacher. It's a really awesome experience so far! And thus, I've been busy. So, forgive me! I have made it a resolution to post once a month on the 18th again. I will do it! Ganbarimasu!

Next chapter - I have no idea. Ideas?

Please review!


	34. that she fixes him

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me

Thank you reviewers for sticking with the story even though updates are not so frequent! Special thanks to H00rWithAPen for editing!

I wrote part of another chapter but then I was listening to Mother Mother's "Calm Me Down" and thought of this. **For all the times Rukia beat some sense into our beloved hero...and **_**only**_** her.**

* * *

**I love**

Chapter 34: I love that she fixes him

He was angry. So angry.

"You _almost died,_ Rukia."

And this anger was directed at her.

"No, I wouldn't have."

He was so angry that he was shaking. His fists were tight and his eyes hidden under his bangs. He didn't even talk to her on their way home from Unohana's care.

Ichigo closed their bedroom door behind him and faced her. "I saw your _fuckin' intestines._ Don't tell me you wouldn't have died."

Rukia stared at him. On one hand, she wanted to punch him for being so possessive and overprotective, but on the other hand, he was her husband. He had a right to be _so_ upset. "I'm standing here in front of you, aren't I?"

A sound like a sigh escaped from his mouth and he planted his hands firmly on his hips. Across him, maybe ten steps away, Rukia stood before him in similar black shinigami robes. The darkness of the room was slightly nullified by the glow of the full moon. The bed behind Rukia was illuminated by the white light, and it would have been inviting to rest if he wasn't so angry. "You should have let the menos hit me."

And there it was.

She mirrored him. Her hands found her hips and her lips dipped into a sharp frown. "Don't tell me who I can or can't protect."

Ichigo sighed again. His shaking wasn't so obvious anymore but it was still visible-that he was so upset with her.

And usually, it was she who fixed him.

"You're right." He combed his hair with his fingers, and released another harsh breath. "Let me remind you, though, that I need you." He blinked, shaking his head. "What _am_ I to _do_ without _you_?"

Even though it was only a few hours ago that she had lost massive amounts of blood and consciousness, Rukia felt a warm sensation implode in her chest - something like happiness - and she tried hard not to smile at him. As she relaxed her stance, she replied to him, "I'm not going anywhere, fool." Soon after, her black robes fell to her feet and she stood before him naked. "See, I'm fine." He still had so much adrenaline in him; she knew he wouldn't sleep easily-

"You know me too well," Ichigo started, making his way to her. After three breaths, his fingers brushed the skin of her belly. They lingered there for a good moment until he whispered, "This is where Grimmjow got you..." And his face transformed into something grim; identical to the face he had the day Inoue was healing his beloved.

"Ichigo," she called, her fingers cradling his chin. Forcing him to look at her face, not her scars, she added, "show me how much you love me." They were always better at showing their feelings than communicating it.

And he listened well as her words carried the strength of a hundred men crying into battle. His lips crashed down upon hers as his hands mapped her curves, ensuring that she was alright, and whole. And very quickly, his anger seemed to drain away as they made their way on the bed. With her teeth, her tongue, her body, she aroused him. She could feel it against her thigh; she could taste it in his mouth; she could hear it in his breathing. When her eyes connected with his, the look he gave her now was full of passion and want, and appreciation and gratitude, and most of all, recognition of how important she was in his life.

Ichigo's clothes had vanished to the floor, somewhere, very quickly. He wrapped an arm around her waist, dragging her up into the light of the moon. She complied, like a well-rehearsed dance. Her milky legs coiled around his waist as he moved across the black satin sheets. The dark flames of her hair splayed around the pillows when he came over her, licking her from her ears to toes.

"Your skin-" It was perfect. His mouth over belly - _Grimmjow_ -made sure the skin was intact, lapping kisses and gentle bites. His fingers over her heart - _Hogyoku_ - caressed her flesh, till they were needed to probe her inner thighs.

She moaned, feeling him inside of her. Her eyes fixated on the bright moon until he breathed her name again. His heady breaths near her ear tickled her but she could only say his name, or moan. When their lovemaking reached the climax - her slender leg over his shoulder, her fingers digging in the muscles of his back, her pert nipple in his mouth, her skin glowing like a goddess - Ichigo convulsed around her, over her, taking everything from her.

For a long moment, he didn't move away from her. His head rested on her chest, ears listening to the rapid pounding of her heart. He waited for his own heartbeat to sync with her, and calm down. And like every other time, he calmed down. She fixed him. She soothed his soul.

For the first time in the night, Ichigo _truly_ smiled.

* * *

Reviews are love. Like... when I see Rukia with Ichigo.


	35. that he was concerned

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Thanks to CraftingNA for reading it over. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this is _soooo_ late. My life in Japan is very busy!

This one goes back to the innocent school days. Why doesn't manga talk about learning English? Students in Junior High School and High School have to learn it!

But whatever. Kind of random chapter but in my head, the image is super cute. Also my opinions and views of teaching English here! Horray!

XX

* * *

**I love**

35: I love that he was concerned what people thought of him and Rukia

(_soooo_ high school!)

"Are you even keeping track?"

"Yes, I am."

He grunted at her, lowering himself towards the ground. "What number then?"

"_One hundred and seven_."

As he pushed up, Ichigo said, "You pay attention in English?"

"Why do you think I don't!?"

"You're always drawing in class!" He lowered himself to the ground again.

"So, I can pay attention and draw at the same time." She folded her arms as she braced herself for the "up" part of "push up". "English is...interesting."

"Most students think it's difficult. And they don't really care about learning it."

"Why?"

He made another push up. He lost count long time ago. "I guess we think we're never going to use it, so it's not that important. Important for exams but not practical."

"Do you like it?" She folded the manga in her hand and watched his bright, orange hair glow under the sunlight.

"Sure. Shakespeare is pretty cool. But I can't read that in English."

"Who's that?"

"Shakespeare? He's a really famous English poet and playwright."

"You like poetry?"

"I can appreciate art, okay?!" He grunted again, executing another flawless push up. "What number now?"

"_One hundred and ten._"

"How many of these are you going to make me do?"

"Two hundred. You need to be in top shape to fight the hollows."

Ichigo scowled at her, but of course she couldn't see. She was sitting on his back to give him more weight in his muscle training.

There was a small stretch of silence that followed until she spoke again. "You shouldn't stare at me so hard in class, you know."

Ichigo almost faltered. If he did suddenly, she might have fallen off his back and then probably beat him for it. "I don't _stare_ at you."

"Well, for some reason the girls think you _like_ me." She spent enough time in the human world to know what that implied.

"They probably think that because we're together all the time. Girls and boys don't just _hang out_ together."

She pushed his neck down, gently, indicating for him to do another push up than to argue with her. "So if a girl and boy is together, then they're..."

"More than friends. Either boyfriend, girlfriend...dating..."

She laughed a little. It sounded funny coming from him. His voice sounded awkward and even his next push up wasn't flawless. "And that bothers you?" Though she hated to admit it, even her own face was starting to feel a bit warm.

"It's a big deal. There are hand symbols for boyfriend and girlfriend too. _And_ I have a reputation."

"It would be more convenient to use it as an excuse why we're always gone together."

This time he halted mid-up, and she really almost fell off. "That would be worse! I'm sure my friends will think...perverted things."

"I thought you don't care what people thought of you. You look like a _Yanki_ anyways." She pushed his neck again.

"I _don't_ care. And who taught you that word?"

"The girls did." Yankis are delinquent-looking young adults with dyed hair. Ichigo was far from a real Yanki though. "If you don't care, why are we doing push-ups on the roof?"

"Because you're on my back. And that means there will be too many questions." And tears, from Keigo.

To that, she had no response. She decided to leave it alone. And maybe tomorrow, she would spare him the agony of being paired with her by eating lunch with the girls from then on.

XX

* * *

Sorry it's short but I promise a longer chapter next time. I wrote most of it, so by the end of the month I'll post again. I will post Unholy shortly. It's summer holidays here so I have more time to post things. Gomen, ne!

**Next chapter - Preview**

Her face hardened slightly and surprising words flew out. "How many whores do you have?"

Eyes widened in response. "What did you say?"

She blinked at him. She was all serious. "How many whores _do you have_?" Finally she looked away, but had the audacity to get up from the bed and approach him.

Reviews are yummy! Thanks!


	36. she is the gear that pushes him forward

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me.

Thanks to CraftingNA for reading it over. Thanks for the reviews!

AU chapter. This idea of the kings and queens, etc. theme came from a reviewer, GuessWho25, who forwarded me to rusky-boz's deviant picture of IchiRuki as royalty. Not forbidden love, but rather, something of destiny~ with sexy times of course.

XX

The golden door was large and carved elaborately with flowers and spirals. Beyond the door was a sparkling, golden throne. However, between the grand door and the throne, there was just _so_ much red.

The floor was littered with dead bodies, mutilated flesh, and amputated body parts.

Her body tensed violently. She felt terror.

On the throne, she saw a young woman. She, too, was dead.

Then Rukia realized it was her.

The red poured forth from her mouth. She choked. Then came darkness.

She screamed when she woke up.

XX

**I love**

36. I love that she is the gear that pushes him forward

XX

It was tradition for princes and princesses to marry each other and then become Kings and Queens. She knew that when her time would come, she would have to marry a Prince. She just didn't think that her brother, the King of the Moon, would agree for her to marry the Prince of South Earth, Lord of the Sun, Kurosaki Ichigo. His people were brash and barbaric compared to her kind. Though in all fairness, it was the current King, Kurosaki Isshin, who fervently pushed for the marriage.

Why?

Isshin believed in old magic. An old magic lost to their people a long time ago. A magic that were part of myths and legends to even her own people.

Rukia wanted to believe that her brother didn't believe in it, but she wasn't so sure after he agreed to the marriage. She didn't know what exactly Isshin said to her brother, but the wedding arrangements were made quickly and then she found herself on Earth, in another life.

Earth was a beautiful planet, full of life and colour, but still she was scared. She thought about _that_ dream, of death and blood, more and more. But of course, Kuchiki - no, Kurosaki Rukia, showed none of it.

Then when her wedding night came, she came to understand some of what Isshin was hoping for.

XX

The night, her wedding night, was cold and damp. It was raining outside and the pitter-patter of water slapping on the roof and balcony floors created a steady rhythm that almost put her to sleep. It never rained so much on the moon like this. It was almost depressing.

But it was not as depressing as marrying a man you hardly knew.

Rukia waited for him. When he emerged between golden doors, she gathered her wits and looked at him. His name was odd - Ichigo - and his hair colour was strange - orange - but he was a tall and handsome prince. In the times she saw him, he possessed a valorous walk but he wore a scowl on his face, as if he wasn't enjoying what he was doing. He was still dressed in his dark, furred robes from the wedding ceremony earlier in the day, and he still looked displeased.

She too was in her ceremonial white gowns. If the ceremony was done on her planet, in her kingdom, she would be in navy blue, the royal color. Instead, she was in white, the colour for purity. Rukia didn't know if she could be called a pure soul however.

Ichigo closed the golden doors and approached her. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest, but he didn't know it. She looked calm and icy - a real Princess of the Moon. Her new husband neared the bed but made no attempt to shed his clothing. His words were clear and sure, "I will not touch you until you're ready."

Her eyes flickered up to look at his brown ones, a colour unlike her peoples, and searched for truth or answers. Still, her face was unreadable. "Considering my feelings is so kind of you, my King. However, I am your Queen. I have duties and I will fulfill them."

Oh, her words, her tone. So sure, so precise. He asked her, "And in the bedroom, what is your duty?"

Her lips, glossed in pink, didn't curve in the slightest of smiles. "To satisfy my King and to bear his children." She paused, her face stoic and still. "We have only one year, or you will not become the true King of the four Kingdoms."

The Lord of the Sun was still. "We can wait...till later. Till we know each other."

Her face hardened slightly and surprising words flew out. "How many whores do you have?"

Eyes widened in response. "What did you say?"

She blinked at him. The Princess of the Moon was all serious. "How many whores do you have? I've seen the way women look at you." Finally she looked away, but had the audacity to get up from the bed and approach him. She was half his size, and for her to challenge him so quickly, so suddenly, so shockingly, made him angry, and...intrigued.

"I heard what you said."

"Or, am I not desirable for you?" She frowned at him - not the kind of frown that enticed sympathy from others, but a frown of disappointment and bitterness. Truth was , he was right; she wasn't ready. But she also didn't want to be the cause of her failing to please the King, or bearing his child. She would offer herself and hoped he said no.

But he must of have a softer heart than she expected. His anger seemed to dull and her frown was reflected on his face. Ichigo then deflected her question with another excuse. "For it to be enjoyable, love, or some kind of lust, is required. But you show none of it for me."

His words surprised her like a slap on the wrist but her face hardly hinted at it. "You also show neither for me."

"That's why I said we wai-_wait_." He stopped, realizing her words. "That's not true." They were mere inches away. She lowered herself on the bed, sitting and looked up at him. "You are what they all say. Skin, white as the purest clouds. Dark, shiny hair as black at the starless, moonless sky. Sapphire eyes-not sapphire, a colour I have never seen-but eyes that are like gems." He paused, scowling at her. "You're not the most prettiest woman I've ever seen Kurosaki Rukia, but you are something desirable."

And finally she showed a shred of emotion on her face. Her lips parted and those eyes like gems widened. She was surprised that this King of such a foreign land - a land that many of her people disliked - would say such a thing.

Kurosaki shook his head roughly, combing his fingers in orange hair. He couldn't believe he said something so tacky to her, but it did have some kind of effect. Interesting indeed, he thought. But still - they both weren't ready. Now to leave such an awkward situation...

"Do you _actually_ think you could fall in love with me?" She wore a different kind of emotion now. It wasn't the Ice Princess he was seeing. This was an honest, true question, and a real questioning face took hold. Her slanted brows and frown was genuine and searching. How quickly she made him stunned...

The would-be King bared the tiniest of smiles. "I hope so anyways." He sighed, and took a rough seat beside her on the bed. "Look, this isn't easy for me either. I don't know what kind of stories your kingdom have of our people, or of me, but I'm not one of those royals who takes whatever he wants. I'm not a very patient person but I would never take away your freewill."

And that was what she needed to hear to know that she won this battle. "I...thank you, my King."

"And stop calling me that. Just Ichigo." His scowl returned to his face yet he made no effort to look at her. It seemed the wall was more interesting, or rather, safer.

"That's rude," she countered, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "My Lord."

This time he glanced at her, catching the faintest line of a grin. "Are you teasing me?"

"No, no." And the mask returned. "Whatever you like."

"Ichigo," he repeated, waiting for her to say his name.

"Ichigo."

He turned his slanted smile to her, and responded with, "Rukia." Awkwardly, he eyed her and added, "If there is anything... I can do... to help you adjust you to your life here, please tell me."

She nodded with understanding, again surprised. "The rumours really don't do you any justice."

To that he was amused. "What have you heard?"

"Hard-headed. Stubborn. Always thirsty for a fight. Ruthless." She returned his gaze and he made a throaty laugh.

"I am all of those things."

"I heard you like to take off the heads and eyes of your enemies."

"Well, that's not quite true. I kill where it's most convenient."

"Do you enjoy it?" she asked immediately.

"What?"

"Killing."

He averted his eyes from hers again, a sign of self-defence. "What do you think?"

"They say you do. They call you the wild beast."

He shook his head. "Well, what do _you_ think?"

"I don't know-" She stopped, looking at his face when he turned to her again. He was handsome indeed but one of her strengths was reading people - sensing people's hearts and souls.

This was the first time she truly looked at him and she almost gasped at what went through her. The person before her was someone indeed special. "No," she answered, surely. "You don't enjoy it."

He appreciated the answer by simply nodding.

"I guess... we should retire then. We have business in the morning."

Ichigo agreed, with another nod, but made no move.

"Where are you sleeping?"

"Here."

"But I thought you said-"

He made a small chuckle, tinged with arrogance, and added, "I won't touch you, _calm down_."

Rukia did, and she frowned at him. Displeased. After a moment of deep breathing, she said, "Can I ask you for something?"

The sudden interest in her voice made him look at her, _really_ look at her. Her face had transformed again, like the mask was gone, and he could see visible emotions on her face. In her eyes, there was intrigue. Her frown showed discontent. "What is it?"

She lifted a finger at him. "One kiss."

"What?"

"A kiss," she rephrased, almost stupidly.

His frown was sharper than ever. "I thought you don't want me to touch you?"

The more and more she really looked at him, the more she felt _good_ things, _good vibes_, she liked to say. "It's not what you think. By your customs, the bride and groom exchange gifts on the ceremony day but not necessarily kiss. We do."

He countered, recklessly, "Well, we consummate our marriage on the first night."

At _that_, she narrowed her eyes at him and her frown was set deeper on her face. Whatever _good vibes_ she felt from him was nothing to the way she reacted to his cocky attitude. Arrogance was something people didn't show in her Kingdom."Fine, let's make a _deal_ then." Whatever she read in him and whatever he said were in conflict. "If you kiss me and I _tremble_, then we won't consummate the marriage. If I don't, then you can do anything you want to me."

He stared at her wide-eye, unbelieving her words again. What kind of logic she possessed, he wasn't quite sure. "Why?"

It was a test. "To prove I'm not as weak as you think I am." Her frown didn't dissolve one bit. "The way you look at me... it's like I'm a piece of glass. I'm _not_." It was a test of his character.

He slanted his eyes at least, at her temper, and crossed his arms over his chest. "You sure you want to make such a stupid deal?"

Though, come to think of it - it was quite out of her character to act so hastily, even though this was her new husband. Has being in this land changed her so quickly? "It's not stupid. I don't see what you're afraid of."

Their eyes made contact again. She wasn't sure if he could read her the way she could but he said, "Fine," then muttered, "if you say so," and finally reached in to kiss her. The touch of lips was brief, hesitant at first, but her fingers held his face, encouraging him to kiss her properly, thoroughly. And once he did, once one hand gripped her shoulder, and the other on the back of her head, he tasted her lips, the upper first, then the bottom, and then the upper again. He was gentle, slow, but she could taste hunger.

And then she _trembled_.

He pulled away first and watched her. He didn't say, "You lost," or "You're mine," but, "The old man was right." In actuality, the trembling wasn't because she was afraid.

It was _power_.

Her eyes slowly opened to look at him like a bud blossoming, her face flush and warm. "You felt that?"

Ichigo nodded at her, almost afraid, and replied with a husky, "Yes.."

She swallowed hard, her heart palpitations increasing. She saw flashes of images of him - but not exactly _him -_ for a couple of seconds. "What does your father believe?"

He made no hesitation when he said, "He calls you _Geia_. It means gear. You are my gear."

His surety was real and it made her tremble again. Rukia leaned into him and whispered, "But he doesn't know me."

"I know, my old man is crazy but... I..." And without seeking permission, he moved closer. For a brief moment, the smell of blood and metal filled his nostrils and he gasped, but then he breathed out and in again, and he could smell something sweet and clean, like white pure snow, and without thinking, he kissed her. The power, like heat, entered his being like a slow, rolling wave. Of course, the other kinds of feelings took form, the fire in his loins, excitement in his heart, but this _power_, it was almost nondescript.

All he knew, whatever he feeling was _too good, too unreal_ and he wanted to kiss her more and more.

She felt that power roll in as well, like a match hitting an oiled trail, and that fire blazed down a path. The power was warm and she couldn't touch it, but she could taste it - like muted blood and bodies - but then that disappeared and all she could smell was grass and sun and safety. The sudden burst in energy made her open her eyes, hazy.

"Ichi-" Rukia broke away for breath and stared at his glowing eyes. Beyond the brown iris, it was like sunshine trying to get through. Ichigo was giving her the same kind of look.

"Like moonlight," he breathed. "Trying to get through the purple sky." The Lord of the Sun watched his new bride pull her gown from her shoulders, revealing her sylph form. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down gently, kissing her mouth again. He could feel her hands under his clothes, searching and searching and he removed the cloth over his head.

His hands became a navigator, mapping every curve of her, watching her respond to her caresses and gropes. His mouth moved down south, over nipples, over the belly button and to her dripping sex. He briefly wondered if she was a virgin - but it didn't matter - he was in too deep to stop now. Then he wondered if she was as intoxicated as he.

Such a word slipped through him _- intoxication - _but he paid no mind. Whatever this was, it was like alcohol that made feelings like embarrassment and pride weaken, and the most inner, primal urges dominant. It was like the _old_ was fighting to come alive again. It was like the power, whatever they had inside of themselves, just wanted to be and create and thrive.

His clothes were on the ground without any thought but to continue - to kiss her, please her, make her scream. It was almost like he knew her from sometime before because he knew which breast was more sensitive, he knew how to lick her wet, and he knew how to make her say, "_Please_."

His fingers pulled from her core and he watched her stretch across the bed. Her dark hair splayed against the golden covers, contrasting like the sun and darkness, and he crawled over her. Consumed in the madness, addicted to the power, Ichigo pushed inside of her, and she screamed his name like she knew him in her heart. He moved with her, kissing her shoulders, her neck, her mouth, till the rhythm became too much and he felt her body begin to tense.

_No_, he thought, he wanted to ride the power longer, and he rolled over with her on top. She barely managed to look at him, as she breathed raggedly, searching for breath. "I...can't..." she whispered. She gasped, feeling her body convulse with an orgasm.

"You can," he told her. His rough hands held her hips and moved her the way he wanted to be ridden. Ichigo struggled a moment to remember. "You said, your duty is to satisfy me, right?"

She made a crooked smile at him, at his logic, and dropped her hands on his hard chest. Her long hair fell around her like a cloak and she rocked back and forth, slowly at first, but gained momentum. She looked down at him, head bending forward and her dark hair shined seductively was like a curtain. Beneath her, his eyes were wide and golden. His skin was glowing with that power but she couldn't tell him, not with her core tightening again. She couldn't help screw her eyes shut and claw her fingers into his skin. And right before she reached the climax she felt her body rise and he got up to keep pace with her. Both sitting up now, she encircled her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Rukia pulled away with her chin jutting to the heavens and a scream tore through her lips. Her body went rigid over him.

Then she went into shock.

Her body convulsed after he pulled himself out of her and he didn't know what else to do but hold her. Darkness took over and she found herself in that room again. The bloody mess of body parts and dead people. The golden throne was there, and she upon its glory, but this time she was alive. Her hands were bloody but she was alive.

_ "Rukia!"_

She gasped and opened her eyes. She was lying on the bed , naked, and Ichigo was over her, holding her face. When she reached to touch his, her eyes noticed something grow out from his back.

Golden wings.

"Ichigo. What-"

He pressed his mouth against hers to silence her, to have her feel the energy swirl in the room. "I was strong before I met you. I could fight and I was able. But I wanted power, I wanted the power to save my people - and you've given me that."

Finally, he moved away from her and she could see everything clearly. The air was almost foggy, with swirls of electricity sparking at random moments. The walls were cracked and slashed in different places, as if a sword was trying to cut through. The ceiling also had similar causalities. The smell of the room was of sweat, but it wasn't pungent - it was almost like... home. Something familiar, something safe, and she shivered, feeling the power they had created together.

"I don't know understand." She reached up to touch his wings, silky, not soft but tough. "I don't understand it."

"Me neither." He grinned at her, almost wanting to laugh that she hadn't noticed her own present. "Yours are nicer though."

"What?"

He pointed to the mirror behind her. When she turned, she saw two, pure white wings on her back. "My father says the people from the moon were our angels. Maybe not the purest creatures, like a romanticized _angel_, but they were special."

She nodded, transfixed on her reflection.

"I don't know what he saw, or what he dreamt that convinced him you were my gear. But I think you're my salvation. Our salvation."

Rukia turned around to look at her husband and she nodded, not all comprehending what happened, but satisfied regardless. Then exhausted from all of the power let loose, she blacked out again into her Prince's arms.

Rukia understood her dream now.

XX

It takes my birthday to remember I used to write fics and haven't uploaded this chapter. Sorry for the long wait~ Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Scenarios are most welcomed!


End file.
